Beyond the Curse, Our Sinful Love
by Heartless Lotus
Summary: AR. Curse was cast on Nurarihyon's descendants. When the border between blood and soul was crushed, will it bring happiness? Or... will it end up with another tragedy? Night!RikuoxDay!Rikuo. Beware of the warnings inside! Known before as 'Curse of Love'
1. Prologue : Haunting Dreams of Regrets

_Author's note : _Okay, here is my first fanfic for Nurarihyon no Mago. Beware of the warnings.

Summary : Curse was cast on Nurarihyon's descendants. When the border between blood and soul was crushed, will it bring happiness? Or... will it end up with another tragedy?

Pairing : Night!Rikuo x Day!Rikuo, onesided!Rihan x OC, Rihan x Yamabuki, Nurarihyon x Youhime.

Warning : incest, BL (boy's love), violence, blood, OC (two of them), AR (alternate reality : Rihan's not dead, Nurarihyon doesn't age - just like Gyuuki, Yamabuki isn't used as Hagoromo Gitsune's host, Rikuo and Rikuou is a different person, etc )

Disclaimer : Nurarihyon no Mago belongs to their respectful owners, I'm just borrowing them and added up a few of my own character to make this fanfic.

* * *

><p><strong><em>It's not that I want to return to those days<em>**

**_I'm searching for the sky I have lost_**

* * *

><p><em>Fire. It felt so hot against his skin…<em>

_Screams of anguish pained his ears…_

_Helpless shouts calling his name…_

_A little hand was outstretched towards him, struggling to reach him. Dark chocolate eyes filled with unshed tears stared at him in fear and hope…_

"_Rikuou onii-sama!" A scream, a plea, which calls his name…_

_He shouts back with the same desperation as the little boy, with sort dual colored hair of brown and black, is engulfed in flames. Forever disappearing from his life and forever haunting him in his dreams with unbearable sadness and regret…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Curse of Love<em>**

_Nurarihyon no Mago_

_- = - Prologue - = -  
><em>

_"Haunting Dreams of Regret"_

_by Heartless Lotus  
><em>

* * *

><p>"RIKUO!"<p>

Blood-red crimson eyes shoot open in panic, a hand outstretched to catch the lingering shadow of a dream–he will never call it a nightmare. A dream about his brother will never become a nightmare, no matter how much it tears his heart into pieces. His breathing is labored, as if he had just seriously battled with his father or grandfather. It took him a while to recognize everything around him; the same roof, the same_ tatami_ floor, everything was in order and nothing had changed…except two things.

One, he's been unable to feel anything heartily. And two, he lost his stepmother and… his little brother.

Nura Rikuou, at the age of eighteen, is the sole candidate as the _Sandaime_ of the Nura _Gumi_. As the grandson of the legendary _Nurarihyon_ and the son of the famous Nura Rihan, he lives up to the expectations of the many _youkai_ who serve under him. He's handsome, strong, charismatic, smart, and anything else you can think of. Women and men, old and young, strong and weak…everyone respects and fears him. Not once would anyone even dare to defy him after he has made a decision, and there is no one that has ever defeated him, except, for both his father and grandfather.

Although, he had everything that others would kill to have, he has never truly been happy; not since he lost his little brother ten years ago in the fire that burned down the Nura Gumi's household. Since then, his sleep hasn't been haunted by dreams.

No matter how fast he ran, no matter how hard he tried to catch that hand…in the end, he would never be able to catch it. Even after he yelled _that_ name, countlessly, until his throat was parched; even after his body became so exhausted that all he wanted to do was stop running. But he couldn't. He couldn't forsake that hand that desperately needed his help. He wanted to kiss the tears away from those pretty colored eyes. He wanted to protect that person. Oh, how he so desperately wanted to protect that one person. The one person, whom he considers his most treasured and precious being.

He covered his eyes with the back of his hand. He knew that his little brother was still alive, somewhere, waiting for him to find him and bring him back home, where he belongs.

'_Or,'_ he chuckled ironically to himself, _'maybe that's just my wishful thinking. I just refuse to accept the fact that he has truly left me…'_

But, even after knowing that, he still couldn't stop clinging to that one single thread of hope. Hope, that someday, he will be reunited with his little brother, the one who understands him better than anyone else. Even if by clinging to that hope, he has slowly closed his heart off and shattered it into pieces. His heart, piece by piece, has been devoured by an endless black abyss, until he, himself became nothing more than a heartless youkai.

"Rikuou-sama? Are you awake?" The feminine voice of his attendant shook him out of his melancholic thoughts.

Rikuou picked himself up, off the floor and his bedding and answered his attendant's question, "I am…_Yuki-Onna_. Come in."

Yuki-Onna, one of his most trusted attendants–who has been taking care of him since he was a mere child–could not help but blush at the sight of her master's appearance. Still clad in a white sleeping _yukata_, the man with long dual colored hair of silver and black, looked as gorgeous as ever. Honestly, all of the Nura men are lady-killers. It should be a sin for them to be so deliciously handsome and charismatic.

"Tsurara? How long do you intend to keep staring at my face?" Rikuou asked with a teasing smirk gracing his lips. This made the snow girl's pale face to turn a crimson color, and he swore he could see steam coming from her head.

Tsurara began to babble, obviously having a difficult time speaking normally, after being caught ogling her master. "Ni-ni-_nidaime_ wants to have a wo-word with you! He-he-he is waiting in the meeting room with _Shodaime_…!"

"_Oyaji_? What does he want from me this time?" Rikuou stood up, and Tsurara handed him his usual black _kimono_, blue _haori_, and his _zōri_. She then immediately excused herself from Rikuou's presence, so that he would be unable to tease her anymore if she were to stay and watch him change.

* * *

><p>- = - . . . - = -<p>

* * *

><p><em>Karasu-Tengu<em> announced his arrival; although, Rikuou preferred to slide the door open and rudely sit down, like he normally does. He is sure that both his father and grandfather wouldn't mind, since they are not that different.

"Rikuou-sama has arrived." The little black tengu slid the shoji door open for him. He walked in and sat down, not too far from where his father and grandfather were seated. He took out his sake cup and allowed Kubinashi to pour him some sake. Kubinashi and some other attendants excused themselves, leaving only the three Nura and Karasu Tengu in that room.

"So," Rikuou sipped his sake, "what is it this time Oyaji, _Jiji_?"

Nura Rihan, the famous second leader of the Nura Gumi and Rikuou's father, only smirked as if hiding something good. "I think you'll be happy to hear this son."

"This will make you the youngest to take over as well." Nurarihyon, the legendary youkai who defeated the immortal Hagoromo Gitsune alone spoke up as he drank his sake. A similar smirk, as the one his son wore, graced his features.

Tsurara–who has just come in to serve more sake–felt as if she were about to faint at any given moment; in all honesty, a room filled with three Nura men was very dangerous for any woman.

There was Nurarihyon, who had long dual-colored hair of pale gold and black and bright yellow eyes, black markings that surrounded the lower half of his eyes. He was wearing a black kimono with a red haori draped around his shoulders, and his zōri. Three was two-tailed, three eyed wolf draped on his shoulders over his read haori.

Then there was Nura Rihan, with his long black hair protruding from the back, like his father and son. Unlike his father, Rihan had his semi-wavy hair in a ponytail. His kept his right eye closed, but his other amber eye gave off a warm feeling and a mischievous look. He was wearing a green and black stripped kimono and zōri, a white cloth was draped over his shoulders in a similar fashion as his father, except for the wolf.

"Tsurara." The three Nura men teasingly speak the Yuki-Onna's name. "You're staring at us as if we were delicacies you wish to devour."

Blushing redder than a tomato, the Yuki-Onna ran away from the room in complete embarrassment; leaving behind ice blocks that emerged from her tears. The three Nura men shivered as the cold air breezed around the room after she left.

"Teasing Tsurara aside," Rikuou spoke, hiding his arms inside his sleeves, waiting for the cold air to warm up, "what is it already? You're making me curious."

"It's about your succession to the Nura's leadership." Rihan explained, sighing at the cold air. "Man, she's just like Setsura."

"Setsura was far worse than this." The eldest Nura chuckled, seemingly not affected at all by the cold air.

"Wait, what?" Rikuou asked surprised, completely ignoring Nurarihyon's comment. "You mean…you're going to officially make me the Sandaime?"

Rihan smiled as he drank his cold sake. "Well, I'm going to retire early. I'm going to spend the rest of my life with my beloved wife peacefully."

"We haven't told anyone yet, but we'll make a formal declaration soon—" Nurarihyon was cut off when Rikuou suddenly stood up from his seat.

"I refuse."

Both of the Nura me were surprised, although deep down they knew that the third heir would not accept their decision. In indignation, Rikuou walked outside of the room, at Karasu-Tengu's shocked question he turned around.

"Bu-but…Rikuou-sama! Why?"

"You know why." Rikuou closed the sliding door and made his way to the garden where his favorite Sakura tree–in full bloom–was located.

"Ri-Rikuou-sama…!" Karasu-Tengu was about to demand an explanation as the door shut but Rihan stopped him.

"Let him be, Karasu-Tengu."

Nurarihyon poured more sake for himself; drinking it all immediately. "No one here dealt with the loss of the war, ten years ago, more than him."

"…I want to believe that they're still alive." Rihan added with overwhelming sadness in his eye, "But it seems that everyone has already given up hope…secretly in their hearts…everyone, but him."

Karasu-Tengu flew back to them, pouring more sake into their empty sake cups. "We've been searching as hard as we can… but we couldn't find the two of them. After we found that pool of blood and Wakana-sama's hairpin, we couldn't help but think that—"

"Enough, Karasu-Tengu." Rihan stood up, "I have a promise with Otome. I will see the both of you later."

After Rihan left, Nurarihyon sighed. "The situation was never truly the same after the war ten years ago. Everyone has their own regrets."

* * *

><p>- = - . . . - = -<p>

* * *

><p>Rikuou sat on the tree branch, watching the sleeping town below him quietly. He ground his teeth in annoyance and called to one of the youkai that roamed the house. At his call, a large serpent youkai with a human face – whom Rikuou always uses for transportation – appeared before him.<p>

Rikuou jumped on top of the youkai and sat on its head, as they flew off into the night sky towards the town. As they traveled, they hid themselves amongst the dark clouds so that no humans would be able to see them.

Rikuou was searching for something that had been lost for ten years. He searched for it endlessly, never giving up a sliver of hope. He knew; deep down in his heart and soul that what he was searching for–his brother–was alive. His heart and soul longed for his little brother's warmth…nothing could ever replace them.

"I'll wait, no matter how many years pass by…" Rikuou whispered so faintly that the harsh wind made it unable for anyone to hear his sentence, except for himself.

"Rikuo…"

* * *

><p>- = - . . . - = -<p>

* * *

><p>Far, far away from Ukiyoe town… a thirteen year old boy ran into his home, a bright smile stretching his lips. "<em>Tadaima<em>, _okaa-sama_!"

"_Okaeri_, my son." A gentle, feminine voice greeted him from inside, "how was your school day?"

"It was fine, nothing unordinary happened." The boy placed his shoes in the small rack near the entrance. "What are we having for dinner today?"

"A steak," his mother answered in a slightly embarrassed tone.

The boy perked up a bit. "Okaa-sama's steak is the best! Oh, I'll make some pudding; my friend taught me how to make it earlier today! I've even bought the ingredients, please wait a bit!"

"Alright."

The woman watched as the boy with dual colored hair of brown and black entered the kitchen. However, something captured her attention outside, and she looked out her window. She stared at nothing in particular for a while, seemly not noticing the youkai that looked like a bird's skeleton, hovering just around the corner. Her attention was soon brought back to the kitchen when she heard her son had starting to cook.

"Rikuo, do you need my assistance?" She walked into the kitchen, as the youkai watched her and her son's every move.

.

.

.

To be Continued...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dictionary :<strong>_

1) Rikuou**:** in Kanji, it is written 'Riku' and 'Ou' from kanji Ōsama, meaning 'King'.

2) Rikuo**: **in Kanji, it is written 'Riku' and 'O' from kanji Ōki, meaning 'Big'. Both of this nickname are created by **Lunaryu** for her fanfic_ 'My Brother is Oyabun'_. I've gained her permission to use them on this fanfic.

3) tatami : a type of mat used as a flooring material in traditional Japanese-style rooms. Traditionally made of rice straw to form the core (though nowadays sometimes the core is composed of compressed wood chip boards or polystyrene foam), with a covering of woven soft rush (_igusa_) straw, tatami are made in standard sizes, with the length exactly twice the width. Usually, on the long sides, they have edging (_heri_) of brocade or plain cloth, although some tatami have no edging.

4) Gumi : a group, alliances, clan, etc.

5) youkai : Japanese devil, monster, being that crawled out in night to scare human. There are those which are harmful, and there are those which are actually helpful.

6) Yuki-Onna : a type of youkai which looks like a pretty woman with hair as black as midnight and skin as pale as snow. They freeze many human that come to the mountains at night, or if they take a liking in them, they will kiss them. A kiss from a Yuki-Onna will turn that human into a ice statue, forever taken captive by the Yuki-Onna.

7) yukata : a casual kimono made of kotton.

8) kimono : a traditional clothes in Japanese made from silk.

9) zōri : flat and thonged Japanese sandals made of rice straw or other plant fibers, cloth, lacquered wood, leather, rubber, or—increasingly—synthetic materials.

10) haori : a hip- or thigh-length kimono-like jacket, which adds formality to an outfit.

11) Shodaime, Nidaime, Sandaime : the First, the Second, the Third. Usually refers to which generation of leadership.

12) Nurarihyon : a youkai which comes to people's house when it's empty to drink their tea or eat their food. Nurarihyon looks like an elderly man and act as if they owned the house, which makes it hard to exorcise them out. He's said to be the Supreme Commander of Hundreds Demons of Night Parade.

13) Karasu Tengu : the _tengu_ were originally thought to take the forms of birds of prey, and they are traditionally depicted with both human and avian characteristics. The earliest _tengu_ were pictured with beaks, but this feature has often been humanized as an unnaturally long nose, which today is practically the _tengu's_ defining characteristic in the popular imagination.

14) Tadaima, Okaeri : "I'm home" and "Welcome back"

15) Oyaji : a somehow rude way to call a father; 'old man'.

16) Jiji : a somehow rude way to call a grandfather; 'old gramps'.

17) Okaa-sama : one of the most formal way to call a mother.


	2. Chapter 1 : Home

Author's notes : I was browsing through some RikuouxRikuo doujinshi when I remembered that I haven't updated this yet XD;; my bad, I got so busy lately, but here's the update! Oh, I have seen the newest chapter and... my adoration towards Wakana has increased, so I'm gonna change the pairing a bit... OtomexRihanxWakana.

* * *

><p><strong><em>With the gentle voices sleeping<em>**

**_in the forgotten past_**

**_As I change my despair to a smile_**

**_I sink to the bottom of tears_**

* * *

><p>The sky had darkened, and the moon shone mystically like always. The humans had quieted down, most of them had gone to their safe shelter - their homes - and the time for the youkai to conquer the night had come. It was an everyday activity in the town of Ukiyoe, the town where the Nura Gumi stronghold lies. Humans went around, continuing their daily life in the daytime; while the youkai lurk around in the darkness of the night… watching and hiding from human eyes…<p>

But tonight, something will change. And that little change will be like a ripple in a large lake, it will affect everything.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Curse of Love<em>**

_Nurarihyon no Mago_

_- = - Chapter 1 - = -  
><em>

_"Home"  
><em>

_by Heartless Lotus  
><em>

* * *

><p>In the darkest hour of the night, the last train of Ukiyoe Station had finally arrived. The screeching sound of the brakes that signaled its arrival, broke the eerie silence of the station. The doors opened with a loud hiss, letting a few people come out from the almost empty train.<p>

One of the ordinary humans that came out from the train was a boy with dual colored hair of brown and black. He carried a big blue backpack on his back and was wearing casual clothes, appearing to left in hurry. Adjusting his glasses, the boy took out a piece of paper from his pants' pocket. Written in small neat writing with black ink was his only guidance he had of his hometown.

_**Go to the Nura Gumi's main house. You will find your grandfather, father, or brother there. Ask them to protect you from now on. Don't worry, when they see you, they will recognize you immediately.**_

He flipped the paper over, finding a hand-drawn and simple map of his destination. Clutching the paper hard until he crumpled it, the boy's emotions were clearly spoken through his brown eyes: sadness, confusion, hurt, and guilt.

Sighing loudly, the boy took a step forward and walked toward the place he had once called home…

* * *

><p>In the Nura Gumi's main house, Rikuou was annoyed. One, he was bored. Two, he couldn't leave the house since neither his father nor grandfather were there to protect the house. Three, because of reason number two; he couldn't find anyone that was strong enough to fight him.<p>

It's not like he was arrogant or over-confident with his skills…alright, he will admit that he is a _bit_ over-confident, but it's not the source of his annoyance now. Damn it let him leave already! He would rather use this free time to search for Rikuo or drink sake with _Zen_! Where is _Gyuuki_ when you need him? That old man proves to be almost an equal as his sparring partner.

He had already defeated _Kubinashi _and_ Kurotabou_ combined, and_ Aotabou_ along with Yuki-Onna were too busy with their house chores to keep him company, and his unease had already attracted the attention of everyone around him.

Kurotabou, already recovered from the wounds of their sparring earlier, spoke up, "What's wrong, Rikuou-sama?"

"I'm bored." That cleared up the confusion of everyone present. They sighed and tried to find a solution for their soon-to-be leader.

"Sparring?" One of them suggested.

"Already did that." Rikuou put his cheek on his hand, every motion of his body screamed of boredom.

"Do you want us to call Zen-sama or Gyuuki-sama?" Kurotabou suggested, having no one else in mind that could keep Rikuou company.

"It will take forever for them to come here." Rikuou childishly whined, "Let me go out already!"

"But Rikuou-sama! Nidaime has ordered to keep at least the Shodaime or you here when he's away. Shodaime is out to meet Hihi and some of the others. So you're the only one left." Kubinashi reasoned, patiently trying to convince the youngest Nura.

"That old gramps probably went to have another three-day-three-night party." Rikuou sulked, it's not fair that his grandfather was having all the fun while he was trapped in the household, bored out of his mind.

"It can't be helped, Sandaime. After that war ten years ago, everybody is more alert and precocious. Not to mention that it's because of the lack of men here that we have made it easy for the enemies to burn and destroy our ho—" _Natto Kozo_'s words were interrupted by _Kejoro__'_s hair that was choking him.

The female youkai hissed angrily, "You idiot! Don't bring that topic up in front of the Sandaime!" However, she was too late, Rikuou had already heard it. Everyone glanced worriedly at the young man who had become silent for a while.

Rikuou stood up leaving the room without another word as to where he was going. Natto Kozo gulped in fear as Kejoro coldly glared at him, "No dinner for you!"

* * *

><p><em>Yamabuki Otome<em> was helping Tsurara in the kitchen, when she saw her son pass by the garden. The expression on his face was so grim, that the flower youkai excused herself and left the chores to the Yuki-Onna and followed Rikuou to the place where her son would always go when he was upset: the Sakura tree.

Just as she predicted, Rikuou was there, solemnly gazing at the night scene of the sleeping town. She walked closer to him, smiling softly as she called out, "What happened, Rikuou?"

Not at all surprised to see his mother coming, Rikuou just glanced at her to in acknowledgement, "…the usual stuff."

"Rikuo-kun and Wakana-san?"

Seeing her son's expression darken, she carefully chose her words. She did not fear that her son would be mad at her, she feared for her son's fragile heart. "If you want to go outside that much, you can go. I'll talk with your father later. Don't worry; with everyone here, I'm sure that we'll be alright."

"Nah." Rikuou shook his head, "Thanks, but…I'll stay." He forced a small smile to reassure his mother, "I'll be fine."

Otome was saddened at the appearance of her son's forced smile, but she kept on smiling. "Come down here, my son."

Confused at his mother sudden request, Rikuou came down from the tree without any sound except for the fluttering of his kimono. "What is it?"

Otome coaxed the youngest Nura into her arms, embracing him gently, "My, you've become so tall lately. I miss the days when you were still so little."

"_Okaa-san_?" Rikuou was surprised and slightly embarrassed, "I'm already an adult, you know?"

"Even an adult needs to be comforted once in a while." Otome giggled, patting her son's back, since she couldn't reach his head.

Rikuou smiled a sincere smile, "_Arigatou_."

Otome was about to reply, but a sudden crash and loud cry from the gate of the main house startled the both of them, "What ha—" Rikuou sprinted towards the source of the commotion while Otome shouted his name. "Rikuou?"

"Go inside the house, okaa-san!" Rikuou placed his hand on the hilt of _Nenekirimaru,_ readying himself for the worst thing that could happen.

He wasn't prepared though when he saw a young boy being held down by Aotabou and some other youkai. _'No way…'_

* * *

><p>A while before…<p>

Rikuo's legs stopped in front of the enormous traditional house. His heart told him this place was familiar. Longing and happiness filled his heart along with sadness. There was something here that pulled him, comforting him much more than his home for the past ten years. He could feel it with every fiber of his being, this was his home. This was the place where he belonged.

But…what is it that prevented him from entering _his_ home?

Gathering his courage, Rikuo determinedly took a step forward. One step, two steps, three steps…until he entered the opened gates of the main house.

While Rikuo was amazed by the enormity of the house, something roughly collided with his back and made him fell on his stomach. When he was about to get up, something heavy held him down. Rikuo coughed, feeling very uncomfortable and breathless. He couldn't breathe…!

"Human! What are you doing here?" A harsh voice asked him, demanding an answer.

"This is the Nura Gumi's main house! How could a human find his way here? We already covered the house with our Fear so that no humans could enter this place!"

"Are you an _onmyouji_? If so, you have come to the wrong place…arrogant human, you will regret ever coming here!"

He couldn't reply to all of the questions at once, not to mention that the thing holding him down was so heavy that he could barely speak, "I want…to see the _Shodaisho_…"

"Hah! As if a mere human like you could deserve to see the _Chimimoryo_!"

"Just kick him out of the house already. Sandaime will be mad at us if we harm a human."

"But the boy already knows the way to our house; it will be dangerous to just let him go back!"

"Maybe it's an accident?"

_'Ah geez…stop talking and lift this heavy thing off me!'_ Rikuo sighed and looked around, fortunately, he could still move his head a little. There were many youkai surrounding them. This was the first time he had seen so many youkai in one place.

Noticing the boy's lack of fear, the one that was holding him down looked at him carefully, "It feels like I have seen you before…who are you, human boy?" Seeing the boy's accusing stare at his hand Aotabou lifted his hand enough to allow him to speak and breathe normally but not enough to escape.

"My name is—"

"Get away from him!" A shout quickly startled everyone, causing the youkai to look at the one that was shouting the order, "NOW!" That person added, seeing as no one made a move to obey the previous command.

Frightened and confused, everyone moved away from the boy; even Aotabou. Free at last, Rikuo sighed as he sat up. When he was about to thank whoever had helped him, he found himself in the arms of someone.

It was so sudden and shocking, that no one could say or do anything. Rikuo was speechless, his hands moved to get the one hugging him off, but his body froze when he saw the silver and black hair of this person. Surprisingly, he relaxed, finding the embrace more than comfortable; he felt warmth and…affection?

Noticing the boy was not struggling anymore, Rikuou embraced him tighter. His hands were clutching at the back of the boy's clothes tightly, afraid to let him go_. 'Is this a dream?' _But it feels so real, the warmth, the scent, even the soft hair of the boy in his arms that was touching his cheek. If this is just another dream, let him dream a bit longer…long enough to memorize every detail of his brother in his arms, so he wouldn't forget, the moment he woke up.

"Uh…" Rikuo patted the older boy's back, trying to make him release his hold on him, "Release me, please?"

"Don't want to." Rikuou stubbornly kept his arms around the boy, his chin resting on Rikuo's shoulder.

"But you're choking me…!" Rikuo whined, successfully forcing Rikuou to release him, albeit unwilling. He still kept his hands on Rikuo's waist though, he did not want to let the boy go anymore.

Rikuou gazed at the brown eyes of his brother, noticing how Rikuo had grown up, "Rikuo…" If in his memories Rikuo was cute, now that he was grown up, Rikuo had become cuter. It's a wonder how he can stay a cute, feminine looking boy.

"Umm…maybe this is weird, but I have a question." Rikuo asked confusedly. "Who are you?"

As much as he felt comfortable around this person, he couldn't remember him at all. But unknown to him, that question turned Rikuou's dream into a nightmare.

.

.

.

To be Continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Dictionary<strong> :

1) Zen : Originally from China. Recorded on ancient texts like Shiji. A bird with deadly poison. It's as big as a hawk, have green feather and copper-colored beak. Have poisonous snake as it's diet. The poison made by dipping Zen's feather into a bowl of sake. The only thing that can neutralize Zen's poison is a rhinoceros' horn. Yun-ri and Yin-xie is the male and female version.

2) Gyuuki : A youkai with horned, bovine head and crab/spider-like body.

3) Kubinashi : Nukekubi, a youkai with head detached from it's body. These heads attack by screaming (to increase their victims' fright), then closing in and biting. While the head is detached, the body of a nukekubi becomes inanimate. In some legends, this serves as one of the creature's few weaknesses; if a nukekubi's head cannot locate and reattach to its body by sunrise, the creature dies.

4) Kurotabou : A depraved monk turn into youkai. Wears black robe, a conical hat and use hidden weapons. In manga, it's said that he protect the orphaned children from danger of adults.

5) Aotabou : A depraved monk turn into youkai because of killing too much. Use brute strength to fight.

6) Natto Kozo : A small youkai with nattou as head.

7) Kejoro : A female youkai with long hair. Dress like a courtesan and appears in brothel.

8) Yamabuki Otome : Kerria maiden. In poetry, it was said that Yamabuki laments over it's inability to bear fruit.

9) Okaa-san : an usual way to call a mother. Okaa-sama being it's second of the most formal way to call a mother.

10) Nenekirimaru : an exorcist sword made by Hidemoto to exorcise Hagoromo Gitsune with the help of Nurarihyon, in manga that's it.

11) Arigatou : I think everyone already knew this, but oh well... 'thank you'

12) Onmyouji : Japanese exorcist. They're exorcising youkai with the help of shikigami ( spirits summoned by an onmyouji to do their bidding ) and ofuda ( talisman with sacred power ).

13) Shodaisho : Supreme Commander.

14) Chimimoryo : Lord of Pandemonium.


	3. Chapter 2 : New Beginning

Author's notes : ...really, with every fanfics here that indicate incest pairing, this fandom will probably become the reason why I started to love incest. Not to mention all those pictures that I got lately, Rihan is definitely going to be the death of me... *dying from nosebleed, having just seen a picture of nearly naked Rihan* Oh, and I have exams coming up soon, so the next chapter will be a bit delayed. A week or more...

Thanks to Tsukiyomi Lien for beta-ing this story~

* * *

><p><strong><em>From the past that had nowhere to go<em>**

**_I weave voices going round and round_**

**_At the edge of the repeating history_**

**_I dedicate myself to the fate  
><em>**

* * *

><p>"Who are you?" Rikuo's question had torn into his heart deeply. Why doesn't Rikuo remember him? Is that the reason why he just came back now? Did he forget everything? Thousands of questions rummaged through his head in crazy swirls of emotion: happiness, hurt, disappointment, confusion, longing, and anger.<p>

"Rikuou! Is everything al—" Otome gasped as she saw the other boy in her son's arms. That appearance, and seeing how Rikuou was clinging to him, it could only mean one person, "Rikuo-kun? You're Rikuo-kun, right?" Otome came closer to the human boy, embracing him in happiness, "You've finally come home! I'm so happy!"

Ok, Rikuo was wrong when he thought he was ready for any kind of situation he would be in. If this was just the beginning, he couldn't imagine what kind of things will happen next…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Curse of Love<em>**

_Nurarihyon no Mago_

_- = - Chapter 2 - = -  
><em>

_"New Beginning"  
><em>

_by Heartless Lotus_

* * *

><p>Rikuo was currently sitting in a room with Otome and Rikuou sitting across from him. Tsurara politely served them tea, glancing amazedly at Rikuo all the while. She excused herself from the room, leaving the three of them alone.<p>

Otome smiles gently as she watched Rikuo pick up the tea cup and drink the warm tea. Rikuo keeps his gaze down shyly. The woman in front of him was so beautiful; he couldn't really believe that she already had a son, the age of the crimson eyed man next to her. But then again, she was a youkai. It's not a wonder that she doesn't age like a human does.

"So, Rikuo-kun…" Otome asked, she couldn't hold back her curiosity anymore, "Can you tell us what happened ten years ago? Why did you just come back now?"

Rikuo scratched his cheek, nervously, "Uh…about that…" He clutched his cup hard, careful not to break it, "I…I couldn't remember anything."

"Eh?" Both Rikuou and Otome were surprised, "What do you mean, Rikuo-kun?"

"I couldn't remember anything from the past ten years…the very first of my memory is of me being woken up in our small apartment. Okaa-sama didn't say anything; she said that I experienced something awful that made the trauma completely seal my memories. In fact, she had just said that I had other blood-relatives beside her only yesterday. Okaa-sama never brought up any topic of my past, and I…couldn't ask either. I don't know why."

Otome nodded in understanding, "That's true. The war from ten years ago would be enough to traumatize anyone; especially young kids…" Then she remembered, "Where is Wakana-san? Didn't she come home with you as well?"

"Ah…Okaa-sama was…" Rikuo closed his eyes as he grit his teeth in guilt, "She made me promise not to tell anyone her whereabouts…"

Otome was shocked, "Why? What happened?"

She held his hand gently, comforting him. Rikuou watched as Rikuo's heart was in turmoil. The truth was, he was still upset at hearing that Rikuo had forgotten him. But, as his mind had become slightly clearer now, he couldn't help but understand the reason why. It's better off if Rikuo didn't remember that tragedy. His gaze towards the boy soften up, void of any accusation and hurt. Rikuo didn't know why, but it lifted a burden from his heart.

Being comforted by two people so gently, Rikuo calmed down a bit. He took a deep breath and started to tell them what had happened.

* * *

><p><em>"Tadaima."<em>

_Rikuo entered his apartment, not at all surprised to find it so quiet. "Okaa-sama? I've bought what you wanted." But, hearing no answer puzzled him. Usually, his mother would always be there to greet him when he came home._

_"Did she go out? That's rare…" Rikuo put away his shoes as he walked inside the small apartment that the two of them had lived in for the last ten years. There was nothing in this place that was not needed for his daily needs. He knew that his mother didn't work, and he sometimes wondered how they were able to buy things. He had asked once a few years ago, but his mother quickly changed the subject. _

_Honestly, his mother always was very secretive._

_Rikuo checked the fridge to find something that he could cook for dinner, and from what he saw he decided to make a beef stew while he waited for his mother to come home._

* * *

><p><em>A few hours later…<em>

_Rikuo sat rigidly as he looked at the clock. _'Thirty seven past nine…it's already so late, why hasn't she come home yet?'_ Rikuo looked at the cold beef stew on the table, before sighing and deciding to entertain himself with heating it rather than waiting impatiently._

_But, even after heating the food, his mother had not come home yet. He wanted to go and search for his mother, but she had forbidden him from leaving the house after sunset. He started to pace around worriedly. _'Did something happen? If only okaa-sama had cell phone—'

_"Tadaima." Rikuo was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his mother's voice. Rikuo hurriedly walked to the entrance to greet her. But, relief completely drained away from his heart when he saw the condition of his mother._

_Blood splattered on her face, clothes, and hands…and it left a trail of blood behind her. In an instant, Rikuo was at his mother's side and he began to question her, his tone worried, "Okaa-sama! What happened? Are you injured?"_

_"Rikuo." Rikuo's questioning stopped when he heard her serious tone, "Have you eaten yet?"_

_"I- I have…since you always tell me not to wait for you if you go out too long…" Rikuo stuttered, not used to having his mother completely serious, without her usual warm and gentle smile._

_"Good. Now, hurry up and pack your things. Just bring what you absolutely need." At her son's questioning gaze, she explained, "We can no longer stay here."_

_"Why?" Rikuo was surprised, "Okaa-sama, please! Tell me what happened!"_

_"There's no time." She turned back slowly, as if expecting something to come out suddenly, "Hurry, Rikuo!" She gently shoved him inside._

_Rikuo, left with no choice, was forced to pack his things; clothes, books, and some other things that he thought he would need. It's not that many, considering he did not think anything was so important to him. He walked out while carrying a travel bag on his shoulder, finding his mother waiting at the table, having cleaned herself and eating the food he had cooked for her._

_She smiled appreciatively, "That was delicious, Rikuo." His mother stood up, "Now, let's go."_

_"You didn't bring anything?" He was confused as to why his mother did not bring anything with her._

_"I don't have any need for those things. You're my only treasure." She smiled as she gently patted his head, earning a slight blush from him._

_"Where are we going?" Rikuo asked the question that had been nagging at him for a while._

_"I will tell you later."_

* * *

><p><em>Rikuo panted as they arrived at the train station. Hus mother had led the way, but she had often taken unusual shortcuts or even detours. It seemed like she was avoiding something.<em>

_His mother bought a ticket and gave it to him, "Here. And…" she took out a sheet of paper from her pocket that was a note and a simple hand-drawn map, "use this."_

_"Wait, what about you?" Rikuo was puzzled as his mother put both of the items in his hands. Realization hit him as he looked at her. "Don't tell me…"_

_"I can't go with you." His mother began looking around the area in suspicion. "I have to stay here and be the bait, so you will be safe."_

_"No! I don't want to leave without you!" Rikuo protested. He never had never left the town, and when he did his mother was always with him, he couldn't suddenly depart from her…not yet!_

_"Rikuo." She gently held his hands, "Do you remember what I told you about your true identity?"_

_Rikuo was shocked, but he nodded solemnly, "That a quarter of my blood is Youkai's?"_

_"Your father…he's half youkai and half human." Her expression turned into one of longing and sadness as she talked about the person Rikuo was always curious about, but had never been told anything about. He was surprised that she chosen to talk about his father just now…_

_"Not only your father, but also your grandfather. He is a great man amongst Youkai." She gripped her son's hand tighter, "You'll be protected… even more when with them and not now when you're just with me."_

_"Wait, you've told me that since I'm a quarter Youkai, many Youkai have tried to get my Ikigimo…but I feel…something is not right, is there anything more that you have hidden from me, Okaa-sama?"_

_She smiled at him sadly, "Unfortunately, there are many things that I hid from you." She embraced him tightly, "I'm afraid…that when you have found out the truth…I'm afraid of what you will think of me. You're too precious to me, that I couldn't risk it…!"_

_Rikuo was startled, "Okaa-sama…" He returned the embrace, suddenly feeling very afraid that he would lose this warmth, this gentleness and this affection, the only things he had._

_With much hesitance, she released him, "You must go back home. I'm sure that they have been waiting for you. I'm sure they will recognize you, at least your brother will."_

_"Brother?" Rikuo whispered, "I have a brother…?"_

_"Yes." She smiled and patted his back, "Now go, Nura Rikuo!" She could hear his train getting closer …_

_"Okaa-sama, why don't you come home with me?" Rikuo smiled reassuringly, "I'm sure Otou-san will be eager to see you again too."_

_That phrase seemed to shock her greatly, as it made her hang her head. Rikuo could see tear droplets drop down to the floor. "Okaa-sama?"_

_The train had come and as the door opened, she shoved him inside, "Go. Just…go. Go before—" her eyes widened as she senses something was coming._

_"Okaa-sama!"_

_"Go inside and hide, Rikuo! I'll try to bail them from here! Don't worry about your friends, I'll tell them about your whereabouts later!"_

_"But, Okaa-sama—!"_

_"Rikuo!" She desperately shoved him inside, and just in time because the door's closed and trapped Rikuo inside the train. Rikuo's fists banged on the window, calling her again and again._

_"Besides…" she mouthed to him quietly, "I could no longer go back…" Before Rikuo was able to reply, she had already run from the station. In the distance, Rikuo could see how his mother's figure was running away from a lot of youkai that were chasing her down. Rikuo tried to get out, but he couldn't. He could only see as his mother's retreating figure become smaller and smaller, until he couldn't see it anymore and the train had started to move…_

* * *

><p>"So that's what happened…" Otome muttered sadly, "Wakana-san…"<p>

"But who is it?" Rikuou questioned his confusion, "Who attacked you and Wakana okaa-san?"

Rikuo shook his head, "I don't know. Okaa-sama never told me anything. Normally, a few youkai would try to attack me on a daily basis since I'm a quarter youkai…but, Okaa-sama never panicked like that before."

Otome gripped his hand comfortingly, "Don't worry, Rikuo-kun…I'll ask Rihan-sama for help." She stood upright and glanced at Rikuou, "Rikuou, please take care of Rikuo-kun. I'll call Rihan-sama." She stormed out of the room in a hurry, trying to get the news to her husband as soon as possible.

Left alone in that room, both boys looked at each other in silence. Rikuo didn't know what to talk about and Rikuou was still hesitant around his brother.

"_Ano_…" Rikuo tried to start a topic, "You're…my brother, right?" Seeing the distant look on Rikuou's face, Rikuo felt guilty, "I'm sorry…for being unable to remember you."

"It's alright." Rikuou smiled a bit. Somehow…it was easier to smile around his brother, "My name is Nura Rikuou, since I'm sure you forgot about that too."

Rikuo tilted his head in confusion, "…my name is Rikuo too…We have the same name?"

"Similar, but different. We use different kanji." He remembered how their father tried to explain how their name was different, but since both of them were too little at that time to understand kanji, he failed big time.

Remembering the past brought a happy smile to his face, which was mirrored on his brother's face as well.

"Rikuou onii-sama, can you tell me about our family? Maybe I could remember a bit by listening to your story." Rikuo said hopefully.

Hearing Rikuo call him 'big brother' again made happiness blossom inside his heart. Maybe…maybe it was okay even if he did not remember. They could always make new memories… happier ones, all of them.

"Nurarihyon is our grandfather. You should listen to his stories of when he was young, he's always too happy to brag about his legend. Youhime was his wife; unfortunately, she has been dead for centuries now. Our father's name is Nura Rihan; he's the second head of the Nura Gumi. We have different mothers though. Yours is Nura Wakana and mine is Nura Otome." Rikuou explained their family tree, looking for any signs that indicated that Rikuo remembered something.

"We really have different mothers..." Rikuo was surprised although he already suspected that Otome had a close relationship with them.

"My mother is our father's first wife, while yours was his second. Don't worry, he loves both of them." He chuckled, "If he's not, he wouldn't bother to invoke our aunt's wrath."

"Aunt?" Rikuo asked curiously, "We have an aunt too? Who is she?"

Rikuou looked as if he had just done something really, really bad, "…don't talk about our aunt in front of Oyaji. You could talk about her with anybody secretively, but not with Oyaji."

"Eh? Why?" Rikuo was puzzled. Did he just ask something bad?

"She…" Rikuou was hesitant, "maybe it'll be best if you don't know about her. Besides, you have never met her before too, so it'll be fine if you don't know her."

Looking at the solemn expression Rikuou had, Rikuo decided to stop it at that. "Alright…" he changed the topic, "can you tell me about how I was when I was a child?"

The youkai smiled in remembrance, "You always followed me around, tugging at my hair or my clothes to get my attention and we were the best combination when it came to playing pranks on the others. It was funny how they were unable to stop us when they were so powerful. That was a really fun past we had. You put glue all over Tsurara's hair, hid Kubinashi's head and made me search for it; playing boomerang with Kurotabou's hat, and then trapping Aotabou deep inside the mud made by Kappa."

Rikuo sweat dropped hearing that, "W-was I that naughty…?"

"The both of us were." Rikuou smirked, "Though, it seems that you have mellowed down. A lot."

"Are you disappointed?" Rikuo chuckled awkwardly.

"Not at all." Rikuou shook his head, "I've always wondered how it would feel to have a good little brother. It would be fun trying to change you into a little devil like me. Or…maybe I'll play pranks on you instead." Seeing the pout on Rikuo's face made Rikuou's lips curve into a mischievous smirk.

"You better not start now." Rikuo threatened.

"Really? Why not?" Rikuou ignored the threats easily.

Rikuo was deep in thought, "Uh…I will…get my revenge?"

The youkai laughed at the boy's failed attempt to threaten him, "Really, you're not fitted to be scary. You're too cute."

"Wha—I'm a boy, don't call me cute!" Rikuo protested, a faint blush covering his face.

"Just like when you were little." Rikuou smiled fondly, "You always protested when the others called you cute. You wanted to be cool, just like Oyaji and Jiji."

"Did I?" Rikuo smiled a bit, "Then some things never change."

"That is true." Both of them fell into silence once again; however, this time, it was a pleasant silence. Both of the brothers were smiling, feeling comfortable in each others presence. They laughed a bit, already becoming like close brothers, although they had just met again not that long ago, an hour at the most.

Unknown to them, the gears of fate had started moving and a shadow of darkness watched over them silently, giggling devilishly as it began planning their dooms.

.

.

.

To be Continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Dictionary<strong> :

1) _Ano_ : Excuse me.


	4. Chapter 3 : Bonds

**Author's notes** : ...I want to apologize for my lateness, but I'm being grounded by my mother because my exams turned out to be bad... QAQ  
>I have been sneaking around, trying to find time to update, so please be patient with me! All your reviews really motivates me to continue, so please don't stop reviewing my story!<p>

Thanks for everyone who favorited, alerted, reviewed and reading this! Especially for my beta, Tsukiyomi Lien!

* * *

><p><strong><em>I wish there was a path that leads to your heart<em>**

**_All the way into the depth of your heart, that no one else knows_**

**_Until I can see it_**

* * *

><p>The gentle light of the moon brightened the dark sky, soothing lonely hearts and souls with its light. A lone man stood in the middle of a town, the moonlight that reflected on his pale skin giving him ethereal and mystical glow that no human could ever achieve. A cold wind played with his long black hair, as it wiped away the smoke from his pipe. His amber eyes gazed at nothing in particular as he strolled around in the middle of the night, as if searching for something that he himself did not know. His faint footsteps seemed to echo in the sleeping town.<p>

"So…," Nura Rihan blew away the smoke from his pipe, finding it couldn't calm his raging heart inside him, "Rikuo has come back…"

He is happy; there is no doubt about it. After all, this is his son. Finally, he has returned, after ten long years.

But, is he ready for the consequence?

Is he ready for the chaos that will soon come and without a doubt destroy every bit of happiness that he has now?

"If only you were here with me now…" Rihan whispered quietly to the cold wind of the night. A dying wish filled with longing. However, there is no use in trying to avoid the chaos. It has already proven to be futile, trying to escape from the curse.

He laughed bitterly and walked with a new pace. The dark clouds covered the moon, turning everything pitch black.

By the time the moon had finally shined through once again, the man was gone, returning to the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Curse of Love<em>**

_Nurarihyon no Mago_

_- = - Chapter 3 - = -  
><em>

_"Bonds"  
><em>

_by Heartless Lotus_

* * *

><p>The next day after Rikuo returned home, as the sun had just risen and was casting a warm light to the sky, he woke up early. He stretched his body and breathed in the fresh morning air. He could not help but still feel quite tired. He had just slept for a few hours and with all that had been happening, it was quite a wonder how he was still able to wake up early.<p>

Rikuo opened the sliding door of his room–Rikuou said that back then, they has shared the room. However, since Rikuou had already moved to another room not far from the one he now inhabited, Rikuo could have the room all for himself. Looking towards the quiet hallway of the enormous hall, he found that no one had woken up yet…or maybe they had just gone to sleep. He was still not used to the different sleeping patterns between youkai and humans, and he did not have the time to ask Rikuou about it earlier. When Rikuou noticed him dozing off from exhaustion, the third quarter youkai urged him to sleep, which Rikuo greatly appreciated.

"Ah, _Waka_! You have already woken up!" The cheery voice of a girl behind him surprised the boy. He quickly turned around to see a blue haired girl with yellow eyes looking at him cheerfully, "_Ohayou gozaimasu_, Waka!"

"O-ohayou…," Rikuo smiled politely, "You are…?"

"Oh! Forgive me, I had heard about your condition from Rikuou-sama." The girl politely bowed to him, a smile still adorning her beautiful face, "My name is Tsurara, a Yuki-Onna. I was one of your caretakers when you were still a child, along with Rikuou-sama."

"Tsurara…," that name rang a bell in his head. "Rikuou onii-sama told me that I had put glue in your hair before…I'm sorry for my childish behavior." Rikuo chuckled awkwardly; a faint blush covered his face in his embarrassment.

"Oh, it's nothing! You were still a child back then it is not weird. After all, that just means you're a healthy and cheerful kid!" Tsurara giggled, "You've truly mellowed down a lot. I wouldn't believe that you're the same Rikuo-sama that used to pull my hand around and order me to make some ice cream if not for the fact that Rikuou-sama is confident that you are."

"We-well…I don't have that many friends since ten years ago, and my friends probably wouldn't appreciate it if I do any of the pranks that I used to do to you guys…" Hearing their stories, Rikuo himself could not believe how much he had changed.

"Hmm…humans are different than youkai after all. Sometimes, what we thought were childish jokes and pranks, human take them as offending nuisances and crimes." Tsurara perked up, "Oh, why did you wake up so early in the morning, Waka? Do you need something?"

"No, it's just my usual time to get up. I had to get ready for school, cook breakfast for Okaa-san and I, and then I had cleaning around the house until it was time to go to school." Rikuo smiled sheepishly, "Is there something I can do?"

"You don't have to, Rikuo-sama. I will do your laundry and everything else from now on!" Tsurara beamed up proudly, "Leave everything to me!"

"E-eh?" Not used to having a servant, Rikuo was puzzled, "Is that okay?"

"Of course! I have pride in doing house chores! No one is better than me in this house." Tsurara said in singsong voice, "If you need anything, just tell me! I will do my best to fulfill your necessities!"

Seeing Yuki-Onna's determination to serve him reminded him of his mother's words of letting someone else help him, Rikuo smiled appreciatively, eyes softly gazing at Tsurara's, "Arigatou."

Tsurara's blush could clearly be seen on her pale face, "A-anytime, Waka!" She grinned, happy that he had accepted her help.

"Can you show me around? I haven't remembered anything, so I'm afraid I will get lost if I wander around." The quarter youkai asked, amused at how Tsurara quickly nodded and walked beside him. They chatted all the while. Tsurara telling him of his childhood, and Rikuo telling her of what have happened during the ten years he had been gone.

* * *

><p>"Waka, ohayou gozaimasu!" Kubinashi greeted as they entered the kitchen where Kejorou and he were cleaning.<p>

"Ohayou~" Kejorou suddenly tackled him in a hug, "Waka~! It's so great to see you again! We've missed you so much!"

"E-eh…wha—" Rikuo was flustered, he had never been hugged by a girl besides his mother and sometimes his friend.

"Kejorou, take your hands off of him!" Tsurara pulled Rikuo away from the woman's clutches.

"_Ara_~" Kejorou pulled him back to her embrace, almost suffocating Rikuo, "Are you jealous, Yuki-Onna?"

Kubinashi sweat dropped as he saw the girls playing tug-of-war with Rikuo as the rope, "Girls, Sandaime won't appreciate it if he found Waka torn apart in two." Both of them released Rikuo immediately, apologizing for their childishness. Rikuo smiled appreciatively to Kubinashi, who just patted his head gently in return.

"But, I have never thought that I would see you again, Waka." A sincere smile found its way to the youkai's face, "I'm happy to serve the Sandaime and you again."

A long black haired monk came in, "What's with the ruckus?" He noticed Rikuo in the center of them and grinned, "Waka! Ohayou gozaimasu!"

"Oh? Waka's in here?" Aotabou came in next, "Waka, I'm so sorry for yesterday. Didn't recognize you."

"Waka!"

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Waka!"

"It's great to have you back, Waka!"

The young boy was confused. He had just come back, without any evidence that he was the Rikuo that used to live in their home. Nevertheless, all of them accepted him, even when he couldn't remember them at all. They believed that he was their young master, Nura Rikuo.

"Uh…sorry if this sounds offending…" Rikuo stated hesitantly, "But, why are all of you so sure that I'm the Rikuo that has been missing for ten years? Sure, I got his looks and a quarter blood of youkai…but why do you all not doubt me at all?"

All of them were silence, unsure of what to say. Kurotabou decided to speak up, "At first, yes, we doubted that you were Rikuo-sama. After all, this is not the first time someone has ever tried to deceive us."

"But, this time it's different!" Tsurara smiled gently at him, "Rikuou-sama accepted you. He believes in you. Before, the moment he saw the imposters, he would kill them without any hesitance. Rikuou-sama has the ability to tell if you're an imposter or the real one."

"Since when the both of you were children…," Kubinashi commented, "Both of you couldn't be separated at all. Both of you understood one another the best. That's why, if Rikuou-sama says that you're the true Rikuo-sama, we will believe him."

"So, you don't have to worry about your identity." Kejorou reassured him, "Even if you forget, he will always remember. We will."

Rikuo was overwhelmed. All of them believed in him, and most of all; his brother did. They vowed to serve him again, to protect and help him. They never forgot him, but he forgot them. It made him feel so guilty and ungrateful.

Rikuo hung his head down in sadness, wishing that he could quickly remember all of them again, "I'm sorry…I'm sorry I couldn't remember anything about you all…"

Tsurara quickly cheered him up, "Don't be so sad, Waka! Memories may be precious, but the time we have now is even more precious." The snow girl gently took his hand and smiled sincerely, "Let's make happy memories from now on, okay?"

Kubinashi gave him a pat on his head, "Since Waka has come back…why don't we have a party?"

"Great idea!" Natto Kozou cheered.

"Let's drink some sake!" Kejorou clapped her hands delightfully.

"Ah…I'm still underage—"

"For youkai, when you reach the age of thirteen, then you are considered an adult!"

"Party, party!"

"Toasts for the return of our young master!"

"Hey! That's my sake!"

Rikuo watched in amusement as the youkai threw a huge party for him. He laughed with them, and the youkai were happy to see his happiness.

Otome walked into the kitchen, surprised to see that it was so crowded, "My…I wonder what's wrong so early in the morning. Shouldn't you all be doing your jobs already?" she gently reminded them, and they all made a face that screamed 'oh, crap!' and hurriedly left to do their jobs, but not without bidding good bye to their young master.

When it was only Otome and Rikuo in the kitchen, Otome smiled at him, "Ohayou gozaimasu, Rikuo-kun. Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes, thank you." Rikuo smiled, "But I slightly expected the youkai to sleep in the day and only be awake at night…since I rarely ever saw any youkai in daylight before."

"Youkai are different than humans." Otome explained, "We don't need rest as much as humans. Only three to four hour of sleep is enough for us, we can even go more than a week without sleeping at all, and even then we are still able to fight and work like we usual do."

Rikuo was amazed, "Wow…"

Otome giggled, "We need it to survive after all." Otome noticed how Rikuo keep looking to her back, as if expecting something or someone to come in, "Oh, you're looking for Rikuou?"

A blush covered the young boy's face as she correctly guessed what was going through his mind. Is he really an open book?

"You're so cute~" Otome hugged him playfully; "Rikuou is still sleeping. He doesn't really like sunlight that much since in day time his power decreases significantly. He only wakes up when the moon comes out. He's rather lazy, that son of mine."

Seeing Rikuo's face fall, Otome smiled knowingly, "Don't be so sad. I'm sure that since you have come back, he will wake up earlier. He wouldn't want to pass up any time that he would be able to spend with you."

Otome released her embrace, "Now, why don't we cook breakfast for everyone together? Can you cook?"

"Yes, I can." Rikuo nodded, "I've always helped Okaa-sama. What will we cook, Otome-san?"

"Ah, ah~ don't call me that." Otome poked his cheek teasingly; "Try again."

At first, Rikuo was puzzled. However, seeing Otome's hopeful look, he realized what it is. A faint blush covered his cheeks as he tried to say it, although it only came out as a mumble.

"I can't hear you~" Otome teased the boy again; he is just too cute and she could not resist!

"…Okaa-san…?" Rikuo whispered, still embarrassed.

"Louder, please?"

"Okaa-san…," Rikuo smiled, finally gaining a little bit of confidence, "What shall we cook today?"

"That's better." Otome patted his head affectionately, "Hmm…what do you want to cook?"

"Do youkai eat the same things as humans?"

"There are some things that we can eat and some things that we can't. For example, peach is poisonous to us since it's a sacred fruit. We can't eat too much salt either, but these days, human's salt isn't as sacred as it was a hundred years ago."

"Hmm…I have to be careful then. Can you teach me about youkai food?" He looked at Otome with hopeful eyes.

"With pleasure~" Otome smiled cheerfully. Rikuou does not do house chores that much, so to be able to do house chores with her child, it was as if she had a daughter! However, it was not a good thing to think of Rikuo as a girl.

* * *

><p><em>Fire.<em>

_The hot blazing flames burning around him, he could not breathe with all of the smoke and sweat that dripped down from his head because of the burning temperature._

_Rikuou screamed his brother's name, as Rikuo was engulfed by the flames and disappeared, out of his reach, "Rikuo!" he knelt on the floor in guilt and regret, tears dropped down from his crimson eyes._

_Not far from the young Rikuou, another older Rikuou stood by. He watched as his younger self continued to cry and cry, even as the flames died out and darkness started to consume everything._

_Darkness surrounded him, the coldness of the void existence replacing the burning hot air. He knelt on the ground, and suddenly he was grown up. He noticed how time flew by, and how many things had changed._

_Nevertheless, the fact that he was alone has not changed._

_"Pitiful…," Rikuou whispered to his younger self, "How can you lead your clan if you can't stop lamenting your loss?"_

_His younger self continued to cry, ignoring his words. Just as when older Rikuou decided to leave, a gentle voice surprised both of them._

_"Don't cry!"_

_A pair of warm hands touched his younger self's cheek, as a younger Rikuo came out from the darkness, "Onii-sama, don't cry, please? Are you hurt somewhere? I will make the pain go away!" The boy smiled cheerfully in his naivety, looking so pure and innocent in his young age._

_"Rikuo is here now, so don't cry. Didn't you say that I am supposed to cry for the both of us?" The boy patted his brother's cheek affectionately, "Onii-sama wants to be cool like Ojii-chan and Otou-san, right?"_

_Rikuou smiled. He wanted to be cool like his grandfather and father, because that would make Rikuo adore him, praise him and respect him just like how he did them. He wanted to have Rikuo's attention; he wanted Rikuo to see him with the same sparkle in his eyes like when he saw their grandfather and father._

_Little Rikuo wiped away the tears from his younger self's face, "Let's go home, together!"_

_His younger self stood, clutching his brother's hand tightly, "We won't be separated again?"_

_"We won't! We share the same blood after all, no one can stop Rikuou and Rikuo when we're combined!" The younger boy smiled proudly._

_His younger self smiled gratefully. Hand in hand, both of them walked away, disappearing in the darkness. Seeing their happy smiles invoked envy in his heart, as he was once again alone in the darkness._

_To his surprise, he felt a warm hand shyly holding his. He turned back to see Rikuo smiling softly at him with his gentle chocolate brown eyes._

* * *

><p>"-sama…Onii-sama!" Rikuou woke up to a persistent voice that called him countlessly. He opened his eyes, not at all surprised to see Rikuo looking at him with worry in his eyes.<p>

"Rikuo…? What are you doing in my room?" Rikuou slowly sat up, noticing that he was indeed in his room.

"Okaa-sama told me to wake you up for dinner." Rikuo's worry still not disappear from his eyes, "And when I was about to call you from outside, I heard strange noises. So I decided to take a peek…and found out that you were having a nightmare…"

Oh, so that's why. Rikuou couldn't blame the boy, sometimes when the dream was so bad, he woke up screaming bloody murder. He convinced everyone that it was because he was still sore after his loss to his grandfather, and everyone was convinced by his lie, all knowing about his prideful demeanor. However, Rikuo didn't know, that was why he was worried and had entered his room without permission to make sure that he was okay. Really, the boy was just so nice.

"Hmm…," Suddenly, an idea come hit him, "But what if it isn't a nightmare?"

"Eh?" Rikuo looked at him curiously, not understanding the meaning of his words.

Rikuou whispered to the naïve boy, "What if…I was doing something naughty?" A mischievous smirk adorned his face, "Will you peek as well?"

It took a while until everything clicked in the young boy's head. And when it did, Rikuou burst out in laughter seeing how red Rikuo's face had turned. The brown haired boy picked up his brother's pillow and threw it at his face, "Pervert!"

Rikuou easily caught it, "I'm not saying anything." He tried to contain his laughter, but really, Rikuo's expression was priceless.

"That smirk of yours tells me what you're thinking!"

"Oh? Then what am I thinking?" Rikuou teased the still fuming boy.

"You…you…," he couldn't say it, Rikuo abruptly stood up and stomped his way out of the room. However, before he could reach the door, a strong hand caught his, pulling him back. Rikuo lost his balance, and fell with a soft thud, colliding with his brother's body.

Rikuou's arms snaked around his waist, embracing him in a tight hug. He rested his forehead on Rikuo's shoulder and closed his eyes. Rikuo was surprised by the sudden act of affection, but he didn't reject it, "Onii-sama?"

"Thank you…," Rikuo tightened his hold on Rikuo's waist; he turned his head a bit so his crimson eyes gazed directly at Rikuo's chocolate eyes, "for waking me up." _For coming back to me._

Rikuo couldn't quite understand, but he smiled nonetheless, "It's no problem. Having nightmares is scary when you're alone." He remembered his mother's gentle hands holding his, while she sang a lullaby to sooth him from his nightmares.

Rikuou smiled, "It's funny…you were the one who was always crying in the middle of the night because of nightmares before." He still remembered how Rikuo would slide into his futon at night and wake him up, still scared from a nightmare that had terrorized his dreams. He would embrace the boy in his arms and then they would sleep together during the night, without any other nightmare bothering them.

Rikuo pouted, "Well…let me comfort you sometimes. Whenever I'm with you, I'll try to make all your worries go away. So, can you depend on me a little?"

_"Onii-sama, don't cry, please? Are you hurt somewhere? I will make the pain go away!"_

"If I do that, I won't look cool anymore." Rikuou smirked teasingly.

"You don't have to be cool to be my brother, you know?" Rikuo chuckled, smiling sincerely to Rikuou.

Rikuou smiled, and closed his eyes once more, simply drowning in his brother's gentleness and warmth. The expression on his face was so peaceful, Rikuo didn't have the heart to actually tell him that they had to go soon or everyone would be worried and looking for them.

_'From now on and forever, to the infinite future that still remains unknown…'_ Rikuou did not want to release his little brother from his arms yet, _'I wish that you will stay by my side.'_

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dictionary :<em>**

_1. Waka : Young Lord._

_2. Ohayou gozamaisu / ohayou : Good morning._

_3. Ara : Oh  
><em>


	5. Chapter 4 : First Sakazuki

**Author's notes** : ...My laptop! How I miss you so much! *cry from happiness* I couldn't believe I get to see you again so soon! All my hard work to study has finally paid off...! Thanks for all of you who have waited so patiently, here is the update!

Thanks for everyone who favorited, alerted, reviewed and reading this! Especially for my beta, **Tsukiyomi Lien**!

* * *

><p><strong><em>My little dreams and wishes<em>**

**_I will keep them secretly in my heart_**

**_More and more_**

**_I will protect you until the end of the world_**

**_Always and always  
><em>**

* * *

><p>"Rikuo has finally returned." A dark haired man sat on the floor, the candle burning not too far from him created terrifying shadows on the walls. Even with his eyes closed, he could still sense the presence of two other people besides him in that room; both of them sitting quietly, waiting for further orders.<p>

"We'll watch the situation for now…," the man ordered as he stood up and walked to the shrine where he kept his swords. He took one hold of one of them and pulled the sword out from its sheath, the sharp sound of steel making both of the man's servants to gulp in anxiety.

In one swift strike, he sliced the thin air as if he was striking down an invisible enemy. All the candles' flames in the room were extinguished because of the force that the sword made. As the smoke from the candles danced in the air, the man's crimson eyes looked through the darkness as he imagined a shadow of a person he used to trust.

"If this curse exists just like what you said to me years ago…," he pointed the sword towards the illusion of the person that he hates with all his being, "I won't have any other choice."

He could imagine easily how that person's eyes would be ridden with guilt and sadness, before he closed his eyes, willing the illusion to disappear. The moment he sheathed his sword and opened his eyes once more, the illusion vanished, leaving nothing but darkness.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Curse of Love<em>**

_Nurarihyon no Mago_

_- = - Chapter 4 - = -  
><em>

_"First Sakazuki"  
><em>

_by Heartless Lotus_

* * *

><p>Rikuou groggily woke up, realizing the sun was just about to set from the orange lights entering his room. This was earlier than when he usually woke up, but he needed to change his sleeping time if he wanted to spend more time with his beloved little brother. Yawning once, he got up and changed his clothes. He opened the sliding door of his room; now, he just needs to find Rikuo.<p>

* * *

><p>"This is awfully early for you to get up, Rikuou-sama." Kurotabou said after his usual greeting to his young leader, "It's quite a shock to see you out of your room while the sun is still out."<p>

"You need to get used to it." Rikuou joked, a sly smirk on his face, "By the way, do you know where Rikuo is?"

"Last time I saw him, he was in the kitchen with Otome-sama." Kurotabou smiled fondly, "Otome-sama has been teaching him how to cook since yesterday. She also had a great time yesterday in teaching Rikuo-sama to knit and all those other things."

Rikuou crossed his arms together, hiding his arms in his sleeves, "…is she trying to turn Rikuo into a girl?" His words brought laughter to both of the youkai, "Okay then, thanks Kurotabou."

Just when Rikuou was about to leave, Kurotabou's words stopped him, "Rikuou-sama, I have news for you."

"Eh?" Rikuou looked behind him, to see a smile on Kurotabou's face, "It's…"

* * *

><p>"You're good with a knife, Rikuo-kun." Otome praised as she saw a carrot shaped into pieces of Sakura flowers, "At first, I was worried to let you chop the vegetables."<p>

"I'm not a kid, okaa-san." Rikuo chuckled, "You shouldn't worry too much."

"Hmm…perhaps it's because you looked so fragile." Otome teased the boy, "I'm tempted to call you 'Rikuo-chan'~"

"Okaa-san…," Rikuo sighed; he had given up trying to stop the woman's tendency to spoil him.

"I can't help it…!" Otome hugged the boy again, for who knows how many times that day, "Rikuo-kun is just so adorable, different than Rikuou."

"So, I'm not cute anymore?" Rikuou asked teasingly, feigning hurt in his eyes. Both Otome and Rikuo were surprised to hear him coming, but Otome smiled, teasing her son back.

"Jealous, Rikuou? No need to worry, you're still my adorable, lovable, and beloved son~ Too bad you're a little devil. If only you were a little angel like Rikuo-kun, I would hug you constantly like I do with Rikuo-kun."

"Nah, I will pass. Really, okaa-sama…you should stop turning Rikuo into a girl. I know he's too adorable for a boy," Rikuou ignored the boy's protests at that, "but he's still one. You should stop before you start dressing him up."

Otome's eyes twinkled with mischief, "My, that's a good idea. I'm sure that Rikuo-kun will fit in my kimono perfectly, with his lean body~"

Rikuou caught Rikuo's hand when the boy was trying to run away, "Don't worry, Rikuo. She's just joking…right?"

"You will never know~" Otome giggled, pleased to see the boy's blushing face, "I'm not going to eat you, Rikuo-kun. Come here~"

Looking at his brother's puppy dog eyes, Rikuou sighed and decided to give the boy some slack, "Oh, I want to tell both of you something." After he got their attention, he continued, "Zen will come tonight. He has heard about Rikuo's return, so he decided to pay a visit."

"Really?" Otome's face filled with delight, "Then I'll cook something special tonight. I better go and tell Tsurara to prepare the meat." Otome walked away in a rush to find a certain Yuki-Onna.

"Zen?" Rikuo tilted his head to see his brother's face, eyes filled with confusion.

"My sworn brother. He used to play with us when we were children." Rikuou realized, "Oh, now that I think of it…you haven't exchange _sakazuki_ with him yet."

Rikuo blinked his eyes in confusion, "Sakazuki?"

"Sakazuki is when—"

"No, I know what Sakazuki is…but for a youkai to exchange sakazuki with a human?" Rikuo whispered doubtfully.

"You're not a human, Rikuo. You inherited our grandfather and father's blood. A quarter of your blood is youkai, so you're still a part of us, if you wish for it that is." Rikuou patted the boy's head reassuringly,

"You don't have to worry; Zen will be more than happy to exchange sakazuki with you."

Rikuo was about to retort back when Kubinashi entered the kitchen hurriedly, "Oh, so this is where you are…Rikuou-sama, Zen-sama has arrived."

"That's faster than I had thought…" Rikuou smiled to his brother, "Come on, _otouto_." Rikuou offered his hand to Rikuo.

Rikuo nodded. Although there is still some doubt in his heart, Rikuo shyly took Rikuou's hand in his. Rikuou led both of them outside, where Zen's carriage had just entered the Nura household.

* * *

><p>"What's with the sour face, Hebidayu?" A man with dirty blonde hair asked his servant, "Rikuo has just come back, isn't that great?"<p>

The snake youkai asked with venom in his voice, "Don't you hate the human boy, Zen-sama?"

"What are you talking about?" Zen easily shook the matter off, "How can I hate my sworn brother's little brother?"

"You don't have to lie to me, Zen-sama. You are—"

Zen cut him off, "Oh, we've arrived! I can't wait to have some of Otome-sama's cooking." He excitedly said as he got off from the carriage, while the snake's eyes watched his every movement.

Zen looked around the Nura household, "Nothing has changed…well, it hasn't been that long since my last visit."

"Zen!" A happy voice called his name making Zen turn around to see Rikuou rushing over to him, "Rikuou? You're already awake, at this hour?" Zen was surprised to see the young leader up earlier than usual.

"Why is everyone so surprised to see me wake this early?" Rikuou pouted in mock annoyance.

Zen laughed, "Man, your face is ridiculous."

"No way, I'm handsome." Rikuou retorted, smirking while he playfully punched Zen's shoulder.

"You and your arrogance. Remind me why I love you and your sorry ass."

"You gotta love me."

Their playful banter stopped when Rikuou noticed his brother's questioning eyes, "Oh, I nearly forget. Rikuo, this is Zen. Zen, you still remember Rikuo, right?"

Zen looked at Rikuo, his eyes staring at the boy's looks, "That is Rikuo? He turned into a girl or what?"

Rikuou smirked, mischief dancing in his eyes as he looked at Rikuo's annoyance, "My mother is in the process of turning him into one."

"Stop with me turning into a girl, onii-sama!" Rikuo pleaded, annoyed with continuously being called a girl. It's not his fault for having this kind of a face!

Rikuou laughed, ruffling the boy's hair affectionately; ignoring Rikuo's protest, "Ok, ok. I will cut you some slack…I don't know if okaa-sama will though."

Zen watched as Rikuou was laughing heartily with eyes full of adoration towards his little brother. This was the first time, in ten years, that Zen witnessed his laugh again.

"Zen?" Rikuou's voice interrupted his thoughts, but he quickly regained himself.

"Let's go inside, shall we? I can't wait to taste Otome-sama's cooking."

* * *

><p>After a lively and eventful dinner, everyone left the brothers, along with Zen, alone. Otome left to help Tsurara and Kejoro with washing the dishes.<p>

"So…," Zen smiled at the boy, "How is it, Rikuo? Coming back home after ten years."

Rikuo returned the smile, "Everyone is so nice to me. My memory hasn't come back, unfortunately."

"No need to force it." Zen nodded, "Just let it be, maybe someday it will."

"I'm slightly hoping that you have a cure for amnesia, Zen." Rikuou chuckled.

"How am I supposed to know? I've never encountered a youkai with amnesia before. Humans maybe have a cure, but I don't." Zen pondered, "Besides, when a youkai does get amnesia, it is usually because their memories are sealed. Seals and things like that are not my forte."

"A seal, huh?" Rikuou looked at Rikuo, "Could it be that Rikuo's memory is sealed too?"

"I wouldn't know about it." Zen shrugged, "You need to ask another youkai."

"Uhh…I doubt it." Rikuo fiddled with his sleeves, "After all, my mother never said anything about it."

"Normal amnesia." Zen concluded.

"I have brought tea for all of you." Tsurara cheerfully said, sliding the door open and picking the tray up from the floor before bringing it with her inside.

"Tsurara, watch your step—" Rikuou's warning was a second too late when Tsurara tripped and fell forward, the mug from the tray in her hands got thrown at Rikuo, who was sitting the closest to where Tsurara tripped herself.

"Waka!"

Rikuou was quick to move; he shielded Rikuo from the hot tea using his own body. Rikuo gasped when he felt Rikuou's hands embracing his head and the sleeves of Rikuou's kimono preventing the hot water from drenching him.

"Ri-Rikuou-sama!" Tsurara quickly blew cold air to cool the hot tea that had drenched the silver haired youkai, "Are you alright?"

"Onii-sama!" Rikuo worriedly looked at his brother's arms and face, searching for any signs of a burn wound.

"No need to fret, you two. This is nothing compared to Oyaji's technique." He grinned, reassuring both of them.

"Yuki-Onna! How many times do I have to tell you? How dare you be so careless like that?" Zen shouted as he stood up, his poisonous feather threatened to shoot at the snow youkai.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Tsurara ran outside the room, crying shamefully. Rikuo felt bad for the girl, but Zen really was scary when he was angry.

"No need to be so furious, Zen. This does not even hurt." Rikuou sighed, "You're such a worrywart."

"You're too carefree, damn it!" Zen sat back down, "Really, I feel like my life span shortened the moment I exchanged that 50-50 sakazuki with you."

Rikuou remembered, "Now that you said it…why don't you exchange 50-50 sakazuki with Rikuo too?"

His words shocked the other occupants of the room greatly, "Are you serious?" Rikuo asked disbelievingly.

"Why not?" Rikuou grinned, "Zen has already exchanged sakazuki with me, it's normal if he exchange sakazuki with you too."

"B-but…," Rikuo protested, "That will make me a youkai…I want to stay as a human."

Rikuo's words surprised both of the youkai greatly, "You denied your own blood, Rikuo?" Zen asked a frown marred his handsome face.

"It's not like that—" Rikuo's words hitched in his throat when he saw how hurt Rikuou was because of him. Zen noticed this as well, and it only invoked his anger more.

"You are not the Rikuo that I knew." Zen's voice was filled with anger, "If you denied your own blood, why did you come back at all?"

"I'm not—"

Zen wouldn't let him make any excuses, "I pity the quarter of youkai blood in your body." He stood up, "Why do I even waste my precious time in coming here?"

"Zen, stop it." Rikuou's voice was stern, "That's enough."

"I refuse to exchange sakazuki with him." Zen roughly opened the sliding door, "in fact, I also refuse his existence. I'm leaving." Zen walked out angrily, sliding the door shut with more force than needed.

Rikuou stood up, "Wait, Zen!" He was about to chase after the youkai, but seeing Rikuo so upset, he was torn on who too choose. In the end, he walked back inside and sat next to the boy.

He comforted him with a pat on his head, "Don't worry, it's your choice if you want to stay as a human. Zen didn't have any right to say those things to you earlier." His fingers gently tilted Rikuo's chin, so he could see the unshed tears in his little brother's eyes, "You don't need to be upset, it's just Zen. His words may seem cruel, but he doesn't mean any of what he said."

Rikuou's words couldn't ease Rikuo's guilt, "I…just…," his eyes lingered somewhere else, he couldn't bear to see his brother's eyes.

"It's okay." Rikuou playfully ruffled the boy's hair, "Ugh… I need to take a bath. If you're still guilty, how about taking one with me?"

Rikuo smacked his brother's arm…because he couldn't reach his head. He smiled a little, which relieved the older youkai. After ruffling the boy's hair once more, he walked outside of the room; presumably, to take a bath since the hot tea had dried off on his kimono and hair.

Rikuo looked outside for a moment, before he suddenly stood up and ran outside of the room, "Tsurara!"

* * *

><p>Zen grumbled as his carriage flew off into the sky, "Really, that brat is getting on my nerves…"<p>

"Why don't you just kill him, Zen-sama?" Hebidayu suggested, "That way, Rikuou-sama's brother will only be you. You will hold a power that no one else does."

"…don't even suggest it, Hebidayu." Zen glared at the snake youkai, "Despite what my opinion of him is, he is Rikuou's little brother. There is a bond that can't be replaced with any others."

No matter what, Rikuou will always love his brother. There is nothing he can do about it. Rikuou will prioritize his brother above anything, like what he had usually done when he was a child. He would stop playing with Zen whenever his brother cried and would rush over to his brother to sooth him. He would refuse Zen's suggestion of what they would play if Rikuo couldn't somehow participate in it. He would never go anywhere without his brother by his side.

Was he jealous? Maybe. He couldn't stop the nagging feeling in his heart whenever he lay eyes on Rikuo, when they were younger. He always saw him as a nuisance. He thought that the childish feelings inside of him had already disappeared since he had matured and become an adult…but to his surprise, they only became stronger. It took nearly all of his will power to stop glaring at the boy.

But... he nearly forgot how beautiful those pools of crimson looked when they filled with life and emotions. He couldn't stop himself from feeling envious of the boy who could change the silver haired youkai in such a short amount of time. He didn't want to remember how hollow Rikuo's eyes were before. It was as if he was looking into the eyes of a dying person who was forced to live, only to desperately cling onto a thin thread of hope that at any time could break so easily.

"You won't do anything to that boy then, Zen-sama?" Hebidayu asked, his eyes filled with something that Zen couldn't understand…is it disappointment?

"No, Hebidayu. I won't harm Rikuo." Harming Rikuo means hurting Rikuou. It's so simple, yet so complex at the same time. Rikuou had always been ready to sacrifice himself for the sake of his younger brother, as was seen when he covered Rikuo from the hot tea with his own body. Rikuou is a selfish man, that's for certain. However, he was that way only with his little brother, when it involved him he would be so selfless, that many times he wound up hurting himself.

"What a coward you are, Zen-sama…" Hebidayu's words were the only warning he got, before he was thrown out from his carriage.

"Hebidayu!" Zen shouted in rage as he fell towards a bamboo forest below him. It was only thanks to the fact that he was a youkai that he was able to survive with barely any scratches.

Zen pulled himself together and tried to stand up, unfortunately his body decided to betray him as well, when he coughed up blood. All that he could do was kneel there, hopelessly, "You've betrayed me, Hebidayu…even after you exchanged sakazuki with me!"

"If only you were more ambitious, Zen-sama…," the snake youkai slithered in front of him, trapping him like a snake would a wounded bird that could no longer fly, the irony. "I'm sick of you. You're so smitten with the third heir, that the thought of using him to gain more power never crossed your mind at all."

Zen growled dangerously, "You…you're planning to betray the Nura Gumi as well?"

"Don't you know? Ever since that boy came back, his arrival has stirred an internal conflict in the Nura Gumi. After all, it was well known that the human was Rikuou-sama's only weakness. If he were to come back, the invisible Nura Gumi would no longer be able to hold their title anymore." Hebidayu hissed, "You will thank me someday for killing the boy…in Hell!"

As Hebidayu lunged forward, body transformed into a giant snake, Zen used all his power to make poisonous feathers scatter around him, "I will bring you along with me!" He growled defiantly, ready to exchange his life with his enemy.

"Zen-san!"

A cold wind brushed between Zen and Hebidayu, leaving a wall of ice that protected Zen from Hebidayu's gaping mouth. The snake youkai's head collided with the wall, making him retreat and transform back to his usual form, shaking his head in pain.

Tsurara stood in front of Zen, ready to blow another cold wind at the snake youkai, "Waka, please take Zen-sama away from here!"

Zen felt warm hands–too warm for a youkai–grasp his arm and pull him up, "Come on, Zen-san!"

Zen was surprised when his eyes met a pair of chocolate eyes, "Rikuo? What are you doing here?"

"I will tell you later." Rikuo helped the bird youkai to his feet, "We need to run…now!"

"Like hell I will let you!" Hebidayu hissed in anger, attacking once again.

Tsurara quickly got between them, "I'll protect Rikuo-sama!"

* * *

><p>Rikuou–who had just finished his bath–was looking around for his brother, but he couldn't catch any sight of him at all. Spotting Kubinashi he called him, "Kubinashi, did you see Rikuo?"<p>

Kubinashi shook his head. "No, Rikuou-sama."

Kejorou, who was with Kubinashi, remembered something and spoke up, "Ah…Waka came here a while ago, asking for Tsurara. It seems that they were going somewhere…they seemed to be in a hurry, as I didn't even get the chance to ask where they were going."

"Going somewhere?" Rikuou frowned. Where could they possibly go? Rikuo didn't seem to be needing to go somewhere so soon–

"Damn it!" Rikuou quickly called for his transportation youkai–a youkai with a serpentine body and a human face–and rushed over to the route that Zen always used when he returned to his home from the Nura's household.

It was not weird if Rikuo decided to chase after Zen. That boy always felt so guilty if he ever hurt somebody else's feelings. In the past, Rikuo had done this a few times. He just hoped that neither Zen nor Rikuo would wound up hurt. Knowing that Rikuo took Tsurara with him, he was reassured when he realized that Tsurara would probably freeze Zen if he ever tried to harm Rikuo.

* * *

><p>"I think…we will be safe here." Rikuo whispered as they took a rest. There was nothing that could be used as a hiding place since everything around them was a bamboo forest. Rikuo gently released Zen's hand that was slung over his shoulder, before letting him sit on the ground.<p>

Rikuo was worried when Zen coughed up more blood, "Are you okay? You're coughing up blood…did he manage to injure you that bad?"

"No…it's just my illness." Zen said between his cough, "My family has to pay for their poisonous feathers with their own lives. We won't live as long as other youkai."

Before Rikuo had a chance to talk, Zen beat him to it, "Why…," Zen asked with a raspy voice, "Why did you come here?"

Rikuo refused to look at his eyes at first. He took a deep breath and gathered his courage before opening his mouth, "I wanted to say, I'm sorry."

"What?" Zen was confused.

"For before, when I said I wanted to stay as a human." Rikuo explained, "It's just that…for ten years, I lived with humans. They fear youkai, hating them…," the quarter youkai chuckled awkwardly, "that's why, when Okaa-sama said that I was a quarter youkai…I couldn't help but fear what they would feel if they knew."

"For humans, youkai are dangerous, scary, and mysterious beings that they don't understand. That thought has been in my mind ever since I was little, and the fact that I was continuously attacked by a youkai that wanted my _Ikigimo_ wasn't helping at all." Rikuo smiled fondly, remembering his memories, "But Okaa-sama told me that just like humans, there were bad and good youkai too. I just hadn't the chance to meet the good ones yet."

Rikuo's eyes finally gazed directly at Zen's eyes, eyes filled with nothing but gentleness, "Meeting everyone here in the Nura Gumi…made me really happy. They are the nicest youkai that I have ever met."

"Then, why did you deny your youkai blood?" Zen asked angrily, "If you think that youkai aren't that bad, then why?"

"Because I'm afraid," Rikuo admitted. "I have been living as a human for so long, that I don't know how to live as a youkai…not to mention that I'm not as strong, graceful, or anything else that youkai are better at than humans. It makes me uncertain and it scares me, that if I become a youkai, would I be able to survive at all? I'm sure that even the weakest youkai can take me out with one hit."

"If I choose to be a youkai, then I can't use the reason, 'It's because I'm a human' anymore. I don't want to be a bother to everyone because of my own weakness."

Rikuo and Zen became silent after that. Both of them didn't have anything left to say to each other. Zen watched the boy's eyes fill with sadness. He should have known that Rikuo was different than Rikuou.

Rikuo is a gentle hearted boy, who doesn't wish anyone to be bothered with him…now that he thinks about it, he remembered this one instance where he actually didn't mind the boy's presence.

* * *

><p><em>Little Zen's coughs had become worse and worse that he had to stop playing with Rikuou and Rikuo. Rikuou complained about his lack of training to fight his illness. While Rikuou went to fetch someone, Rikuo stayed close to him, looking worried as a trickle of blood came out from his mouth.<em>

_"Zen-nii…." Rikuo asked with tearful eyes, "You will be alright, right?"_

_"You don't need to worry about me." Zen's hand fisted around his chest, as he tried to breathe normally. He clenched his eyes shut in pain._

_Suddenly, a pair of small and very warm hands were gently rubbing his cold hands. He opened one of his eyes, and looked at the quarter youkai's efforts to ease the pain. "What are you doing?"_

_"Otou-san always does this when both of us are wounded. He will rub his hand on the wound and the wound disappears!" Rikuo smiled cheerfully, before his smile turned into a solemn one, "But I can't do that…Rikuou onii-sama's hand always makes the pain go away even if he can't make the wound disappear like Otou-san. I don't know if I can do the same thing with onii-sama…do you feel better?"_

_Looking at the boy's hopeful eyes, he couldn't bring himself to say 'no', "Yes…it feels better now."_

_Unfortunately, his lie was blown off when he coughed again, worse this time. But, as he waited for his cough to cease, Rikuo's hands on his felt comforting. The boy may not have had the power of healing as his father, but his own warmth was a great comfort to him, the way that Rikuou wasn't. Maybe he didn't hate Rikuo after all._

* * *

><p>Zen smiled as he patted the boy's head, it surprised him that Zen was suddenly being nice to him, "You're not as useless as you think, you know?" The bird youkai chuckled, "Maybe because you're so weak and frail, you can understand weak youkai better than Rikuou can. That way, you can make sure he does the right thing. He's not as perfect as he seems, and he could always use another hand to help him rule over all of the youkai. Your help will definitely make his burden easier, no matter how small it is."<p>

Rikuo couldn't find anything to say. Him? He could help his brother?

Zen blushed a bit, "And…sorry. I said some cruel words before…"

"O-oh, it's fine. Actually—"

"I found you!" Hebidayu's hiss broke their peaceful moment. Both of them nearly unable dodged Hebidayu's attack, which broke off a few bamboo sticks from the impact of its force, forcing the pieces of bamboo to fly everywhere. Hebidayu attacked viciously, not letting them run away from him once more. Zen was about to run, but he noticed that Rikuo was dragging his leg. On closer inspection, he noticed a long piece of bamboo had stabbed the young boy's right leg.

"Rikuo! Behind you!" Rikuo couldn't run fast enough to dodge Hebidayu's oncoming attack. Zen gritted his teeth and shoved the boy away from him. In one swift motion, Hebidayu's body coiled around him in a deadly grip with his head hovering above him. Zen howled in pain when Hebidayu tightened his grip on his body, nearly crushing his bones.

"Die!" Hebidayu opened his mouth, fangs glistening in the moonlight as they menacingly came closer and closer to Zen. Zen scattered his feathers in a last attempt to kill his enemy along with him. But, before Hebidayu's fangs managed to sink into his flesh, the snake youkai yelled in pain and anger. Zen was surprised to see that Rikuo had stabbed the snake youkai with a piece of bamboo stained with blood.

_'The fool!'_ Zen growled as he saw a puddle of blood under Rikuo's leg, _'He pulled it from his leg! He will die because of blood loss if he doesn't quickly stop the bleeding!'_

"Release Zen-san!" Rikuo demanded, pushing the bamboo deeper through the scales into the soft flesh underneath.

"You useless human!" Hebidayu threw his head forward at Rikuo, "I'll kill you first!"

"Rikuo!" Zen tried to break free from his bindings, but he found himself unable to break free. Rikuo closed his eyes as he awaited the pain, hoping that somehow Zen and Tsurara would be able to survive.

"Kh…!" A hiss of pain surprised Zen and Rikuo as Hebidayu's fangs stopped inches from Rikuo's head. Droplets of blood dripped onto the ground, and when Rikuo opened his eyes, he could see the wound on Hebidayu's mouth before his eyesight was covered by something cold…yet soothing, at the same time.

A gentle voice whispered on his ear, "Close your eyes…"

Rikuo recognized the voice as his hands shoot forward to catch the hand that covered his eyes, "Onii-sama!"

Zen's eyes widened when he saw Rikuou emerged from the darkness, Nenekirimaru shone reflecting the moonlight as it slowly pierced Hebidayu's mouth.

"How dare you hurt both of my brothers…?" Rikuou's voice was filled with so much malice that Zen couldn't really believe that this was the same Rikuou that he had bantered with a few hours ago. "I wouldn't be satisfied with just killing you once, but Rikuo needs to be treated immediately. Feel lucky to die so quickly."

Rikuou pushed his sword forward, slashing Hebidayu's head mercilessly in two. A cold wind brushed in front of the Nura siblings, effectively shielding them from the splatter of blood.

"Waka! You're wounded! I'm so sorry that I couldn't hold him, that snake was far more agile than me. But excuses can't be accepted! Because of my lack of power, you're wounded so bad like this…Feel free to punish me, Waka! I will accept any kind of punishment!" Tsurara's worry laced voice could be heard as he felt ice-cold hands grasping his.

"I'm alright, Tsurara. Thanks for helping me earlier." Rikuo held her hand, though he still couldn't quite see since Rikuou's hand still covered his eyes.

"If you want to be useful, Yuki-Onna…get my carriage here so I can treat this foolish boy's wounds." Zen ordered the snow girl, who had been more than happy to comply. As they were waiting for Tsurara's return, Zen used a piece of his clothing to stop the bleeding on Rikuo's leg.

* * *

><p>Rikuou watched as Zen treated Rikuo's wound gently, something that was quite rare. Tsurara must be feeling the same too, since she kept looking at him and then back at the two.<p>

"Since when were you being so nice to Rikuo?" Rikuou teasingly asked, noticing Zen's slight blush.

"Being so close to death together can make someone change their mind." Zen mumbled, cursing at Rikuou's knowing look.

"Hmm… it's nice to see you two getting along so well with each other, but…," Rikuou draped his arms around the younger boy's shoulder, "since you haven't exchanged sakazuki yet, I'm the only one Rikuo can call 'big brother'."

Zen's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the youkai's sly trick, "Do you need to say it like that?"

"To make it more amusing." The silver haired youkai chuckled, "I brought some sake in case you need it."

"Why the hell did you bring it?"

"At first I wanted to use it to bribe you to accept Rikuo's apology, but since it's not needed anymore, let's just use it for another thing." Zen really wanted to punch the smirk off of Rikuou's face.

"Fine, fine." Zen sat in front of Rikuo, "Does he have any cup of his own?"

"He can borrow mine…hey, what's with that look of disgust? We're brothers by blood, so it should be fine until he has his own cup." Rikuou reasoned, taking out his cup of sake.

"Uhh…," Rikuo's confusion was clearly seen from the expression on his face, "What are you two going to do?"

Zen took out his own cup, "Let's exchange 50-50 sakazuki, Rikuo." He stopped and look at him and then grinned, "Are you going to do it, or not?"

Rikuo was surprised. He didn't really mind doing it anymore, but still…looking at his brother's hopeful expression, he relented, "Ok." Rikuo smiled as his brother's expression brightened up and he accepted his brother's cup of sake.

Tsurara poured the same amount of sake in both of their cups. Zen intertwined his arms with Rikuo, and drank his sake along with Rikuo. Tsurara shed a tear from happiness while Rikuou looked on, smiling happily, watching as his little brother made his first sakazuki.

* * *

><p>As they watched Zen's carriage fly away, Tsurara sighed exhaustedly, "Let's go home, shall we? Do you need my help, Waka?"<p>

"Ah, no. I can walk on my own, Tsurara." Rikuo reassured the snow girl, who didn't seem to be convinced.

"Don't worry, Tsurara." Rikuo yelped in surprise when he felt his feet leaving the ground…and when he noticed that his brother was holding him bridal style in his arms, he became flustered.

"This way, he won't hurt himself. Let's go home." Rikuou said easily, ignoring Rikuo's protest and Tsurara's blushing face.

"I can walk…!" Rikuo protested.

"Not a chance, _otouto_." Rikuou laughed. But as Tsurara and Rikuo chattered on about how embarrassing the situation was, Rikuou couldn't help but wonder about what Zen had told him before he had left.

_'Someone is trying to hurt Rikuo…because he is my only weakness.'_ Rikuou tightened his grip on Rikuo's shoulder, _'I will never let anyone hurt him anymore.'_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dictionary :<strong>_

_ 1. Otouto : Little brother_

_2. Sakazuki : Cups of Loyalty. By exchanging sakazuki means that you vowed to be loyal to the one you exchange your sakazuki with. 50-50 means brotherhood, while 70-30 means servant and master._

_3. Ikigimo : Human's liver. Youkai believed that Ikigimo will strengthen their power and extend their life span; especially an Ikigimo from sacred or precious people : priestess, onmyouji, aristocrats, and humans gifted with special ability.  
><em>


	6. Chapter 5 : Incomplete Family

**Author's notes** : Sorry for the long update, school begin, my torture begin... orz I hope I can update again soon, but I don't think I will be able to. Damn, I just hate my high school life.

Ah, this chapter is more a fanservice rather than a next step for the story. Hope you enjoy it!

Thanks for everyone who favorited, alerted, reviewed and reading this! Especially for my beta, **Tsukiyomi Lien**!

* * *

><p><strong><em>When I can't sleep, just take hold of my hand<em>**

**_And whisper that, "the sun will come up soon" even if it's a lie_**

**_My wishes are never granted; tonight, the constellations were whisked away_**

**_They disappeared from sight, never to return again  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>Dark?<em>

_Why is it so dark?_

_Where is the moon?_

_What is this liquid that has drenched my feet?_

_Who is it that is lying there?_

_Okaa-sama?_

_Why are you lying there?_

_Why is this red thing flowing from your body?_

_What is that mask?_

_Why is it staring at us?_

_Okaa-sama?_

_Why don't you answer me?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Curse of Love<strong>_

_**Nurarihyon no Mago**_

_**- = - Chapter 5 - = -**_

_**"Incomplete Family"**_

_**by Heartless Lotus**_

* * *

><p>Nights in Nura Gumi's household are always cheerful and full of youkai activities all night long. Tonight is no different than before, except in one of the rooms of the enormous traditional house. This room is so quiet, as its occupant is fast asleep. The gentle light of the moon was shining through a window, lighting up the dark room with its ephemeral light.<p>

There was the sound of faint footsteps coming closer to the room, unheard by the boy who was sleeping so peacefully. The door opened slowly, letting a cold and soft wind blow into the room. The coldness made the boy stir a bit, which made the newcomer stop in his steps. However, as the boy did not wake up and he continued sleeping, the person sighed in relief and walked closer to the sleeping boy.

The moonlight that shone on the boy's sleeping face created a beautiful and serene feeling, and he continued to watch the steady rise and fall of the boy's chest. The silver haired youkai pulled the blanket around the chocolate haired boy's body more securely. He sat down next to the boy, careful as to not wake him.

Rikuou's hand hovered on a scratch wound on Rikuo's cheek from yesterday. He couldn't forgive Hebidayu for hurting Rikuo like this, not to mention that the stab wound on Rikuo's leg hadn't healed yet. The third heir didn't have the healing ability that his grandmother and father had, and with his father gone, he could only rely on Zen's treatment to slowly heal the wound.

'_How fragile,_' he thought as he watched Rikuo sleep, '_how easy it is for him to be killed…and how long it took to heal light wounds like these…_' Sometimes, Rikuou wished that Rikuo's youkai blood were stronger. So that he were strong enough for him to protect himself, and for him to recover from his wounds in a short amount of time.

He didn't wish for Rikuo to be his weakness. Because, that means others will try to hurt Rikuo, to hurt him. He didn't want to see Rikuo's tears, sorrow, or despair. Rikuo's smile and laughter mean the world to him; they always warmed his heart, like the first ray of the sun in the morning.

_"To love someone means that you take a risk to lose them as well. That is what makes it worth it. Only by protecting and sharing each other, will you achieve true happiness."_

A voice from the past reminded him. He would never forget it, those words of advice and wisdom passed down to him years ago, long before Rikuo was even born into the world. His hand gently touched the soft skin of Rikuo's cheek; a smile adorned his face as Rikuo subconsciously leaned into his hand.

_'I vow to protect him, to protect his happiness and dreams with all of my strength.'_ His crimson eyes watched as Rikuo slowly stirred awake, _'Please watch over me, Oba-chan…'_

"Ng…?" Rikuo rubbed his eyes as he looked at Rikuou sleepily, "Onii-sama…?"

"Sorry I woke you up." Rikuou smiled, "You're just being so cute that I couldn't keep my hands away from you."

Rikuo sleepily glared at his brother, "…Somehow, that sounds so perverted coming from you." He yawned, "Why did you come to my room? What time is it?"

Rikuou chuckled, "Around three in the morning." His smile turned into a teasing smirk as he watched the sleepy boy, "Maybe I just wanted to see your sleeping face."

"Liar." Rikuo accused, "What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?"

The silver haired youkai shook his head, "I haven't even slept yet."

Still half-asleep, Rikuo couldn't really think straight, "Do you want to sleep with me?"

Rikuou was surprised that Rikuo even suggested it, "Are you sure?"

"As long as you keep your hands to yourself, feel free. Sleeping alone can feel so lonely sometimes…," to prove his point, Rikuo tugged at his brother's sleeves, "Besides, tonight is colder than usual. You look like a perfect thing for me to cuddle."

Rikuou laughed, "Isn't that what I should say to you? You look much more comfortable to cuddle than me." Nevertheless, he slightly lifted the blanket and slipped inside, as Rikuo made space for him.

Rikuou watched how Rikuo immediately cuddled him, seeking warmth from another person, "We really have grown up. This futon can barely fit both of us." He circled his hands around Rikuo's waist, holding him close in his embrace, "But this really brings back memories…"

Chocolate orbs meet with crimson, and Rikuo whispered softly, "I…dreamed something…"

"A dream?" Rikuou's eyebrow rose in curiosity, "About what?"

The quarter youkai shook his head once, "I don't really remember…but, there was a mask in my dream. I couldn't see who was wearing it, since it was so dark, but that mask stood out in the darkness. Its eyes staring at me…and it was like my body was frozen by Tsurara's ice. I could neither speak nor move, all I could do was stare back."

Rikuou restrained himself from asking 'what kind of mask?', instead, he touched Rikuo's forehead with his, gazing deeply into the warm eyes of his brother, "Are you afraid?"

Once again, Rikuo shook his head, "No…but…," his hand gripped at his sleeping yukata, just in front of his heart, "I feel…so sad. I don't know why, but when I stared at that mask…I wanted to cry."

Rikuou shushed the boy, patting his back in a comforting gesture, "Don't worry Rikuo. I'm here now." The silver haired youkai closed his eyes, forehead still touching with the younger boy's, "That mask won't bother you again."

Rikuo hummed in response, seeming content to just sleep again. The steady beat of his brother's heart lulled him to sleep and he closed his sleepy eyes, "_Oyasumi_…"

"Oyasumi_,_ Rikuo." Rikuou kissed the boy's forehead out of old habit, and smiled sincerely.

Peaceful moments passed as Rikuou closed his eyes, listening to his brother's deep breath and the calm beating of his heart. It felt nice, to hold Rikuo in his arms like this. It's as if a piece of a puzzle from his heart that was long-gone had finally come back to become one with him again. His brother's warmth soothed his cold body from the cold wind of the night. His brother's scent of fresh air in the morning filled his nostrils pleasantly. Nothing could make him as peaceful as his brother's existence by his side.

Suddenly, that peaceful moment was interrupted when Rikuou's eyes shoot open in surprise. He pulled Nenekirimaru from its sheath–he hid Nenekirimaru below the blanket, as he didn't want to risk being unarmed in a sudden ambush–and the sound of blades of steel clashing with one another echoed in the silent room.

Rikuou sat on the bed, his right hand clenching Nenekirimaru tight while his left was holding Rikuo securely to his body. The boy stirred awake from being moved abruptly, and this time, all of his sleepiness disappeared the moment he saw a sword so close to the two of them, with only Nenekirimaru blocking it from hurting them. However, to his surprise and horror, he couldn't see the enemy who was holding the sword, even though they were so close, and the moonlight was still shining so brightly.

"Your reaction was so slow, Rikuou…You used to be so quick to counter any attack, even when you were asleep." The voice echoed from the darkness, as the darkness melted away into a void and revealed a man with pale blonde hair in a similar style as the silver haired youkai. A pair of golden eyes shone in the darkness, making Rikuo unconsciously grip his brother's black kimono.

Rikuou growled annoyed at the intruder, "Really, Jiji…we haven't met in three days and this is the first thing you do?" His crimson eyes held a dangerous glint of anger, "You could have hurt Rikuo too!"

"Rikuo?" Nurarihyon lifted his sword, sheathing it back, "Ah, I have heard about it from Otome. But I couldn't believe it without seeing him with my own eyes."

Nurarihyon stepped closer, ignoring Rikuou's warning growl and tilted the younger brother's chin with his finger, "You do resemble Wakana in her younger days…and seeing how protective Rikuou is with you, I assume you're the real Rikuo." He pulled his hand away before Rikuou could bite it, "Okaeri, my other grandson. I did miss you, even though no one would believe it."

Different from his carefree words, Rikuo could feel happiness radiated from the man's words. Nurarihyon gently patted his head, and Rikuo couldn't help but feel a sense of déjà vu, like…he had felt this kindness before.

"Eh?" Rikuo blinked, "Grandson…? Could that mean…," his eyes wandered to Rikuou, who grumbled like a little child.

"Yes, this old man is our grandfather. The Shodaime and Chimimoryo, Nurarihyon."

Rikuo shrieked disbelievingly, "G-Grandfather?" this man who doesn't seem to be older than thirty is his grandfather? He almost couldn't believe it...

A sudden loud noise from outside attracted their attention and for Rikuo's part, took him away from his shock at finding this young man in front of him to be his grandfather. Nurarihyon cupped his chin with his hand, a sly smirk adorned his face, "I see it's not only me that decided to come home tonight."

"Eh?" Both of the young Nuras looked at each other, confused at their grandfather's words.

* * *

><p>"Home sweet home." The black haired youkai chuckled lightly as he kissed his wife who had just welcomed him back, "Tadaima, Otome."<p>

"Oh! Nidaime has come back home!" Cheers from the youkai quickly echoed in the night.

"Party! Party!"

"Prepare the sake!"

"Lively like always." Rihan encircled his hand around Otome's waist as his wife leaned her head on his shoulder, a happy smile on her face, "So, where is—"

"Oyaji!" The loud noise of his son's yelling cut his words, and he lifted his gaze from his beautiful wife to his son, who stood not too far from where they were.

"Oh, there you are. Have you been a good kid while I was away, Rikuou?" Rihan smirked at the thought of Rikuou being a good little boy, "It must have been killing you, to wait patiently until I wa—" his words died in his throat when he saw who Rikuou carried so carefully in his arms.

His amber eyes were glued to a boy, no older than fifteen with chocolate eyes, who was staring back at him. Slowly, everyone around them stopped their ruckus and watched worriedly as Rihan and Rikuo just stared at each other, neither moving at all. Otome stepped back from her husband, and Rikuou let his little brother down to stand on his own feet, although he didn't walk away, and carefully watched his younger brother, ready to catch him if he were to fall.

Rihan took a step forward, "Rikuo?" The younger boy's intense gaze was broken, as he walked limply towards his father. When Rikuo was finally in front of him, Rihan could see how much the little boy he used to spoil had grown up. The little boy who had always been running after him with bright eyes and a happy smile, the boy who used to hug his leg with his little arms…

Rikuou watched as his father gently cupped his younger brother's cheek, his gaze focused solely on him, so gentle and loving…just like how it was ten years ago, "I have been waiting for this moment…the moment when my family would be reunited again…," Rihan slowly enveloped Rikuo in his embrace, chocolate eyes widened in surprise, "Tadaima, Rikuo."

It's simple, the usual way to welcome someone when they have come back home. But, for Rikuo, he could sense the deep longing, relief, and happiness in Rihan's voice, just like Rikuou, Otome, and everyone else, when they had welcomed him back home. They were happy he had come back, and his father…the man whose embrace was so warm that Rikuo felt so safe inside his strong arms…was as well.

"O...tou-san…," Rikuo spelled the word hesitantly, as if he were trying to find any discontent in his father's when he said it. To Rikuo's relief, Rihan just tightened his embrace, nodding once.

Rikuo's hands gingerly reached for his father's back, returning the embrace.

* * *

><p>Outside, everyone was having a party for their Nidaime's return. But, to their slight disappointment, the Nura family didn't join in. They understood why though, since they would need time with each other. So, the youkai left the Nuras on their own, happiness blossomed in their hearts as they eagerly awaited the happy days to come.<p>

Inside Rikuo's bedroom, Rikuou gently laid his younger brother on the bed as Rihan inspected the wound on Rikuo's leg, "Zen did a great job to treat his wound." Rihan praised as he hovered his hand above Rikuo's wound. A warm light emitted from his hand, completely healing Rikuo's wound after a while, "There, not even a scar remains."

Rikuo was amazed at his father's healing abilities. Zen had told him before, but it's still amazing to see it on his own.

"So, Wakana didn't want you to tell us about her whereabouts." Rihan sighed disappointedly, "Why?"

Otome guessed, "That's just like Wakana-san…she wouldn't want to put us in danger by taking any risk to save her…," Otome's tears glistened in her eyes, "Wakana-san…"

"Besides…," Rikuo held the paper, which was the last thing his mother gave to him, in his hand tightly, "I don't know if she's still in the same place."

"Even if it's dangerous…," Rihan decided, "I'll still find her."

Rikuo looked at his father, whose eyes softened at the quarter youkai, "I'll definitely bring her back. That way, our family will be complete once again."

The youngest Nura smiled happily, eyes filled with hope and faith, "Arigatou, Otou-san!" He did not realize Rikuou tightly clenching his fists, Otome averting her eyes, and Nurarihyon closing his eyes, while blowing smoke from his pipe.

* * *

><p>Rikuou served himself another cup of sake as he sat up on the Sakura tree, which had bloomed beautifully. As the wind picked up the petals of Sakura flowers and carried them to the darkness of the night, he couldn't help but feel nostalgic. A pink petal of a Sakura danced along with the wind, landing in his palm briefly, before the wind took it again, Rikuou watched as the petal disappear in the distance.<p>

_"Can you climb it?"_

_"Of course, piece of cake!"_

_"Be careful."_

_"No need to—whoa!"_

_"What I say about being careful?"_

_"It's my first attempt! Just you see; I will climb all the way to the top!"_

_"It's too early for a little kid like you."_

_"There is nothing that's too early for me!"_

_"Hai, hai."_

"Onii-sama?" the gentle voice of his younger brother snapped him out of his memories, he looked down to see Rikuo standing in front of the tree, looking up at him, "What are you doing up there?"

"Drinking sake." Rikuou poured himself another cup, "I'm not really in the mood to join our father's return party."

"What's wrong?" Rikuo noticed a hint of sadness in his brother's voice, "You seem sad…ever since Otou-san said that he would bring Okaa-sama back, you have been sulking."

"I'm not sulking. I'm thinking." A light blush covered the silver haired youkai's pale face.

Rikuo smiled, not a mocking smile, but a gentle smile, "Thinking about what?"

Rikuou looked at his brother's questioning eyes, wondering whether to tell the boy or not. But, Rikuo deserved to know the truth about their missing family member, "Remember when I told you we have an aunt?"

Seeing Rikuo nod his head, Rikuou continued with a sigh, "He said that our family would be completed when Wakana okaa-san came back, but he lied. Our family won't be complete without our aunt. Don't misunderstand, I want Wakana okaa-san to return as well, but still... I can't let it slide that he purposefully refused her existence." Rikuou put away his cup of sake before he break it in anger.

"Where is she?" Rikuo asked, curious as to why he never heard anything about his aunt from his mother or anyone in this family. It's like…the topic was forbidden, and by bringing it up, it would bring disaster.

"She's missing, just like you and your mother. In fact, she's been missing for fifteen years." Rikuou smiled a bit, "That's why you have never seen her before. She went missing the day you were born."

"The day I was…born?" Rikuo's eyes widened as he heard this, "Why? Is the reason she's missing related to me?"

Rikuou didn't respond. His eyes were staring into the distance, as if he was remembering something.

_"Oba-chan! Don't!"_

_"Please stop this madness, Onee-sama!"_

_"Aneki! Drop your sword, now!"_

"Onii-sama?" A soft tug at his sleeves surprised him; he hadn't sensed when Rikuo climbed up the tree and made it to a branch that was lower than the one he was sitting on.

"Rikuo, it's dangerous!" Rikuou worriedly scolded the young youkai, who looked like he was having some difficulty in finding a way to climb up to where Rikuou was.

"Don't worry, my friend often invited me to climb a tree when we were—" Rikuo yelped because he hadn't watched where his feet had stepped and he fell from the tree.

"Rikuo!" Rikuou rushed to save his younger brother. His hand quickly caught Rikuo's, but unfortunately, his other hand wasn't quick enough to catch a branch for him to hold on, and the two of them fell to the pond, where Kappa's house was. Fortunately, Kappa was still partying inside, so they didn't fall on him. A splash of water broke the silence, though it couldn't be heard since the party was still going on, inside the house.

Rikuou and Rikuo came out of the cold water, coughing violently. Rikuo looked up to his older brother, only to burst out laughing, making it harder for him to breathe. Rikuou stared at his younger brother, as if he had grown a second head. Did he hit his head when he fell into the pond?

"O-on your head…!" Rikuo pointed to a lotus leave on Rikuou's head, "I-it's so funny…!"

Rikuou shook his head wildly, which reminded Rikuo of a dog that had just got drenched, and it only helped a little, since the leaves were stubbornly glued to Rikuou's head, "Here, let me help." Rikuo pulled the leaves from Rikuou's head, putting it back into the water, "There. Honestly, you looked good with that hat." Rikuo teased the older boy, who pouted in annoyance.

Rikuo's eyes were glued to his older brother. He had never seen his brother's face so close (the two times he did, weren't counted since he couldn't see it clearly in the darkness). The water on his pale skin was reflecting the moonlight, and was creating an ephemeral glow around him. Silver hair that still so stubbornly defied gravitation, despite the new weight from the water; he couldn't help but want to touch it with his hands. Silver hair was matted to his face, his beautiful face that no human could ever have. But, what entranced Rikuo the most were his eyes, a crimson ruby, so red that it resembled blood.

Rikuo's hands moved on its own, gently cupping his older brother's cheeks. The action surprised the older youkai, his confused eyes finding his brother's warm chocolate eyes.

"I've never really thought about it before…but onii-sama is really beautiful." Rikuo laughed a bit, "Women will probably fall head over heels for you."

Rikuou's surprised expression turned into a mischievous smirk, "Oh? What, you've finally fallen in love with me?"

Rikuo blushed a bit, "You're my brother, there is no way I can fall in love with you."

"Hmm?" Rikuou whispered next to his brother's ears, "Does that mean if we were not brothers… you would fall in love with me?"

Rikuo growled in annoyance, a blush could still be seen clearly on his face, "You just love to mess with my head, don't you?"

Rikuou chuckled, "So? Your answer?" He bumped his forehead softly with his brother's, eyes staring deeply into the chocolate orbs. Rikuo couldn't help but feel hypnotized by those intoxicating crimson eyes, and he found himself unable to answer.

Fortunately, he was saved when a cold wind from the night brushed past them. Rikuo shivered and he quickly pushed Rikuou back as he sneezed loudly, barely managing to cover his nose in time with his hand.

Rikuou laughed, "Let's go inside, you should take a bath. Even though it's spring, we don't want you to catch a cold, right?" Rikuou stood up and got out of the pond, offering his hand to Rikuo, who gratefully accepted it.

Neither of them could really calm the beating of their hearts that was too fast for their liking.

* * *

><p>After forcing his brother to take a bath with him, Rikuo sighed in content as the hot water warmed his cold body. He frowned at his brother who was laughing at him.<p>

"Really, you should have just said that you wanted to see me naked so badly." Rikuou easily dodged the bottle of shampoo Rikuo threw at him.

"I'm not! I just don't want you to get sick!" Rikuo defended himself, face flushed crimson, and Rikuou was sure that it was not because of the hot water. He just hummed in response, totally ignoring Rikuo's flustered rant as he picked up his own bottle of soap.

"Hmm?" Rikuo noticed a long faint scar on his brother's chest, starting from his shoulder and going diagonally down to his waist, "How did you get that?"

Rikuou looked at him, "Oh, this? I was quite reckless when I was young, that's why."

"Shouldn't it be almost impossible for a youkai to gain a scar because they have better regeneration abilities than humans?" Rikuo curiously asked.

"Not really." Rikuou shrugged, "That depends on the weapon, and how bad that wound is."

"Does that mean you were actually dying from that wound?"

"I don't really remember, but I'm still alive now. That's what counts." Rikuou easily shrugged the topic off, "What, you want to kiss it all better?"

Rikuo smacked his brother's head, making sure it was painful. He was quite satisfied when Rikuou hissed in pain.

The door to the bathroom opened suddenly, revealing Nurarihyon and Rihan, both wearing nothing more than a towel tied around their waist.

Rihan was surprised to see both of them inside, "Taking a bath so late at night, Rikuo?" It's not weird if Rikuou were to take a bath now, but Rikuo?

"We fell into the pond." Rikuou reasoned, "And Rikuo felt lonely taking a bath by himself, so he asked me to take a bath with him. What about you? Taking a bath with Jiji?"

"I'm not!" Rikuo picked up a bucket filled with hot water and splashed it on Rikuou, who just laughed at his brother's childish action.

Nurarihyon laughed, "Things got wild once everyone was drunk. They decided to have a food fight, and the two of us weren't spared at all."

"And your mother refused to sleep with me until I was all clean." Rihan sighed as both of them entered and sat close to the third generation Nura, "Do you want me to wash your back, Rikuo?"

Rikuo blushed a bit, shaking his head, "No, I'm okay."

"This one belongs to me, Oyaji." Rikuou slid his arm around Rikuo's waist, "You can wash Jiji's back all you want."

"I don't want to wash an old man's back." Rihan shrugged, smirking at Nurarihyon who frowned at his son.

"I'm your father, idiotic son of mine." Nurarihyon growled as he splashed water onto Rihan's head.

Rihan splashed more water into his father's as payback, but Nurarihyon just disappeared and reappeared next to Rikuou, who become his living shield, "Pay attention, my grandson."

Rikuou felt his anger rising, "Oh, do you want to make this an all-out battle?"

"Bring it on, son." Rihan smirked as he scooped up more water with his bucket, and the water fight started the moment Rihan splashed it on his father and son.

Rikuo sweat dropped as he watched the three powerful youkai playing like little children, but he couldn't help but laugh as he watched his father being splashed with water by Rikuou and Nurarihyon. Steam from the hot water made it hard to see what was in front of them.

Since the three of them were so absorbed in their 'battle', they didn't pay attention to where they splashed the water. A loud yelp attracted their attention, as they saw Rikuo nearly fall because his feet slipped on the pool of water on the floor when he tried to escape from splashes of water.

* * *

><p>Tsurara, Kejorou, and Otome were having a great time, chatting between women. They were surprised to see Kubinashi and Kurotabou quickly run in the direction of the bathroom, "What's wrong?"<p>

"We heard a ruckus and a panicked yell. We thought something had happened." Kurotabou explained.

"Eh?" Otome remembered that her husband and father-in-law had just entered the bathroom, "Wait, Kuro—"

Kurotabou and Kubinashi opened the door to the bathroom swiftly, prepared for battle. However, they weren't prepared to see what was going on inside.

Rikuou was sitting on the wet floor, his back resting on the side of the large bathtub. Rikuo sprawled in his arms, hands on the either side of Rikuou's head and Rikuou's hands securely wrapped around Rikuo's waist, just above the towel tied around his waist.

Not too far from them, was Nurarihyon was lying on the floor, his hands keeping Rihan, who was on all fours above him, from falling. Nurarihyon kept moaning and grunting every time the two of them moved even the slightest bit. All four of their faces were flushed crimson, from either the hot water or their other activities. They didn't know what…and they didn't want to know.

Kurotabou and Kubinashi's jaws dropped to the floor, while Kejorou and Otome blushed and giggled at _Kami_ knows what.

A sudden loud thump made them avert their gaze to a fallen Yuki-Onna on the floor, whose face was so red; it could make a tomato be ashamed of this color, and had a puddle of water forming around her body.

"Kyaaa! Yuki-Onna is melting!"

"Hurry, bring her some ice!"

"Take her away from here!"

As the youkai went to save their fallen comrade, Otome stayed behind to close the door, not without giggling at them. She rushed to catch up to the panicked group.

"What was that for?" Rihan confusedly looked at Rikuou, who was still dizzy, "Are you alright? Your head hit the bathtub, right?"

Rikuo inspected the back of his brother's head for any damage, "I'm sorry! Is it hurt that bad? Otou-san, can you help Onii-sama?" Rikuo pleaded to Rihan, who was still trying to get up.

"Nah, it doesn't hurt that bad…," Rikuou shook his head to clear all of the stars from his head.

"Damn it, Rihan! Get off of me!" Nurarihyon roughly shoved the younger youkai off him, wincing in pain as he did so, "Ouch, my back…!"

"_Ojii-chan_ fell on the floor too?" Rikuo was surprised and worried at the same time.

Nurarihyon glared at his son who averted his gaze and started humming as if he was innocent, "Blame your father for tackling me."

"Not my fault, I couldn't see that well with all of this steam." Rihan mumbled incoherently, "Let me see your head, Rikuou."

"Hey, Rihan! Do something with my back!"

"What? Finally admitting that you're an old man?"

"Why you—"

"Both of you, enough already!" Rikuo shouted exasperatedly.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Dictionary :<p>

1) Oyasumi : Good night.

2) Oba-chan : Aunt

3) Onee-sama : one of the most formal way to call an older sister.

4) Aneki : common way to call an older sister. Not as common as Onee-chan or Onee-san.

5) Hai : Yes, ok, etc.

6) Kami : Japanese for god. Can also means other things like hair, bite, etc. Depends on the kanji.

7) Ojii-chan : Grandfather.


	7. Chapter 6 : Old Friend, New Friends

**Author's notes** : I'm sorry if there are many mistakes in this chapter. The chapter got deleted after I proofread it, so I got too lazy to do it again. This chapter is too long to my liking... and for everyone who is curious as to who Rikuo's and Rikuou's aunt is, you have to wait a looooooong time~ XP I plan to reveal her identity on the start of Kyoto's Arc~ XD I will spread the hints of what she did and why she disappear all the while until that time comes though, so you can guess it~

Thanks for everyone who favorited, alerted, reviewed and reading this! Especially for my beta, **Tsukiyomi Lien**!

* * *

><p><em><strong>I've always searched those same eyes <strong>_

_**Those same dreams my friend  
><strong>_

_**Those tears of the past and laughter that will come  
><strong>_

_**I wish to take them all in**_

* * *

><p>Otome seemed to be busy that morning, cooking foods earlier than usual. She hummed an old song, looking very happy. She carefully decorated a <em>bento<em> box with various kinds of foods; making sure it looked beautiful. Her smile beamed as she was done with her job, packing it quickly as she realized how much time had passed.

Otome hummed to herself, "So this is what human mothers feel…I can't help but to feel a little excited~"

* * *

><p>- = - ... - = -<p>

* * *

><p>It was a usual morning in the Nura household; little birds were chirping beautifully, the sunlight warming the air, and everyone was quiet since it was the time for the youkai to relinquish their powers to the humans, resting for another hectic night…nothing seemed to be any different this morning, except—<p>

"Onii-sama…release me already!" A pleading sound reverberated from a room that belonged to the youngest Nura.

"Like hell I will." A deeper voice growled, and the sound of clothes rustling loudly attracted the attention of all the youkai that were currently eavesdropping outside of the room.

A surprised squeak came from the inside, "Where are you touching? And stop stripping my clothes already!"

"The clothes are in the way…" A deep grunt made everyone – Kubinashi, Kurotabou, Yuki-Onna, Kejorou, and Aotabou – cover their mouths to stifle their gasps of surprise (for the girls) and horror (for the guys).

"Eavesdropping is a bad habit, isn't it?" A teasing question made them flinch from being caught eavesdropping on their young masters, and they slowly turned backwards to see Nura Rihan watching them with a mischievous smirk plastered on his handsome face.

Rihan ignored his servants' flustered explanations, and proceeded in sliding open the door without knocking, "Hey, doing naughty things in the morning already? How dare you two for not inviting me."

The guys quickly covered their eyes to not see another traumatic scene, while the girls tried to peer over Rihan's shoulder to see what was happening inside. The three intruders could see a very drowsy

Rikuou was holding onto Rikuo's clothes, seeming eager to rip them off the younger boy's body while Rikuo – who looked very annoyed – was trying to get rid of his older brother by shoving his bag in Rikuou's face.

"If I hide this blasted clothing somewhere, Rikuo can't go, right?"

"You've been doing this for an hour already! I told you, I have to go! I **want** to!"

Rihan covered his mouth to keep himself from laughing out loud at the ridiculous scene in front of him, "What are you, Rikuou? Six years old? And you're not the one who's going to school."

"Eh?"

Everyone – except the Nuras – was looking dumbly at the boys.

"School? As in, the place where all of those young humans go to study and learn, and waste twelve years – or more – of their short lifespans?" Tsurara asked, confusion clearly written all over her face.

"You got that right, Tsurara." The oldest Nura in the room winked at her, "Our dear Rikuo here wanted to continue studying. So, I enrolled him in Ukiyoe Middle School."

"No! Rikuo can't go there!" Rikuou whined like a little child, desperately clinging to Rikuo.

"It's not like he has anything to do from morning to evening until you wake up from your beauty sleep. While the sun is still out, youkai can't do anything as they please. Just let Rikuo make friends with humans his age." Rihan chopped his hand on Rikuou's head, and Rikuo took the opportunity while Rikuou was groaning in pain, to run away, "See you later, Rikuo. Oh, Otome has prepared you a bento."

"_Ittekimasu_!" Rikuo gratefully smiled at his father, waving to the other youkai while running off to the kitchen, where Otome had been waiting.

When Rikuou got up to run after his little brother, Rihan grabbed the back of his son's yukata and tackled him to the tatami floor. Rikuou's efforts to get up proved to be futile as Rihan comfortably sat on his son's back, pinning him down with his weight.

"You can't selfishly cage him inside the house, Rikuou. Rikuo is a living thing, just like you." Rihan took out his pipe from his sleeve and inhaled deeply, "Let him live the way he wants. If he wants to make friends with humans, that's his choice and you should respect that."

"I'm just worried about him!" Rikuou growled, "What if he gets bullied? What if his teacher molests him? What if—"

"Hold on for a second." Rihan glanced confusedly at his son, a bead of sweat dropped down from his head at his son's words, "Rikuou, you've been watching too many dramas."

"Not me. Okaa-sama does." Rikuou defended himself, "That's why! Let. Me. Go!"

"Easy there, son." Rihan caught both of Rikuou's hands on his back to stop him from struggling, "I'm sure he can defend himself pretty well. Remember, he's got a quarter of youkai blood in him. A Nurarihyon's blood."

"Still…!" Rikuou wouldn't give up, not yet.

"Alright, alright. If you're that worried, I'll send Tsurara and Aotabou as his guards in the daytime." The two youkai that were still watching with the others smiled happily, eyes sparkling with excitement to be able to guard the youngest Nura.

"Beside…," Rihan leaned down and whispered softly in his son's ear, so only Rikuou could hear what he said, "The more you try to possess them for yourself, the easier they will slip from your hands. Before you know it, that person has already gone."

Rikuou froze the moment he heard it. His crimson eyes glared at his father as he clenched his teeth to suppress a menacing growl from coming out of his mouth. In one second, Rikuou's form was surrounded by shadows and he was gone from Rihan's hold. He appeared outside of the room, stomping his feet angrily across the hall.

Rihan sighed and got up, "And here I thought that he had already passed his rebellious age." He smirked as he saw the worried looks of the five youkai still standing outside of Rikuo's room, "Tsurara, Aotabou, stop daydreaming and catch up with Rikuo. Kubinashi, Kurotabou, and Kejorou, go back to your respective duties."

As he saw them scramble in a rush to do what they were ordered to do, Rihan looked towards the shadow in the corner of the room, hidden from untrained eyes, "Get out of there, Oyaji. You're creepy enough when you're not a stalker."

Slowly, Nurarihyon walked out from the darkness, "School, huh?" The eldest Nura cupped his chin in deep thought, "If Rikuou's worry is humans, and I'm more worried about the youkai. Rikuo's return has spread all over our allies…and as Rikuou had said a few days ago, it seems that many don't like it. They will try to eliminate anything that they think is our weakness."

"Rikuo is not a weakness." Rihan frowned, "He's our precious family member. He's my other son."

Nurarihyon smirked, "I never said that I thought the same as them." He snatched Rihan's pipe from his son's mouth, "Whoever tries to mess with my little ones will pay, including you."

"Little…?" Rihan frowned, trying to reach his – well, he _borrowed_ it from his father – pipe, "I'm almost 400 years old and you still call me 'little'?"

Nurarihyon swatted Rihan's hands away, "Compared to me, you're still young." Nurarihyon walked out of the room, taking along his stolen pipe.

Rihan sighed as he grumbled, "You're too old."

* * *

><p>- = - ... - = -<p>

* * *

><p>Rikuo anxiously stood in front of his new classroom, with everyone curiously staring at him. The teacher spoke up, "Everyone, this is your new classmate. Be nice to him, he's just come back to this town after ten years in another town far from here." His teacher beckoned him to introduce himself, and Rikuo took a deep breath to calm himself.<p>

"Good morning everyone. My name is Nura, Rikuo, _yoroshiku onegaishimasu_." Rikuo bowed his head a bit, smiling all the while.

Sanada Hiroyuki – his teacher – pointed at a vacant seat beside the window, three rows from the front, "Sit there. And guys, before you start to drown him with your questions, open your books to page 56. You can befriend him la—"

"Aotabou! You're not in this class! You're a senior, remember?" A girl's voice came from outside of the classroom, attracting the attention of everyone.

"But it's not fair that you're the only one to be in the same class as Waka!" A boy's voice protested.

"Just go! This is our duty, remember?"

"Damn it…!" Finally, the boy had relented and walked away.

The door to the classroom opened, revealing a dark blue haired girl standing outside with a cheery face, "_Sensei_! Sorry I'm late, I got lost in this new school~!" She immediately made the boys blush, cheering in their minds at getting a pretty classmate.

"What?" Hiroyuki stared, confused, at the new girl, "I don't remember there being more than one new student—"

"There must be a mistake. I'm a new member of this class." The girl's deep blue eyes gazed directly at Hiroyuki's eyes; the spiral pattern on her eyes drew the teacher into her words, making him believe her words without a doubt.

"I…see…," Hiroyuki nodded numbly, "Get inside then, we're about to start the lesson. You can introduce yourself later."

"Can I sit there, sensei?" The mysterious girl pointed at a seat beside Rikuo, who watched the whole interaction between them suspiciously.

"Of course. It's empty after all." The teacher complied with her wish.

"Uh…sensei?" One of the students raised his hand, "There was someone sitting there."

"But he's not here today, that means that seat is empty." Hiroyuki glared at the student, who shrunk at his scary glare.

The girl squealed happily and walked, while humming, to her seat, sitting on it without caring about how she attracted the attention of every student in the classroom. Hiroyuki knocked on the board, catching his students' attention once again.

Rikuo was about to take his book from his bag when he could hear the girl beside him whisper, "Can I borrow your book? I haven't got mine yet."

Rikuo nodded, letting the girl soundlessly push her table closer to him. When they were close enough, the girl started to whisper again, low enough so only he could hear her.

"Waka, it's me! Tsurara the Yuki-Onna~!" The youkai girl cheerfully whispered.

"Tsurara?" Rikuo whispered back disbelievingly, "What are you doing here?"

Tsurara put her palm together, opening it a bit to let Rikuo see a snow flake inside her hand, making him believe her to be one of the youkai in his house. "Your father ordered Aotabou and me to watch over and protect you while you were in school. We're quite used to living alongside with humans more so than others after all, since our jobs often involve spying on humans."

"O-oh…," Rikuo frowned a bit after he found out how his father must have been worried about him too, "Really, I will be okay on my own."

"That can't do, Waka." Tsurara carefully whispered, "After all, Nidaime told me that there may be many youkai that will try to harm you just because you're one of the Nura's. They will try to harm you in the daytime, since it's impossible to even touch you at night, when youkai are at their strongest. Not to mention you spend your time at night in house all of the time. The only time you leave the stronghold of Nura is when you're going to school, so this will be their perfect chance."

Rikuo's mood turned sour after he heard it, "So…I'm really a burden to my family…," the quarter youkai smiled apologetically at the snow girl, "I'm sorry, Tsurara. You must have been really busy, and I'm only adding to your job."

"N-not at all, Waka!" Tsurara shook her head, feeling guilty at making the boy distressed, "I'm honored to be able to protect you! I'm not strong enough to be able to protect anyone else in the Nura family, they are already so strong, and don't need my protection. So, it makes me so happy, to be useful to you!"

Seeing Tsurara's sincere smile and comforting words, Rikuo smiled happily, "Thank you, Tsurara. You're a great friend."

"F-friend?" The Yuki-Onna stared at him in surprise.

"I think of you as my friend, Tsurara." Rikuo's eyes widened a bit, "Oh, you don't like it…?"

"No! No no no no no no!" Tsurara's eyes glistened with tears of happiness, "I'm so happy that I think I might freeze everything in this room! I feel so honored and…I just can't describe it! To be your friend…I, Yuki-Onna, will become a friend that you can be proud off!"

"Tsu-Tsurara!" Rikuo's panic defeated his amusement, "You really froze everyone!"

"Eh?" Tsurara look around, beads of sweat dropped on her head as she saw the many human ice sculptures in the room. "O-oh my! I will defrost them this instant!"

Rikuo refrained from sighing, he chose, instead, to just chuckle at his new and unique friend, who was trying her hardest to defrost everyone quickly.

* * *

><p>- = - ... - = -<p>

* * *

><p>Otome entered her son's room, sighing as she saw many empty bottles of sake lying around, "Rather than getting drunk, why don't you sleep?"<p>

"I can't." Rikuou replied sourly, emptying another bottle of sake, "I'm too worried to be able to sleep."

Otome sat next to her son, "You don't have to worry. Tsurara and Aotabou are great guardians for Rikuo-kun."

"I know; I'm not really worried about Rikuo's safety thanks to them." Rikuou glared at the floor, "I'm worried about something else."

Otome smiled knowingly, "You're afraid Rikuo will find and like someone more than he does you?"

Startled at how she was able to read him like an open book, Rikuou stared suspiciously at her, "…Am I that obvious?"

"You've been like that since you were a child." Otome chuckled as she patted her son's head, "You were so possessive of your little brother, and not letting anyone else play with him because you were afraid that Rikuo-kun would prefer to play with them rather than play with you. Do you remember? That's one of the reasons why you were always challenging your father and grandfather. You tried to win over Rikuo-kun's admirations and affections."

"…I did?" Rikuou scratched his head in embarrassment, "I think that it was an automatic reaction of mine that I didn't think about it. I just do it."

Otome chuckled, "You're just like your father. Though, I admit that sometimes I was like that too."

"When Wakana-okaa-san was still around?" Rikuou smirked, "Now that I think of it, I remembered that you two competed with each other sometimes to win over Oyaji's attention."

"It's just the nature of women; we want to be the center of attention of the man we love." Otome chuckled, before her expression suddenly turned solemn, "You're a bit wrong though, it was even before that…"

"Okaa-san?" Rikuou curiously shook his mother's shoulder, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Otome replied almost too quickly to be natural, "Now, sleep. Who knows, maybe you will be able to pick Rikuo-kun up at school later when it's time for him to come home."

Rikuou immediately cheered up, "You're right. But…I'm still worried…"

Otome smiled affectionately, pushing her drowsy and slightly drunk son's head into her lap, "You don't need to worry at all. After all, Rikuo-kun's admiration remains to be with you from ten years ago, right? No reason for him to change it now. You'll be his only big brother, and you'll be the one he loves the most. Until he finds his special someone, that is."

Rikuou frowned, "I don't want that to happen; Rikuo finding his special someone. That will only mean that I will be left behind." He closed his tired eyes and took a deep breath.

"You will find your special someone someday too." Otome brushed her son's silver hair gently, just like what she always did when he was just a young child, "Just enjoy the moment you have now, so in the future, you can look back at the past and smile."

Rikuou hummed in response. His mother's gentle touch lulling him to sleep and before he knew it, he was already falling into the dream world.

Otome looked outside, where the Sakura tree bloomed beautifully, like always, and watched its petals dancing in the warm spring winds. Ephemeral, gentle, and fragile, just like someone she knew so well.

"Onee-sama…" The wind picked up and blew strongly, carrying away all the petals and her whisper to somewhere far away…and Otome could only wish it would reach that person's place.

* * *

><p>- = - ... - = -<p>

* * *

><p>Tsurara and Rikuo were going home together, exhausted from their first day in school. The golden sunlight illuminated the orange sky, the warm winds turned colder, and Rikuo could almost see the moon hidden behind the clouds.<p>

Tsurara sighed tiredly, "I didn't know that human boys could be so aggressive! I couldn't keep count of how many of them tried to ask me to go out with them!"

"You're so popular." Rikuo chuckled, "I'm thankful though. Because you're so popular, only a few asked me questions. It seems like I'm not as attractive as you."

Tsurara smiled cheerfully, "If I can be of any assistance to you, I'm happy!" But, she pouted as she thought about it, "Those humans must have holes in their eyes or something! How could they not realize your charm? Maybe you're not as charismatic as Rikuou-sama, but…you're far cuter than those ugly humans!"

"Cu-cute…?" Rikuo started to resent that word, "Really, why does everyone think of me that way? I'm not a girl…"

"You don't have to be a girl to be cute. For example, when Rikuou-sama gets drunk and starts to mumble incoherently, I think it's cute." Tsurara reasoned, smiling all the while.

"Still…," Rikuo remembered, "Where is Aotabou?"

Tsurara looked around, "Now that I think of it…where is he?"

"He has gone home first. Nidaime ordered him to check on something back in main house." A voice from behind her spoke up clearly terrifying her when it suddenly appeared from behind her.

"Wh-who are you? I will freeze you like—" Tsurara turned around to make her annoyance known to the stranger, but the moment her eyes fell on the stranger, her pale face turned the color of a white sheet.

"Otome asked you to help her with cooking today. Let me escort our young master home." The stranger smiled mysteriously, and Tsurara could only nod numbly as she turned around to Rikuo like a robot.

"Wa-waka, I-I need to he-help O-Otome-sama…! I wi-will see you later at ho-home! See you later!" And without another word, she fled with her mind filled with embarrassment.

Rikuo didn't have any time to speak as he could only watch Tsurara run away. He turned his head to see a short old man standing in front of him. He couldn't help but stare at the old man's ridiculously long head, the only thing that gave him away as a youkai to Rikuo. He was wearing a normal kimono that the elders liked to wear. But those eyes and that smirk…it seemed that he had seen it before…

"Have we met before?" Rikuo asked politely.

The old man just chuckled, "Maybe in one of the parties in Nura main house. Oh, I almost forgot. Otome wants me to get some groceries while I'm out. Oh, are you hungry? Let's eat, I know a good place."

"Eh? But okaa-san will cook dinner for us—" his words were cut off when the old man grabbed his hand and practically dragged him along.

"It'll be a while until she cooks dinner. Let's fill our stomachs a bit while we wait." The old man reasoned, never letting go of Rikuo's hand.

"O-ok already! Don't drag me around!" Rikuo relented at the old man's want.

Around fifteen minutes later, they arrived in one of those famous restaurants. Rikuo winced a bit as he saw the price of the food, but seeing as the youkai in front of him was so relaxed, Rikuo couldn't help but trust that the youkai had the necessary money to pay for their meals.

Rikuo whispered, "A-are you sure that you have the money? I didn't bring much today since I didn't think that I would need it…"

"Don't worry about it; just eat to your stomach's content." The old man chuckled, amused at Rikuo's concern. After the food had arrived, Rikuo could only eat in silence. The food was delicious, but he preferred Otome's cooking.

"So, how's school?" The elder asked after a while.

Rikuo smiled, "It's kind of…exciting. I never had the chance to go to school, besides the one back in the town I used to live in. There are many things that are similar…and different too. Thankfully, the lesson was almost the same with my previous school, so I was able to catch up, without many difficulties."

"That's good to hear." The youkai smiled, "How about a friend? Have you befriended the humans in your school?"

"Not yet. Well, I only got to talk to a few people today. Tsurara stole all of the attention for herself, though I'm thankful for it. I'm not…used to being the center of attention." Rikuo laughed awkwardly, "By the way, what kind of a youkai are you?"

"Hm? Me?" The weird youkai just laughed, "You will see later. But don't worry; you will make friends with them soon. Just like with youkai, loyalty and friendship will be created only after you understand one another."

Rikuo smiled, "You're right." The boy was finished with his food, "_Gochisousama_."

"Oh? You're finished?" Rikuo looked up to see the youkai smirk, "It's time to show you my power then."

"Eh?" Rikuo blinked confusedly.

.

.

.

"Hm?" One of the waiters confusedly looked around, "Where are the customers that were just eating here?"

The other one panicked and screamed, "Ah! It's dine and dash!"

.

.

.

"Amazing, isn't it?" The old man laughed as they ran away from the restaurant, "It's a skill that lets you eat for free!"

"That's not amazing at all!" Rikuo scolded, guiltily looking behind to the restaurant they just left.

The mischievous youkai stopped in front of a supermarket, "Now, let's get some groceries."

"This time, I'll pay." Rikuo glared tiredly at the old man, though he couldn't help but smile a bit from the excitement of running away like that.

"Suit yourself." He took out a paper from his sleeve, "Let's see…it's just a short list, so we will be quick."

"I will help." Rikuo was about to help the youkai search the things they needed, when a voice called him.

"Nura-kun?"

Rikuo turned around to see a young girl with chocolate hair and eyes looking at him with a gentle smile on her face, "I didn't expect to see you here. Are you helping your grandfather?"

Rikuo looked at the youkai, who smirked at her, "Yes, isn't he a good boy? I'm so proud of him."

"You're a nice person, Nura-kun." The girl laughed a bit, "Ah, forgive me. My name is Ienaga Kana. Yoroshiku onegaishimas_u_."

Rikuo hit his palm with his other hand, "Ah! You're the girl that sits in front of me in class! I'm sorry I didn't recognize you earlier and please, just call me Rikuo."

"Rikuo-kun, then." Kana giggled seeing his apologetic expression, "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself to you earlier too. Everyone surrounded Oikawa-san all day; I couldn't get a chance to talk to you."

Rikuo scratched his cheek, "Ah…but even if you talked to me, you would only be bored. I can only talk about youkai after all—" Rikuo covered his mouth in surprise, he completely forget to restrain himself from talking about youkai with humans!

"Youkai…?" Kana widened her eyes, "Rikuo-kun, you're into that sort of things?"

Seeing that lying was useless now, Rikuo confessed, "Err…you could say so…"

"I'm glad!" Kana exclaimed happily, surprising Rikuo greatly, "Actually, I've been researching about youkai since I was eight years old. Not only me, my friends too! We will be happy to let you join our group too."

"Group?" Rikuo asked curiously.

"_Kiyojuji Kaiki Tanteidan_." She giggled cheerfully, "Just like its name, we investigate and learn all we can about youkai. We have even already seen them! It'll be great if you joined in, Rikuo-kun."

"O-oh…," Rikuo nodded, "I will think about it."

Kana looked at her wristwatch, "Oh no! I have to go home now, my mother is waiting. Please think about it, Rikuo-kun. It's nice talking to you, see you at school tomorrow!" Kana waved him good bye and paid for her groceries and walked out of the supermarket.

"She is a nice girl and she's actually interested in our kind." The youkai beside him commented, "It's not every day you find a human like that, why don't you try joining in?"

"If you say so…," Rikuo let out a sigh, "I'll think about it later…"

"Come on, let's go home." Rikuo was surprised to see the youkai already had everything they were searching before. Did he talk that long?

"Sorry." Rikuo apologized, paying for everything. Thankfully, his money was enough this time.

"Why are you apologizing? It's just a small matter." Even though he was short, the youkai was able to pat Rikuo's head, "Everyone is waiting, and it's dark already. I'm sure Rikuou is fuming at home right now, pacing furiously as he waits for your return."

Rikuo forgot about his brother's impatience, "You're right. I hope he doesn't do anything stupid."

"If he doesn't do anything stupid, then he's not your brother." The old youkai laughed, "It runs in the family it seems."

Rikuo watched the old youkai as he led the way. This youkai seemed to be different than the others. He didn't show any respect to the family and he was way too carefree, unlike any of the other youkai when they're with him. Not to mention, he had this aura around him…

"_Ano_…who—" his question was cut off when the old man stopped suddenly and looked into an dark alley to their right, "What's wrong?"

The old youkai gave him the bag of groceries they had just bought, "Take this. Hurry up and run home."

"Why—" Rikuo gasped as he suddenly saw a shadow looming over him and he quickly looked up to see a youkai advancing on him. The old youkai pulled him out of the way and saved him from being pummeled to death by the youkai, who had a face and claws like a rat.

"You're lucky, old man." The mouse youkai snickered, "but you're surrounded. What is an old youkai like you capable of?"

Rikuo looked around him to see six other rat youkai surrounding them, squeaking excitedly to see their prey backed into a corner. Rikuo noticed that the old youkai had pulled a sword out from its sheath, but it didn't even intimidate their enemies.

"Youngster these days, they're always underestimating their opponent." The old youkai smirked, "Being old means you have tons of experience and wisdom you can only dream of achieving, sewer rat."

"Talk all you want, old man." They started to attack again, "We will crunch on your flesh and bones now!"

"Stay behind me." The old youkai warned Rikuo. With his sword, he deflected their attacks and stroke back without difficulties, proving that his opponents were nothing to him.

A movement in the dark snapped Rikuo's amazement from the old youkai's skill. He noticed another rat youkai lurking in the dark, waiting for a chance to strike when the old youkai was overwhelmed with the other seven rats. Rikuo screamed at the old youkai, trying to warn him, but it would be too late. He couldn't let that nice elder youkai die! He was one of the Nuras; he should be able to protect himself!

His heart was beating so fast as he fisted his hands, loathing himself for his uselessness when a sudden spark of power bloomed inside him.

The old youkai was fighting with the seven rat youkai without difficulties, until suddenly; a silver blur rushed in front of him and blocked the attack of the eighth rat youkai who sneaked in, unknown to him.

He was half expecting to see the older Nura in front of him, acting all high and mighty and reprimanding him to stop using his current form just to tease the younger Nura. But to his surprise, the one he saw in front of him was Rikuo! Both of his hands were holding the claws of the rat youkai who almost hurt him.

"Are…you okay?" Rikuo turned around, and the old youkai was even more shocked to see Rikuo smiling at him, "You are not hurt…right? I don't want a youkai as nice as you to get hurt just because of me."

"You brat!" The rat youkai who Rikuo was holding growled in anger, "You just offered yourself as our first prey! I will eat you until not even a single strand of your hair is left!" The rat youkai threatened as his comrades advanced, attacking when Rikuo was vulnerable.

"That's enough." A deep voice pierced through the ugly screech of the rat youkai who cried in pain as his hands were cut off. Rikuo took a sniff of the air, and the familiar scent hit him as he noticed who was standing behind him, replacing the old youkai who now he knew, was nothing but a disguise.

"Ojii-chan!" Rikuo tilted his head upwards as his back leaned into his grandfather's muscular chest. Nurarihyon peeled the claws of the rat youkai off Rikuo's hands, sighing in relief to see no wounds marring his grandson soft skin, "So it's you! That's why I felt so familiar with you before! Uhh…but why were you disguising yourself?"

"I just wanted to tease my little grandson." Nurarihyon smirked, "But the time to play is over." His tone turned so venomous that the rat youkai – being terrified out of their wits when they realized who they were messing with – were shaking terribly as they faced their death.

"Just like what I said, no one messes with my little ones and gets out alive." Nurarihyon took out his sakazuki cup, filled with youkai sake, "It's a little cold tonight…how about some fire?"

The rat youkai ran for their life, but Nurarihyon merely smirked and spoke his death spell, "_Ougi Meikyou Shisui, Sakura_." Nurarihyon blew on the liquid in the sakazuki cup, which transformed into a blue fire. The blue fire danced in the night sky like a wild dragon, devouring all eight of rat youkai and incinerated them to ashes. Screams of pain terrorized the night, as Rikuo could only watch in amazement at how big the difference in power between his grandfather and their enemies was…

As the wind blew away the remains of the unfortunate youkai, Nurarihyon stretched his body, "That was not even an exercise. We have wasted enough time, let's go home." Nurarihyon grabbed Rikuo's shoulder and dragged him along.

"Wa-wait, ojii-chan!" Rikuo walked alongside his grandfather, "Why did you pick me up at school earlier? You even disguised yourself as an old youkai."

"Do I need a reason to spend some time with my grandson?" He paused and then spoke again, "Alright, I won a battle from Rihan and Rikuou in a competition called, 'Who Will Pick Rikuo Up from His First Day of School' or so your father said." Nurarihyon smirked at the quarter youkai, "My real form wasn't something that humans always see. Moreover, they would only be confused if they heard you called me 'ojii-chan' right?"

Rikuo pouted, "Well…you could have told me that it was you…"

"Like I said, I wanted to tease you." Nurarihyon took out his pipe and inhaled the smoke, "You're dumb enough to not recognize me. Don't be too depressed, not everyone can notice something too. Just like those youkai. You already managed to get an almost passing score by noticing something weird with my disguise."

"Almost…," Rikuo sulked, which made Nurarihyon laugh, "Passing the test or not, you're still my grandson. Besides, you took that hit right? I'm proud that you managed to pull that off."

Nurarihyon's words cheered Rikuo up, "Really?"

The legendary youkai only chuckled, "If you want any more praise, try by playing pranks on Rihan or Rikuou." Rikuo blushed at that, pouting again which only made the oldest Nura even more amused.

* * *

><p>- = - ... - = -<p>

* * *

><p>"Jiji!" Rikuou roared the moment he saw Nurarihyon inhale his pipe comfortably in his room, "This was longer than you promised! Where did you take Rikuo? What did you do to him?"<p>

"This isn't fair, Oyaji!" Rihan protested as he followed his son into his father's room, "You sneaky old pervert!"

"Oi, oi." Nurarihyon glared at the two unwanted annoyances intruding his peace, "First, I didn't make any promises with how long I would take him out. Second and third is a secret, though…I did make him blush and pout so cutely. And Rihan, I believe you're more of a pervert than I am."

The two angered Nuras pounced on their elder, who dodged it effortlessly. As the all-out battle began, Rikuo could only sigh at their childishness. Otome giggled, hugging Rikuo from behind in surprise, "Did you have fun today?"

Rikuo laughed a bit, "I guess…yes, it was fun."

"Rikuo!" Rikuou called his brother, "Tell me honestly, who is more awesome from all of us?"

Rikuo sighed, "Really, you are so childish." He laughed a bit, "And I choose okaa-san. She cooks the best food I've ever had besides okaa-sama."

"Oh my~!" Otome squealed happily, "Give me a kiss, you smooth talker!"

Rihan protested, "I want a kiss too…from both of you!"

"Nope, I'm reserved only for Rikuo-kun tonight~" Otome giggled evilly as she saw Rihan's tear-stricken face, "And…maybe Rikuou can join in~" Rikuou smiled triumphantly at his father.

Rihan glomped his father, "Oyaji! My wife and sons are being so mean to me!"

"Get off me!" Nurarihyon pushed his son's face away with his hand. Everyone laughed, happiness radiated from each of them.

Unfortunately, their happiness was disturbed by a loud noise of an explosion. Nurarihyon, Rihan, and Rikuou immediately picked up their swords and scanned their surroundings. Otome worriedly embraced Rikuo in her arms, who tried to reassure her that everything would be alright.

Kubinashi entered the room, looking distressed, "We're under attack, Nidaime! Our enemy is—"

"I challenge you, Nurarihyon!" A girl voice roared through the main house, "Or whoever it is that is in charge of the Nura Gumi!"

"A girl?" Rikuou was surprised.

"I demanded you return my dear friend back!" The girl threatened, "Or I will destroy the main house and everyone inside it!"

"That voice and accent…!" Rikuo's eyes widened as he struggled out of Otome's hold and ran outside. Otome tried to call him back, but it was useless. Rikuou and Rihan chased after the boy, while Nurarihyon took command of the panicked youkai.

"I, one of the onmyouji in the Keikain house will exorcise you evil youkai! My name is—"

"Yura-chan!" Rikuo yelled to attract the attention of the girl standing in front of the gates of the main house, all her four shikigami standing around her threateningly.

"Rikuo-kun!" The girl with short black hair and black eyes stared at him in shock and relief, "You're okay! I was so worried about you!" She ran to Rikuo, hands outstretched and was about to hug the boy when a glint of metal startled her. She almost didn't manage to block it if it weren't for one of her shikigami – a huge white wolf – that bit the sword with its mouth.

Crimson eyes glared threateningly at the onmyouji girl, "Don't you dare touch my brother, onmyouji…!"

"Brother…?" The onmyouji's confusion was immediately shrugged off as she pointed her shikigami weapon – a red goldfish – at him, "Youkai! I will exorcise you!"

"STOP IT!" Rikuo yelled so loud, that it shook the both of them, "Yura-chan! Don't exorcise him, he's my big brother! Onii-sama! Don't hurt her, she's my best friend!"

Both the onmyouji and youkai stared at Rikuo, then at each other…before they finally shouted in shock, "WHAT! ?"

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dictionary :<em>**

1) bento : a lunch box.

2) Ittekimasu : Roughly translated to, "I'm going, wish me luck."

3) Yoroshiku onegaishimasu : Roughly translated to, "Please take care of me." or "Nice to meet you."

4) Sensei : Have several meanings; teacher, doctor, professor, etc. Usually used to someone with more knowledge than the one speaking.

5) Gochisousama : Roughly translated to, "Thanks for the food."

6) _Kiyojūji Kaiki Tanteidan_: Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad

7) O_ugi Meikyou Shisui, Sakura_ : Secret Technique: Soul Mirror, Deadly Water - Cherry Blossoms

8) Ano : Excuse me.

A slight note : I have to apologize. I've never really learned the slang words that usually used to show Yura's Kyoto accent, so I had to stick with normal ones. If anyone can teach me about it, it would really help me a lot!


	8. Chapter 7 : Keikain Yura's Arrival

**Author's notes** : I'm back everyone...! XDD Though, I doubt I will be able to update again for another month- *hides in the corner* wait, wait, wait! I have a reason for this! QAQ Since I'm on my last year of school, I've been really busy with exams, assignments, and school projects. I barely have enough time to read manga, and I haven't read the ten newest chapter of Nuramago... orz

That's why, please be patient and keep on reviewing. It really helped to remind to of this story, so I can update whenever I have spare time~ XD

Thanks for everyone who favorited, alerted, reviewed and reading this! Especially for my beta, **Tsukiyomi Lien**! Extra thanks for your patience, and sorry for my late update!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Darkness and light dwelt<em>**

**_ In my two eyes; where are they?_**

**_ I wonder if I must gaze  
><em>**  
><strong><em> At the future<em>**

* * *

><p>Rihan and Nurarihyon arrived at the scene where Rikuo, Rikuou, and the onmyouji girl were standing side by side with the last two looking completely shocked and Rikuo angry.<p>

"What happened?" Rihan walked closer to them, triggering the onmyouji's reflexes to automatically target any youkai that comes near her. Her weapon was just about to shoot at Rihan, when Rikuou's hilt sword collided with the back of her neck. The strong blow knocked her unconscious almost instantly, making her collapse to the ground, limply.

"Onii-sama!" Rikuo angrily glared at Rikuou for hurting his best friend. He quickly knelt beside Yura and gently brought her to his arms, "Yura-chan! Yura-chan, please open your eyes!"

"She's just unconscious." Rihan reassuringly placed his hand on Rikuo's shoulder, "Let's bring her inside, we'll talk about this later when she's regained consciousness."

Rikuo wanted nothing but his friend's well-being, so he just nodded and helped Rihan carry her inside. Nurarihyon, on the other hand, was completely aware of Rikuou's fuming and deadly glare that was sent towards the unconscious girl.

A sly smirk made its way to his face, "Finding a rival so soon?"

"Shut it, Jiji." Rikuou angrily stomped his way inside, he didn't want to leave Rikuo alone with Yura, not minding that his father was also there.

* * *

><p>Yura awoke with a start, nearly knocking into Rihan's chin as she sat up so quickly, "Rikuo-kun!"<p>

"Yura-chan!" Rikuo, who has been sitting by her side all the time she had been unconscious, smiled happily, "You're awake!"

"Awake…?" Yura looked around her. She noticed that she was sleeping on a futon with five people around her. The young onmyouji's eyes sharpened as she felt their _youki_. "Youkai…!" her hands swiftly slipped into her pocket, searching for her wallet that stored her _fukuda _and money, but to her dismay and shock, it was gone.

"I'm sorry." Rikuo showed her his hand, which was holding Yura's wallet, "I didn't want you to hurt them."

Yura's eyes widened and her hands wildly tried to grab her wallet back, but Rikuo managed to keep it from her, "Rikuo-kun! They are youkai, it's my job to exorcise them!"

"You can't, Yura-chan! They are my family!" Rikuo tried to reason with his best friend, his eyes showing how hurt he was by her words.

"Family…? What do you mean? Where is Wakana-san?" Yura gasped as she glared at the four youkai in the room: Nurarihyon, Rihan, Rikuou, and Otome. "Rikuo-kun must be deceived by all of you…evil youkai; you have probably killed Wakana-san as well! I won't forgive you!"

Rikuou growled in anger, "That's it. I don't care if you insulted me, but your words have hurt my little brother." The silver haired youkai was about to get up and shut the girl up, but Rihan's hand held him down.

"Yura-chan, please listen to me! I'm not deceived, they are my family. Okaa-sama has gone missing and they have taken care of me since then. Please don't say that you're going to hurt them…," Yura felt really guilty as she saw the pain in Rikuo's eyes, "I…I can't take it if my precious people hurt each other…"

"Rikuo-kun…," Yura was really confused. In her heart, she wanted to believe Rikuo's words. But her mind screamed at her to not trust any youkai. They were deceitful creatures that always fooled around and played with human hearts. All her life she has been distrustful of the youkai she had met, never letting them fool her with their words…but, seeing Rikuo like this…

Rikuo, knowing how hard it was for Yura to accept his family, smiled solemnly, "Yura-chan…do you forget that I'm a youkai too?"

Yura's body jerked in surprise, her hands tightly clenching the blanket on her lap and she grit her teeth in despair, "Rikuo-kun…"

Rikuo's hands enveloped hers slowly, stroking them gently to ease her tension. Rikuo glanced at his family, silently asking the youkai to leave both of them alone for a while. Otome nodded, she served tea for both of them and left it nearby. She was the first one to leave, followed shortly by Rihan and Nurarihyon, who dragged an unwilling Rikuou outside.

"Let me go! Like hell I will leave them alone!" Rikuou hissed indignantly.

Nurarihyon pulled his grandson's ear, "Come on, and leave them."

"You're just a nuisance for now." Rihan put his hand around his son's neck and dragged him outside, nearly choking Rikuou in process.

"Awawawawawaw-!" Rikuou yelled in pain as his grandfather harshly pulled on his ear and his father choked him. He unwillingly got dragged outside, whining all the while, "Rikuooooo…!"

Rikuo sighed at his brother's childishness, but he didn't have a long time to think about his brother when a pair of hands cruelly pinched both of his cheeks and pulled them wide, making him the one yelping in pain this time, "Awawawawaw-! Yuha-han! ?"

Not satisfied with that, Yura locked Rikuo's head with her hand and started to grind her elbow on his head, "I have told you many times, don't say that!"

"I-I'm sorry, Yura-chan!" Rikuo tried to get free from Yura's headlock, but he was no match for a furious woman, "Yura-chan, you're hurting me!"

"I have told you many times, I don't care if you're a youkai!" a sudden embrace from the young onmyouji replaced the pain on his head surprising the young youkai. He tilted his head a bit to see Yura leaning her head on his shoulder as she embraced him from behind, "Besides, you're not really a youkai. Your human blood dominates your youkai blood."

Rikuo put his hand on her arms, "But, it doesn't change the fact that I'm a youkai. I…chose this path to be with my family…"

Yura suddenly whipped her head up and stared long and hard at him, "Did you really choose? Or is it just because you were forced to choose it? There's a difference to both of them."

"I–" Rikuo's words were cut off by the young onmyouji asking more questions.

"Can you really choose to become something you didn't even really know until a few days ago? Once you choose to become a youkai, you won't be able to change back to a human. Can you just throw away your fifteen years living as a human to become something that is really different from a human?"

"Yura-chan…"

Yura's words faltered in her last question, "Do you…really want to be my enemy?" the young onmyouji closed her eyes in despair, "All of youkai are my enemy, and if you decide to become one…then you won't become an exception. I'll have to exorcise you, with my own hands…"

Rikuo eyes widened in shock, he couldn't believe what he had just heard, "…Yura-chan…?"

Yura glared at him in anger and sadness, tears brimmed her eyes, "Do you want that, Rikuo-kun?"

Seeing Yura's raw emotions like that, Rikuo couldn't force any words to come out from his lips.

* * *

><p>Rikuou paced around in impatience, biting his lips in nervousness as he waited for his little brother, "What's taking them so long…?"<p>

Rihan sighed as he inhaled the smoke of his father's pipe, "Sit down, Rikuou. After seeing you pace around like that for ten minutes it is no longer funny to watch."

Nurarihyon frowned as he found that his pipe was missing again, "And you Rihan, give me my pipe back." As Otome served them tea, Nurarihyon thanked his daughter-in-law, "Oh, thanks Otome."

Otome smiled in reply. She sat down next to her husband and patted the empty spot beside her, urging her son to sit down, "Relax, Rikuou. Rikuo-kun said that the young onmyouji was his friend. You don't have to worry that much."

Rikuou grumbled as he sat, sulking even more, "I can't believe you guys can be so calm like this…"

"Experience, little one." Nurarihyon chuckled as he sipped his hot tea.

"Count wisdom as well." Rihan nodded to his father.

Nurarihyon nearly choked on his tea, "Wise? You? Hah!" the golden haired youkai snorted, ignoring Rihan's almost pouting face.

Otome giggled as she patted her husband's shoulder, "Don't tease your son so much, Otou-sama."

Rikuou was about to grumble about how childish both of the elder Nura were, when the door to Rikuo's room slid open and the two teenagers stepped outside. Rikuou sighed in relief to see that Rikuo wasn't harmed, but he noticed something was off about his little brother.

Yura toned down her glare, though it still wasn't enough to be friendly, "Since Rikuo said so…I will trust him. Him, not you." Rikuo sighed at his best friend's stubbornness, "I'll go home for now, but I will still keep close watch on my best friend. Don't ever dare to try anything funny, youkai."

Rikuo was puzzled, "Yura-chan, you will go home to Kyoto?"

Yura shook her head, "No, I've rented an apartment not too far from here. Here's the address." Yura took out a small paper from her wallet and gave it to Rikuo, "Come anytime, Rikuo-kun."

"I will…but how about you? Did you bring enough money here? Have you eaten something besides rice and egg today? Do you want me to bring you something when I visit you?"

The young girl's face flushed crimson in embarrassment, "I-it will be nice if you can bring me some food…"

Rikuo chuckled at his dear friend, "Yura-chan will always be Yura-chan, huh?"

Yura huffed embarrassedly and turned away, "S-so what?"

"Sorry to interrupt you two, but…," the two of them looked at Rihan, who had been listening to their conversation for a while, "You're from Kyoto? Then…," he looked at Rikuo.

"Yes, I'm from Keikain." Yura answered stiffly, "Rikuo-kun had stayed in Keikain's guest house for almost ten years." Yura's answers shocked the youkai greatly, while Rikuo couldn't do anything but sigh.

"That reminds me…," Rikuo looked at his friend, "How did you know I was here?"

Yura remembered, "Oh, when I was about to pick you up like usual in your place, I was surprised to find it unlocked. I went inside and I was shocked to see a trail of blood. I followed it to your kitchen, and found this." Yura rummaged through her wallet trying to find something, "Where is it…ah, here you go."

Yura handed him a piece of paper. It was a simple paper that been torn from his notebook. On the paper–written in black ink–was an instruction for Yura to find the Nura Gumi main house. Drops of blood tainted the whiteness of the paper, and Rikuo's breath hitched in his throat as he saw the back of the paper. Wakana's hand writing asked her to do one simple thing:

**"Please, protect Rikuo."**

Rikuo brought the paper close to his chest, tightly gripping it until the paper crumpled in his hands, "Okaa-sama…"

Yura and the others stayed silent, allowing Rikuo to take his time to absorb it all. A few seconds later, Rikuo took a deep breath and smiled, "Thank you, Yura-chan…you did all of this just because my mother asked you."

"No, Rikuo-kun." Yura smiled serenely, "Wakana-san may have asked me, but I did this of my own will. You're my precious friend after all."

"Yura-chan…," Rikuo smiled, his hands reaching for his childhood friend as he suddenly hugged her, wrapping her in his arms, "Thank you…you're my precious friend too…"

Rihan nearly laughed out loud as his older son gawked. Otome swatted Rihan's head, pouting. Nurarihyon just smirked, finding both the young onmyouji's blushing face and his grandson's obvious jealousy to be very amusing.

"I-I should go home now." Yura stuttered as she leaned back from his arms, "Oh, before I forget…my name is Keikain Yura. Make sure to remember my name, youkai…because I'll be the one to personally send you to hell if you ever hurt my best friend!"

"Yura-chan…," Rikuo sighed, pushing his friend's back as she continued sending threats and glares at his family.

Yura blinked as they reached the gate, staring at his uniform, "That uniform…it's Ukiyoe Middle School, right? I saw a few students this evening. So, they let you go to school…"

"Ah, I forgot to change." How could he have remembered with everything that had happened today, "I just enrolled today, so I'm still adapting with the new environment…"

"Hmm…," Yura hummed as she was in deep thought, before she finally smiled at him, "Ok then, and see you later, Rikuo-kun. My door is always open for you if you need me."

"I know that." Rikuo smiled back, "Be careful, Yura-chan. This is the first time you're out of Kyoto as well, right?"

"Don't worry about me." Yura patted his shoulder reassuringly, "After all, I am the one who always helps you whenever you get attacked by a youkai, right? I don't see any reason why that needs to change."

Rikuo laughed, "Yura is so strong. I have never been able to defeat you at all."

"Keep training!" Yura flicked his forehead with her fingers, "See you tomorrow, Rikuo-kun!" she waved her arms as she ran home.

"Tomorrow? She will come back again tomorrow?" Rikuo sighed, "Maybe I should be the one to visit her this time…it's not really a good idea for her to come again…"

He snapped out from his musings when a pair of strong arms suddenly embraced him, nearly tackling him from behind. Rikuo looked up to see his older brother glaring at in the direction Yura had just taken to go home, "Onii-sama? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Rikuou said solemnly, and Rikuo knew that his brother was still sulking. Because of what, he doesn't know.

"Onii-sama, release me. I need to get changed and do my homework." Rikuo pouted as he tried to walk, but his brother stubbornly clung to his back like a leech.

"Don't want to." Rikuou didn't mind getting dragged by his brother around, which would exhaust the smaller boy soon.

"Rikuo." Both of the Nura siblings looked at their father, "That friend of yours said that you were from Kyoto?"

"Yes." Rikuo didn't see any point to keep it hidden anymore. After all, he kept his promise of not telling them about their whereabouts before, but Yura already told them that bit of information so there was no point in it anymore. "We took refuge with the Keikain family because we constantly got attacked by youkai. The head of the Keikain family took us under his wing and provided us our daily necessities in return for a payment that Okaa-sama paid to them ten years ago. I don't know what this payment was, and Yura-chan doesn't know either."

"I see…," Rihan was deep in thought. Otome looked worriedly at her husband, already knowing what her beloved husband was planning to do.

Rihan's expression brightened up once more, smirking at his older son, "So, Rikuou…now that you got a strong rival, what will you do?"

"I bet that he is already losing, based on what I saw before." Nurarihyon chuckled at his grandson's indignant face, "Be careful, Rikuou…jealousy is an ugly emotion."

"Shut up you two!" Rikuou growled childishly, his hold on Rikuo growing tighter, "I won't lose!"

Rikuo could only stare at his brother in confusion, when the other three youkai laughed at his brother he grew even more confused.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Rikuo was back with a new routine of getting his brother off of him as he tried to go to school, "Onii-sama, seriously…when will you stop trying to keep me at home?"<p>

Rikuou pouted, he actually pouted like a child, "…I just want to spend my time with you…"

"We aren't children who have nothing to do but play all day anymore…," Rikuo sighed, he felt like he had been doing this a lot lately, "We just have to find another way to spend time together…"

"…drinking sake?" Rikuou suggested.

"I'm still underage!" Rikuo refused without a beat.

Rikuou tried another, "Training?"

"…did you forget that I'm not as strong as you?" Rikuo frowned.

"Then what?" Rikuou gave up, though he wouldn't give Rikuo up to anyone.

"Hmm…," Rikuo smiled, "we don't have to find how now. We can try many new things together, then we can choose later how to spend our time together."

Rikuou's eyes widened a bit, before he smiled. His expression was so happy and serene that it made Rikuo's hearts skip a beat, "That's a good idea. Let's try it."

"WHEN I get home." He put emphasis on his words, chuckling at his brother's sulking face, "See you later, Onii-sama."

"Waka! We will be late if we don't go now!" Tsurara's voice called him from the front gate.

"Ok, ok!" Rikuo took it as his cue to run. But before he made a turn, he looked back at his brother and smiled happily, "I can't wait for it too!" Rikuo laughed a bit as he saw his brother's surprised face, and ran to Tsurara and Aotabou who had been waiting for him.

Rikuou watched as the three of them left, surprisingly, he didn't feel as bad as yesterday watching them go. He was looking forward to tonight too.

Maybe he will go around and try to find an idea for tonight.

* * *

><p>"Nura-kun, <em>ohayou<em>." Kana greeted him as he entered the class, "Have you done your homework?"

"_Ohayou_, Ienaga-san. Yes, I have." Rikuo put his bag on his seat, Tsurara humming beside him.

Kana smiled at him, "So, how about it? Have you considered my offer?"

Rikuo gulped. He forgot about it because of everything that had happened yesterday, "W-well…"

"Pretty please, Nura-kun?" Kana put her palms together in front of her face, begging him, "We can really use a new member…or two…"

Rikuo thought about it. It wouldn't be that bad, right? It's not like they would really find any youkai. His father told him before that he had ordered every youkai under his command to hide from humans and avoid unnecessary trouble. Besides, he could make friends with them too.

Rikuo smiled, "Okay then."

Kana nearly jumped in joy, "Really? That's great! I will inform Kiyotsugu-kun and the others later! They will be very excited to hear this!" when the bell rang, Kana hurriedly went back to her seat.

Tsurara whispered to him, "Is it really okay, Waka?"

Rikuo scratched his head, "I hope so…"

The door slid open, letting the teacher come in. Hiroyuki coughed to get the class's attention, "Okay class…I know that we just had two new students in our class yesterday…but today, we're going to have another one too." The surprised whispers quickly spread amongst the students, "Without further ado, meet your new classmate. Please enter, new student."

When the new student stepped into the class, Rikuo's eyes widened in surprise and he couldn't hold himself from shouting, "Yura-chan!"

Keikain, Yura smiled at him in triumph, "I said told you yesterday right? 'See you tomorrow'." Yura turned to the rest of the class and introduced herself, "The name is Keikain, Yura. I'm from Kyoto. Nice to meet you all."

As Rikuo felt Tsurara's panicked tugs on his sleeve and Yura's eyes on him, he could already predict the type of school day he was going to have today.

_It most likely won't be a peaceful one._

He didn't know how right he was…that is until later on in the day…

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Dictionary :<strong>

1) youki : youkai's evil aura. A strong youkai can hide it, making it's very hard to detect them. A person with sixth sense can feel them, and is said to be affected by it negatively.

2) fukuda : Onmyouji's talisman.


	9. Chapter 8 : A Day Full of Chaos

**Author's notes** : Another late update...! But it's still better than never, right? XD My last exams will be in less than one week, so I will be able to update as soon as I finished my exams. Please wish me luck...and review as always!

Thanks for everyone who favorited, alerted, reviewed and reading this! Especially for my beta, **Tsukiyomi Lien**! Extra thanks for your patience, and sorry for my late update!

* * *

><p><strong><em>At the end of the desperate paradise<em>**

**_I seek the lost voice_**

**_I am fated to wander_**

**_From street to street, further and further away_**

* * *

><p>A week later…<p>

Rikuo sighed as he wondered how his daily life had turned out to be so chaotic. First, he had to live as the only human in a youkai yakuza family…and now he had to make sure his best friend didn't exorcise his family by _accident _because of her job…or so she said.

"Nura-kun? Are you listening?" a feminine voice called him out from his musings; Rikuo's head snapped up and he could see the stares of his friends directed at him—and yes, he had befriended the group of people that love youkai, just add it to his growing list of things that he has to adapt to.

"Sorry, I spaced out…what were you talking about?" Rikuo gave them an apologetic smile. Thankfully, they didn't mind it at all.

The leader of said group – Kiyotsugu – suddenly stood up from the chair he was sitting on and exclaimed enthusiastically, "We are going to explore a haunted house this evening!" Kiyotsugu crossed his arms and nodded happily, "Before, since we're so few in numbers and it's dangerous to actually go into a place where youkai dwell; we have refrained ourselves to go at night…but!"

Kiyotsugu pointed his fingers at Yura, who was sitting on her chair with a stoic expression, "We have Yura now! An onmyouji from the Keikain family!" Tears of happiness trailed down his face, "Now we can finally find a youkai without any worry!"

"Explore a haunted house…?" Rikuo mumbled curiously as his gaze fell on Yura, who he swore smirked mischievously in a flash of a second before her expression went back to her usual stoic one.

_Uh-oh_. He had a bad feeling about this. A really bad feeling…

* * *

><p>"EH!" Tsurara nearly shrieked in shock and fright, "They are coming to the main house tonight?" she asked disbelievingly.<p>

Rikuo massaged his temples, "Yes… when they were wondering what to do to celebrate the arrival of the newest member, Yura-chan suggested to explore a haunted place. Then Kiyotsugu-kun said that he had a place that he had been really curious about because of the many rumors about youkai in that place…" Rikuo slumped in defeat, "…and that place turned out to be our house. No mistake, since I already asked about the address…"

"That wicked onmyouji…!" Tsurara fumed, before cooling herself down a bit and asked fearfully, "C-can you say something to them to make them abort their plan?"

"I have already tried, Tsurara…believe me, I have." Rikuo wanted to tear open his own head because of his frustration, "but it only made them even more enthusiastic!"

* * *

><p><em>"Oh! So that place is your home, Nura-kun?" Kiyotsugu said with sparkles in his eyes, "That's perfect! Now we have a guide!"<em>

_Kana glanced at Rikuo doubtfully, "Kiyotsugu-kun? Won't it be rude if we barge into Nura-kun's house so suddenly like this?"_

_"Ah, you're right." Rikuo nearly thanked Kana for her support, but his relief died down when Kiyotsugu suddenly began sobbing like a child who had been denied the thing he had wanted the most, "I-I suppose we can try another time…"_

_Rikuo watched as Kiyotsugu curled into himself in the corner of the room as Shima, Natsumi and Saori tried to cheer him up. Seeing this scene before him, Rikuo didn't have the heart to say 'no'._

* * *

><p>Tsurara stuttered in panic, "I-in any case, we have to report this to the main house. I will go ahead and ask Aotabou to deliver this urgent message to Nidaime! Please wait a bit!"<p>

Watching Tsurara ran off, Rikuo sighed loudly, "Why did it end up like this…?"

"It'll be fun." Rikuo turned around to see Yura walking to him, "At least that's what they said."

"Yura-chan…" Rikuo clasped his hands together and begged the onmyouji, "Please, when you're coming to my house, don't exorcise any of the youkai there!"

"But that means I neglected my job, right?" Yura frowned at the thought, but seeing Rikuo's sullen face, she sighed and crossed her arms, "Alright, I won't exorcise them…only if they manage to hide and don't show any ill intent towards the group and you."

Rikuo smiled happily, nodding his head in gratitude, "Thanks, Yura-chan! You're really my best friend!"

Yura blushed slightly, making her turn away from Rikuo to hide it, "N-no need to thank me…"

* * *

><p>Kiyotsugu hummed happily as he led the group towards Rikuo's house. Rikuo and Tsurara stayed far at the back of the group, whispering to each other.<p>

"So, how is everyone at home taking the news?" Rikuo asked in a low whisper to make sure that no one else could hear what he had to say.

"Well, everyone panicked and immediately tried to hide or disguise themselves as humans…," Tsurara reported, "but Nidaime, Shodaime, and Otome-sama…they looked amused when they heard it."

Rikuo glanced at the group who chatted amongst themselves, impatient to search for any youkai, "How about Rikuou onii-sama?"

"About that…" Tsurara laughed nervously, "He was furious when he heard that the onmyouji girl was also coming…"

Rikuo sighed…why can't they get along with each other? It's true that they're youkai and onmyouji, but still…he had a hunch that the reason why they were like cats and dogs was because of something else…

Yura stared at the both of them suspiciously; she really didn't like that snow girl.

"We're here!" Kiyotsugu exclaimed as he pointed at the Nura's main house, "Come on, Nura-kun! Let's go inside!"

Rikuo nodded a bit, holding back a sigh as he walked inside the gates of his house with everyone following close-by.

Kana looked around in amazement, "Nura-kun, your house is huge."

Saori nodded, "It looks old, but doesn't seem like it's a haunted one."

"_Ara_?" a feminine voice called for their attention, "I assume you're Rikuo-kun's friends, right? Rikuo-kun has told me so much about you all." Otome stood in front of the door, looking just like always. She did look like a human even without a disguise.

"Okaa-san…" Rikuo smiled at her, completely missing the shocked look on his friends' faces, that hadn't seen her before, "Tadaima."

"Okaerinasai." Otome smiled back, "Welcome, everyone. I'm sorry if it's a bit messy, we didn't know that there would be guests today."

"I-it's okay." Kana assured, "We're sorry for intruding."

Shima nudged Rikuo, whispering faintly, "Hey, is that truly your mother? She doesn't look older than thirty!"

Rikuo glanced at Otome, before looking back to his friends' curious looks, "Technically, she isn't my mother by blood." Everyone shared a look of understanding, but it fell apart with what Rikuo said next, "She is the mother of my older brother."

"What? Are you serious? Your older brother?" Natsumi gasped in surprise, "Just how old is she?"

"C-come on!" Tsurara pushed them inside, "Aren't we going to search for a youkai?" she feigned impatience and excitement as she tried to change the topic.

"A youkai?" Otome looked at them questioningly, a bit amused by the panicked look on Rikuo's and Tsurara's faces.

"We're sorry, but we're searching for a youkai. There are rumors that said this place is haunted, so can we…?" Kiyotsugu asked sheepishly, a bit embarrassed with his forwardness.

"Oh, sure. I'm sure my husband and father-in-law won't mind at all. By the way, my name is Nura Otome. Thank you for taking care of my son." Otome bowed politely.

Everyone else also bowed, introducing themselves and chatted with Otome. Meanwhile, Rikuo looked worriedly at Yura, who seemed to be searching for any glimpse of any youkai, "Yura-chan…" Rikuo begged.

Yura snapped out of her search, smiling innocently at Rikuo, "Don't worry, I won't forget my promise."

Before Rikuo could say anything, Otome invited them inside. He felt bad to doubt his best friend, but he didn't want to risk losing his family either.

* * *

><p>Otome served them some tea with the help of Kejorou, "Feel free to explore the house. Rikuo will guide you around. Please excuse me; I still have to make dinner. Will you join us? The more the merrier." Otome smiled gently, charming her son's friends to agree with her. After making them agree to join them in dinner, Otome and Kejorou left them alone.<p>

"Your mother is really something, isn't she?" Shima asked with admiration, "If only my mother was as beautiful and gentle…" it seems that everyone didn't want to pry into his family matters, as they didn't ask why he has a different mother than his brother.

"Where is the rest of your family, Nura-kun?" Kana asked, curious about Rikuo's family.

"I don't know, but they are probably home. You will see them soon." Rikuo smiled, hoping that they wouldn't be…too shocked to see his father or grandfather.

Kiyotsugu stood up, "Okay, want to start exploring?" with everyone's excited nods (except Rikuo, Yura and Tsurara), all of them stood up and walked outside of the room.

* * *

><p>They searched everywhere to see any hints of youkai, but to their disappointment, there was nothing they could find. Rikuo felt grateful that no one noticed the youkai that hid in every part of the house. He was sure that Yura felt something…but fortunately, she couldn't find any.<p>

"Ah, this sucks." Kiyotsugu complained, "We couldn't find anything. Even after we got many new members too…"

"But that means you don't have to worry that your house is haunted by a youkai, right?" Kana smiled at Rikuo, "Isn't that good, Nura-kun?"

"A-ah…" Rikuo nodded, he wanted to say that it's completely the opposite, but he restrained himself.

"Oya? I din't know that you had already made so many friends in such a short time, Rikuo." All of them turned towards the voice they had heard, and saw a man standing nearby. His long black hair was tied in a low ponytail, and his amber eyes stared at each of them with a twinkle of mischief.

The girls beside Yura and Tsurara blushed at how attractive this man was, while Tsurara gasped as she recognized the man. Yura frowned, feeling something familiar about the man. Rikuo stared at him, it took him a few seconds to recognize the attire he wore that matched a person he knew, "Otou-san!"

Rihan, in his human form, smirked at his son's surprised face, "Yes, son?"

Rikuo gaped at his father's human form. He ran to Rihan and pulled him aside, whispering so no one could hear them, "Otou-san, how—?" his words were cut off when he saw Rihan just smirk and nod his head towards his friends, who were currently talking to his grandfather…in his old man form.

"Just like Tsurara, we can disguise ourselves as humans too." Rihan whispered back to his son, "This is my human form. Not any less handsome than my real form, right?" Rikuo just shook his head at his father's narcissism. It's true that his father's human form wasn't any less charming than his youkai form. The only obvious difference were his father's hairstyle and now, both of his amber eyes were open; one of them wasn't closed like usual.

He had asked about it before, but Rihan just shrugged it off, saying that even with both of his eyes closed, he still could fight evenly with Rikuou and Nurarihyon; which had made the latter scoff and smack his son's head with a rolled up newspaper.

"Do you want some candies, children?" The powerful youkai under the disguise of a normal old man offered them a jar of candies, which made the group of youngsters cringe at the awful taste. The first commander just chuckled at seeing their efforts to swallow the treat.

Rikuo's eyes looked around, searching for the familiar silver hair, "Where is onii-sama?"

The black haired man just shrugged, the mischievous smirk evident on his face, "Well…since he couldn't turn into a human, we forced him to stay put in his room. Don't worry, it's for the best." Rihan's eyes glanced at a certain onmyouji girl who kept on staring at him suspiciously.

Rikuo could only laugh awkwardly as he imagined how another cold war would break between his best friend and his older brother.

* * *

><p>In his room, Rikuou stubbornly tried to break free from the bindings on his body and the duct tape plastered to his mouth. He growled as he noticed that his father had tied down his body with Kubinashi's strings, which were almost impossible to break free from with no weapon whatsoever. He wiggled his body around, trying to get outside and get his payback on his father and grandfather who had done this to him.<p>

"HIIGGUUHOOOO!" he tried to scream Rikuo's name, but all that was coming out was incoherent blabber.

* * *

><p>Rikuo shivered as he felt the impending doom that would soon came from a certain silver haired youkai that he knew so well.<p>

"Rikuo-kun?" Yura asked as she waved her hand in front of his face, "Are you alright?"

Rikuo snapped out of his musings and smiled at his friend, "Ah, sorry. I was thinking about something…"

"Hmm…" Yura didn't seem to be convinced, but she let it go for now, "Kiyotsugu-kun and the others have already gone off first. I will go home with Ienaga-san since we go the same way for half of the way."

"Ah…" Rikuo chuckled at the disappointed faces of his other friends as they left his home, unable to spot any youkai in his house, "Are you sure you don't want me to walk both of you home? It's already dark."

"Don't worry about Ienaga-san or me." Yura smiled and hit his shoulder softly, "I'm way stronger than you, remember?"

Rikuo laughed, "Of course. Yura-chan was always the one who protected me back in Kyoto. It's a shame, since I'm the one who was supposed to protect you."

"A girl doesn't always have to be weaker than a boy!" Yura reprimanded him, sending him a mock glare.

"I know, I know." Rikuo nodded and smiled brightly at the onmyouji, "Be careful, and see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow too." Yura smiled back, walking closer to Kana who was waiting patiently for her. Both of them waved at him before leaving the Nura's main house, with Rikuo watching their backs until they vanished in the darkness of the night.

A crashing sound from the main house startled him. When he heard the indignant yelling of someone he had already expected, Rikuo sighed and walked back inside, "I hope they won't destroy the house too much…" when he arrived at the scene, he found out that Tsurara was glancing around in panic and Kubinashi groaned at the damage the hot-headed youkai caused. His chocolate eyes landed on the two youkai standing in the center of the mess with both of their swords drawn.

"Oyaji…" Rikuou's eyes filled with rage and a promise of pain, "Time for my payback for the embarrassment you forced me to go through earlier."

Rihan sighed, "Oh, come on." He taunted the younger Nura, "you should just accept the fact that you can't beat me—"

"—yet!" Rikuou attacked without any warning, sword gleaming menacingly from the moonlight. Rihan just chuckled at his son's eagerness and dodged the incoming attack without much effort. Rikuou suddenly changed the direction of his sword, following Rihan's movement. Rihan blocked it with his own sword, the clash of metal creating a clanking sound that reverberated along with their laughter and battle cries. Rikuo noticed how his brother's anger had long turned into excitement as he battled with their father.

_For a youkai, a battle is more than just a way to prove their strength_; Nurarihyon had said to him a while ago, _it's one of the meanings for their existence_.

Rikuo watched amazed at the beauty in the way their bodies moved to dodge and attack. This is a battle, but he couldn't feel any evil intent between the two youkai. This was just a battle to show their strength, no more, no less. Rikuo gripped his arm, feeling his blood boil in his veins. He wanted to join them too, he wanted to be able to understand; things which could only be relayed to others with battling one another.

"Okay, that's enough already!" a woman's voice interrupted the battle between father and son, waking Rikuo from his deep thoughts, "Stop it, or…no sake for you two for three weeks!"

Both of the youkai froze at the threat, looking apologetically at Otome, who frowned at both her husband and son, "You two have destroyed enough of our house. Until you repair these," she gestured to the mess that they had made to the house, "no sake for you two." She walked away with Tsurara and Kejoro following her, glancing pitifully at the crestfallen faces of the two youkai.

Nurarihyon barked out in laughter, "Heh, both of you really can't win against a woman."

"Shut it!" the two of them glared at the eldest Nura, who didn't seem to be affected at all with their glares. In fact, it only amused him more, "Better start working, kids." The pale gold haired youkai stood up and walked away, laughing all the while.

Rikuo chuckled at the defeated look on his father's and brother's faces. He should go before they spot him and drag him into helping. He preferred to prepare for school tomorrow and do his homework. Maybe, if after he finishes, the both of them might still be at it…and he could help out a bit.

* * *

><p>"Yura-chan, how long have you been friends with Nura-kun?" Kana asked as they walked home together. It's rare for them to be able to talk with each other like this, so she tried to get to know her new friend more.<p>

"About nine years…" Yura answered, smiling at the memory when both of them first meet nine years ago. Her curiosity had made her ignore her grandfather's warning to not befriend Rikuo. But she didn't regret it at all; Rikuo is her best friend, a friend that she wouldn't trade for anything in the world. She remembered how Rikuo's eyes, shining with innocence and frailty, had urged her to become stronger in order to protect the boy. She wanted to become a great onmyouji that would be able to protect people like Rikuo.

That's why she couldn't let him go back to his youkai family. Rikuo's human blood dominated his youkai blood; it was more than enough reason to strengthen her belief that Rikuo is a human. She wouldn't let that pure soul be tainted with the evil of a youkai. Why couldn't he see the truth? Youkai are evil. That's what has been taught to her since she was a child. There was no need to change that now.

She will find a way for sure. A way to bring Rikuo back home; his real home in Kyoto with her and the others…

"Yura-chan? What's wrong? You look so solemn…" Kana asked, her gentle eyes showed her worry for her new friend who had been silent since the question she had asked her a few minutes ago.

"Nope. Just remembering childhood memories." Yura smiled, "Ah, this is where we should part, yes?"

Kana nodded, "Too bad we couldn't talk more. Let's go out together sometime, okay?"

Yura agreed, already liking Kana because of her gentleness and innocence reminded her of Rikuo, "Of course."

Just when Kana stepped back, her back collided with something…or someone. She quickly turned and apologized, "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't look at where I was going!"

"It's okay." A man with blonde hair wearing a white suit smiled charmingly at her, "I will always be happy to forgive a cute kitten like you."

Kana blushed, "A-ah…" but her stuttering ceased when she felt Yura pull her back to her, away from the nice man that flirted with her, "Yu-Yura-chan?"

"Ienaga-san, don't be fooled by his appearance." Yura pushed Kana behind her, glaring at the man who smirked at the both of them, "He's a youkai. A dangerous one."

"E-eh?" Kana was shocked to hear what she said. She looked around, startled to find the streets to be so empty without anyone else but them. It's supposed to be crowded at this time of the day! She subconsciously clung closer to the black haired onmyouji in fear, not knowing what else to do.

"Oh, I didn't expect you to know my true form." Kana shrieked as the charming man's face turned into the ugly, furry face of a rat, "No matter. If you come with us nicely, I won't hurt you." Yura gasped as she saw many more rat youkai crawl out from the darkness, all of them cackling loudly as they stared at the girls hungrily.

"No one should ever trust what a youkai says!" Yura took out her wallet from her pocket, "I will exorcise you!"

"Exorcise…?" the first rat youkai frowned at her confusedly.

"Shikigami: Tanrou!" Yura took out one of her ofuda from her wallet, the paper talisman shone brightly. The light gained shape of a huge wolf, and when the light dispersed, Tanrou the Shikigami howled loudly, shocking everyone around her.

"Tanrou, they are rats." Yura smirked triumphantly as she saw them cower in fright from her mighty shikigami, "Eat them."

The wolf shikigami growled and bared its fangs. The rats started to scatter away, but Tanrou was far quicker to crunch and slash each one of them. They tried to attack the wolf, but their attack did nothing to harm Tanrou's thick fur.

"Attack the onmyouji!" one of the rat youkai yelled, and the order was followed as hordes of rat youkai attacked Yura.

"Perish." Yura took out a series of ofuda that created an invisible shield, blocking their claws and fangs. The black haired girl muttered spells that exploded the ofudas, burning the rat youkais that dared to get too close to her.

"Weak youkai like you won't be able to take me down." Yura smiled, sure of her victory as another rat youkai became Tanrou's dinner.

"Even if we won't be able to take you down…" the onmyouji was surprised when she heard a frightened scream from her new friend. She turned back to see the first rat youkai's claws were inches away from Kana's fragile neck, "we could kill this kitten easily."

"Release her, youkai!" Yura growled as she glared menacingly at them. This is why she hated youkai. They have no honor nor pride, threatening a defenseless girl and trampling down the weak.

"Before you order us around…" the rat youkai snickered as Yura took notice, too late of the shadows behind her, "why don't you sleep a little?"

Yura didn't know what had hit her hard on the back of her neck, but suddenly, she felt that her consciousness was fading, and the last thing she saw was the horrified look on Kana's face.

Unknown to all of them, a man with cat ears had been watching since the beginning. He hissed quietly as he quickly dashed off in the direction of the Nura's main house, "This is bad, I have to report to the Nidaime!"

* * *

><p>Rikuo stretched his body as he finished his homework. He had already gotten everything prepared for school tomorrow too. He should sleep now…ah wait, maybe he should help his father and brother repair the house. With a sigh, but a slight smile on his lips, Rikuo stood up and walked out of his room.<p>

He looked up to the night sky. The moon was bright that day, allowing his human eyes to clearly see everything in the night. When he was about to walk away, a slight movement of the bushes caught his attention. Rikuo squint his eyes to see what it was, but he was surprised to see a small rat youkai jump out from the bushes and land on the wooden floor, just in front of him. Rikuo took a step back in reflex; memories from a not so friendly meeting with rat youkai alerted him.

"You're Rikuo-sama, aren't you?" Rikuo nodded to the question, wondering what it was that the rat youkai wanted, "I have a message for you from my master…your friends are in our hands now."

Rikuo's eyes widened in shock as he stepped closer and was about to catch the rat youkai and demand an explanation, but the youkai proved to be more agile than him and jumped away and landed in the garden. He continued on, "If you want both of the girls to be safe, you must come alone to the abandoned warehouse near the old school of Ukiyoe Middle School by midnight. Remember, you must come alone, or we will devour your human friend and that onmyouji." Before Rikuo was able to ask more, the youkai jumped back to the bushes and disappeared.

Rikuo checked the clock in his room; it's three past eleven in the evening. If he ran, he would get to the place by twenty minutes before midnight. Rikuo was really panicked. What should he do? Should he tell his family about this? But the youkai said to come alone, and he's sure that his family wouldn't let him go alone if they know about this. That youkai also said human friend and onmyouji, which means the ones who were kidnapped, were Yura and Kana. Dread washed over him and his hands were shaking. If they can defeat Yura, how he will be able to rescue them? It's suicide to go there alone!

_But… _Rikuo took out a small rust colored wallet from his pocket, remembering that Yura gave it to him on her first day of school, _I can't abandon my friends! I will save them, no matter what!_

Rikuo clenched the wallet in his hand tightly, before running out of his house. Thankfully, everyone was busy repairing the house, so he could slip away unnoticed. He ran and ran, determined to save his friends, even if it was almost impossible for him to do it.

_Please wait for me, Yura-chan! Ienaga-san!_

* * *

><p>"Really, it's your fault, Oyaji." Rikuou sat down as he took a break from his work, "If only you didn't tied me down, I wouldn't get this mad!"<p>

"Don't blame me, my stupid son." Rihan threw a block of wood towards his son's head, "Besides, you would only have picked a fight with that onmyouji girl…and you know Rikuo would be so sad to see that you couldn't get along with her very well."

"Still!" Rikuou groaned as he dodged the wood, "I can't let that onmyouji hog my little brother!"

"Rikuou…" Rihan sighed, "You need to repress your obsession with your little brother already."

Crimson eyes glared at the amber eyed youkai, "What? Because it reminds you of—"

"Nidaime!" a sharp yell interrupted their bantering, making the two Nuras focus their attention on Kubinashi, who brought another youkai with him, "Ryouta is here, and he has an important report for you."

"Ryouta the Bakeneko, huh?" The second commander of the Nura clan stared at the Bakeneko, urging him to talk, "What is your report?"

"Nidaime-sama, there are some Kyuuso Clan that you have been searching for in my district! They were attacking two human girls, but one of them turned out to be an onmyouji. She managed to push them back, but they threatened the other girl, forcing the onmyouji to let down her guard and another youkai knocked her unconscious. I couldn't follow them since I immediately came here to report." The cat youkai reported shamefully.

"It's okay, Ryouta. Good job for reporting this urgent matter." Rihan praised the youkai's bravery.

"Oyaji, there's only one onmyouji girl in this town now…" Rikuou glanced at his father, "It must be that Keikain girl, along with Rikuo's human friend."

"Most probably." Rihan called his right-hand man, "Kubinashi, go and make sure that Rikuo doesn't know about this. I don't want him to do anything reckless."

Kubinashi bowed a bit before going off to do what he was order to do. Rihan turned back to Rikuou, "I will go and search for them with some of my men, you stay here and protect Rikuo."

"No need to tell me." Rikuou nodded, following Kubinashi to Rikuo's room. They were surprised, when Kubinashi came back with a panicked look on his face, "Nidaime! Rikuou-sama! Waka isn't in his room! I already asked Tsurara, but she doesn't know his whereabouts either!"

"What?" Nidaime and Rikuou yelled in shock and confusion, "Where did he go…? Could it be—"

"This must be the enemy's objection, using Rikuo-sama's friends to lure him out of here…!" Kubinashi confirmed Rihan's suspicion, "What is your order, Nidaime-sama?"

"Get all the men to search for Rikuo or any traces that those rat youkai left behind!" Rihan quickly ordered and he looked at Ryouta, "Take me to the last place you saw them!"

"Hai, Nidaime-sama!" Ryouta quickly leaped off, followed by Rihan close behind. Kubinashi dashed to everyone else, relaying Rihan's order.

Rikuou could only stare at nothing in shock as he heard Rikuo had gone missing, _again_. This time, Tsurara isn't there to make sure nothing will happen to his little brother. His little brother had gone to the enemy's trap, and if they couldn't find him soon...

No, not now. Not after they had found each other! Rikuou closed his eyes as he tried to focus. When they were children, he always knew where Rikuo was. Only when they were separated ten years ago was he unable to find his little brother no matter how hard he searched.

He tried to remember that feeling. The feeling that always connected him with his little brother; it was his only guide to find him.

Rikuou snapped his eyes open, _There!_

Without any hesitation, Rikuou leaped off and ran towards the direction his gut was telling him to go, to where his little brother was.

This time, he would bring his brother back. He swore it.

.

.

.

To be Continued.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dictionary :<strong> _

1) Bakeneko : A clan of anthropomorphic cat yōkai.


	10. Chapter 9 : Light and Dark

Author's notes : Hey guys...! Sorry this one is so late, but I barely have time with my college entry exam. My health is also becoming worse and worse these days, so I'm really sorry that I can't update as fast as before...

Thanks for everyone who favorited, alerted, reviewed and reading this! Especially for my beta, **Tsukuyomu!** Extra thanks for your patience, and sorry for my late update!

* * *

><p>Rikuou jumped from roof to roof of the high buildings made by humans as he hurried towards the deserted warehouse. '<em>Faster'<em>, he yelled in his mind, '_you have to save your little brother!'_

The silver haired youkai grit his teeth and quickly leaped off from the five-story building and ran into the shadows, hiding him from human eyes.

'_Rikuo…,'_ His gaze was pointed towards an abandoned warehouse far away from where he was, _'Wait for me!'_

He will not fail again. He won't fail to chase the back of the person he loves, not this time.

* * *

><p><em>Shining ray and burning red<em>

_Tomorrow seems far away_

_I'm so scared and in so much pain_

_My hands can't reach_

_The sky that's reflecting in my eyes_

* * *

><p>Rikuo followed the little rat youkai that guided him inside of the warehouse. The inside was so dark, without any source of light since there wasn't any window on the steel walls of the warehouse. When his eyes adjusted to the darkness, a sudden blinding light filled the warehouse. Rikuo was forced to shield his eyes from the glaring light, blinking a few times to clear his vision from a momentary blindness.<p>

"So, you have come at last…," a deep voice called to him coldly, making him look up at the man sitting on a throne at the other side of the warehouse. Now that there's light from the lamps on the roof of the warehouse, he could see that the place was almost empty of anything except a large box-shaped thing covered with white cloth behind the youkai he presumed as the mastermind of all this. Two other rat youkai stood loyally beside him, watching Rikuo's every move carefully.

Rikuo gripped his fist tightly as his eyes stared at the blonde youkai unwaveringly, "Where are the girls? Release my friends; they have nothing to do with my life as a youkai."

"Fufu…cut to the business, don't you?" The rat youkai just gave him a mischievous look as he snapped his fingers. One of the two youkai standing by his side walked to the box behind him and swiftly pulled at the white cloth. It fell off, revealing a cage similar to the one that was used as a hamster's cage. Inside, Rikuo could see both of the girls, one unconscious and the other looked shocked to see him here. Both of their hands were bound with ropes.

"Yura-chan! Ienaga-san!" Rikuo's feet instinctively took a step forward to his friends, but before he could get closer, another rat youkai sneaked up on him while his back was turned and slammed him down to the concrete floor roughly, making Rikuo's glasses skitter across the floor with the rat youkai's knee digging into his back. Rikuo's body tensed as he saw many, many pairs of eyes glowing menacingly in the darkness. He's trapped, with dozens of rat youkai waiting impatiently to start their feast tonight...

The blonde youkai made a disapproving sound as he smirked, "Ah, ah…you must follow our rules if you want these girls to be safe. Remember…," Rikuo grunted in pain as the youkai on his back grabbed his hair and forced him to look up, "…one false move and these kittens' head will…" Rikuo watched in horror as the youkai that pulled the cloth from the cage showed his claws, dangerously close to an unconscious Kana's neck.

Rikuo glared furiously at them, "Who are you? What do you want from me? I'm merely the second son from the Nura family; I have neither the power nor glory that my older brother has."

The blonde youkai stood up from his throne, "My name is Kyuuso." The rat youkai walked closer to the restrained human, "And that's exactly why. You have neither the power of a youkai nor our evil's mind…I do not understand why the higher-ups in the Nura family would let you live alongside us. It would taint the image of the undefeatable Nura family. You are merely a nuisance, a weakness that has to be stripped away from the Nura family."

Rikuo cringed from the harsh words of the stranger in front of him, "So…you wish to kill me?"

Kyuuso smirked coldly, evil shone in his eyes, "That's what I was ordered to…but, maybe you can be useful to me. Imagine what I could gain from your family, I just need to threaten them with your life a bit… I'm sure they will do anything to save you, am I right? Or…," Kyuuso used his shoe to tilt Rikuo's chin to see those chocolate orbs filled with pain, "They would be glad if you disappear from their life?"

Rikuo's eyes widened in shock and slowly he adverted his eyes from Kyuuso's cruel ones. Will they? It's true that after he came, he did nothing but trouble his family. If he weren't there, Zen's servant wouldn't have betrayed Zen, Yura wouldn't have created chaos in the family house, and… he wouldn't be troubling his family with their constant need to protect him.

Is he really…nothing but a nuisance?

"Rikuo-kun!" Yura's scream snapped him out from his despair; his eyes gazed at Yura's furious ones, "Don't listen to him! Remember, youkai will only mess with your mind! There is not a single truth in what he has said!"

"What a noisy kitten." Kyuuso frowned in annoyance, "Get rid of her. We still have another one to use after all. Though, I'm surprised that you have an onmyouji as your friend."

Rikuo's horror stricken face delighted the rat youkai, "Don't! Yura-chan!"

Yura scowled as she tugged at the ropes that bound her hands. If only she still had her wallet, this would have been a piece of cake for her, "Don't worry about us, Rikuo! I will find a way to save us both somehow, you run from here first!"

"Acting tough won't get you anywhere, little kitten." The youkai that was ordered to eradicate her walked closer, claws shining menacingly.

"Yura-chan!" Rikuo yelled in despair as he saw his best friend in danger. His eyes glanced at both of his wrists that were being held down by the youkai on his back, _'I hope this works…'_

Yura glared at the youkai that came closer to the cage. She dared him to hurt her. The youkai took this challenge and his claws hovered above the onmyouji girl. Yura didn't seem to be afraid of the youkai, knowing that when one's heart was devoured by fear, was when the youkai won.

When the rat youkai's claws started to descend, Rikuo screamed loudly, "Release me!" suddenly, a strong light emerged from Rikuo, making Kyuuso leap back instinctively. The youkai on Rikuo's back though, wasn't as lucky as that. When the light hit him, he turned to ash in an instant, not having enough time to scream in pain.

Rikuo quickly got up and took out the wallet that Yura had given him a week ago. Yura's eyes were focused on Rikuo's wrist, where the light came from. She smiled in pride as she saw the bead bracelet on his wrist. That holy charm would protect its wearer from youkai when the wearer gave a strong feeling of rejection to the youkai. She never thought that he would wear it now, but she was glad that he did. But that charm can only be used once, it will break after it had been used.

Taking advantage of the youkai's shock, Rikuo quickly ran to where Yura's cage was. The rat youkai quickly recovered from their shock and one by one, Kyuuso's underlings appeared from the shadows in the warehouse. They showed their claws and weapons menacingly, trying to catch the little human that managed to outsmart them.

Rikuo–surprisingly–didn't back down. He pulled the sleeve of his kimono and revealed another bead bracelet on his other wrist. Those youkai immediately stopped circling their target warily, seeking an opportunity or moment when the young boy's weakness would show. Rikuo kept his eyes on his enemies, his brain worked so hard to find any way to save them all. Wrong move and it's not only his life on the line…

The red wallet in his hand attracted his attention. He knew what was inside it. Maybe it will become a key that will save them all. The question is: should he do it? Can he really do it?

However, Rikuo made a great mistake; he didn't pay attention as one of the youkai slowly came to him from behind. The moment the youkai attacked, in panic and surprise Rikuo couldn't squash his instinct to protect himself. The bead on his wrist shone brightly, and the youkai turned to ash the moment the light hit him. Even though he was saved, Rikuo's face paled as he noticed that both of his bead charms were gone now. The other youkai howled in delight, they had cornered their prey with no means of escaping or protecting himself.

Rikuo took out a _wakizashi_ from his sleeve. It was nowhere near as strong as his brother's Nenekirimaru; it was just a normal _wakizashi_, which Nurarihyon gave to him after Kyuuso's first attack, as a means to protect himself. The sliver glint of his blade didn't deter the youkai determination to attack him at all. In one moment, all of them attacked the young boy, not caring if they killed the human. They wanted blood, and their thirst for it was making them forget their orders.

"Rikuo-kun!" Yura screamed in horror as she saw her friend being crushed by youkai that she hated with such a passion. She banged the bars of her cage desperately, tears brimming in her eyes, "Let me go, you dirty youkai!" she shrieked in terror as she saw blood pooling under their feet.

One of the youkai looked at her, claws and fangs gleaming with blood, "Just wait for your turn patiently, onmyouji." The youkai gulped down a piece of flesh in his mouth, "You will see your friend soon enough in hell…"

Hatred filled Yura's eyes, and to say that she was angry was an understatement, "Youkai…I hate you, every single one of you…" Yura pulled at the ropes that bound her hands, "I swear, even if it's the last thing that I will do, I—."

"Don't swear on something that you will regret later, onmyouji." A deep voice echoed in the warehouse, interrupting the youkai's bloody party and Yura's words. Kyuuso watched in confusion as his underlings hissed in fury and backed away from where they were…to show him a corpse of one of his rat youkai. All this time, they had been devouring their own comrade's blood and flesh.

Kyuuso growled loudly, "That can't be! Where is that human boy?" Kyuuso's words made all of his underlings look around them confusedly, squeaking in fear because of their unseen opponent.

Tap, tap, tap.

The sound of footsteps haunted them, making them look behind them in paranoia. Shadows crawled on the floor and the corners of the warehouse, taunting them with their fear.

Kyuuso barked orders, irritated at his cowardly men, "Get a grip on yourself! Find the intruder and kill him, along with that human boy!" but his orders only served to further stress his underlings because they don't know what to do. They began snarling at each other, distrust combined with the tension in the air.

"Pathetic, a leader that can't guide his _hyakki_…" Kyuuso and the other rat youkai tilted their heads to the source of the voice, where a figure stepped out from the cover of the shadow…two blood red orbs shone from within the darkness. Kyuuso gasped as the intruder stepped into the light, revealing a silver haired youkai standing proudly with a sword placed on his shoulder, looking at them with his crimson eyes that showed nothing but confidence.

"Nura…Rikuou," Kyuuso growled, refusing to be intimidated by a youkai much younger than him, "how did you find this place?" He cursed as he saw his underlings backing away from the older Nura, knowing their difference in power just from his being there alone.

Rikuou smirked, "You picked the wrong target to mess with." He lifted Nenekirimaru from his shoulder and pointed it threateningly at Kyuuso, "I will protect my little brother, no matter how far you take him. I will find him and take him back home, where he's supposed to be. I won't let you take him away from my side ever again, and the price that you have to pay for this…is your life."

Kyuuso looked at his men, yelling orders to them, "What are you doing, you idiots! Hurry up and kill him! He's just alone we're over a hundred! Kill him!" His men seemed to be reluctant at first, before they jumped at Rikuou, baring their weapons with the intent to kill.

Rikuou sighed disappointedly, "Obviously, you suck as a leader." The silver haired youkai let his sword hang beside him in a relaxed manner, "Number means nothing in a battle of youkai." With a single sweep of his sword, blood splattered the floor as he killed the three-rat youkai closest to him. When a new wave of youkai attacked, Rikuou took out a red cup of sake. The youkai that had seen what his grandfather could do with the cup started to back away, but blue fire emerged from the colorless liquid and like a furious dragon, it killed everything in its path; burnt away to ashes by the blue flame.

Kyuuso could feel his confidence staggering from the display of power that the older Nura had, "T-the hostages! We still have them! Use—," but his words died in his throat as he heard the voice of broken steel. He looked in horror as a huge white wolf tore down the cage like a knife cutting butter.

* * *

><p><em>Rikuo gasped in surprise as he felt a strong hand encircled his waist and pulled him out of the harm's way, he looked up to see his brother behind him, switching Rikuo's place with a youkai's corpse, "Onii-sama!"<em>

_Rikuou cloaked both of them with his Fear, making their enemies couldn't sense them, "Honestly, I want nothing but get angry at you for leaving like that." With ease, the youkai pulled Rikuo towards the cage, "Fortunately for you, we don't have time for that now. Hurry up and help your friend, I will distract them."_

_"Sorry…" Rikuo apologized regretfully as they managed to circle around to the back of the cage, so the Kyuuso won't directly see Rikuo while he helped his friend, "I'm so sorry."_

_Rikuou grumbled, "Don't show that cute face to me now. Just hurry up and rescue your friends, so we can go home then, and only then, I can harass you." He smirked mischievously as he patted the boy's head, forgiving his younger brother immediately, "Beside, I can never get angry with you."_

* * *

><p>Yura climbed up her shikigami's back, helping the younger Nura to lift the still unconscious Kana to Tanrou's back along with him. Kyuuso snapped his eyes to the older Nura, noticing his smug smirk. That bastard; he used himself to buy time as his younger brother freed the hostages.<p>

"So," Tanrou landed smoothly beside Rikuou, looking unaffected by the weight of three people on its back, "you've lost your hostage, your only trump card." Rikuou's smug smirk never left his face; he's not going to miss his opponent's darkest time.

Kyuuso let Rikuou think that he had the upper hand…until he smirked back, which confused and alerted them, "The only trump card, you say? That's a foolish idea, right? Don't worry…we still have the last entertainment for you!" In Kyuuso's hand, Rikuo could see a red switch. He had a bad feeling about this…

Yura wouldn't let him have his way, "Tanrou! Devour him!" the white wolf howled and ran to the leader of the rat youkai, but a pack of rat youkai came between them. The white wolf easily bit and stepped on each one of them, but they were like an endless stream that wouldn't end…and with the three people the wolf had to protect, the wolf couldn't take another step towards the leader.

Yura looked at Rikuo behind her, "Rikuo-kun, can you help? Just like the usual." Her voice sounded desperate and eager to get to Kyuuso.

Rikuo looked at Rikuou, who was never separated too far from him. Their eyes met, crimson, and chocolate. Rikuou could see the worry and fear in his brother's eyes, he didn't know what they had planned, but if it's Rikuo…he can trust him, "Don't worry. Whatever happens, you're my brother. I trust you."

The younger Nura seemed to be shocked to hear his words, but relief could be seen in the young boy's warm chocolate eyes, as if he had heard, what he wanted the most, "Thank you." Rikuo looked back in front of him, where Yura was waiting for his answer, "Let's go, Yura-chan!"

Yura nodded happily and picked up another shikigami's paper that Rikuo gave to her when he rescued her, "Shikigami, Rentei!" a goldfish appeared in her hands, transforming into a ball of light with water swirling around it, "Shikigami convert!" the ball of light enveloped Yura's right hand, changing into a gun shaped goldfish.

"Yura MAX!" Yura shouted as she shot balls of water towards the enemies surrounding Tanrou's feet, creating a way for the wolf to strive forward. The rat youkai attacked them from behind, but they weren't done yet.

Rikuo took out an ofuda from the red wallet Yura gave him days ago. He breathed out evenly, and chanted a spell he had memorized years ago, "_On handomadara abokijyaya nisorosoro sowaka_!" a thin circle of light surrounded them and Tanrou, and when the youkai touched it, they were being shoved back. The barrier reflected their attack, protecting them.

Yura was busy with the left side of Tanrou, which never failed to come repeatedly no matter how many she killed them, "Rikuo, a little help for the right side!"

Rikuo took out another ofuda and it shone with a pure light as he chanted the spell, "_Naumaku sanmanda sendamakaroshada taratakan_!" Blades of light formed from the ofuda. The blades attacked them in a wide ranged attack, leaving nothing but ashes as the youkai were exorcised.

Kyuuso watched with disbelief as one by one, slowly but surely, his _hyakki _were being reduced to nothing, "What…? That man didn't tell me about this! How could a boy with youkai blood mastered onmyouji skills—" his disbelief was cut short, as he choked on his own blood. A massive pain that almost felt unreal spread through his chest. His eyes fell on a sword that pierced his chest, gleaming silver even though bathed with blood.

"Who is this 'he' you're talking about?" Rikuou whispered menacingly from his back, "Tell me, who ordered you to hurt my brother?" he threatened to make his death slow and painful, as the blade twisted painfully in the rat's chest.

"H-how…?" Kyuuso looked at Rikuou with eyes wide from shock, "How did…you…get here…?" It was supposed to be impossible for the older Nura to reach him! Even the onmyouji had a difficulty to surpass that swarm of rat youkai!

"I walked, of course." Rikuou answered with amusement tinting his voice, "Your subordinates ignored me, so I went to the leader." Fear flowed out from the wound, just like endless stream of a river.

"I see…Nura's legendary ability…," Kyuuso cursed, "You sneaky brat…!"

Rikuou pushed the sword deeper into his victim's chest, "I've had enough of your blabbering…tell me, who ordered you?"

Kyuuso didn't answer him. In irritation, Rikuou was about to pull the sword out from Kyuuso when he heard the rat youkai chuckling, "What's so funny?"

"You can find your brother, but you can't even find the source of his danger…" Kyuuso looked at him with some sort of sick satisfaction in his eyes, "Even though that person is so close to you, and you think you can prevent your brother's death? It's so funny, I think I will be laughing in hell," Kyuuso lifted his hand to show him the switch he had hid for his last resort, "…together with you all!"

Kyuuso laughed loudly as he activated the switch, Rikuou was too late to grab the thing from him. Instantly, the ground shook and the sound of an explosion stopped the fighting between the onmyouji and the youkai. The explosion destroyed the entrance of the warehouse and fire quickly engulfed everything. All of the rat youkai screeched in shock and confusion, they clearly didn't know of this last resort.

Rikuou looked at Kyuuso in disbelief, "You…you planned to sacrifice your own hyakki together with us? Using human's technology?" He roared indignantly at the cowardly leader in front of him, "Despicable." Rikuou twisted his sword and slashed it upwards, cutting the youkai's head in half.

Kyuuso looked at him with amusement as he used his last breath to insult him, "You can escape easily…but, what about…your brother and his…friends? I will see the answer…soon…," the youkai died with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Rikuou's eyes were searching for his brother, finding him in a tight situation with his friends. The silver haired youkai swiftly ran to his brother, watching the roof crack and fall above Rikuo. He tried to get to where his brother was, but the rat youkai that were trapped along with them went out of control when their leader died. He couldn't get too far, no matter how many he slashed down; they were like a strong stream from a river that was trying to drown him. The roof collapsed above them, Rikuo used all of his power to make a barrier, but his barrier wasn't strong enough to support the roof, not to mention he had used a large amount of his power during the battle. Yura ordered Tanrou to find an exit, but the wild rat youkai attacked them in desperation. Rikuo couldn't hold the roof anymore, and his barrier crumbled...

* * *

><p>Rihan and the others arrived to the burning warehouse, confused as to what was happening. Rihan looked far away, "This is bad, and humans will start coming here soon. Kappa, can you do something with the fire?" he tried to stay calm, if he were to panic, then he wouldn't be able to lead his hyakki, "Rikuo is somewhere inside! Those who aren't weak to fire burst through and see if—"<p>

"Rihan-sama!" Kubinashi pointed to the crumbling warehouse, "The roof!"

"Damn it!" Rihan ran to the fire, followed by his hyakki, "Yuki-Onna, Kappa, make an entrance!"

Tsurara and Kappa used their ice and water to extinguish the flames in the front of the entrance. Kurotabou and Aotabou used their power to create a hole on the pile of ruins. Rihan ran inside…only to collide with a flash of silver. He almost fell from the impact, but he found his footing quickly, balancing himself and the thing that bumped into him…and he was in for another shock.

"Rikuou! What are you doing here? I told you to stay at home—" Rihan's scolding was interrupted when Rikuou piled something in his hands…or two people.

Rihan's hands quickly balanced the two unconscious girls, which were supposedly captured, so that they were standing while leaning against him, "They are…Rikuo's friends, right?"

"They're heavier than they look." Rikuou whined as he looked at the only one left in his arms, "Check if they're wounded or not."

Rihan looked at Rikuo, who was unconscious as well, in Rikuou's arms, "Rikuo? Is he safe?"

"Just a minor scratch." Rikuou answered, "Let's go home, I'm tired."

"Wait, Rikuou!" Rihan stopped his oldest son, "What happened?"

"Nothing, just the usual awesome me kicked the ass of a bunch of rats." Rikuou answered with a light tone, "Now, the prince will bring the princess home safely and take his much deserved rest."

Rihan wanted to nag his son into telling him in detail about what had happened; however, the girls in his hands began to stir, "Oh, they're awake."

Kana was the first one to open her eyes, she rubbed at them with her hands, and her eyes caught the young Nura looking back at them, "A-ah…you are…is this a dream?" Kana blushed as she pinched herself, "W-what happened?"

"Nothing you should know, human girl." Rikuou smiled to reassure the girl, "Go home and forget about what happened. I'm sorry that you got dragged in this." Rikuou walked away from them, but Kana stopped him.

Kana walked with wobbly steps, which made Rihan had to steady her again, "W-wait! Do you remember me? I'm the girl that you saved five years ago!" Kana blushed, "At that time, I can't tell you how thankful I was…so, thank you. For saving me before and now…"

Rikuou tried to remember, "Five years ago…? Ah, that Gagoze incident…" Rikuou nodded, "It was nothing you should be fussing about."

"But still…I'm really grateful that you saved me…" Kana blushed red like a tomato, "C-can we meet again?"

Rikuou didn't even have time to open his mouth as Yura awoke, and looked at Rikuou in horror, "Youkai! Give Rikuo back…!" Yura tried to summon her shikigami, but she was far too weak now. She stumbled and fell to the ground. Kana hurriedly tried to get her back up. Kana had only noticed the unconscious boy in Rikuou's arms when Yura mentioned it. Her eyes wandered confusedly at Rikuou and Rikuo.

"I'm just taking him back home." Rikuou looked at Yura, "You two should go home too."

Rihan reassured the girls, "Kubinashi and Kurotabou will take you home. You're safe now." He called the two youkai, who agreed to take the girls home, "Go back, and sleep. Just think that this was a horrible nightmare."

Left without any choice, the girls went with the two youkai to their homes. Kana looked at Rikuou and waved at him, "I hope we meet again!"

Yura, surprisingly, didn't even glare at Rikuou. She just looked at the unconscious Rikuo silently, and walked away without saying anything.

Rihan sighed and averted his eyes to Rikuou after making sure the girls were going home safely, "Go home, we will take care of this."

This time, Rikuou obeyed his father's words.

* * *

><p>Yura walked home with Kubinashi keeping his distance from her, courtesy of her wish. Yura was in deep thought that she almost missed her own apartment. She just nodded once to Kubinashi and entered inside, feeling relaxed as she arrived at her temporary home. She decided to take a bath first since she reeked of smoke…and blood.<p>

Yura was about to undress, when a soft click made her look to the floor…and she found Rikuo's glasses that she had picked up in the fire before she had passed out. She went down to pick them up, but her fingers hesitated when she was about to touch the glasses.

Rikuo…what she saw back then in the fire couldn't have been an illusion or a dream. She was sure, that what she saw was real…and she had to make sure that nothing like that would ever happen again.

Picking up the glasses, Yura gently squeezed them in her hands as her eyes filled with determination, "Rikuo-kun…"

* * *

><p>Rikuou watched as his brother slept. Otome had helped him to change his clothes and treat his wounds. It was nothing too bad that wouldn't heal in a week, but he would have to make sure to ask his father to check on his younger brother to make sure. Well, it's not as if Rihan wouldn't do it without him asking anyways.<p>

Still, what he saw there, back in the fire was quite…disturbing. It was not Rikuo's onmyouji powers; he was more amused and proud to know that Rikuo could use onmyouji abilities. If it was what his younger brother needed to take care of himself, then Rikuou couldn't care less what technique Rikuo used.

What happened? He himself wasn't so sure. He could remember when the roof fell and how he had tried to save them. Yura fell from Tanrou when the shikigami was trying to protect its master with its body, and while Rikuo and Kana were out of danger, Yura wasn't as lucky. Yura couldn't keep his shikigami as her concentration dwindled from the impact, and Tanrou disappeared. Rikuou had to save the girl from being crushed to death by the roof. He didn't have as much power as Aotabou, so the heavy roof was a bit too much for him, and he didn't have any other option than to shove the girl out of the way. He was quick enough to escape being crushed to death, but his legs were stuck.

He remembered shouting to his brother to run along with Yura and Kana, he wouldn't die so easily, and that their father should have been around by then. Yura put Kana's hands around her shoulders, trying to ask Rikuo to help her get out. However, to their surprise, Rikuo just stared at his older brother with wide eyes, muttering something that he couldn't hear. Then Rikuo started screaming as he clawed at his head in pain, and…

Rikuo stirred in his sleep, making the older Nura snap out of his flashback. The younger boy continued to sleep peacefully, for which Rikuou was glad. He patted the boy's head gently, being careful not to wake the boy. Rikuou frowned as he remembered that this wasn't the first time Rikuo got hurt since he returned.

"**You can find your brother, but you can't even find the source of his danger…Even though that person is so close to you, and you think you can prevent your brother's death?"**

Rikuou nearly growled in fury as he remembered how the rat youkai had insulted him. At least that youkai wouldn't rest peacefully as they were alive. However, the rat's words about Rikuo's danger being so close to him. Did that mean that there was a traitor among them…?

The older Nura sighed as his head felt like a mess. It was no use to think about it now, he would talk with his father and grandfather tomorrow about it.

For now, he just wanted to be with his brother. He wanted to make sure that he was safe, alive, and still there with him. Rikuo's hand gently grasped Rikuo's, smiling as Rikuo unconsciously did the same.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dictionary :<strong>_

1) _wakizashi_ : a short sword, more like a dagger.

2) _hyakki_ : youkai's army.

3) _On handomadara abokijyaya nisorosoro sowaka_ : Prayer to call the Fuukenjyaku Kannon bodhisattva

4) _Naumaku sanmanda sendamakaroshada taratakan_ : Another chant branched off from the chant to summon the Fudou myou-ou

Bet your guys were shocked to see Rikuo as an onmyouji? Well, since Seimei also had youkai's blood, I think that Rikuo also got the potential, and since he's been staying at Keikain's house for years, maybe it's not bad for him to learn, right? Also with Yura's insistence that youkai is bad and striving to prove that Rikuo is good.

Oh yes, I have a question for you readers : One of the readers, **Dennou Writer**, said that I should change the 'Rikuou and Rikuo' since the kanji for their names as I have explained in chapter prologue don't exist. I have asked **Lunaryu** for this, and she said that she made a whole new name for them, so she didn't follow the katakana that's used in the original fandom. Here's her explanation :

"Rikuou in here is written using all Kanji 'Ri' from Ri (management), Kanji 'Ku' from Kuuki (mood) and Kanji 'Ou' from Ou-sama (King)  
>The same apply for Rikuo, but the 'O' is from ooki (bigsize)."

Long explanation is long, so here's my question : Should I change it or not? If you want me to change it, maybe I will just use the usual 'Yoru and Rikuo', or do you have any suggestion for it? If not, then I will keep it this way.

Thanks for your attention, and many thanks to Dennou Writer and Lunaryu that has helped me with this. *bows down*

See you next chapter!


	11. Chapter 10 : Nightmare and Sudden Trip?

**Author's notes** : It's been a long time~! I'm seriously busy, like, I'm desperately in need for free time. My college ended up not the one I want, and it's _freaking_ far that I need to move from my home. So these two months I have been preparing for my move, the papers, and anything you can think of. Heck, I don't even have much time left to spend with my friends...orz I haven't the time to update again soon, but I think on October I would have adapted with my new environment and will be able to update regularly again. Sorry for that!

Thanks for everyone who favorited, alerted, reviewed and reading this! Especially for my beta, **Tsukuyomu!** Extra thanks for your patience, and sorry for my late update!

* * *

><p><em>Drip.<em>

The sounds of water droplets hitting the ground awakened him from his sleep, and the quarter youkai's eyelids fluttered lazily.

Wait. When did he sleep?

Chocolate orbs opened in hesitation. His eyes glanced over the deep darkness around him, confused as to where he was. Why is he here? Where is everyone?

There was nothing in that place, except him.

The faint sound of water flowing and the soft breeze echoed loudly in his ears. The young boy slowly turned his body to where he heard the sound coming from, and he could see a single streak of light slicing through the darkness.

The light called him; luring him to approach it. Rikuo hesitated, but his feet unconsciously took a step forward. The moment he did, the light burst and engulfed the darkness. Rikuo had to cover his eyes as everything was being enveloped by a bright light and a gust of wind blew past him. The ground vanished from existence, making his body fall within the light; making the young boy scream in fright and shock.

Suddenly, his fall started to slow, making him feel more as if he were diving into deep waters rather than falling from a great height. Then from far ahead, pictures flew past him. All of them had his memories of the past ten years he had lived: the Keikain family, his little apartment in Kyoto, his school friends, and…his mother.

When the flow of pictures stopped, darkness once again conquered the place. The tendrils of darkness absorbed the light, leaving him alone in the dark once again. Slowly, his feet landed on solid ground within the darkness. Rikuo turned around, eyes searching for something—anything in the darkness.

He shivered as a cold breeze that chilled his body blew from behind him, and he turned around. His eyes were captivated by the sight of sakura petals dancing with the wind. Gentle light came from above, and he could see the full moon basking him with light, without any dark clouds to hinder it.

Then, the world appeared around him; the concrete road, the sky, the trees. The scene that came to live in front of his eyes startled him. He knew. He knew this place! He couldn't remember, but he could feel the strong sensation that hit him when he saw this place. His pupils dilated from shock as he felt his hands shaking uncontrollably; emotion raging inside him: fear, confusion, rage, hatred, and sorrow. It all mix into something he couldn't decipher, tempting him to destroy everything. He needed to get away from this place, he hates this place, and he feared this place! Being here was bad, and he would do everything to escape from here!

But, the moment he turned his back to run away, something moved within the shadows. His eyes snapped to the thing, his feet ready to escape if it decided to chase after him. He gulped as it moved closer and closer…

"No…" Rikuo shook his head and took a step back as he felt the thing begin to leave the shadows and expose itself to him, showing what he couldn't remember but feared, "No! Don't come here!"

Slowly, a hand came out from the shadows. Its skin not as pale as Tsurara's, but it looked soft and frail like a woman's hand. It reached out for him, ushering him to come closer to it. But Rikuo only took a step back, eyes filled with unspoken fear and his body was shaking.

A pair of dark green eyes shone in the shadows, and Rikuo screamed.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Who is reflected in your eyes?**

**Love and dreams, they are forgotten somewhere**

**In your heart, who is the lamentable soul?**

**Suddenly tears flow and fade away**

.

* * *

><p>"-kuo, what—"<p>

_THUMP!_

Rikuou groaned in pain as his brother's forehead collided with his when he tried to wake his brother from his nightmare, his hand soothing the bump on his forehead. But his pain was soon ignored as he heard his younger brother's sobbing. His eyes went wide as he saw what happened.

Rikuo was sitting on his futon with wide fearful eyes brimming with tears and his body was shaking uncontrollably. His eyes seemed to see past him, seeing something the silver haired youkai couldn't see.

"Rikuo?" Rikuou gently grasped his brother's shoulders, taking notice of Rikuo's burning temperature. Is he sick? "Rikuo, what happened? What did you dream?" but his question went to deaf ears as his brother kept his eyes past him, whispering words of fear and despair.

"No…don't come here…!"

As a youkai, Rikuou had seen the many fearful faces of his enemies, his subordinates, and even his family. Fear is a youkai's weapon, and he himself had stricken fear in the hearts of many and he strived towards victory by drowning his enemies in their fear of him.

But he had never seen Rikuo this afraid, even when he was a child. Rikuo had never been afraid of him, and he never showed his fear to anyone else because Rikuou was always there to protect him. He did everything to make sure no other youkai could frighten his brother.

Now, seeing his brother like this made him furious. Whoever it was, or whatever kind of nightmare Rikuo was having, it refused to let Rikuo out of its clutches. And as long as Rikuo allowed it to clutch his heart, he wouldn't be able to see him nor hear him in his fear.

Rikuou's hands suddenly grasped his brother's head as he growled out, "Damn it! Rikuo, stop blocking me out!" he leaned in until their foreheads touched, and their eyes were the only things they could see, "I'm here! I'm here now and always will be! So, stop looking at something else and look at ME!" he yelled in anger; not at his brother, but at what had all of his brother's attention. Jealousy burned in his heart, and he would do anything to make those chocolate orbs look at him again.

Slowly, the shine in the young boy's eyes started to come back. After he blinked, Rikuo's eyes finally focused on him, eyes filled with confusion, "Onii…sama?"

Rikuou breathed out a sigh of relief, "Finally…," a burst of joy replaced the burning anger and jealousy in his heart, "Don't do that to me again, and I thought I saw red."

The hands on Rikuo's head loosened up and draped around his brother's little body. His brother was warmer than usual; he had to fetch his father or Zen later to check on him.

"U-uhh…" Rikuo blushed as he could see the intensity in his brother's eyes, "W-why are you so close…?"

This time, it was Rikuou's turn to blink, "…You don't remember?" seeing the confusion in his brother's eyes, Rikuou took that as 'yes', "You had a nightmare, you even screamed. I tried to wake you up, but you kept staring past me and ignored me. I called you a few times before you finally were really awake."

"Oh." That explains things, "Is it that bad?" he couldn't remember anything. In fact, he didn't remember anything past that fire—

"That fire!" Rikuo grasped at his brother's shoulders in panic, "Are you okay? I thought I saw you being nearly crushed by that roof! Yura-chan and Ienaga-san too, where are they?"

"Calm down, otouto." Rikuou patted his brother's head, "I'm okay, and so were those girls. Oyaji came and made sure those two went home safely…but are you sure you don't remember?"

"I…," Rikuo tried to, but he couldn't remember anything past that incident, "I couldn't…," his head throbbed whenever he tried to remember.

Rikuou hugged his brother, "There, there…you don't have to remember. It's nothing important." Yes, as long as Rikuo was here in his arms, there was nothing more important. Rikuou got this feeling that talking about what happened that night would only invoke something bad, so he will keep silent about it. No one else other than him knew about it too, after all.

Rikuo was confused. Why couldn't he remember anything? What had really happened that night? He wanted to ask more, but being enveloped by his brother's arms like this was really comforting. Rikuo thought he could just sleep and let all of his worry wash away. It felt safe, being in his brother's protective embrace.

"As much as my wife thinks that this scene is cute…," a voice interrupted their peaceful time, "I had to ask why Rikuo screamed like someone was going to kill him."

Rikuo nearly screamed as he pushed his older brother off him suddenly, turning his head to the door where his father, mother, and other Nura Gumi youkai were staring at them with various expressions on their faces. Some were blushing and 'aww'ed, while the others had their jaws on the floor, or were just plain surprised.

Rikuou, who was pushed roughly away, toppled over and hit his head, "What the hell, Rikuo?" he whined as this was the second time his head was abused by his brother today.

"I-it's just a nightmare!" Rikuo quickly answered his father's earlier question, "And onii-sama just comforted me…"

Otome giggled knowingly, "I can see that, Rikuo-kun~"

Rihan stepped inside and put his hand on his younger son's forehead, "You got a fever." He withdrew his hand, "It seems you won't go to school today."

"School…?" when Rikuo saw that it was morning already, he panicked, "Oh no! I have to go now…!" he quickly stood up, but the moment he did, his vision swayed and he would have fallen to the tatami floor if his father hadn't caught his body.

"Easy there." Rihan ushered the boy to lay down on his futon, "Just rest for today. You just went through a hard day yesterday." He ordered the other youkai outside to get some ice packs and medicine for his sick son.

"W-what about school?" Rikuo stubbornly asked.

Rihan looked at the snow girl waiting outside, "Leave it to Tsurara, right Tsurara?" the girl quickly bowed and left to go to school in her young master's place.

Otome sat beside her younger son's futon and gently wiped the sweat on Rikuo's face, "Let us take care of you, Rikuo-kun." She gently said and placed an ice pack she got from Kubinashi on Rikuo's forehead.

Rikuo blushed as he was being spoiled by his parents. Otome's gentle and loving touch reminded him of Wakana's. When he was sick in the past too, Wakana always took care of him lovingly. But now, he had his whole family taking care of him now…if only his real mother were there too…

Sensing Rikuo's distress, Rikuou tried to attract his attention, "Your face looks like a tomato." Everyone chuckled as the sick boy pouted at his brother.

Rihan looked at both of them with a strange glint in his eyes, before he finally said, "Since Rikuo is awake now, I want to tell all of you something. Meet me in the usual room."

The two boys looked at their father in wonder as he left, not noticing their mother's worried gaze.

* * *

><p>Nurarihyon sipped his sake calmly as Nattou Kozo informed him about the reason of Rikuo's scream so early in the morning, "Nightmare, huh? I wonder what kind of a nightmare he had that would make him that scared…"<p>

Karasu Tengu called him, "Shodaishou, Rihan-sama has requested your audience."

"Alright." Nurarihyon stood up, a knowing smirk plastered on his face, "I wonder what kind of uproar he will make this time?"

* * *

><p>"Onii-sama, put me down already!" Rikuo protested, "I can walk just fine!"<p>

"Big talk coming from someone who couldn't even stand straight for more than ten seconds," Rikuou snorted, stubbornly carrying his little brother in his arms.

"This is so embarrassing…," Rikuo groaned as he gave up, he couldn't win against his brother's stubbornness.

"You should be honored, princess." Rikuou smirked mischievously, "Many women would kill to be in your place."

Rikuo frowned and wacked his brother's head, the only thing that made it bearable to be carried like this was that fact that he could reach his brother's head easily. "Arrogant jerk."

"At your service, my beautiful princess." Rikuou managed to somehow dodge Rikuo's fist this time, making the younger boy glare at him, "Stay still, Rikuo. We're here."

Kubinashi swiftly walked ahead of them, he sat at the side of the sliding door and opened it, announcing their arrival to the occupants of the room, "Rikuou-sama and Rikuo-sama have arrived."

Rikuo gulped in shock and surprise as both of them entered the room; the room was full with various heads of the smaller clans that served the Nura Gumi. Their cold gaze directed at him unnerved the young boy, his hand grasping his brother's haori, seeking comfort. He felt so underdressed with just his sleeping yukata, as he hadn't known that there would be other people hearing what his father needed to say.

Sensing the younger boy's distress, the silver haired youkai glared dangerously back at them, his Fear slipping out slightly in a threatening matter. His hands that grasped his brother's shoulders tightened in a reassuring gesture.

All of the youkai seemed to understand his underlying message, "Back off." They stopped glaring at the young human, though sometimes they still dared to steal a glance or two at the brothers. Murmurs started to brew among the heads, so faint that it couldn't be heard by the two young Nuras.

"No need to be so tense, Rikuou." Rihan calmly said, but there was a demanding tone in his words, "No blood shall be shed in this place." Silence engulfed the room, as no one dared to piss off the second head of the Nura Gumi.

Rikuou put Rikuo down as he arrived at their respective place; a few steps next to their father's side and a little behind him, since their father was the head. They sat next to each other, close enough that if Rikuo leaned to his side a little, his head would touch his brother's shoulder. Rikuou shrugged his haori off and placed it on Rikuo's shoulders, which the younger boy put on gratefully even if it was a few sizes bigger than his own. Otome watched the brothers with a soft smile from her place, by her husband's side.

"Shodaime has arrived." Karasu Tengu's voice announced the first head of the Nura Gumi's arrival. He sat on the other side from Rikuou and Rikuo.

Rihan seemed satisfied, "Since everyone is here, let's start the meeting." His tone was serious as he said his words, "I demand all of you to not disturb me as I announce what I need to say." Seeing no objection, Rihan announced:

"I'm going to Kyoto."

Suddenly, the dead silence of the room turned into an uproar. Some of the heads even stood from their seats and demanded what Rihan meant by that.

Nurarihyon and Otome didn't look surprised at all, but Rikuou and Rikuo were shocked.

"Silence." With just one word, the uproar was cut short as they gazed at Rihan warily, "Didn't I tell you to not disturb me?" the tone of his voice left no room to debate. One by one, the heads that stood returned to sit.

Shocked as he was, Rikuo couldn't help but to be amazed at his father's clear authority over these frightening looking youkai. Seeing his father so serious like this, Rikuo couldn't believe that this was the same father that often grinned happily at him or quarreled with his brother and grandfather.

Rihan resumed his announcement, "As I said, I'm going to Kyoto. And since I don't know when I will be back, I'm going to leave the position as the head of the Nura Gumi to…," without looking at them, Rihan said, "Rikuou and Rikuo."

Again, the room turned into chaos as everyone was shocked at the statement, except Nurarihyon and Otome.

Hitotsume, who couldn't hold his questions anymore, asked furiously, "But Nidaime! Rikuou-sama isn't even crowned as Sandaime yet! And Rikuo-sama barely has any youkai blood in him!" _he isn't worthy as a head_, even though it was left unsaid, all of them could feel his doubt at having Rikuo as a head.

Rikuou growled in anger as Hitotsume insulted his younger brother, but before he could even stand up and protest his father beat him to it.

"Do you doubt my judgment, Hitotsume?" Rihan asked calmly, but the Fear that emitted from his body spoke otherwise, "I believe that both of them are qualified as a Sandaime. They maybe young and inexperienced, but together they shall grow and help each other. They will be more than enough to fill my place as the head, and this will be a good experience that will be needed for when they will become the Sandaime themselves."

Seeing as Hitotsume couldn't even retort, Daruma spoke up, "Rihan-sama, rather than having the two of them as the head, why don't you return the role as the head back to Shodaime?"

Nurarihyon snorted, "Hah! I have retired, and I never plan to take back that role again. The old should sit back and let the young move forward. It's their generation, it's their responsibility. We, as the old, should merely advise them with our wisdom."

Rihan smirked at his father's words, "Well said, old man." He ignored the scoff from his elder and looked at his sons, "You two haven't officially become Sandaime, but in the time I'm away, you two shoulder the responsibility and power as Sandaime."

Before Rihan wrapped up the meeting, Gyuuki asked, "If there comes the time, when the two of them have a different opinion: who should we side on? If their difference is too great that both of them wouldn't joined up as one, who should we need to forsake and follow?" and to everyone's great surprise, except for the clueless Rikuo, Gyuuki asked, "Will the tragedy from thirteen years ago repeat?"

Whatever it was, Rikuo concluded, from everyone's gasps and looks of shock and horror that the black haired youkai was treading on dangerous ground by asking that question. What kind of tragedy happened thirteen years ago? And why did it happen in the same year as when he was born? Rikuo looked at his brother, wanting to ask what happened, but what he saw completely shocked him.

Rikuou was…shivering? He couldn't see his face clearly since his brother's long bangs obscured his eyes, but he could see Rikuou's hands gripping the fabric of his clothes tightly. Not only his brother, Otome covered her lips behind the sleeve of her yukata, and even Nurarihyon looked tense. But the one who took the most impact from that question was his brother and…his father. Rihan gritted his teeth in barely contained anger, and his hand gripped the handle of Nenekirimaru dangerously.

Deciding that he should do something to ease up the dangerously tense atmosphere, Rikuo spoke up, "If that happens…no, I know someday, there will come the time when both of our thoughts will clash with one another's." His voice attracted the attention of everyone, who looked at him in wonder since this was the first time he had spoken since the meeting had started, "It's normal if we sometimes don't agree with one another; we're a different person after all. But…"

Rikuo smiled confidently, "If it's onii-sama and I…I'm sure that we will manage somehow. Sure, we will bicker about it first and maybe get angry at each other…," he looked at his older brother, who had been looking at him confusedly. "But no matter what, we will find a way to solve our problem. We will find a way that will allow us to walk on the same path together, no matter how long or how hard we have to look." Rikuo patted his brother's shoulder reassuringly.

"Rikuo…" Rikuou whispered in awe, and to Rikuo's surprise, he could see a deep gratitude in his brother's eyes, "Yes. Yes, I trust Rikuo too. No matter what happened, _we_ are the Sandaime."

Rikuou and Rikuo's resolution seemed to affect the others too, they didn't look as doubtful, though it didn't mean they would easily trust them either. It will take more than that, more time and more proof, that they can become the Sandaime, together.

Thankfully, Rihan seemed to be able to contain his anger and was more relaxed from his previous tension, "It's decided then." Rihan looked back to his subordinates, "Rikuou and Rikuo will become the Sandaime when I'm away. All of you will follow them, just like how you follow me. Do you understand?"

Immediately, everyone bowed obediently. With that, the meeting had finally ended.

* * *

><p>After the chaotic meeting, Rikuo and the other Nura gathered in Rikuo's room. The meeting proved to be too much for his sick body, and he didn't have any other choice but to lay down with an ice pack on his forehead.<p>

"Still, why the sudden departure to Kyoto? And why are you making us take your position, usually even on a long trip, you didn't find any need to make me or Jijii take your position temporarily." Rikuou asked, still angry at how sudden this thing happened and needless to say, he's kind of nervous. He never really bothered with being the Sandaime since he was too focused on finding Rikuo before, but now…

Rihan shrugged, as if it was something that he did on a whim, "Because this time I don't know when I'll be back. It could take days, weeks, months…or even years."

Rikuou was enraged, "Are you kidding me? That long?"

Rihan sipped his tea calmly, "You don't have to worry; you have Rikuo by your side to help you. Besides, Oyaji, Otome, Kubinashi and the others will be there to support you too."

Rikuou sighed exasperatedly, "This is too sudden, really…and you haven't answered on your reason to suddenly go like this."

The amber eyed youkai smiled, "I'm going to look for Wakana." That surprised the two young Nuras, "I had promised you right? I'm going to do everything I can to make us a complete family again."

Rikuo noticed the slight twitch of Rikuou's hand when their father said that, "I- I didn't think that you were going to search for okaa-sama yourself…"

Rihan frowned, "Kyoto is a dangerous place, even though it's calm right now and the Keikain onmyouji is there too, I don't want to risk anything. It's better if I go myself."

"Are you going alone?" the youngest Nura asked worriedly, "Isn't that dangerous?"

Rihan smiled, happy that his youngest son was worried about him, "It's okay. I left the others here since you will need their help, but even alone, I'll be okay."

Nurarihyon suggested, "Take Karasu Tengu with you. Since it will be pointless if you take too many youkai with you, at least take Karasu Tengu. Don't worry about here; his children will be here to help Rikuou and Rikuo."

Karasu Tengu bowed, "It's my honor. If those idiot children of mine can be any help to the Sandaime, please use them as you wish."

Rihan nodded, "Alright then, you will be a great help, Karasu Tengu."

Rikuou asked curiously, "When you will go?"

"Tomorrow." Rihan's answer surprised Rikuou and Rikuo.

"That soon…?" Rikuo had a crestfallen look on his face, clearly disappointed to be separated from his father.

Rihan patted the boy's head when Otome took the icepack to replace it with a new one, "You will be okay, and Rikuou is here with you, so are the others. You are not alone, Rikuo. Remember that."

Rikuo smiled softly and nodded, "Okay…I'm going to miss you, otou-san."

Rihan blinked, before he smirked and looked at his older son, "Look, Rikuou. Rikuo here is more honest than you."

Rikuou scoffed, "I won't miss you at all."

"See?" Rihan and the others laughed, which made the silver haired youkai sulk.

"WAKA~~!" a scream from the outside caught their attention. A few seconds later, Tsurara came running and barely had any time to brace herself to stop, "Your friends are coming to visit!" from her panting, Rikuo guessed that Tsurara ran all the way here from school.

Before Rikuou could protest, Rihan had already pulled him away from Rikuo's bedroom, "Let's play hide-n-seek then~" Rikuou grunted in protest, but he really didn't have any choice but to follow his father since it seemed that it was important to keep Rikuo's identity as a youkai secret from his human friends. Beside, he didn't want to be tied down again by his father.

Rikuo watched with slight regret that he couldn't introduce his family as how they were to his friends. He wondered if there would come a time where he would be able to tell his friends the truth.

"Nura-kun! I heard that you guys got attacked by youkai last night! Spit out the details, everything!" Kiyotsugu's voice echoed from the entrance, and Rikuo thought, maybe it would be a long, long time before he could tell them the truth.

* * *

><p>After the shock Tsurara had caused and that had been already forgotten, Rikuo thanked them for visiting, but he noticed that someone was missing, "Yura-chan didn't come with you?" Was she injured last night?<p>

Kana answered for him, "She came to school this morning, but after hearing that you were absent, she left early. We didn't manage to ask her to come here. It seemed like she was busy with something."

Rikuo wondered why Yura hadn't come. Of course Yura hated youkai, but wouldn't she still visit him? Before when they were in Kyoto, Yura would have faked a sickness just so that she would be able to take care of him…He will need to ask her if she was really alright tomorrow…or when he was fit enough to go to school.

"Putting Keikain-san aside," Kiyotsugu started, "You, Nura-kun! You have witnessed the glory of the Shodaishou, haven't you? Tell me how he brought you home, and how he rescued you! Ienaga-san didn't gain consciousness until later, but you came to that place right? Since Ienaga-san said that you were not there when the rat youkai kidnapped the two of them."

Rikuo stifled his wince, Kiyotsugu sure was smart. He didn't have any choice but to lie, "Well…I was kidnapped too. Yura-chan forgot her wallet in my house, so I caught up with her, only to witness the youkai kidnapping them. Since I was a witness, they kidnapped me too. I don't remember the rest since I lost consciousness… The next thing that I know, I was sleeping at the entrance of my house."

"YOU TOO!" Kiyotsugu wailed in despair, "So no one saw the Shodaishou in action at all? And here I thought that I would get a glimpse of his power!" Rikuo felt bad after seeing how much it disappointed his friend, but he couldn't risk it too. That reminds him…

"I've been wanting to ask this for a while…how did all of you see him in the first place?" Shodaishou means…his grandfather right? He doesn't seem the type to show his true self in front of humans…

Kiyotsugu recovered from his despair quickly, more than happy to spread the awesomeness of his idol, "The Chimimoryo, the Nurarihyon himself, saved us with his incredible power five years ago!"

Kana sighed, "Here, let me tell you. He tends to brag on and on, and I'm the one with the strongest memory of that time anyway."

* * *

><p><em>Kiyotsugu and the other children trapped in the bus cried out in despair as the frightening youkai encircled them outside the bus, leaving no route to escape. The children huddled together in fear, not realizing their fear only pleased the youkai. The youkai rattled the bus, making the children fear and cries increase.<em>

_"Cry, scream! Your fear becomes the most delicious spice for my meal…" The youkai with knife like teeth cackled loudly, "That's right! You're going to become a really fine meal!" He pointed at Kana, who flinched in fear, tears flowing from her fearful eyes._

_One of the youkai entered the bus and grabbed her hair, dragging her out from the bus while Kana tried to resist. She kicked, screamed, and bit, but it didn't have any effect for the youkai. The youkai threw her roughly to the ground in front of their leader. Kana's eyes widened in fear and she hurriedly scrambled to her feet and ran away from the youkai. The youkai let her run…only to chase after her, making the girl nearly went insane from the enormous fear. She was being played with, and the youkai was like the cat that played with his meal._

_"Run, child! Run and run, but know this, you can't escape your death! You will become my meal!" the youkai laughed at her fear. Kana kept running until her feet stumbled on a rock, and she fell down to the concrete ground, scrapping her knee and she began to cry even more from the pain._

_"It's time…your fear has become so delicious..!" the youkai leaped from its place at her. Kana could only watch as those knife-like teeth came closer and closer…and she sobbed as she called for her mother and father, begging for help._

_"Close your eyes if you're scared." Without needing to be told twice, Kana closed her eyes tightly._

_A shriek that came from the disgusting voice resounded in the crumbling tunnel as something tore flesh. Kana felt something warm and strong embrace her gently, urging her to stand. She whined at first, the pain from her scrapped knee and exhaustion from running making her hesitant to stand, but the being's urging was stubborn, so she relented and stood, though with great difficulty._

_"Gagoze, you have broken the rule to never harm humans." The childish voice that she heard before spoke again, "In the place of the Nidaime, I shall execute your punishment."_

_Gagoze hissed threateningly, "You…brat! What can you do alone? You're surrounded, and you are only an arrogant brat…!" Gagoze ordered his subordinates, "Kill him!"_

_That voice gently told her, "Stay here. Don't worry, I'll protect you." Kana couldn't muster up the courage to open her eyes yet, but she nodded._

_But before anything could happen, a loud noise like that of something breaking put their battle to halt. Kana could hear the panicked voices of many people coming around her, but she guessed that they were coming for the one that helped her before, since they were calling for him, "Waka, waka, waka."_

_The sounds of battle and the screams frightened her. What's going on? Are they coming to help them? Who are they? It may be easier to know what's going on if she opened her eyes, but she was terrified. What if there were more of those scary monsters?_

_"Found you, little girl!"_

_Kana screamed as she knew that the monster had found her again. What should she do? Should she run? But she couldn't run from it before, how would she be able to run now?_

_"A youkai that devours children…" she could feel that warmth again, embracing her gently yet strongly, "I refuse to allow a youkai that preys on the weak to become the Chimimoryo!" She could feel her feet leaving the ground, while it sure was a frightening experience, she felt at ease. She felt…protected, like nothing could harm her now, as long as that warmth embraced her like this._

_"Let it be known to the world: I will become the Sandaime! All youkai shall follow me as my Hyakki Yakkou!"_

_A screeching shriek echoed in the tunnel, making her cover her ears in reflex. She was glad when her feet touched the ground again._

_"Waka! It's dangerous to bring a human into battle like that! Forget that, you shouldn't even go out like that alone! Otome-sama was worried sick when you suddenly disappeared like that!"_

_"So? It's dangerous to leave her alone too. Daruma is being a stingy old man again, saying that we shouldn't associate with humans. It's lucky that I came to rescue them though, it was all Gagoze's fault anyways."_

_"Nidaime is going to be angry that you stole the Nenekirimaru again."_

_"It's not the first time. It's him that should learn to leave things lying around carelessly like that."_

_"Ah, Waka!"_

_She felt a hand tugging her towards somewhere. She trusted that warmth, and let her be guided._

_"Kana!"_

_"Ienaga-san!"_

_Mustering up courage, Kana opened her eyes to see the relieved face of her friends. She quickly turned back to see the source of the warmth that rescued her, only for her breath to be stolen away._

_Before her, stood the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. Long silver and black hair like that chess board her father once taught her how to play, and red eyes so red that it even beat the redness of the apples that she likes, flawless pale skin…He didn't look even older than a mid-teen._

_"Wait here with the others. The humans outside will come soon, you will be able to go home safely." He turned his back to them, and without a doubt he was going to leave._

_Kana quickly tugged at his clothes, "W-wait, who are you?"_

_The other boy just looked at her from his shoulder, "Me? I will someday become the Chimimoryo, the Sandaime of Nura Gumi, and the leader of the Hyakki Yakkou."_

_"Waka! We should be going; humans are going to come soon!"_

_"Why are you going out in the first place?"_

_The teen growled in annoyance, "Okay, okay! I'm searching for my little brother! I thought that maybe he would here since the news said the victims were children his age…but it looks like he's not."_

_The teen's expression looked so sad, that Kana wanted to cheer him up, "You lost your big brother?"_

_The silver haired teen was clearly surprised that Kana took an interest in him, "Hm? Yes, I lost him five years ago. I've been searching for him since then."_

_Kana smiled, "He's really important to you, right? Your eyes looked so sad when you spoke of him," Kana gripped the older boy's hand in hers, "I hope you find him soon!"_

_The youkai was surprised, but he couldn't hold back a grateful smile, "Thank you. Humans really aren't that bad after all."_

_"Waka!"_

_"Yeah, yeah!" the silver haired youkai patted her head, "Go back home and forget about today. Human shouldn't meddle with youkai after all."_

_Unknown to him, the girl's heart had skipped a beat the moment he smiled at her._

* * *

><p>Kana's face flushed crimson as she remembered, "And so…that's why…"<p>

Tsurara glared at her silently, her woman's instinct told her why she was blushing. Now that she had told that story, she remembered that particular incident.

Rikuo saw Kana blushing like a tomato, and could understand why. Kana had a crush…on his brother. After hearing that story and Kana's very detailed description, Rikuo was sure that they had mistaken his brother with his grandfather. Well, he couldn't say anything though.

He went along, "That person sure sounds so cool," while on the inside he was grimacing at the thought that he had just boosted his brother's ego.

Kana nodded in agreement, "Yes! And he…became even more handsome…when I saw him last night…" If it was possible, Kana's blush would have made a tomato envious of its shade of red.

Kiyotsugu cheered in a loud voice, "That's why; since at least Kana has made sure that the Shodaishou hasn't change his ways to help humans, let's learn more about youkai so we can meet him again!" With pride, he announced, "That's why, we're going to a trip! Kiyojuji Kaiki Tanteidan, let's embark to Mt. Nejireme!"

Rikuo's eyes widened in shock, "Eh?"


	12. Chapter 11 : Shawl, Glasses, and?

**Author's notes** : Hello there everyone! So sorry for the very long HIATUS, but my college life is killing me. Seriously. Even on weekend, I barely have any motivation or energy left to do anything else. =A=;; I miss my home too, and Persona 4 true ending only added fuel to the already blazing fire. Sorry that this chapter is so short, I haven't the idea to the continuation, and this chapter is kinda...better to cut it rather than piling it in one chapter, so here it is.

...I have to update **Heated Dreams** as well, let's see if I can do it now...

Many thanks to all of you who reviewed, read, and favorite this! Especially to my beta reader, **Tsukuyomu**~! Review please! It makes me feel that all my hard work isn't for nothing!

* * *

><p>Yura stood silently in front of the desk in her room, her hand clenched tightly around Rikuo's glasses that he dropped a few days ago during the incident with the Kyuuso youkai.<p>

"It's done." Yura whispered as she stared at the glasses intently, "Now…I can make sure that Rikuo-kun will never succumb to evil again."

With pride, Yura turned around and picked up her backpack. Today was the promised day, the day when they would go to Mt. Nejireme.

* * *

><p><em><strong>When I woke from that dream<strong>_

_**I could smell the nostalgic scent flowers**_

_**Only memories are left at that place**_

_**I was just left like that, in despair...**_

* * *

><p>The sun had not yet even risen when Rihan decided that it was time for him to go to Kyoto. Rikuo woke up early to see his father off, while dragging his sleep deprived brother with him. Otome was also there, with the rest of the Nura Gumi to bid their leader a safe journey.<p>

Rihan kissed his wife gently as he whispered, "Ittekimasu."

Otome embraced her husband tightly, keeping a soft smile on her face as she replied with, "Itterasshai."

Rihan patted both of his sons' head, "I leave the Nura Gumi to you two. Be sure to help each other out."

Rikuo nodded determinedly, "I will, Otou-san."

The older child just shoved his father's hand away from his head, "Just go already."

"Anytime, Nidaime." The sound of Karasu Tengu's flapping wings signaled that everything for their journey was ready.

Rihan nodded, smiling at his family fondly as he walked away. Rikuo waved his hand to bid him good bye, until he couldn't see his father's back anymore.

* * *

><p>"Rikuo, are you ready?" Otome's gentle voice called out to her younger son, as she slid open the door of his room.<p>

Rikuo was checking over his things so he wouldn't forget anything that he would be needed for the trip. The young boy looked up to his mother, "I'm ready, Okaa-san. It's just…," his voice seemed doubtful, "will it be alright for me to go now? When Onii-sama might need me?"

Otome sat next to her younger son and patted his brown hair affectionately, "Don't worry. Your brother will complain a lot, but I'm sure he will manage. Besides, everyone here will assist him anytime he needs it."

Rikuo closed his eyes at the gentle touch of his mother, "I'm still worried though…he looked restless since Otou-san left."

"It's not weird, seeing as he would have to shoulder the responsibility of the Sandaime while Rihan-sama is away. This is his first time, so he would be nervous." Otome was amazed that Rikuo had managed to see Rikuou's feelings. Not everyone could unmask the boy's weakness.

Rikuo fidgeted a bit, "I want to do something for him." Or he wouldn't be able to get any peace of mind while he was on his trip.

Otome gazed at Rikuo for a while, thinking of what they could do, "That's sweet of you, but—." Suddenly, she remembered something, "Oh, maybe that would work…Wait here a bit, Rikuo-kun." Otome hurriedly walked out of Rikuo's room, going somewhere. Without a clue, Rikuo waited obediently until Otome returned, bringing something with her making Rikuo lift his eyebrows confusedly.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Rikuou was letting out a long sigh as the meeting was finally over. Meeting with stubborn and old-minded youkai was never one of his favorite past-times, but he had to bear it since he was replacing his father for now. Still, he preferred to spend his time with his brother than those irritating old youkai.<p>

As he arrived in his room, Rikuou sulked as he remembered that his brother would leave him soon to go on a trip with his human friends. He knew that Mt. Nejireme was Gyuuki's place and the fact that Tsurara was also going with his younger brother should have already put his worries at ease, but…

Rikuou's hand clenched tightly as dread and doubt started to eat at his heart. He had to convince himself that this time Rikuo would come back. This time Rikuo would return home, unharmed. When Rikuo returned home, they would work as the Sandaime, together. His father would return with Wakana alongside him. She might be injured, but she would be alive. That would make Rikuo so happy, and their family would live together. Then, maybe…maybe someday his aunt would come home too. That was his only wish. A desperate wish that he feared would never come true.

"Onii-sama?"

Startled, Rikuou snapped his head back to see his younger brother standing outside his door. Oh, he forgot to slide it shut. A black backpack was slung over his shoulder and Rikuou noticed that it was almost time for him to go.

The chocolate orbs of his brother were filled with worry, "Are you alright? Your hands are trembling."

Rikuou looked at his own hands and sure, they were trembling. He took a few deep breathes to calm himself, "Maybe it's because of lack of sleep. Since 'someone' eagerly dragged me out from my sleep this morning to see Oyaji off." He allowed a smirk to accompany his words, feeling slightly at ease with their usual teasing.

Rikuo didn't seem convinced, but he took the bait nonetheless, "You sleep too much!" Rikuo walked inside and sat next to his brother, "So, how was the meeting?"

"Boring." Rikuou deadpanned, "Scratch that, it's irritating. Those stone-headed old guys love to test my patience."

Rikuo laughed awkwardly, "That sucks. Well, bear it until I come back home?"

Rikuou snorted, but he didn't say anything else. Deciding that now would be a great time, Rikuo whispered to his brother, "Close your eyes, I want to give you something."

The silver haired youkai's confused gaze was only there for a second before it was replaced by a mischievous grin, "Rikuo, I know you love me, so you don't have to be shy if you want to kiss me—"

The younger boy quickly smacked his brother's head, "Not that, you pervert! Just close your eyes!"

Deciding to humor his younger brother, Rikuou closed his eyes, "I'm waiting for a hot kiss from you, brother~"

"Like I said, I'm not going to kiss you." Rikuo sighed before he pulled out a long piece of white fabric from his backpack. Slowly, he wrapped the fabric around his brother's shoulders like a shawl, "There, open your eyes."

From all the reaction that Rikuo expected to see, he didn't expect to see his brother's eyes widen when he opened them. The youkai's long and strong fingers gently traced over the sakura petal patterns on the bluish white fabric made from the highest quality silk, from what he remembered Otome explaining to him before when she had given it to him. When Rikuo looked at it more closely, he noticed that some parts of the shawl looked worn-out and the pattern of the flowers looked as if they were handmade, as machines products would be more detailed and neater.

What he didn't expect next was for his brother to look like he was about cry. Almost.

"Where—," Rikuou's voice sounded so amazed, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing, "Where did you get this?"

The younger man suddenly got the urge to hug his brother to comfort him, but restrained himself, "Okaa-san gave it to me when I asked what I could do for you. She said that thing would make you feel relaxed the most." He inched closer to his brother, "Is this shawl that important to you? Is it yours?"

"Yes and no." Rikuou wrapped the shawl around him more tightly, careful so as not to tear or wrinkle it, "It's so small now…when I was a child, I could wrap this shawl around my body."

"It's that old?" Rikuo could only imagine what kind of treatment Otome gave it in order to keep it looking so beautiful.

"It's older than me and you combined. Hell, it's almost as old as our father." Rikuo's eyes widened in surprise, "This shawl belonged to our aunt. Once, she told me that she got this from our grandmother. So…this thing is almost 400 years old. I loved to snuggle into this shawl when I was a child because it was warm and soft, and it had a nice scent on it."

Rikuo watched as Rikuou reminisced his younger days, "I thought that this was burned that day too, but it seems that Okaa-sama managed to hide it from Oyaji."

Hide it from their father? "Why did she need to hide it from Otou-san?" Was this connected with what Gyuuki had said yesterday? What exactly happened thirteen years ago?

His brother seemed to be reluctant to tell him about it. He kept silent and Rikuo could see that Rikuou used the shawl as his protective blanket to shield him from Rikuo's questioning gaze.

To the other's relief, Tsurara's loud voice broke the uncomfortable silence, "Waka~! We need to go now!"

Rikuo looked at his brother. He didn't want to leave like that, so he asked a different question, "Until a few days ago, you objected every time I left; even to school. But now you are letting me go so easily, what's with the change of heart?" he asked teasingly.

Surprisingly, a light blush covered his brother's face as his brain tried to pick the words, "…yesterday, you said that we would always walk the same path together. You trusted me, so I should return that trust. My overprotective tendency came from my distrust and fear that you would someday leave me again, so I tried to get rid of it." Rikuou smiled sincerely, "I decided to trust you too on that day, so you better not betray that trust. Come back soon, I'll be waiting."

Hearing his brother's words, Rikuo couldn't hold it in anymore. His hand stretched forward, catching his brother in a comforting embrace. Rikuo could feel his brother's surprise, but before his brother decided to tease him about it, he whispered determinedly, "I won't. I will always be by your side. I will come back soon." With a slight blush on his cheeks, Rikuo let the older youkai go and ran outside with a big smile, "See you soon!"

As he heard the faint footsteps of his brother fading away in the distance, Rikuou smiled as he recalled the warmth from his hug. He liked to hug his brother, but he loved it when it was Rikuo that hugged him. The warmth of his brother's body and that nice scent of sunlight that only his brother had, comforted him, making all of his doubts disappear.

Ruby orbs gazed at the beautiful shawl around him, and he began to wonder when it became so cold compared to his brother's embrace.

* * *

><p>The train station filled with so many people that Tsurara and Rikuo almost missed their friends in the human-like sea. Kiyotsugu exclaimed that he had managed to get a connection to guide them on the trip. The girls chatted excitedly, although Rikuo could see that Tsurara flinched when they talked about hot springs.<p>

Rikuo could feel someone patting his shoulder, and turned around to see Yura looking at him, "Rikuo-kun, how are you? I heard that you got sick, but I wasn't able to visit you yesterday."

Rikuo smiled happily when he saw his childhood friend. "Yura-chan! I'm okay, as you can see. I'm more worried about you though. Are you…okay? After that night, I have not contacted you at all."

Yura smiled happily, "I'm okay. I'm just so busy with training myself so that I can beat that arrogant-youkai-you-call-a-brother so I can make him eat dirt someday."

Rikuo wondered how Yura could smile so cheerfully while saying those words, "I'm sorry if he did something that made you angry..."

Yura continued to smile, "Oh, he just broke my pride and stole you away right in front of my eyes. It's nothing big."

Rikuo patted his friend's shoulder, "Yura-chan…stop smiling while you're saying those things. It's scary."

Yura ignored his plead and rummaged through her pocket and returned her friend's glasses to him, "Here, you forgot your glasses that night."

Rikuo couldn't hold back his joy at seeing his old glasses, "Thanks! I was searching everywhere for them!" his eyes weren't bad, in fact, he could see better than most, but, he was more comfortable when wearing them.

Yura smiled sincerely seeing her friend's happiness, "I'm glad. Don't ever lose them again, okay?"

Rikuo was confused as to why Yura insisted he wear them always from now on, but he didn't think much about it, "Of course!"

Just then, Kiyotsugu called for them, "Nura-kun! Keikain-san! Our train is here!"

With that said, Rikuo and his friends departed, without knowing of what awaited them at Mt. Nejireme.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Every time the seasons you love so much arrive once again,<strong>_

_**I remember again**_

_**I wish as hard as possible,**_

_**even though I know it is a feeling that cannot be fulfilled...**_

* * *

><p>"Soon…he will come." Gyuuki sat in his temple deep inside the mountain, where no human would wander without losing their life.<p>

Sword in hand, the old youkai unsheathed it with ease. The sharp blade reflected the light of the sunlight that peeked through the temple, "I shall sever this curse, my friend. Even if it will me cost my life, I will do it for our beloved clan."


	13. Chapter 12 : Traitor

**Author's notes** : ...I'm alive. I'm still alive! *bricked* Oh sorry, but college's exams were even scarier than high school. =A=;; Though, I admit that I didn't even study. Hell, I looked at the cover of the book and practically threw that book away. I don't even want to know the results...orz well, this chapter was written when I was supposed to be studying, so I hope it worth it.

Many thanks to all of you who reviewed, read, and favorite this! Especially to my beta reader, **Tsukuyomu**~! I know that there are many of you who read this story, so please review! That is the only payment that we got from this! QAQ #kicked

* * *

><p>Why?<p>

Is this the truth?

Is he really…?

The brown haired boy stared at the old wooden floor, where he was kneeling, blankly. His lips parted, but not a single word could be heard as he felt his own throat constrict painfully from the wild emotions raging in his heart. He couldn't pick head or tail from the raw emotions.

Why? Why must it be him?

Why must it be them…?

Faint footsteps fell on deaf ears as Rikuo did not acknowledge the other person in the cold room. He couldn't bring himself to care. He didn't even respond as the cold steel of a sword was pressed against his neck lightly, threateningly.

A deep voice said sympathetically, "Let me end that cursed existence of yours. Just like how I did your aunt."

The blade left his neck slowly; only to be lifted high in the air, and descend down, towards him in a flash of white.

* * *

><p><em><strong>When numerous sadness sweeps in<strong>_

_**I held them in while staring at the muddy water  
><strong>_

_**that was closing off the path  
><strong>_

_**At that time, there was no light  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Six hours ago…<p>

"Tsurara! Wait a bit!" Rikuo panted slightly as Tsurara pulled at his hand and lead him deeper into the forests of Mt. Nejireme. The snow girl had been acting strangely ever since they had arrived. The moment the others entered Kiyotsugu's resort, Tsurara immediately pulled him aside and gave the lame excuse of 'seeing the scenery' to the others before darting deep inside the forest. The sun had started to set; the orange colored sky and the nature in the vicinity would make have made it a beautiful scenery. But, Rikuo couldn't shake off the feeling of being watched ever since he had stepped foot into the mountain.

The snow girl looked around suspiciously, stopping suddenly, with Rikuo almost bumping into her back, "This should be far enough…"

Rikuo placed his other hand onto of Tsurara's cold hand, which gripped his tightly, "Tsurara, what's wrong?"

"Rikuo-sama felt it too, right?" Tsurara stepped closer to Rikuo, leaving almost no gap between their bodies, "The eyes that have been watching after us since we entered the mountain."

Rikuo tensed, "…could it be that it's the youkai that are living in here? This is Gyuuki's place, right?"

Tsurara nodded, "Yes. Mt. Nejireme is Gyuuki-sama's stronghold ever since he exchanged sakazuki with Shodaime."

The young human relaxed a bit, "It should be alright, then. This is our old ally's home after all."

The snow girl disagreed with him, "It's not good to let down your guard, Waka." She whispered so only Rikuo could hear her, "After that attack from Kyuuso, Rihan-sama ordered Karasu Tengu and his three children to investigate the source of that order. It's not clear yet, but Karasu Tengu warned us to be careful; there is a traitor among the heads that wants your life."

"So, you're saying that Gyuuki is…?" Rikuo frowned at the thought. From all the heads of the clans under the Nura Gumi, Gyuuki was amongst one of the few that did not seem to show any opposition towards him being Sandaime along with his brother, much different from Hitotsume and Daruma, who clearly opposed it. Still, that question that Gyuuki asked that time…he still wondered at what had happened thirteen years ago.

"We don't have any proof yet." Tsurara hid the lower half of her face beneath her hand, "It would be wise to be on guard at all times though. Not to mention that there are humans among us. Nidaime has made it clear that we must not interfere with humans, but now that he's gone…"

"If it's really that dangerous," a voice interrupted them, "why did that jerk let Rikuo-kun out of his watch? Doesn't he care about his younger brother? Or…maybe he is intentionally letting Rikuo walks into the lion's den, so he could have the position as the head for himself?" Yura stepped out from her hiding place, clearly having eavesdropped on them for a while.

"Yura-chan!" Rikuo was surprised; Yura wasn't the type to butt into people's business like this…and accusing people like that either. What happened to his sweet, shy best childhood friend?

"Onmyouji." Tsurara growled, "Don't you dare insult my master!" Cold wind blew all around them, making Yura and Rikuo shiver from the sudden drop in temperature.

"Disgusting youkai." Yura let out her ofuda, glaring at the youkai's hand on Rikuo's, "Let go of that hand and get away from Rikuo-kun!"

Just before the two girls could attack each other, Rikuo stepped in between them, "STOP! There is no time for this!" Rikuo looked at Yura, "I'm sure my brother has his own reasons for why he let me go when he knew that it was dangerous. Besides, I'm the one who wanted to go."

Tsurara frowned, "Rikuou-sama did it to attract the traitor out. If that traitor is going to attack, this is his only chance. That's why he ordered only me and Aotabou to guard you; the fewer the guardians, the more chance to attack."

Rikuo blinked, "Where is Aotabou?"

The snow girl answered, "He's at the foot on the mountain. When he feels my Fear, he will come running to us."

Yura glared at them, "What if the head of the clan that dwells on this mountain is that traitor? What can you and the other youkai do against a whole clan of youkai? Can you really guard them?"

Tsurara returned the glare with equal fury, "Don't you underestimate me, young girl. I can freeze you up in no time." She glanced at Rikuo, "Rikuo-sama is Rikuou-sama's most precious person, and he is my friend."

The snow girl gave Rikuo a wide, cheerful smile, "Even if my whole body melts and evaporates into nothing, this Tsurara will protect you. I will become a friend that you can be proud off!" she said in a happy tone, making Rikuo return the smile.

Yura grit her teeth and shook her head furiously, "No! Rikuo-kun's friend is me! Not a youkai like you!" Yura pointed the ofuda threateningly at the snow girl, "That's it! I'm going to exorcise you all and take Rikuo-kun back to Kyoto!"

"Yura-chan!" Rikuo stepped forward and caught Yura's hands, "Stop it! What's wrong with you? You aren't like this! Don't change into a heartless onmyouji, Yura-chan!"

"You are the one who changed!" Yura screamed at him, "Before…before you only looked at me! You always depended on me and we were always together! No one is going to protect you but me; I'm the only one who can protect you!"

* * *

><p><em>"Rikuo-kun, don't cry." A small, young girl no older than six gently patted her best friend's head, "Look, the bad youkai is already gone. I exorcised it."<em>

_"I-it's scary…" the chocolate orbs of the young boy filled with tears as he sobbed, "Why do they always attack me? Am I a bad child? Is this punishment?"_

_"No! Rikuo-kun is a good boy!" the little girl hugged the sobbing boy in her little arms, "There, there. The youkai are bad. Bad things must be removed, like what onii-chan said."_

_"B-but…" the boy hugged the girl tightly, "I am a youkai too…does that mean I'm bad?"_

_The little girl shook her head, "Rikuo-kun isn't a youkai! Rikuo-kun is a human!"_

_Little Rikuo murmured sadly, "…that's what they always said. Ryuuji-nii-chan, everyone…they said I have part youkai inside me…and they looked at me with those cold eyes…" he let go a bit to look at his friend in the eyes, "Only Yura-chan…only Yura-chan smiled gently at me. Only Yura-chan hugged and patted me. Only Yura-chan played with me. Only Yura-chan protected me. Yura-chan is…my only friend."_

_The little girl blushed, but she smiled happily, "Yes. Yes, I will be your only friend. That's why, please smile." She rubbed his soft cheeks with her palms, "Because Rikuo-kun's smile feels as warm as the sun."_

_Rikuo smiled, a little, it was small but a smile nonetheless, "Ok! I love Yura-chan the most!"_

* * *

><p>"At that time, I vowed to protect that smile." Yura gripped Rikuo's hand tightly, "But you left me. You go to them, the things that always hurt you in the past! Why?" Yura asked sadly.<p>

"Not all youkai are the same, Yura-chan." Rikuo tried to explain, "My clan…I have only known for a short time, but I know that they have a gentle heart. There maybe things that humans and youkai can't see in the same perspective, but my father and my brother…they always tried to break that rift among us! You just don't understand yet, Yura-chan…"

Yura weakly smiled, "You're the one who doesn't understand…" how could she let them steal him from her? He was her reason to get stronger. He was her sun; always lightening up the day whenever it felt too dark that it could suffocate her. Her natural talent at exorcising made other children look at her with envy, some older children looked down on her with hatred, and oblivious people showered her with empty praises…

It's ironic how her reason to become an onmyouji was a quarter youkai.

"Hou, being fought over by two girls." The sudden voice of a stranger boomed all around them, making the three of them look around in surprise, "That just makes me hate you even more, pathetic excuse for a youkai."

Yura and Tsurara pinpointed the stranger's location at the same time; both of them throwing ofuda and spears made from ice at a tree not too far from them. A shadow emerged from the bushes of the damaged tree, landing without any wounds on his body. The stranger was a boy with black hair tied in an old samurai style with red yukata and a sword dangling at his waist.

"Gozumaru!" Tsurara suddenly yelled, "Don't startle us like that! And did you just insult Rikuo-sama? Apologize immediately!"

Gozumaru, Rikuo noted, appeared to not be afraid of Tsurara's cold glare and the fact that he had just insulted him, "Why should I? He's nothing to us. Just a piece of trash that can't even be called a youkai."

Tsurara had had enough, "Gozumaru! I will personally punish you!" she blew a chilling wind from her mouth, creating a passing blizzard that attacked Gozumaru. Gozumaru easily leaped out of the harm's way, landing not too far away unharmed.

"Weak as usual, Yuki-Onna." Gozumaru unsheathed his sword, pointing it at them, "This will be a piece of cake."

Seeing danger, Tsurara and Yura quickly hid Rikuo behind them, "So, you're the traitor…or should I say, Gyuuki-sama?"

Gozumaru snorted, "Heh, why should we be called traitors? You should be grateful." He glared at Rikuo, "We don't mind to dirty our hands with his tainted blood, getting rid of the pest that will only bring about our destruction."

"That's enough, Gozumaru!" Tsurara's Fear emerged all around her body in a cold, dark aura, "I will protect Rikuo-sama!"

Yura glared at Tsurara and Gozumaru, "I'm the one that will protect him. Tanrou!" the white gigantic wolf came at its master summon. Its red jaws and sharp fangs ready to crush any youkai.

Gozumaru laughed, "What, you're being protected by girls? Are you really a man? Maybe you are a girl, looking so feminine and frail like that."

Yura commanded her shikigami, "Tanrou! Devour him!"

Tsurara chanted as she smiled coldly, her human clothes changed into her usual white kimono, "Gather and freeze, my minions. A cold greeting for our otherworldly guests. Shine white in the darkness. Tremble in fear before this freezing wind! Noroi no Fubuki, Fuusei Kakurei!" A strong, chilling blizzard surged forward towards Gozumaru, ready to freeze him into an ice statue.

Unfortunately, because they were attacking at the same time, both of their attacks collided with each other. Tanrou got frozen, stopping it mid-leap at the enemy. As an ice statue, Tanrou blocked the chilling wind from hitting Gozumaru.

Yura's glare was full of hatred, "Youkai, don't bother me! Or are you going to stab us in the back too?"

Tsurara also complained, "You are the one who is in the way! Begone, young girl!"

Gozumaru laughed at their internal conflict, "Hahaha! Having two bitches at your hands sure is irritating, isn't great Sandaime?" he leered at Rikuo, "Pathetic."

"What did you call us!?" Yura and Tsurara attacked Gozumaru again, but again, their attacks only collided with each other.

Gozumaru folded his hands in a relaxed manner, taunting the girls even more, "Is this the right time to bicker like that, you fools? Don't you wonder about the fate of your human friends?"

Rikuo gasped, "What did you do to them? My father clearly banned you from meddling with them!"

"Then how about you?" Gozumaru glared at Rikuo, "If you really are a youkai, why are you living alongside them?"

Gozumaru's words cut like a stabbing pain to his heart, "I…I just—"

"It's because Rikuo-kun is a human!" Yura summoned Rikugou, a shikigami that looked like an antler and climbed onto it, "Come on, Rikuo-kun! We must go to the others quickly!"

"Do you really think that I will let you?" Gozumaru stepped in front of her and her shikigami, sword drawn. "I still have business with that piece of trash. Gyuuki-sama wanted me to bring him to him, alive, so he can kill him with his own hands and commit another act that will make his name become a name to fear just like thirteen years ago."

Rikuo looked at Gozumaru with surprise. Again, thirteen years ago. Just what happened that's so important during that time?

"Don't get in my way. Tanrou!" Yura called for her frozen shikigami, who broke through the ice and leapt towards Gozumaru. Gozumaru sidestepped it and slashed at its abdomen, but Tanrou quickly dodged it and landed beside its master, growling dangerously.

Tsurara looked all around her, "Geez, where is Aotabou?"

Gozumaru laughed at her, "Next time, don't talk about your plans so loud. I already told the other youkai here on this mountain to distract him. It will buy me enough time to take him away from you girls." Gozumaru chuckled, "And more time for your friends to get eaten by the youkai on this mountain."

Rikuo's eyes widened in horror, "Yura-chan, go to them!" When Yura was about to deny him, he yelled, "It's clear that he won't let you through as long as I'm with you. I have to stay here, so you can go and save the others!"

"How about you, then?" Yura pointed at Tsurara, "That weak youkai wouldn't be able to protect you!"

"Excuse me?" Tsurara frowned furiously.

"There is no other way; our friends' life is at stake here!" Rikuo tried to smile to reassure the girl, "Don't worry, I trust Tsurara. I trust you too; I'm sure you will be able to save them."

Yura gripped her fist so tightly that her knuckles turned white, "…it's not fair, Rikuo-kun…" without any choice, she nodded weakly, "Alright, I will go. But, I will come back as soon as I can. Until then, be careful!"

Rikuo nodded, "Don't worry; I have all of my ofudas with me."

Yura bit her own lips, her gaze lingering at Rikuo before she glared at Tsurara, "You better protect him with your life, or I will hunt you for the rest of your life and exorcise you with the most painful method that I know!"

Tsurara huffed, "No need for you to tell me that, onmyouji!"

With doubt in her heart, Yura commanded her shikigami, "Go, Rikugou, Tanrou!" With that Yura and the two shikigami ran back to where the others were.

Gozumaru watched them go, "It really wasn't wise to make them leave." He stared at the two, "It only made it easier for me to get you."

Tsurara stood before Rikuo protectively, "I'm more than enough to defeat you." A spear made from ice formed in her hands.

"Really? Tell me, Yuki-Onna," without warning, Gozumaru leapt forward and attacked, his sword made contact with Tsurara's ice spear as she used it to defend herself, "Have you ever won against me?"

Tsurara pushed as strongly as she could, breaking the locked weapons, and swung her spear at Gozumaru, "We won't know until I try!"

"Oh, but I already know." Tsurara was surprised to find that she was hitting empty air…and Gozumaru was standing on the tip of her spear, "It will end with your death." Gozumaru swiftly kicked Tsurara's head, the strong impact of the attack was enough to send Tsurara flying and her body collided with a tree. The rough bark hurting her skin, tearing her kimono as cracks appeared on Tsurara's face. She almost didn't have enough time to freeze her head to shield her from the kick.

Gozumaru looked distastefully at the ice freezing his foot that had kicked Tsurara earlier. He broke the ice with the hilt of his sword, "Not bad."

Tsurara stood up, albeit sluggishly as she felt like she was seeing stars whenever she moved, "I'm not done yet…"

Rikuo grit his teeth. He wanted to help, but with the two of them fighting so closely like that…he was afraid that his attack would hit Tsurara instead. Not just that, the light from the exorcism would hurt her too if he wasn't careful. Gozumaru didn't look like a weak youkai that would be hit by his ofuda if he attacked without diversion. So all he could do was wait…

Gozumaru sighed, "I don't have time to humor you. Gyuuki-sama is waiting for me." He ran to Tsurara, who kept her spear up in defense as he slashed his sword. It collided again, but this time, Gozumaru smirked wickedly.

Tsurara's eyes opened wide in shock as she felt her body being stabbed in six different places, leaving six gaping wounds with blood streaming like a river from her body.

Rikuo screamed in horror as he saw his friend being skewered by six claws that stuck out from Gozumaru's back, tearing open his yukata, "TSURARA!" He ran forward, trying to help his friend, _"Kourinshoshin shoushinjin sakkihansen kyakkienen kyuukyuu joritsuryou!"_ A bright light exploded from his ofuda, scaring off Gozumaru who instinctively ran away from the light of exorcism. Rikuo immediately cut off his power, so he didn't hurt Tsurara, who lay there in a puddle of her own blood. He cast a spell creating a barrier around them, ensuring Gozumaru wouldn't attack them.

"Tsurara! Tsurara, can you hear me?" Rikuo gently cradled Tsurara in his arms, not minding the fact that cold blood was seeping through his clothes and covering his skin, "Tsurara!"

A pale hand twitched as he called, yellow eyes fluttered open weakly, "Ri..kuo…sama…"

"Hang in there, Aotabou will come soon!" he used Tsurara's long scarf to stop the bleeding, but there was just too much and the blood wouldn't stop flowing out from the wound.

_Blood. Red, red blood. So much blood, flowing endlessly._

_Fire. So hot on his skin. The smoke filled his lungs as he screamed in despair, calling for his loved one._

_Jade eyes. Those cold and emotionless eyes staring down at him, as if in pity…_

_Blood._

_Blood._

_Blood on his hands. Blood on his face. Blood on his clothes. Blood on the ground._

_Too much. Too much blood. He desperately tried to stop it from flowing out. Stop, please. Stop!_

_Warm, it's too warm…but it soon grew cold. As cold as—_

Rikuo was nearly hyperventilating as flashes of old memories he had long forgotten appeared in his head, like a broken record that continuously showed the same pictures. His hands gripped Tsurara's cold body tightly, and he winced from the coldness.

_Cold. Why did the body in his hands cold, when fire was blazing all around them?_

_No. He didn't want to remember._

_No. No. NO!_

Tsurara mustered her strength to freeze her own body to close the wound. She had already lost too much blood though, so it would be impossible for her to run away now with Rikuo. At least, at least her master's precious person—her friend—would be safe, she would save him.

"Riku…o-sama…" Tsurara struggled to pick up her fallen spear and get up, "Please, run. This…this Tsurara will…I will…protect you…!"

_"It's not your fault." A gentle voice soothed him, "Run, Rikuo. Run far, far away. Run as fast as you can."_

"For Rikuou-sama's sake…for his happiness, Rikuo-sama…must live…!"

_"For that child's happiness is to have you by his side…"_

Tsurara stood up, even though it took all of her strength to just stand, "Run, Rikuo-sama!"

_"Run!"_

Rikuo looked at the blood on his hands. His hands were trembling badly, and the barrier around them began to waver. Gozumaru, seeing this as his chance, attacked. Tsurara lifted her spear, defending the boy behind her.

As Rikuo's eyes trailed up to Tsurara's back, his eyes opened wide in shock as he could see a shadow of a person that he could not remember…or maybe he did?

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Rikuo screamed, catching the attention of the two youkai, who looked at him as he gripped his head tightly as if he were going to tear at his hair. Tears streamed down from his eyes, which were blank, pupils dilated as if he had gone into shock.

"Rikuo-sama…!" Tsurara quickly turned her body towards Rikuo, which was a wrong move, since Gozumaru knocked her out with the hilt of his sword. Tsurara gasped, her hands trying to reach Rikuo as she fall to the ground, unconscious.

_Gentle hands outstretched towards him, as if begging for him to grab them. To save them._

Gozumaru was shocked when he saw Rikuo's hair suddenly changed its color to silver. Rikuo was muttering nonsense and his now crimson eyes were blankly looking at Tsurara. But, before Rikuo could transform further, he suddenly let out a shriek as everything was rewound. The brown color came back to his hair, and the soft color of his chocolate eyes also came back. Before anything could happen though, Rikuo fell limply to the ground, having fainted from severe bone-splitting pain.

Gozumaru watched Rikuo suspiciously, "…what the hell happened…?"

* * *

><p>Back in the Nura Gumi main house…<p>

"You must not, Sandaime!" Kurotabou and Kubinashi whispered harshly as they tried to block the way of their third head, "With the Nidaime gone and you being appointed the Sandaime during his leave, you can't go anywhere as you please like this!"

"I'm going to save my little brother!" Rikuou growled dangerously, "Get out of my way, or I won't hesitate to use Nenekirimaru!"

"Rikuou!" Otome ran to where the commotion was, "What happened?"

One of Karasu Tengu's three children reported, "Otome-sama, we found proof that pointed who the traitor is." The black haired tengu paused a bit before he continued, "…it's Gyuuki-sama."

"Aotabou called that Yuki-Onna has signaled danger." The only female of the tengu siblings said, "But he couldn't reach them in time since too many of youkai distracted him. He found Yuki-Onna unconscious and badly wounded; but no Rikuo-sama in sight."

"The news of Gyuuki-sama's betrayal will shock all of the Nura Gumi." Kurotabou reasoned, "As the head, you must be there to give them assurance and guidance!"

"And let that bastard kill my brother?" Rikuou shoved them away, "You three, bring me with you to Mt. Nejireme as fast as you can."

The three Karasu Tengus looked reluctant, but they obeyed the order, "Hai, Sandaime."

"Rikuou…" Otome gazed sadly at her son's retreating back.

Rikuou looked at his mother determinedly, "He has already promised me that he will always be by my side from now on." He stepped forward towards the awaiting tengus, "I won't let him break that promise."

Otome closed her eyes, as if in prayer as her son left. She bit her lip as she tried to calm herself, _'Gyuuki-sama has already killed Onee-sama…please, don't kill Rikuo-kun as well…!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Dictionary :<strong>

1. Kourinshoshin shoushinjin sakkihansen kyakkienen kyuukyuu joritsuryou : Honor the prayers within, multiple Gods that descended prior to proper beings. Bind the ogre and put down the evil, extinguish the hundred demons of the core; do it now. (translated roughly)


	14. Chapter 13 : Curse

_A/N : Heeeelllooooo guys! Long time you don't see update, eh? So sorry about that, but my beta was facing exams until now, so I let her took as much time as she needed. Well...that was long, but I'm so happy when she gave me the beta-ed version today! XD Like, it's my birthday present (I've became older a few days ago, sobs). And here is the long awaited update! You will see my OC mentioned here, and some back story of the tragedy thirteen years ago. Happy reading!_

* * *

><p><em>"Love can be a terrible curse, Eragon. It can make you overlook even the largest flaws in a person's behavior."<br>― Christopher Paolini, _ Brisingr __

* * *

><p><em>It was hot that day. The heat coming from the fire that was burning the house he had lived in since he was born. The shrieks and screams of pain were coming from that burning house, all belonging to the unfortunate youkai who couldn't get out in time.<em>

_It seemed as if the fire was cackling; blanketing everyone he loved in a deadly embrace of flames. But he couldn't move; he couldn't do anything except look at the abnormal fire blankly as he knelt on the ground a few blocks from his house._

_Blood tainted his tiny hands and was splattered on his face and clothes. He looked at the blood on his hands, and thought, 'Whose blood is this?'_

_As his gaze fell on the ground, he could see a pool of blood streaming slowly from somewhere to his right. He tilted his head in that direction, and remembrance dawned on him._

_'Oh, that's right…_

**_I just killed someone.'_**

* * *

><p>Rikuo woke with a start as the remnants of the dream shocked him. He lay still on the cold wooden floor trying to calm his breathing and his panicked mind. His heartbeat echoed loudly in his ears, and that was the only thing he could hear in the silent room.<p>

_'What…was that? I never had that dream before. The fire and the screams…they were just the way they are in every dream I have had, but that…that thought and the blood on myself…'_

Rikuo felt bile rising from his stomach, but he held it in as he closed his eyes tightly to prevent the image of his younger self; eyes blank and bloody all over, and the corpse lying beside him.

_'Had I really killed someone? Or was it just a meaningless dream?'_

Before his mind could torture him more with the possibility, a voice startled him, "…You're awake."

In reflex, Rikuo quickly jumped to his feet, ignoring the slight dizziness he felt from the sudden move. His eyes found the speaker, who was sitting calmly in front of a Buddha statue, with his back facing him. Rikuo wasn't surprised to see Gyuuki there, but he couldn't help but feel sadness from the man's betrayal.

Since he was had been a child, Otome had said that Gyuuki was one of the few that never showed any hostility towards him.

Seeing a sword lying beside the older youkai, Rikuo did not dare to do anything rash–and more importantly, stupid–that would make the older youkai use it on him. He knew from experience that a youkai of Gyuuki's caliber could grab that sword, stand, and rush to where he was standing in a split second.

Rikuo gathered his courage and spoke, grateful that his voice didn't waver, "If you really betrayed the Nura Gumi and intend to kill me…why didn't you do it when I was unconscious?"

If he knew the reason as to why a loyal youkai like Gyuuki would become a traitor, maybe he could find a way to make the older youkai stop this.

Gyuuki didn't bother to turn around to face him as he spoke, "Because you have to know your sin. That way, you will know why you have to die…for the sake of the clan."

Rikuo frowned, "Is it because I am weak? That I'm the only weakness that the Nura Gumi has?"

Gyuuki answered him without missing a beat, "You're weak, but you're not the only weakness that the Nura Gumi has. If one bothered to search without being overwhelmed by the shadow of the Nura Gumi's strength, they would find some other." Rikuo flinched when Gyuuki stood up slowly, sword in hand, "No, your sin isn't because you're weak. It's your existence itself that is a sin."

"What do you mean?" Rikuo kept himself from taking a step back as the cold gaze from the older youkai intimidated him.

Gyuuki crossed his arms, "…I'm sure Rikuou-sama has already told you about your aunt. Don't you wonder why Nidaime has made it clear that mentioning anything related to that woman is a taboo?"

Rikuo remembered how upset his brother was from his father's erasing their aunt's existence from their family, "Is this related to her?"

The older youkai was silent, but he finally answered, "It's because the both of you…are cursed to become the traitors of your own family."

* * *

><p>Rikuou ran as fast as he could, ripping apart every youkai that tried to stop him without mercy. He saw the state of his most trusted subordinate, lying in her own pool of blood. That kind of injury…he knew that was Gozumaru's hidden trick.<p>

_"Ri…kuou…sama…" Tsurara whispered weakly as he cradled her bloody body in his arms._

_"It's going to be okay, Tsurara. Aotabou will carry you down the mountain. I already called Zen, he will come soon." Rikuou let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in relief as he saw that all of her wounds had already frozen to stop any more blood loss._

_"My…apologies…Rikuo-sama…" she gripped his haori weakly, tears forming in her yellow eyes._

_Rikuou smiled to calm the youkai, "It's alright, Tsurara. Just focus on hanging on until Zen comes."_

Rikuou cut another weak youkai in two as he advanced toward the long stone stairway.

_"I'll bring Rikuo back!"_

Rikuou quickly sidestepped the claw of Gozumaru as the youkai suddenly attacked him. He didn't even bother to spare the youkai a glance as he climbed the stairs.

"You arrogant bastard…look at your opponent!" Gozumaru's second claw rushed ahead to stab Rikuou's back, but Rikuou was far quicker than Gozumaru. Using his right foot he kicked the stair he was on, jumping ten stairs above. Gozumaru growled in anger, and using his claw as a propeller, he went ahead of Rikuou and blocked his way.

"Be gone, weakling." Rikuou threatened as he saw another disturbance in his way.

Gozumaru smirked, "You will have to kill me first if you want to disturb Gyuuki-sama!"

Rikuou frowned, "…are you the one who hurt Tsurara?"

"If I am?" Gozumaru chuckled, "Your subordinate is just so weak. It's not even fun to kill her."

"She's _my_ subordinate." Rikuou's crimson eyes glared at him, "You will pay for what you did. After I kill you, I'll save Rikuo and we will go back together."

Gozumaru scoffed, "Why do you care so much for a human like him?" Gozumaru yelled at him, "You should be grateful that Gyuuki-sama will kill that trash, just like how he saved the Nura Gumi from that traitor thirteen years ago!"

Gozumaru didn't realize that he had just stepped over the line. The moment he did, all of his claws were cut off into many pieces, and blood splattered out from the deep gash on his chest. He couldn't even speak as he fell slowly, his body hitting the hard stone and sliding down the stairs.

Rikuou stood a few stairs above Gozumaru; a split second was all he needed to defeat the spider youkai easily. Other youkai that had before tried to slow him down now backed away; afraid of the murderous aura coming off of him.

Rikuou swung his sword downward to get rid of the blood, "Thirteen years ago, the only reason why I didn't kill Gyuuki was because I was weak." A cruel smirk graced his lips, "But now, if he ever touches Rikuo… I will pay him back for all that he did. Revenge is better served cold, after all."

_The young Rikuou ran as fast as he could, ignoring how his wound on his chest hurt like hell every time he moved. But he couldn't stop, not when he heard what was happening._

_"Oyaji!" Rikuou slid open the shoji door loudly, ignoring Otome's and Tsurara's coaxing him back to bed, "That's a lie, right? Oba-chan is alright, right!?"_

_It's just a lie. It has to be a lie! His aunt isn't a weakling that could be killed that easily, even by Gyuuki!_

_He's sure that's just a lie that his father told everyone to protect her, so no one would blame her and call her a traitor, right?_

_The way his mother hugged him tightly and sobbed quietly was just because she was so glad that everything was going to be okay, right?_

_But, that hope was crushed as Gyuuki presented a box to him. The moment Gyuuki opened that box; something fell out and bounced a little on the tatami floor before rolling a little towards him._

_Rikuou's eyes widened in terror as his gaze fell upon the head of the person he had respected and loved so much, his mouth opened as screams of horror echoed throughout the house that day. He broke away from his mother's embrace to crawl to where his aunt's head was, with blank jade eyes looking up to him lifelessly. _

_With trembling hands, he picked up the dismembered head, wondering how it could be so light to him. Tears dropped down on the corpse's cheek, and Rikuou wailed as he hugged that head tightly._

_Wordlessly, his father snatched the head away from his hands. He screamed at his father to give it back, to give his aunt back. But his father just cruelly burned the remaining part of the body with his blue fire, until not even ash remained. He could faintly heard Otome's and Tsurara's gasp of shock, but he could only stare at his father in disbelief._

_"Forget her, Rikuou. She's nothing more than a traitor. From now on, I will erase her existence from our family." Rihan only frowned in disapproval when Rikuou shrieked in rage and attacked him. His fist was ready to punch the young Nura to snap him out of it, but a strong hand stopped both him and his son._

_Suddenly, a bucketful of cold water was splashed on both of them. Nurarihyon stood between them, stern voice ordering, "Calm down, you two. A pointless brawl is the last thing we need right now." He picked up Rikuou by his shoulder, ignoring how the boy struggled and looked at Otome, "Take care of that idiotic son of mine."_

_After he walked a few rooms away, Rikuou stopped struggling and openly sobbed on his back, "Why…why did Oyaji do that?" he whimpered pitifully._

_"Only he knows why, Rikuou." Nurarihyon put the young boy on the futon in his room, "Rest for now, this is too much for your mind and heart to take." And the eldest Nura went away without another word, leaving the youngest Nura sobbing on his pillow until Otome came to sooth him._

Rikuou gritted his teeth at the memory and ran again, "I won't let anything happen to you, Rikuo." He vowed as he could see the manor where Gyuuki lives.

* * *

><p>"My aunt…was a traitor?" Rikuo parroted. He couldn't believe it. How? How could someone that his brother cherished so much be a traitor? Surely there was a mistake.<p>

Gyuuki's eyes never left him, inspecting…searching, "Your aunt's name was Nura, Rio." Gyuuki explained, "She was the eldest daughter the Shodaime had had before he legally married Youhime-sama. She was born from one of the Shodaime's old subordinates. An illegal child."

Rikuo had heard that before his grandfather had met with his grandmother, he had a few lovers; one of them was Tsurara's mother. But an illegal child…

"Four hundred years ago, your grandfather battled Hagoromo Gitsune and won." Gyuuki frowned, "That is what everyone knows, but there is a secret that no one but Rio-sama knew that day."

"A secret?" Rikuo was surprised, not even his grandfather and father knew about this?

Gyuuki nodded a little, "Shodaime knew that Hagoromo Gitsune had cursed the Nura Gumi's family before she died, but no one knows what that curse is, as nothing happened. But that curse was already a seed…that was planted inside of Rio-sama…and bloomed on the day Rihan-sama was born."

Rikuo fearfully asked, "What kind of a curse…is that?"

"Hagoromo Gitsune cursed the bond that allowed the Shodaime and the others to defeat her four hundred years ago." Gyuuki explained carefully, "Every time there was more than one offspring from Nurarihyon…they would have to kill each other, until only one is left."

Rikuo paled, "D-do you mean…"

Gyuuki stared at Rikuo coldly, "Yes, you're cursed to kill your brother, just as he is cursed to kill you."

* * *

><p>Yura keep glaring at the three children of Karasu Tengu, not lowering her guard even for a split second. Kiyotsugu and the others, mostly Kana, seemed enthralled when they found out that jerk was there to save them. If only they knew that that stupid jerk was coming here only to save Rikuo.<p>

The moment she thought that, Yura's aura turned dark with a killing intent. If only she did not have to protect her friends from those youkai, she would have already summoned Tanrou and gone to where Rikuo was waiting for her. To think that youkai defeated her and saved Rikuo first only fueled her desire to scrub that smug smirk she knew he would give her with a mop enchanted with a really strong ofuda.

But, Yura smiled to herself, even if that youkai did save Rikuo first, he still won't have Rikuo. She had already prepared something to prevent that.

_'Rikuo-kun is a human, and he will stay a human! I won't let those tainted youkai corrupt him!'_

Rikuo couldn't help but to step backwards in denial, "No…you're lying!"

"If I'm lying…" Gyuuki didn't show any sign he was going to stop the boy, "why do you think Rio-sama nearly killed you and Rikuou-sama thirteen years ago?"

Suddenly, Rikuo remembered the scar on his brother's chest and the pain in his brother's eyes when he asked about that scar, "No! Maybe she did betray us, but why would you think that I would do the same?"

"Don't you have it?" Gyuuki calmly accused him, "Those dreams, dreams that show you what you will do; dreams of you killing your brethren. That's just the beginning…you will then lose yourself to your power. Your instinct will try to consume another power similar to yours; which is your brother's."

Rikuo stared at his hands. He could still remember it, the way the blood was slowly cooling on his hands. How the body next to him became pale and cold, devoid of any warmth.

He could feel his feet lose their strength and he knelt on the wooden floor. His eyes wide as he tried to refuse the thought of killing his brother, but that dream felt so real…

Why?

Is this the truth?

Is he really…?

The brown haired boy stared at the old wooden floor, where he was kneeling, blankly. His lips parted, but not a single word could be heard as he felt his own throat constrict painfully from the wild emotions raging in his heart. He couldn't pick head or tail from the raw emotions.

Why? Why must it be him?

Why must it be them…?

Faint footsteps fell on deaf ears as Rikuo did not acknowledge the other person in the cold room. He couldn't bring himself to care. He didn't even respond as the cold steel of a sword was pressed against his neck lightly, threateningly.

A deep voice said sympathetically, "Let me end that cursed existence of yours. Just like how I did your aunt."

Maybe, this is better. Better that he die instead of his brother. His brother was needed by everyone in the Nura Gumi. If he died, then…maybe they will be sad, but they didn't need him. This way, one of the weaknesses of the Nura Gumi would be gone too. His brother…

His brother…will be sad…

His brother's sorrowful face, like when he couldn't remember him…

He didn't want it. He didn't want to make that beautiful face become so sad anymore. He had promised to not leave his side anymore!

The blade left his neck slowly; only to be lifted high in the air, and descend down, towards him in a flash of white.

In record time, Rikuo managed to pull out one of the ofuda hidden in the sleeve of his jacket, "On handomadara abokijyaya nisorosoro sowaka!" he spelt out the spell he knew by heart. The barrier almost didn't erect in time as Gyuuki's sword was repelled by the golden barrier around the boy. Gyuuki looked at Rikuo in surprise; he didn't think that the boy would have anything left in him to fight back.

Rikuo stood up as the barrier dispersed, "I don't know what kind of a curse could force someone to kill someone that's dear to them…maybe it's really strong and I won't be able to break it…" In Rikuo's hands, slips of ofuda appeared, "But I have promised myself not to make my brother sad anymore! I will be by his side until the end! Curse or whatever…I won't let it split us apart!"

Gyuuki looked at him in amusement, but his amusement soon came to an end when he had to block a katana that appeared out of nowhere and attacked him.

"Well said, brother!" Rikuou smirked as he appeared from the shadows. Rikuo's glare quickly turned into a smile as he saw his brother kick Gyuuki sending him flying to the other side of the room. Unfortunately, Gyuuki used his sword as a brake; he stabbed the floor with his sword and stood up again, facing them as Rikuo quickly went to his brother's side.

"Since when were you here?" Gyuuki asked. It seemed that he was too absorbed in the boy that he hadn't realized the young Nura had used the Nura family's skill to blend in with the shadows and sneak inside the building.

Rikuou glared at Gyuuki, "Since you started explaining about our aunt. I almost cut you in two if it hadn't been for Rikuo surprising me with his onmyou skills."

Well, his experience with an onmyouji is almost none, the sight of a golden barrier like that amazed him.

Gyuuki frowned, "Then you know the danger of letting the two of you live. One must die before you two try to kill each other. I have killed your aunt, now it's Rikuo's turn."

"Like hell I will let you kill another person precious to me!" Rikuou growled angrily, "I won't let a petty curse like that separate me from Rikuo!"

Rikuo nodded his head, ofuda drawn as the two third generation Nuras prepared to battle Gyuuki if he decided to attack.

Gyuuki watched them, before a smile formed on his lips, "Seems like your determination to be a Sandaime together wasn't a lie, but—" in a flash, Gyuuki had drawn his sword and attacked the both of them. Rikuo pulled back while Rikuou blocked the attack, "can you really break a curse that even your aunt could not?"

The deadlock of their swords broke as Rikuou pushed Gyuuki back, "We will show you!"

* * *

><p>AN : I don't think there are any need for dictionary this time, right? Or is it? Just ask me if there is anything you don't understand.

Nura Rio name is written with kanji "Ri" as in 'village' and "ou" as in 'cheery blossoms/sakura' which roughly translated to 'village of cheery blossoms'. I just thought that since all of Nura's family name start with 'Ri' I should make this girl start with one too, so I went to google and use the first name on the search page, LOL. (Yes, I'm that lazy). Eh, I seriously need to draw her soon, but I don't have it in mind of how she looks~ XD;; just red hair and green eyes, but no more than that.

Is the curse that Gyuuki told to Rikuo is real? Or is there more to it? What is the connection between Hagoromo Gitsune and Nura Rio? Is Rio's mother and Nurarihyon truly were lovers or not? Read more to find out~ I already have the next chapter, but I will post it next week, just to see you guys' reaction~ (that means, review, ok?) 8D *troll face* *runs away from angry readers* Bye-bye, until next time!


	15. Chapter 14 : Seeds of Doubt

_A/N : ...I won't even bother giving excuse. College life is hell. HELL, I told you. orz *is facing exams totally unprepared*  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><em>"Family means no one gets left behind or forgotten."<br>David Ogden Stiers__

__"I'll never stop dreaming that one day we can be a real family, together, all of us laughing and talking, loving and understanding, not looking at the past but only to the future."  
>LaToya Jackson<em>_

* * *

><p><em>'He's strong.'<em> Rikuo thought as Gyuuki effortlessly dodged the sharp blade of his brother's sword, _'and he doesn't even use his Fear…but, neither does onii-sama…'_

His suspicion was proven to be true when Rikuou growled in anger, "Why won't you use your Fear, Gyuuki?"

Gyuuki calmly replied, his concentration unwavering as he blocked Nenekirimaru's deadly blows, "I don't have any intention of fighting seriously against handicapped youkai."

_'Handicapped?'_ Rikuo wondered curiously.

Rikuou's attacks were getting more aggressive, as if reflecting his wrath, "I dare you to say that again!"

The older youkai saw his chance, and with one swift attack, his sword slashed Rikuou's arm, "You are an incomplete youkai, Rikuou-sama."

Rikuou gritted his teeth as he bore the pain, "Shut up! Just because I can't use my Fear that well doesn't mean I'm weak!"

"But you're weak, Rikuou-sama." Gyuuki retorted, "In a fight between youkai, Fear can turn the tides to whoever has the strongest. You are only able to use your Fear to intimidate others, but to truly use it…you are incapable of doing that, aren't you?" Rikuou's anger was making him become more open to Gyuuki's attacks, and Gyuuki used that to punch Rikuou. The blow was so strong that Rikuou was thrown across the floor.

"Onii-sama!" Rikuo helped his brother get up while keeping his eyes on Gyuuki, who just stand there, not finishing them off while they were vulnerable.

"Don't you see, Rikuou-sama?" Gyuuki crossed his hands, proving that the battle was just like sparring to him, "Since thirteen years ago, you lose yourself. You lose your wisdom, your power, and your Fear. What I see right now is nothing more than a childish brat bawling and threatening adults if he doesn't get what he wants."

"Whose fault do you think it is?" Rikuou yelled at Gyuuki, eyes glowing murderously, "You killed oba-chan and you dare to show her head as if it was some kind of trophy to you!" Rikuo gasped, unable to imagine the horror of seeing your beloved's head being offered to you, no matter what crime they caused.

"It was Rio-sama's fault, Rikuou-sama." Gyuuki sternly scolded him, "No matter what you did, she always spoiled you. She made you think that she was irreplaceable, that she was more important to you than your own family. It was her cruel way of splitting apart the family after her death, her revenge against us."

"No, you fool!" Rikuou gripped Nenekirimaru so hard in his hand, that his knuckles turned white, "You don't know anything about her, and don't talk as if you know her!"

Gyuuki sighed, "Which one of us is the one who doesn't know her, Rikuou-sama?" he pointed at the silver haired youkai, "Isn't it you who keeps himself isolated in his own ideals? Your dream of a happy family that's been ruined two times already?"

Rikuou's eyes widened at that, "No…no!" he shook his head sharply, "It's not just a dream! I—"

PLAK!

A loud smack could be heard echoing in the silent room. Rikuou was left speechless for a moment before looking at his younger brother, enraged, "What the—"

BONK!

Gyuuki nearly blinked as he saw Rikuo pull Rikuou's head towards his, resulting in what looked like a very painful head-butt.

The two young Nuras kneeled on the floor, each holding their own foreheads in pain.

Rikuou stared sharply at his younger brother, annoyed at the sudden violence, "Why you—"

"Have you calmed down yet?" Rikuo stared right back at his older brother, ignoring the throb of pain on his forehead, "Yura-chan used to head-butt me whenever she thought I was being unreasonable."

"Violent girl." Rikuo's crimson eyes still stared at his brother's chocolate ones, "So, you think I'm being unreasonable?"

"Yes," was Rikuo's short reply, "It should be obvious that letting your emotions get ahead of you in battle is very dangerous, your opponent will be able to use it against you. You should keep your head clear, so you can think. Going ahead in battle without thinking is like going into war without weapons."

Rikuou kept staring at his brother's eyes, and didn't see any mocking, just concern.

"I don't know Rio oba-sama, and neither do I know her reasoning and true character. I don't know which version of the Nura Rio that the both of you believed in, is true. But…" Rikuo walked to his older brother, standing before him, "Your dream of a happy family, I will make it true."

Rikuou's eyes widened in surprise, "Rikuo…"

Rikuo smiled serenely, "I know how lonely it must be, since I too always dreamed of it. A happy family, where all of our family was there, accepting us, supporting us, and always becoming a place to come back too, that's the kind of family I always, dreamed of since I was little." He turned to face Gyuuki, his short sword in hand as he pointed it at him, "I won't let you mock our dream. A family always helps each other, so I will help onii-sama in this battle too."

Rikuou was amazed. He never thought anyone in his family would have the same dream as him. A little dream not suited for the head of a youkai family, and everyone else who heard it would laugh at him. Even Zen thought he was joking. But, for someone like him whose family has been torn apart multiple times, he wouldn't take his family for granted. He kept it precious and irreplaceable. That's why he relentlessly searched for his aunt and little brother, wanting to keep the family 'complete' and thinking that was that.

But, somehow along the way…he forgot what family was. He worked alone, not letting anyone help because he thought he was protecting them…but he should let them protect him too.

To help and be helped.

To protect and be protected.

To love and be loved.

To accept and be accepted.

That is what family is.

"I'm sorry, Rikuo." Rikuou smiled as he pointed his own sword at Gyuuki, "You're right. We will fight together. From now on, until the end."

Rikuo nodded, "Of course."

Gyuuki watched them. Their resolve was clear in their eyes, without a doubt or hesitance. It was truly a pity, that they were cursed to kill each other.

If they could break that curse though…

Gyuuki smiled; wouldn't that be a sight to see? Two young, inexperienced, and lost children fighting their own way to break the chain that strangles them.

Maybe at the end of this battle, he would be able to see a beacon of hope…or would that hope be crushed? He didn't know.

Gyuuki took his stance, _'This battle will show me the answer.'_

* * *

><p>Nurarihyon sipped his sake peacefully, ignoring the chaos in the main house, since the three children of Karasu Tengu had left with Rikuou to save Rikuo from Gyuuki.<p>

"Let this old man enjoy his retirement in peace." He blew smoke from his pipe and leaned his back comfortably against the sakura tree, "Old people like us should enjoy our life, shouldn't we? Youhime." He patted the trunk fondly.

The wind blew, making the petals dance in the air, "Ah, so you agree."

The tree's branches shook as the wind blew, scattering even more of its beautiful petals to the earth, "How many years since your death, Youhime? A hundred years? Two hundred? Time passes unnoticed for youkai like me." He put his sake cup on his thigh, sighing, "Ever since your death, nothing has ever been the same. I admit I'm not as good with children as you. Our children, yes, our handful of children. You always loved both of them equally, right? You even managed to coax that silent Rio out of her shell when she first met you. Only you were able to make Rihan feel guilty about something bad he had done."

"Being a single parent is hard. Not to mention our children were in that rebellious age when you left them. I have never seen them more miserable that at that time."

Nurarihyon smiled sadly, "I couldn't understand our children, Youhime. Not at all. I couldn't see that dark seed that had grown in Rio's heart, and neither could I see the burden Rihan had ever since he took the title of Nidaime. I'm a horrible father, aren't I?"

A petal fell on his sake cup, and Nurarihyon smiled, "Are you comforting me, Youhime?" he took the sake cup and filled it with sake, making the petal float on the clear liquid, "I buried your remains under this tree, so everyone just needs to go outside the house to see and remember you. You have been watching over our family ever since that time, haven't you Youhime?"

Nurarihyon drank his sake, "Always the caring mother, you are."

* * *

><p>"On deiba yakisha banda banda kakaka sowaka!" Rikuo chanted as multiple ofuda hovered above him and transformed into a circle of light, "Nozomeru tsuwamono tatakaumono mina jin yaburete mae ni ari!" that circle of light expanded and blinded Gyuuki, who hissed in pain as the light burned him.<p>

The moment the light vanished, Gyuuki had to raise his sword in an attempt to block Rikuou's sword, but he was a few seconds too late, as Nenekirimaru's sacred blade cut his shoulder. From the cut, black runes like blood flowed rapidly from the wound. Gyuuki knew that the wound had to be closed quickly or he would lose his power.

Youkai that lose their power would soon meet death.

The silver haired youkai's attack didn't stop at that. Rikuou put his weight on one foot and turned around sharply, but this time Gyuuki managed to stop Nenekirimaru before the sword met his flesh again. Rather than continue on pushing the sword down in a battle of strength, Rikuou twisted his wrist to make the hilt of the sword hit Gyuuki's chin.

The hit was strong enough to make Gyuuki feel light headed and take a step backward. The moment he saw Rikuou jump back, he knew something was coming.

"Kyokuteiyuuchoku jakidonshi jyofunsai kyuukyuusanki kunchokurei. Gyuuki kyoufuku, kyuukyuu joritsuryou!"

Gyuuki gritted his teeth as chains of light shot out from beneath his legs and bound his wrists, legs, and neck.

"You're mine!" Rikuou shouted and attacked, head-on.

"Fool! A spell like this won't be able to bind me!" Gyuuki forcefully broke the chains and attacked back, his sword and Rikuou's passing each other as their owners focused on offense rather than defense.

Rikuou's sword managed to stab Gyuuki's lower stomach, while Gyuuki's sword struck Rikuou's right shoulder. Gyuuki was bewildered by this; he couldn't push his sword or retract it from Rikuou.

The younger youkai smirked as his hand gripped the blade, ignoring how it cut his skin and blood trickled down his opponent's sword and the pain in his shoulder, "I got you now."

Gyuuki realized that the chains of light from Rikuo's previous spell were still there. The chains jerked, as if they were alive, and new chains circled around Gyuuki's body, denying him any movement.

Rikuou's bloody hand released the sword as he staggered backwards. His body glowed as he pulled away the fold of his black kimono, revealing multiple ofuda attached to his skin.

Gyuuki was shocked, "What? You let those sacred ofuda attach themselves to your?" that's the same as bathing in a pool of acid. Youkai were as vulnerable to ofuda as fire was vulnerable to water.

"These things hurt, for sure. But these things protected me." He showed Gyuuki the ofuda on his right shoulder, which prevented Gyuuki's sword from cutting him in two, "and it's Rikuo secret weapon." The moment he said it, those ofuda peeled from his skin–revealing burned skin–and hovered in the air in front of him, creating an image of an onmyou star.

"On abira unkyan sharakutan."

Gyuuki tried to release himself from the chains, but the wounds from Nenekirimaru weakened him. Also, the chains were stronger than the previous ones.

"Naumaku sanmanda basaradan sendamakaroshada sohatayaun tarata kan man."

The onmyou star spun and transformed into a small red orb.

"Kourinshoshin shoushinjin sakkihansen kyakkienen kyuukyuu joritsuryou!"

And exploded.

* * *

><p>Yura, mounted on Tanrou, was coming closer to where Rikuo was located; traveling at the highest speed the white wolf was capable of. The three children of Karasu-Tengu flew over her head, since she had refused to go with them. Her friends were now safe at the foot of the mountain, so she had kept her promise to Rikuo.<p>

"Rikuo, where are—" the sounds of an explosion shocked her. Tanrou stopped as it growled towards where the explosion was coming from.

Yura was horrified to see a pillar of flames, "That's…the Fyudou myou-ou spell!" the strongest spell Rikuo had, "what kind of enemy is he facing right now? No time to question, Tanrou, hurry!"

The white wolf howled as it leaped towards the pillar of flames.

* * *

><p>Rikuo coughed as the debris and the flames flew all over the place, "…I use too much power. And again, this spell isn't efficient to use against one enemy, but this is the strongest spell that I know…" other than that the one binding spell, he only know two more offensive spells, two barrier spells, and one search spell. He really needed to study more, but it didn't feel really appropriate for a youkai to learn onmyou spells.<p>

"Rikuo!"

His thoughts flew away as his brother's arms snuck around his waist protectively and the next thing he knew, his brother whisked him away as some pieces of the flaming roof fell where he was standing just a second ago.

Rikuo smiled awkwardly, "It seems that these days are filled with fire, right?" The days when his brother and his grandfather used fire to defeat their enemies, that time when Yura and Kana was kidnapped, and now…

"Yeah, but…" Rikuou smiled, "I reached you just in time."

He still remembered that hand in the fire thirteen years ago, the hand that he was unable to reach in time to save his brother from the fire that had separated them. His remembrance was cut off as Rikuo accidently elbowed his damaged skin, which instantly made him hiss in pain.

"Oh, sorry!" Rikuo was instantly worried, "You said that it was fine to attach them to you, but you didn't say that you would be wounded like this!"

"Can't be helped. I'm a youkai. The fact that I'm not bursting into a purgatory flame was proof that I'm not a complete youkai." A quarter human, human blood which saved him from the only weapon that his brother had. Rikuo had to make the ofuda be as close as possible to his opponent in order to inflict maximum damage, and his concentration as he chanted the spell had to be perfect, or he wouldn't have been able to summon the deity to do the work. That's why he had volunteered to have the ofuda attached to him, "Because your ofuda wouldn't work as much on me as normal youkai, you don't have to worry about accidentally killing me."

Rikuou patted his younger brother's head, and Rikuo wondered if his big brother was talking about the curse, "I don't have to worry about killing you if the curse somehow manages to overwhelm me then."

"Idiot." Rikuou's hand curled into a fist and bumped his fist on Rikuo's head in a light hit, "You won't. And I won't kill you either. I swear on my blood." He scoffed and crossed his arms.

Rikuo massaged his sore head, looking at the smug expression on his brother's face. He blushed shyly as he smiled, "Yes. I swear on my blood too." He looked at the wound on Rikuou's body, "But are you really alright? Is it still hurting?"

Rikuou smirked, "Oh, you don't have to worry. Personally, I like a bit of pain as foreplay. Not to mention, these wounds are given to me by my beloved younger brother." He didn't mention the wounds that were inflicted by Gyuuki though.

Rikuo blinked a few times in confusion, before it clicked in his head and Rikuou clapped his hands with delight in his mind as Rikuo's face became covered with a lovely shade of deep crimson, "W-wh-wha-WHAT?" Rikuo's infamous fist hit the crimson eyed youkai, "I'm being serious here! Don't joke about such perverted things!"

"Hey! Don't abuse a wounded person!"

"You are fine enough to be a pervert!"

"Why, being a pervert is fun. See? Your face looks so lovely."

"Gah! Don't say it!"

"You two sure are really close."

The two Nuras quickly stood up and looked at the battered Gyuuki, who looked like he was thrown into a fire incinerator and had just managed to get out barely alive.

Gyuuki sighed, "You should check if your opponent is really dead before joking with each other."

Rikuou crossed his arms, "I'm surprised you're still alive."

"Thanks to Rikuo-sama's merciful heart…though, I couldn't say that he was quite merciful to my home."

"S-sorry?"

"Don't mention it. That's truly a splendid spell, Rikuo-sama. I'm honored that you would use that spell against me." Gyuuki bowed to Rikuo.

Rikuo was embarrassed, "A-ah, no! I am sorry for inflicting such a grave wounds on you and destroying your home!" he bowed back in reply.

"Please hold your head up; I'm not worthy to receive it. Besides, I did threaten the both of you and nearly killed you."

"I already forgave you! You did it for the best of the Nura Gumi after all!"

"Your heart is truly as bright and warm as the sun, Rikuo-sama, but I'm not worthy of such forgiveness."

"Gyuuki-san—"

"Wait a bit!" Rikuou couldn't hold it in anymore and shouted, "What's with the friendly atmosphere? Rikuo, this old guy nearly killed both of us you know!"

Gyuuki nodded, "As Rikuou-sama said, I did the unforgiveable. I shall kill myself to repent."

"No way, you stinky old man, I will be the one to kill you!"

"If that's what you wish, Rikuou-sama—"

"STOP!" Rikuo stopped both of them, "Onii-sama! Don't be such a jerk! It's not like this is the first time you're being nearly killed!"

"But he is a traitor, Rikuo!"

"So is Rio oba-chan! But you didn't believe it, right? You think that she has a reason, Gyuuki has a reason too! Gyuuki did it because he cares about the Nura Gumi, you shouldn't kill such a loyal person!"

"But I want to have my revenge—"

"You're the one who said that Rio oba-chan couldn't possibly be dead yet! So if you don't want to contradict your words, just shut up! If you can't forgive him, fine, but don't kill him!"

"Ri-ku-o~!" Rikuou whined, which was an amazing feat in itself.

"Stop being a childish perverted brat and man up!"

* * *

><p>The moment Yura and the others arrived; they saw a sight that was so rare it took them a minute to process it in their brains. On one side they saw a grumpy and depressed Rikuou who sat on one of the piles, mumbling and isolated. While on the other side, they saw Gyuuki being helplessly denied his freedom as Rikuo bound as much of the makeshift bandage that he could make with his brother's haori and what was left of Gyuuki's clothing to Gyuuki's wounds.<p>

Rikuo was the first one to notice their arrival, "Yura-chan and you guys! Perfect timing; help me carry Gyuuki-san and onii-sama to the foot of the mountain where onii-sama said Zen-nii waited." After the sakazuki, Zen said he preferred Rikuo calling him that, rather than the honorific one.

As the three tengu youkai did as ordered, only Yura still objected this, "Wait, Rikuo-kun, isn't that the youkai that tried to kill you? Why did you help him?"

Rikuo sighed as if saying 'not again', "It's just a misunderstanding, Yura-chan. Everyone is fine and no one holds a grudge, so let the peace last, ok?"

"But—"

"Yura-chan," Rikuo smiled apologetically, "sorry, but this is a matter of the Nura Gumi. Don't worry, I'm fine, see? I'm not wounded at all. Onii-sama protected me."

Rikuo looked towards his still sulking brother and dragged him forwards, "Come on, let's get you treated!"

"No way, Zen will laugh at my face if he knows about this!" Rikuou didn't budge a bit.

Rikuo pouted, "So, you want to make me feel guilty and depressed that you won't let Zen-nii treat you? Maybe I should go back to Kyoto—"

"WAIT! Alright already! I will go!" Rikuou sighed heavily, already imagining how loud Zen will laugh his ass off at him.

"Can you stand?" Rikuo helped his brother walk.

"I'm fine. Don't make that cute face, I want to eat you."

"Stop with the harassment!" Rikuo punched his brother's stomach, which was wounded, "Oops. Sorry?"

Rikuou hissed in pain, "Ok, ok! I will stop!"

Yura watched as the two of them went together. She outstretched her hand and tried to call Rikuo, but no a sound came from her mouth.

_'Rikuo, why are you so far away now? I can't reach you anymore…'_

Rikuo looked at Yura, "Yura-chan, could you summon Tanrou or Rikugou? It will be better if onii-sama doesn't walk all the way back." He blinked in confusion when Yura didn't answer him, "Yura-chan?"

Yura quickly shook her head and smiled, even though she knew it was fake, "Ok. I will lend you Tanrou, even though he's slower; he's more comfortable than Rikugou."

She summoned both of the shikigami, "I will go ahead with Rikugou, if anything happens, shout for me, ok?"

Rikuo smiled; grateful his best friend was being so kind, "Thank you, Yura-chan. You're the best!"

Yura nearly flinched when she heard that, but she hid it by summoning the two shikigami. She quickly mounted Rikugou, knowing Rikuo had mounted Tanrou countless times before, "Later, Rikuo-kun."

After receiving a nod in response, Yura ordered the shikigami to leap as far as it could. The hooves of the deer shikigami creating a sound whenever it hit stones and dirt as it brought her farther away from the two behind her.

She wanted to be away from that place, she didn't want to be near both of them.

Because then, she would be forced to see that her friend's smile was much brighter and warmer when he was with his brother rather than when he was with her.

* * *

><p>Otome swept the garden mindlessly, trying to busy herself to keep her mind from thinking that her sons–both of them–would not be coming back to her, safe and sound.<p>

_'Onee-sama, please watch over them. Please protect them.'_ She prayed in her heart, hoping that Rio's spirit would be able to hear her and protect them. She tried to believe that the person she once knew would protect them, but she felt that belief starting to fall apart when Rikuo and Wakana were gone and the string of misfortune fell on them after Rio's betrayal thirteen years ago.

Rio cursed her own family as her revenge.

"—mn it! Stop laughing, Zen!"

"I can't help it; you're such an idiot that it amazes me so much!"

Otome's hand stopped when she heard those voices. She put away the broom carelessly and ran towards the gate, where a few youkai had already arrived, to wait there.

"Stop it you two…ah, okaa-san!" Otome felt someone pounced on her, "Tadaima!"

Otome looked at Zen, who helped Rikuou walk towards them. Then she lowered her gaze to see her own reflection in those clear chocolate orbs. She saw her youngest son smiling happily at her, and she couldn't help but mirror that smile on her own lips.

Rikuou finally reached them and he awkwardly scratched his cheek, "…tadaima. Sorry we're late."

In her eyes, Otome was seeing two images. First was what happened now, and the second was what had happened nearly a hundred years ago. That time, she too would always wait for her husband and sister-in-law coming home from their battles or usual strolling. Rihan would run up to her and give her a kiss and a hug, while Rio would awkwardly say 'tadaima' every time.

"Of course we're late! It's because you kept struggling against Zen-nii when he treated you!"

"This jerk used the most painful salve that existed!"

"Oh, you're just a crybaby."

"I swear I will—" Rikuou's threat was cut off when Otome suddenly embraced him and Rikuo tightly in her arms.

Otome smiled happily with tears streaming down her face, "Okaerinasai."

In her memory, she was hugging both Rihan and Rio.

But now, she was hugging both of her sons, wounded and exhausted, but alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Dictionary :<strong>

**On deiba yakisha banda banda kakaka sowaka** (Prayer to call the Shoumen Kongou/Seishoku Daikongou Yasha)  
><strong>Nozomeru tsuwamono tatakaumono mina jin yaburete mae ni ari<strong> (The army that faces, the ones who battle, fall into position, appear and go forth!)

**Kyokuteiyuuchoku jakidonshi jyofunsai kyuukyuusanki kunchokurei. Gyuuki kyoufuku, kyuukyuu joritsuryou **(by the commands of the Heaven, evil be trapped. Entrap Gyuuki, do it immediately)

**On abira unkyan sharakutan** (Prayer to call eight major Gods as an attribute of the Fyudou myou-ou (the fire deity))  
><strong>Naumaku sanmanda basaradan sendamakaroshada sohatayaun tarata kan man<strong> (the prayer to call Fyudou myou-ou)  
><strong>Kourinshoshin shoushinjin sakkihansen kyakkienen kyuukyuu joritsuryou<strong> (Honor the prayers within, multiple Gods that descended prior to proper beings. Bind the ogre and put down the evil, extinguish the hundred demons of the core; do it now)

A/N : Okay...I seriously need to find more onmyou spell, like, I have used that second spell for two times already. And if you haven't noticed it yet, I'm horrible at description and battle scenes, so I'm really sorry if the fight is...bleh. And I'm having a serious writer block right now, not to mention the endless assignment and exams disabling me from reading the newest chapter of Nurarihyon no Mago (but the last time I checked Mangafox, it seems I'm not that far left behind. I've only read until Hagoromo Gitsune came back to Kyoto). See you next chapter minna...if there is any orz


	16. Chapter 15 : Gathering Information

A/N : Long time no see everyone! It's been...five months? XD;; I don't even know why this story has been going on for two years and why I haven't finished it yet orz so yeah, I wanted to try again. I just went through a very difficult moment in my life, and it just made me unable to do anything productive than just brooding. Thankfully, PewDiePie cheered me up with his funny attitude and inspirational speech. So, here is the newest chapter after I tried to write again. You may notice some changes in things, and if it's not to your liking, I'm very sorry. I had to practice writing again, so this chapter is mostly just a filler rather than any meaningful plot. There are also hints about the OC that I don't know when she would appear in this story LOL;; but most of all, I thank you for your patience and also my beta who still continue to help me even if I rarely update this year. I'm deeply sorry that I can't reply to most of your reviews even after I asked for it. Starting from this chapter, I will try to reply your reviews.

Ok, here is your long awaited update! I'll try to update again soon, though I can't promise when.

* * *

><p><em>"When a man's knowledge is not in order, the more of it he has the greater will be his confusion." - Herbert Spencer<em>

_"In a relationship each person should support the other; they should lift each other up." - Taylor Swift_

_"Don't just think about the ones you have lost. You can't get back what you have lost. What is it that you still have?" - One Piece_

* * *

><p><em>The air felt hot as the sun shone brightly that day. With the coming of summer, the heat had started to become so uncomfortable that he preferred to walk around in thin clothing. Beads of perspiration dripped down from his forehead, and he wiped it away with the sleeve of his yukata.<em>

_Sounds of cicadas were loud that day too. He couldn't hear anything else—_

_Wait; is it normal for it to be this quiet? Even though it was broad daylight, a few youkai would still be doing some sort of activity and they would always be loud enough that they would beat the sound of the cicadas easily._

_"Where are the others?" The quarter youkai asked confusedly as he strolled through the house, looking for anyone. It was weird that no one was around. Usually, someone would be around wherever he looked. Tsurara, Kejourou, Kubinashi, Kurotabou, Aotabou, or anyone else._

_He couldn't even find his brother and mother._

_"It's so hot today, isn't it?" the sound, which he had not heard in a long time came so suddenly, that it startled him, "In times like these, shaved ice would be great. Rihan-san and Otou-sama preferred to have it with sake rather than syrup though. Otome-san wouldn't eat one without azuki beans. You and Rikuou-kun would share one with melon syrup, right?"_

_Rikuo turned around, startle to see his mother sitting on the porch looking out to the garden. She didn't look any different from the last time Rikuo saw her. "O-okaa-sama!" is this real? Had his mother finally come home? But…where was father, then? Did they miss each other?_

_"Konnichiwa, Rikuo. It's been a long time, how are you?" Wakana smiled cheerfully, just like she always did._

_"I-I'm fine. More than fine, actually." Normally in situations like these Rikuo would not have hesitated to jump and snuggle up to his mother, but it took a while for the fact to sink in that his mother was finally with him now._

_Wakana giggled teasingly, "I can see that. You're smiling a lot more. Are you happy, Rikuo?"_

_Rikuo nodded enthusiastically, "Yes! Everyone is so nice, and I have met Onii-sama, Otou-san, Okaa-sama, and Ojii-san! With you here now, Otou-san can finally come home and we will be together again, all of us!" then he remembered, "Oh, but we still have to search for Rio-oba-sama. Then, Onii-sama's dream will come true and he will be really happy!"_

_Wakana's smile dropped the moment she heard that name, "Onee-sama…," she diverted her gaze towards the sky, her eyes lamenting over something, "…I see."_

_Rikuo was puzzled to see the sudden mood change, "Okaa-sama?"_

_Rikuo's mother just shook her head and smiled, although it was clear that her smile was forced, "Rikuo-kun, please promise me something."_

_The quarter youkai didn't understand his mother's words, but he nodded, "What is it, Okaa-sama?"_

_With a graceful movement, the second wife of the Nidaime stood up. When Rikuo was about to follow his mother's retreating figure to the garden, the wind blew strongly, forcing the young youkai to cover his eyes from the sudden gust, "Okaa-sama?"_

_Leaves were blown away by the wind and flew around Wakana, as if hiding her from his eyes, "If you meet her someday…no, I'm sure you will. At that time, please don't let her deceitful words cloud your mind. Don't let anger and hatred blind your eyes from the truth." Wakana walked away from Rikuo, with leaves twirling in the wind following her trail. "The moment you refuse to see the truth in favor of the darkness in your heart, you will fall to her Fear. Such is her Fear."_

_"Wait, Okaa-sama! What do you mean? Please don't go!" Rikuo ran forward to catch up to his mother, but the wind suddenly got stronger and pushed him back. He could only watch as his mother's back slowly drifted away, hidden by the leaves dancing in the wind._

_Coldness seeped from something that touched his cheeks, shocking Rikuo from his desperate attempt to run towards his mother. A dark and menacing aura slowly and strongly crawled from behind him, making Rikuo freeze in place as beads of sweat from dread trailed down his neck._

_"Soon… another trial awaits you and your brother." Rikuo gulped as the hands that cradled his head trailed up to cover his eyes–wait, since when were his glasses gone?–and covered them with those cold hands, "Will your heart submit to the curse? Or…," the feminine voice didn't continue, leaving it to Rikuo's mind to guess._

_Rikuo nearly flinched when he felt a cold breath next to his ear, "You and I, our existence is something that shouldn't be in this world. By existing, the two of us will bring chaos and misfortune to others. That fate, can you change it? Or…will your soul be consumed again?"_

_He couldn't take the dominating presence anymore, so Rikuo quickly grabbed the hand that covered his eyes and tugged it with all of his power. But, the moment he turned his back and saw the face of the one speaking to him, his chocolate eyes widened in shock._

_The face that was in front of him, smiling so coldly and solemnly…was his own face._

* * *

><p>Rikuo woke up with a start from the shocking dream he had just had. His breath was labored and it took him seconds for it to finally dawn on him that he was in his house, in his room…safe. Rikuo took deep breaths to calm both his heart and his terror.<p>

'_What kind of a dream is that?'_ Rikuo wiped away the sweat from his forehead, _'It felt so real and…terrifying.'_

He was sure that he had met his mother and…his mirror-like self in that dream. The two of them left him a warning. A warning for what though? He thought that maybe his mother had left him a warning about his aunt, while his own self gave him a warning about…a trial that would soon come and the curse?

The quarter youkai closed his eyes in annoyance. Seriously, why were his dreams always so vague and left him with a headache just thinking about them?

* * *

><p>Today, Rikuo mused, was just like any ordinary days in Nura's house. After the big uproar of Gyuuki's incident, a council meeting was quickly being held in the main house. Nurarihyon, quite furious with the stunt Gyuuki pulled, nearly ordered the man to commit <em>seppuku<em>. Thankfully, Rikuo managed to convince the eldest Nura to leave the matter to him. Grudgingly, the old youkai accepted Rikuo's wish since they are the Sandaime. Managed to convince the Shodaime, the rest was piece of cake for the youngest Nura. Convincing the Chimimoryo proved to be harder than convincing the council. Or more like, everyone with Nura's blood were just plain stubborn.

"Ri~ ku~ o~!" the older Nura whined, catching the attention of his younger brother, whose eyes were previously glued to the scroll he held in his hands. "I asked you to nurse me since my wounds haven't healed yet."

He nearly forgot. After the council, Rikuo helped his brother to go back to his room to rest. The wounds from onmyou spells were hard to heal, so Zen forbid the silver haired youkai to do anything too strenuous to his body for a day or two. The moment Zen left, Rikuou immediately clung to him and begged him to keep him company or he would die from boredom. Feeling guilty, Rikuo asked Kubinashi to take the scrolls he had been reading since he got home from Gyuuki's place to his brother's room, so he could continue to learn while babysitting his spoiled big brother. So, now his brother was sitting in the futon, staring at him with puppy eyes while he sat on the tatami floor comfortably a few meters from his brother with scrolls on his hands and on the low table in front of him.

Rikuo sighed as he put the scroll down in his lap, "Well, I'm here right?"

Rikuo was so sure that his older brother had just pouted, no matter what he said to convince him otherwise, "But you have been reading those scrolls and ignoring me for hours now! Are those old scrolls more important than your wounded older brother?"

Chocolate orbs twinkled with mischief, "You endured two hours without my attention, surely you can endure another hour? This is one of the last seven scrolls I have to read today."

Rikuou glared murderously at the scrolls lying innocently on the low table Aotabou had kindly moved from his brother's room when Rikuo requested it, "I want to burn them."

With an innocent, dazzling smile, Rikuo said the threat that made the almighty silver haired boy freeze with fear, "If you do, don't hope I'll ever visit you again."

Rikuou immediately bowed down, "I'm sorry for my stupid joke, Rikuo-sama."

Satisfied, the quarter youkai continued to read, "Don't move too much, Zen-nii clearly ordered you to rest, right?"

Knowing that he had lost this round, Rikuou laid back down on his futon and ranted, "But I'm bored, not to mention a certain little brother of mine decided that he found a new hobby to torture me."

Rikuo chuckled, "He sounds like a horrible little brother."

Rikuou's crimson eyes darted towards his brother, his gaze held fondness that only those really close to him could see, "He is my beloved little brother."

Blushing a little, Rikuo threw the scroll he had finished reading at his older brother's face, "Just be a good patient and rest."

Catching the scroll with ease, crimson eyes read the title of the scroll and he grinned, "Still, I'm surprised you can intimidate those old men into submission only with words. I never thought they would leave the matter of Gyuuki off that easily."

Rikuo smiled, even though his eyes still scanned over the inked words in the scroll, "Gyuuki is one of the most important clan members that protected our clan from the West. If they insisted on the death penalty for Gyuuki, then they have to replace Gyuuki. To take Gyuuki's post is not an easy feat. One requires not only strength, but also good judgment and leadership. In this clan, only a few youkai would be able to become the candidate to replace him." Rikuo paused a bit as he memorized the information in the scroll before he continued, "And those candidates are busy with their own posts. Killing Gyuuki would be like cutting of our own hand."

Rikuou put his hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling, "You sure did a great job at noticing things like these."

Rikuo laughed a little, "Yura-chan said that I loved to observe people. How the environment affects them and how they affect their environment. I can see the strings that bind things together, and know which one to pull to make the knot disappear; or how to bind them to make the strongest knot." he didn't need to say that hidden skill of his had helped him tremendously while he stayed in Kyoto. Countless youkai had been chasing him down and Yura wasn't always by his side. There were times he had to ask for help from the other Keikain onmyouji and not all of them were thrilled to help him. He learnt the onmyou spells that he knew from those onmyouji, who fell to his traps quite easily.

Before, he was uncomfortable for this skill since Yura once banned him from doing it, since it made him similar to those cunning youkai. He had been restraining himself for doing it since then. Now? This skill proved to be very useful against the youkai who clearly underestimated him.

Hearing no response from his brother and sensing the stare on his back, Rikuo turned his head to see his brother smirking at him, "…what? Did I say something weird?"

"You have changed." Rikuou rose from his position and sat so he was on the same eye level as his brother, "You are more confident now."

Smiling as he heard it, Rikuo turned his body so he was face to face with Rikuou, "I have said it, right? I want to support you. I am not deluding myself by believing that in battle, I could be much help to you…but, if what happened at the meeting before didn't tell me clearly of your ability for politics…" Rikuou laughed as he remembered the death threats and intimidation he shouted at the council in anger and impatience for those old geezers, "I believe, I can help you with that.

"It's not like I'm leaving the battlefield to you while I am safe in the meeting room trying to beat common sense into those old, stubborn youkai, as you would describe the council," Rikuo took his brother's hand, "This is something that I can pride myself in; I can promise you that I will not fail in this. So you can use your own talent in the battlefield without worrying about me or the clan. Of course, I will help you in the battlefield should you need my power, but I know my limit. My onmyou ability is like a double edged sword. While it's extremely effective against youkai, it could harm our clan as well. I can't fight using my full ability if I was torn between enemy and my family, and that feeling would surely be my downfall…"

Rikuo's hand pointed at the scrolls stacked like pyramids around the room, "That's why I'm going to study hard; I will know our clan's strengths and weaknesses, what I should do and shouldn't, our history, everything! I'm going to be the best second Sandaime that will make you, my partner, proud!" After all, knowledge is power. He couldn't blind himself with ignorance anymore. So what if the youkai's blood was weak compared to his human's? He could still fight in his own way. Just like what Zen said to him, in his weakness there lies power that would help his brother.

For a moment, Rikuou didn't say anything. Rikuo was afraid that his brother disapproved of his determination or belief that his onmyou skills would hurt his family. But much to his surprise, Rikuou suddenly hugged him. Blushing at the sudden affection, Rikuo stuttered, "W-what?"

Rikuou couldn't say anything. He was moved beyond words and he only hoped that his feelings were conveyed by his embrace. He could never hope for any other partner beside his beloved brother. If they weren't already brothers by blood, Rikuou would not hesitate to swear 50-50 sakazuki with him, "…Can I kiss you?"

Rikuo sighed, but he understood his brother's need to show his appreciation, "You already hugged me. In case you think that was a yes, no."

Rikuou tried to sound disappointed, but his smile made it clear that it was a fake, "…Then I promise that I will not lose in the battlefield. I will protect our clan, our family from those that tried to harm us. For the sake of my brother that has worked so hard, I too will become the strongest so you will be proud of being my partner."

Rikuo was a bit stunned to see his brother smile so lovingly at him. His brother was so beautiful, and being in his embrace like this filled him with warmth. It's so different when he saw his brother with others; when he saw the cold and distant look in his brother's eyes. Why? Why it is only he that could see his brother open his heart so trustingly like this? If only he could show it to everyone else. Rikuo was sure that many would be drawn to him. But…deep in his heart, he was happy that he was the only one that could see this expression, this warm and loving expression.

It made his heart beat loudly in his chest and his blood spread hotly to his face.

Aware that he was blushing, Rikuo quickly pulled away from his brother, "N-nii-sama you haven't had anything for lunch, right? I will see if Tsurara has cooked something for you."

If his brother noticed his blush, he didn't say anything, "Eh? I prefer you cooking for me, Rikuo."

His brother sighed, "Well…if Tsurara hasn't cooked anything, I will cook something for you."

Delighted, his brother shouted at his retreating form, "You promise!"

Chuckling at his brother's antic, Rikuo walked to the kitchen. His hand lingered on his heart, trying to calm it.

'_Why am I feeling like this?'_ Rikuo frowned, _'Is it the curse? But it doesn't feel like it…though, granted I have never felt the curse at all. Does it really exist? According to Gyuuki, it does…but only Rio-oba-sama has ever fallen to the curse, right?'_

Rikuo bit his lips in concentration, _'I may lose my memories, but I do feel some familiarity with everyone. Rio-oba-sama though…I don't feel anything even after hearing her name. But the curse, and the tragedy thirteen years ago…I think I have some connection with them. It's too weird that the tragedy occurred on the day I was born. First, I need to—'_

THUD.

"Ow… eh? Rikuo-sama? What are you doing here?"

Snapped out of his deep thoughts, Rikuo was surprised to find that he was already in the kitchen. It appeared that he had bumped into Tsurara when she was leaving the kitchen.

'_Maybe Tsurara knows something._' Rikuo nodded a little to himself and asked, "Tsurara, are you busy?"

Tsurara tried to remember any urgent business, but come up with nothing, "Hmm…no, I'm not. Do you need assistance, Rikuo-sama?"

Reminded that the topic of his aunt was a taboo, Rikuo urged Tsurara to enter the kitchen. No one else was there, and at this time of the day no one would enter the kitchen without any business there, "I need to ask you something, will you answer it?"

Tsurara was confused by Rikuo being so secretive, but she nodded nonetheless, "Sure. I will answer if I am capable of it."

Rikuo took a pause to think about his question, before he finally blurted it out, "I'm sorry, I know this is a forbidden topic. Please tell me everything that you know about my aunt, Rio-oba-sama."

Tsurara visibly paled when she heard it, "E-eh? How do you know—oh, Rikuou-sama must have told you about her…uhh…," she glanced all around her, clearly making sure no one else was present, "If Nidaime knows about this, I can't even imagine what he would do…"

Rikuo begged, "I won't tell him. Please Tsurara, I really need to know."

Clearly torn, Tsurara paced around the room, seeking anyone that was hiding. Finding none, Tsurara sighed, "To be honest, I didn't know her that well. I was one of the youngest youkai that was living here, and when I came here to replace my mother, Setsura, she was already here. I never talked much with her. From what I could see, she was a really quiet youkai. It was rare for me to see her talking, and even rarer to have her talking with me. I can't say that it was her fault, it was more that I was afraid of her."

"Afraid?"

"Yes. You see, I couldn't really guess what was inside of her mind. Other youkai here showed their emotions–even if some weren't as clear as others–but she rarely showed any expression. She only showed it when she was with the other members of the Nura family. Oh, speaking of the Nura family, Rikuou-sama was the closest one to her. Before I became his aide, Rio-sama seemed to like taking on that particular duty. A few months before the tragedy, she let Nidaime-sama give that task to me."

"Can you tell me what happened in that tragedy?"

"That…," Tsurara hesitated, "I'm sorry Rikuo-sama, but I don't know anything. Actually, no one does. Only Rihan-sama, Rikuou-sama, Otome-sama and Wakane-sama knew exactly what happened. Shodaime-sama was away that day to visit an old friend. He immediately came back the day after, but everything was already a mess and Rihan-sama had already declared Rio-sama a traitor."

"I see…" Rikuo was confused, why was it that only those four people knew anything about it, "What about me? It was on the day I was born, right? Where was I?"

Tsurara tried to remember, "Uhh…if I remember it correctly, you hadn't been born yet at the time Rikuo-sama. After Rio-sama ran away, Wakana-sama collapsed and went into labor. That was one of the reasons why no one tried to catch Rio-sama; everyone was in panic about your birth."

Rikuo frowned, "Didn't Gyuuki catch her and kill her?"

Tsurara hummed as she thought about it, "Umm…it was several days later, four to five days, that Gyuuki-sama came back with…Rio-sama's head…" Tsurara's eyes were unable to hide her pity, "After that, I was busy taking care of you and Rikuou-sama; he was in a great trauma after seeing his aunt's head. I think that is all that I know."

Rikuo nodded, the gears in his mind trying to sort out the pieces of information, "Thank you, Tsurara. I'm really sorry for making you tell me this."

Tsurara watched him for a moment, before suggesting, "If you're really curious about your aunt, I think you should ask Kejorou or Kubinashi instead." Seeing Rikuo's confusion, Tsurara smiled a little, "I heard that the two of them were Rio-sama's closest friends, other than Karasu Tengu's wife and Gyuuki-sama."

"Karasu Tengu's wife?"

"She and Rio-sama were drinking buddies, or that is what they say. Rio-sama often beat her in drinking matches, and Karasu Tengu's wife was determined for another match until she won."

"…are all Nuras drinkers?"

Tsurara chuckled, "Who knows, maybe someday you will be one too!"

Rikuo smiled gratefully, "Thank you again, Tsurara. Oh, have you already cooked? Nii-sama wants me to cook for him."

Tsurara smiled widely, "My! Fufu~ don't worry Rikuo-sama, I haven't cook anything yet. Feel free to cook for your beloved big brother."

Rikuo sighed. "More like spoiled big brother…"

* * *

><p>Having cooked a simple but delicious meal for his brother, Rikuo walked slowly with the tray in his hands to his brother's room. Others would think that it was because he was being careful to not spill anything, but in truth he was stalling time so that he could think. True to what Gyuuki had said, any clues or proof that Nura Rio had once become a member of the Nura family were erased. Seeing everyone's hesitance about his father, he could only guess that his father was the culprit. While he searched for information in the many scrolls everyone had kindly lent to him for his study, he had never once found anything closely related to his aunt. The only way to get the answers that he wanted was to directly talk with his family, but he had a feeling that everyone was hiding something and the topic clearly would bring them pain. It's better if he tried to get it from his aunt's friends. Who knows, maybe they know something that his family doesn't.<p>

Lunch with his brother was the same as usual, though Rikuou noticed that his little brother seemed to keep getting lost in thought. He mentioned it a few times, but Rikuo just smiled and said that he was trying to sort out and memorize everything he had read today. He even suggested that his brother read with him, but Rikuou turned that offer down to rest. He stayed with his brother until the curtain of night warped around the town, before going out and searching for the youkais he wanted to see.

* * *

><p>Otome was surprised to see that Rikuo wasn't in her eldest son's room when she came to check on them. Seeing the scrolls stacked tidily in the corner of the room, she concluded that Rikuo had finished all of them and had started doing his homework from school.<p>

The flower youkai sat next to her sleeping son, watching the pained expression on his face. She checked his forehead for fever and sighed in relief when his fever had considerably dropped. Zen had said that today would be the last day Rikuou would be feeling any pain from his wounds and tomorrow he would be as good as new, but it didn't erase the small worry she had for her son.

Otome brushed her son's hair gently, comforting him from his pain so he would sleep easier. Rikuou's hands tightly gripped at something beneath the blanket, which piqued Otome's curiosity and she lifted it a bit to see…and her eyes widened in surprise to see the shawl that was too familiar to her.

"Onee-sama's shawl…," Otome whispered faintly, worried that her son would hear. Thankfully, he was too deep in his sleep to hear her slip.

Her fingers touched the silk gently, tracing the sakura pattern as she remembered a memory from the past. Before, this shawl was a haori that Rio would always wear. When Rikuou was still a toddler, he refused to let go of Rio's haori when she had to go help with Rihan's work. The boy, back then, couldn't adapt to his aunt being away for weeks and months when before she had always stayed by his and Otome's side as their guard. At the time, Rikuou's powers weren't stable yet; so in his fit of stubbornness and anger, Rikuou had burned Rio's haori. Rio was clearly upset since the haori was a memento from Yo-hime; Yo-hime had made the haori for her when she was still alive, a hundred years ago.

Feeling guilty, Rikuou ran away and refused to talk to his aunt for quite a long time. Rio, on the other hand, had recovered quickly and asked Otome to salvage what they could from the remains of the haori. Otome somehow managed to make a shawl from it. Rio gave it to Rikuou to replace her while she was absent.

A sad smile appeared on her face as Otome thought glumly, _'This shawl is the only thing I managed to hide from Rihan-sama when he burned down everything belonging to her.'_ But since she was worried that Rihan would find it, she kept it hidden until now.

She could still remember Rikuou's desperate questions to her, begging her with his tear stricken eyes to agree with him.

"_Oba-chan is not a traitor, right? She was only angry at Oyaji, right? I'm sure that she didn't mean to hurt me! Everyone knows that Oyaji could take a beating without actually being in danger; it's just like a spar! I'm okay, so Oyaji doesn't have to be angry at oba-chan! Please tell him to take back the order to hunt oba-chan down! She is not a traitor! She is my oba-chan!"_

At that time, Otome could only hug her son without speaking the doubt in her heart, _'If she didn't mean to hurt you, why did her eyes hold such a vile emotion within those green orbs? Why did she say those hurtful things to us? Why did she hurt Wakana-san?' _but she couldn't say it. She knew that her son was at his breaking point, and any more damage would surely break him like a glass shattering into pieces.

Thankfully, Rikuo's birth quickly diverted their focus onto other things. Otome could only thank Rikuo for being born that day, on Rikuou's birthday. So, when her son thought of his birthday, it was not only sorrow that filled his heart, but also joy. Rikuo's birth at that time had felt like a ray of hope that had helped them gather together again after Rio's betrayal.

Otome pull the blanket to cover her son and smiled such a sad smile, "It's true that you lost something important that day, but don't forget…you also gained something irreplaceable."

* * *

><p>Rikuo found the two youkai he had searched for at the gates of the Nura's house, "Kubinashi, Kejourou! I had something to ask you, it's about—" suddenly, a wisp of hair clamped his mouth shut and his chocolate eyes stared at the female youkai in shock.<p>

Kejourou only laughed, "My, Rikuo-sama, it's rude to talk about girls so loud like that. Let's talk about it somewhere more private, okay?" she glared at Kubinashi, "And you, Kubinashi! Go away! Rikuo-sama was about to talk to me about the girl he had crush on. Shoo, shoo!"

Kubinashi sighed in defeat, "Alright. Just make sure you don't choke our precious young lord." He walked away towards the main house, probably searching for something he could help around with.

Kejourou quickly pulled Rikuo outside of the main house (after releasing the youngest Nura) and walked they side by side until they reached a secluded and empty park not too far from their house. Rikuo went along with her, curious as to what had invoked this weird behavior.

After making sure no one was around, Kejourou sighed, "Yuki-Onna warned me that you were going to ask about Rio-sama, but I didn't think you would actually shout it."

Rikuo frowned, "I'm not. I was going to invite you two to my room in the guise of teaching me more about the Nura clan."

The ex-courtesans chuckled, "I'm sorry then. Still, it's not wise to mention Rio-sama to Kubinashi now. He's still furious about her betrayal; it would not be a surprise if he actually hated her."

The brunette boy asked, "I heard that you two were her closest friends. Could you tell me everything you know about her?"

Kejourou invited the young master to sit on one of the benches, "Rio-sama, eh? Even though others thought that we were friends, I can't really say we were. It's true that we could talk to her easier than any other youkai, but it was more because I taught her how to dance."

"Dance?"

"Yes. Around a hundred years ago, there was a big party to congratulate Rihan-sama's success in defeating a large clan called Hyaku Monogatari. Before, Rihan-sama forced Rio-sama to bet that he could defeat them in one night. She already knew that she would lose, so Rio-sama asked me to teach her to dance. As it was Rihan-sama's request if he did manage to win the bet." Kejourou laughed a little, "I heard that it had originated from Rihan-sama wondering if she could dance beautifully, since in battle Rio-sama moved as if she were dancing. Oh, how he was wrong, Rio-sama was even worse than terrible at dancing. I couldn't count how many times she tripped. It took months to even make her able to move along with the rhythm of the music. Kubinashi had to suffer sleepless nights with us since he was the one playing _koto_, _biwa_, and _tsuzumi_."

Rikuo smiled, "So, did she succeeded in the end?"

Kejourou shook her hand, "I could only say that it was mediocre at best, not too good, but not too bad. Rihan-sama was quite satisfied, so Rio-sama's hard work was appreciated. But after that, she learned how to play string instruments from Kubinashi. It made me a bit mad that her progress with instruments was quicker than her dancing. Her favorite instrument was probably a _tsuchibue_. Maybe it's because we hung out so much that people thought we were friends." Kejourou sighed, "But the truth was, she rarely spoke about herself to us. The times she did, it was just small, unimportant things you would tell a stranger. So even I can't say anything. When she betrayed us thirteen years ago, Kubinashi and I were shocked. Many youkai said that she wanted to steal the position of the Nura Gumi's Head from Rihan-sama, but she never showed any signs that she wanted it. To us, at least."

"But maybe because of that doubt, Kubinashi hated her. He couldn't find any excuse that would redeem her betrayal, so he was left with the fact that she did it because she just wanted to. To betray the family that loved her, Kubinashi couldn't forgive her for that. Especially after seeing the damage to Rihan-sama and the others after that." Kejourou fist her hands slightly, "Even I wanted to hurt her after seeing Rikuou-sama crying like that."

Rikuo asked, "How about others? What do they think of Oba-sama?"

Kejourou hummed in thought, "Hmm…I think the older ones, I mean, the ones from the time of the Shodaime still held some doubt and suspicion towards her since her mother was a troublemaker back in the past. I don't know the details, since I hadn't joined the Nura Gumi at that time. The youkai from the Nidaime's time accepted her with open arms, probably since she had helped us keep the Nidaime in check. The Nidaime kept running off away from work, you know? At that time, she helped us do the work while we searched everywhere to find him. Now everyone feared her or hated her. She was always a mystery; there wasn't any sign that she would…eh?"

Rikuo was confused at the sudden pause, "What's wrong?"

"I think it was a year before that event, Rio-sama had become more withdrawn and she didn't take much work from the Nidaime. Everyone thought it was because she wanted Rihan-sama to work more seriously since he was going to have another child and that she wanted to take care of Rikuou-sama more since everyone was so busy with Wakana-sama…no one took it seriously at the time."

"Was there anything that invoked this behavior?"

Kejourou closed her eyes and tried to remember, before the realization hit her like lightning, "Ah! I think it started when the Shodaime told she was to be engaged to Gyuuki-sama!"

Rikuo's eyes widened in surprise, "They were _engaged_?"

"I don't know the details, Rikuo-sama, but I think that both of them accepted the engagement." Kejourou added, "It really surprised us since the two of them had never shown that they were interested in each other. Kubinashi even joked that the Shodaime practically ordered them to marry. If I remembered correctly, since that announcement had been made, Rio-sama would often go to Gyuuki-sama's place for days."

The young Nura frowned, "Is that one of the reasons why she betrayed us? I think it was a bit too ridiculous to betray the clan just because of that. If she really hadn't wanted it, I'm sure Ojii-sama wouldn't have forced her."

Kejourou nodded in agreement, "Maybe you should ask Gyuu—"

"Waka!"

A burst of wind and black feathers raining down on them revealed the youkai that called for him, "What is it?"

The three children of Karasu Tengu flew down and knelt before him, "Rikuo-sama, your presence is requested by the Shodaime!"

"Ojii-chan?" Rikuo asked in confusion, "What happened?"

"Hihi-sama–one of the Daiyoukai from our clan–and his clan have been murdered!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Dictionary :**

1) seppuku : is a form of Japanese ritual suicide by disembowelment. Seppuku was originally reserved only for samurai. Part of the samurai bushido honor code, seppuku was either used voluntarily by samurai to die with honor rather than fall into the hands of their enemies (and likely suffer torture), or as a form of capital punishment for samurai who had committed serious offenses, or performed for other reasons that had brought shame to them. The ceremonial disembowelment, which is usually part of a more elaborate ritual and performed in front of spectators, consists of plunging a short blade, traditionally a tantō, into the abdomen and moving the blade from left to right in a slicing motion.

2) haori : A hip- or thigh-length kimono-like jacket, which adds formality to an outfit. Haori were originally worn only by men, until it became a fashion for women in the Meiji period. They are now worn by both men and women. Men's haori are typically shorter than women's.

3) koto : long zither

4) biwa : Kersz

5) tsuzumi : small hand drum

6) tsuchibue : globular flute made from clay

A/N : Finally, we moved to the Hachijuuhakki Yakou Arc! I tried to keep this arc short since...well, I wanted to reach the Kyoto Arc soon XD;; but I promise I will still do my best for this arc! Until next time!


	17. Chapter 16 : When Darkness Meets

A/N : Sorry for the long wait. It's supposed to be updated two weeks ago, but at that time my beta was busy. When she finally done with this a few days ago, I was so busy with my grandfather's funeral and my teeth got infected so I couldn't really do anything. Thanks for the long wait and enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><em>"No rival will steal away my sure love; that glory will be my gray hair." - Sextus Propertius<em>

_"Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does. Love is a battle, love is a war; love is a growing up." - James A. Baldwin_

_"If you know the enemy and know yourself you need not fear the results of a hundred battles." - Sun Tzu_

_"Never interrupt your enemy when he is making a mistake." - Napoleon Bonaparte_

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Nura-kun!"<p>

"Good morning, Nura! Thanks for helping me out yesterday!"

"Nura-kun, can you help me with this?"

"Nura—"

Keikain Yura watched with an unimpressed expression on her face. _Again,_ she thought. It only took a matter of weeks for Nura Rikuo to became one of the most popular boys in school. Not because of his appearance or the fact that he joined the crazy club of youkai-lovers; he was popular because of his kindness and eagerness to help others when they asked for it. Many turned to him for help and not once did Rikuo turn down their pleas. He managed to do everything that was asked of him perfectly (even letting the lazy guys copy his homework and exams).

While Ienaga Kana would say that Rikuo was too kind-hearted, Yura knew why Rikuo was like this. Rikuo knew that by being nice to others he would attract people to him like moths to a flame. That way, it would be easier for him to blend in with the humans and then no one would bat an eyebrow when someone said that he was a quarter youkai.

If she had to blame someone, she would blame her family for this. Not all of the members of her family were tolerant to Rikuo's existence and they would do anything to make his life miserable when Yura wasn't around. That was why Rikuo desperately covered himself with layers of deception and a good face so that people wouldn't scorn him.

So, her guilt resulted in them having their lunch in the rooftop, a bit away from Kiyotsugu and the others who were passionately discussing youkai.

"You're still doing it."

Confused, Rikuo stared at Yura with his chocolate orbs asking her silently for what she meant by that.

Yura stared back at Rikuo before sighing and whispering softly, turning her eyes away to the youkai lover group, "Doing everything you can to make others like you." She wouldn't say that Rikuo was acting nice. He was a kind-hearted person, but he did this more because of desperation rather than actually wanting to do it.

"Oh." Rikuo's eyes widened a bit before he laughed sheepishly, like a child caught while stealing candies from the jar, "Yura-chan really knows me so well."

Yura's eyes were clouded with sadness as she looked back towards her best friend, "You know that even if you don't do things like this, there'd still be people that will stay with you." _Like me_. Even if Rikuo's heart was slowly being corrupted by youkai, she would stay with him and do whatever it takes to bring him back to her.

The same emotion was mirrored in her friend's eyes, "It's not that easy, Yura-chan." He raised his hand slowly, curling it into a fist and looking at it as an excuse to break eye contact with her, "As a Sandaime, I need to keep other youkai under my command. Youkai and humans aren't that different."

Sensing Yura about to rebuke that statement, he cut her off, "If humans are attracted to kindness they can take advantage of, then youkai are attracted to strength that can charm them. Similarly, they would leave at the drop of hat if they sensed that they wouldn't gain any benefits from me anymore or if my strength was slipping from me."

Yura rose from her seat in anger, shouting her words and not caring if she attracted the attention of the youkai lover group, "Humans and youkai are different! Humans wouldn't leave you like that!" she snatched Rikuo's hand and gripped it tightly in hers, "I would never leave you."

The quarter youkai could see the faith in her eyes as she swore a vow that she took to heart. Even so, Rikuo only smiled faintly. His eyes clearly torn between saying the words that stuck in his throat to challenge the young onmyouji or keeping the doubt to himself.

_'If someday I choose youkai's side over human's, will you still stay by my side? Or will you stand across from me, aiming your shikigami at me?'_

Before they could argue further, Kana walked to them and asked cautiously, "What happened?"

Immediately cheering up, Rikuo smiled brightly at Kana to reassure her, "Oh, we were just having an argument about youkai. By the way, Kiyotsugu-kun, did you find the youkai that I asked you about?"

Perking up when his name was called, Kiyotsugu presented his finding to Rikuo, "Of course! What do you think of me? I should call myself the epitome of a walking dictionary on youkai!" he spoke with so much passion, that the others believed they saw sparkles shining from the obsessed man.

Rikuo just chuckled awkwardly before taking the laptop from his friend, "Thank you, Kiyotsugu-kun." Yesterday he had asked Kiyotsugu to search for any youkai that were known for attacking with winds. Silently comparing the data in the laptop with the forensic on the corpses from Hihi's clan that were given to him by Karasu Tengu's children in his brain, he searched for the youkai that most likely annihilated the daiyoukai's clan in one night.

_'Kamaitachi…no.'_ he imaginarily crossed out each youkai that didn't match, _'this one is also a no, next…'_ his eyes widened a bit as he said out loud, "Muchi?"

Yura tried to remember where she had heard the familiar name, "Muchi, the strange youkai that lives deep in the mountains of Shikoku?"

Kiyotsugu, having memorized all the demon information explained to Shima and the girls, who expressed clear confusion on their faces, "The strange youkai Muchi. He attacks with wind, which makes sounds like the lashes of a whip. He is a very dangerous youkai, since his wind is extremely poisonous and makes people fall ill."

While the others quickly fell into deep conversation about the youkai Muchi, Yura used the chance to ask Rikuo about it, "Why are you researching a Shikoku youkai?"

Rikuo whispered to Yura as he kept his eyes on the drawing of Muchi on the laptop, "There was an attack yesterday night, which resulted in the end of one daiyoukai's clan. From how they were killed, this youkai was responsible for it." Kubinashi had been informed that one of the bakeneko youkai had fallen ill from an unknown cause and had injuries that were caused by a wind attack on their body. Unless the enemy was trying to frame Muchi, all the clues were pointing towards him.

Yura voiced his concern outloud, "While Muchi is one of stronger youkai, I highly doubt that he would attack the Nura clan all on his own." Her words confirmed his suspicions, "I am sure that Muchi was attacking the clan because he was ordered to do so."

"Shikoku…," Rikuo frowned, biting his thumb as he ransacked his brain for what information he knew about that clan, "Hachijuuhakki Hyakkou…there hasn't been any meaningful activity from them ever since their failed attempt to capture Matsuyama castle 300 years ago. I read that my grandfather was acquaintance with the leader of the Hachijuuhakki Hyakkou, so why?"

While Yura wanted to suggest that youkai were all cunning and back stabbers, she knew that that would only lead to another argument between them. So she keep that suggestion to herself and suggested something else, "A new leader, maybe? One that's having no qualms in disrespecting the friendship of his ancestor with your grandfather and decided to attack now that your father is gone?" she still couldn't force herself to accept that Rikuo had any blood relation with Nurarihyon, even if it was for Rikuo's sake. After all, Nurarihyon was one of the youkai that she was determined to defeat one day.

Disturbed by this fact, Rikuo asked for paper from Yura, who he knew always held extra pieces of papers in her wallet (receipts, coupons, talismans, and almost anything else). He wrote down the important information with a pen he borrowed from Kiyotsugu and after making sure that the others didn't notice him except the onmyouji, Rikuo called one of the crows that the children of Karasu Tengu ordered to watch over him. The crow obediently perched carefully on his shoulder, mindful not to hurt him with its sharp claws.

Rikuo tied the piece of paper on the bird's leg, "Take this to my brother. Make sure no one else sees this. Go!" Understanding the order, the crow flapped its wings and flew quickly in the direction of the main house.

The young onmyouji stared at Rikuo suspiciously and asked him, "Is there going to be a war soon?" her eyes gazing strongly at Rikuo, challenging him to lie to her.

Knowing that lying was fruitless and he would need assistance from his best friend sometime soon, Rikuo nodded solemnly, "I'm afraid so. Please don't tell the Keikains about this. I want to settle this as quietly as possible without any other interventions." It would be impossible to deal with this peacefully without bloodshed, but the lesser party involved the lesser corpses that would be piled over.

Yura sighed, but she couldn't help suggesting, even though she knew Rikuo would refuse her, "…it's still not too late to go back with me to Kyoto, you know?"

Rikuo could only smile sadly, "I'm sorry Yura-chan…but I promised my brother, that from now on I will stay by his side as his partner."

Burying the jealousy deep inside her heart, Yura huffed indignantly before snatching Rikuo's bento in annoyance and hunger.

* * *

><p>As the sunset dyed the sky with beautiful a scarlet color, Nurarihyon took a breath from his pipe and breathed it out in almost a sigh. Really, moving his old bones is such a bother. Maybe he should really resign and live somewhere in peace with a piece of his wife's tree.<p>

…eh, who was he kidding? The battlefield and war goddess just loved him too much to let go of him that easily.

Being narcissistic aside, his golden eyes fell onto a figure on his knees on the floor, blood dripping from stab wounds on his chest. The long haired youkai that dared to ambush him could only stare disbelievingly at the regal youkai that looked at him with something akin to boredom, "How… how could I be defeated by an old youkai like you…?"

Nurarihyon's eyebrows twitched in annoyance, "Why is everybody calling me old these days? Surely I'm still as magnificent and charming as four hundred years ago?" he mumbled, irritated at being treated like a senile old man, "now, before you kick the bucket, answer my question: why did a Shikoku youkai like you attack me?"

The wind youkai just gave him a mocking smile, and disappeared along with the wind. Killed by the one he tried to kill.

Nurarihyon sheathed his sword as he tried to remember all the stupid youkai had said to him when the weak youkai thought he could defeat him with his attack that was lacking in style. The demon had introduced himself as Muchi, from the Shikoku clan. He clearly really thought he could win if he gave away so much information. Nurarihyon frowned when he realized that the enemy clearly underestimated them. That only means the enemy was young—too young to know and understand why he was called the mightiest youkai of all.

An amused smirk showed on his face, "Brats. Do you really think that you could defeat the clan that I founded?" the first head of the Nura clan jumped off the high building and landed on the ground with ease, his golden hair shining from the sunlight, "Still, it's not my time anymore. Let's see if my cute grandsons are worthy of the title as the third head." Until they finished this easy matter, he would visit his old friend and drink some good sake. They said that the sake at this time in Shikoku was great.

* * *

><p>After separating from Torii and Maki who said that they needed to visit one of Torii's acquaintance in the hospital and walking Kana home, Yura and Rikuo walked side by side.<p>

While walking, Yura kept her focus on her surroundings, waiting for a sudden attack by Rikuo's enemy, "Are you sure you will be alright?"

Rikuo did the same, but he smiled at Yura's concern, "Don't worry, I'm sure this will be over quickly. Ojii-chan is still here, so if anything did happen, we would have the strongest youkai by our side." Sensing his friend's displeasure, he reassured her, "And you will always be around to help me."

A bit taken aback, Yura gaped a bit at her friend. But she finally smiled brightly, "Of course! I will kick those youkai's ass so hard they'll fly to the sky!"

"My, that is really scary. It's such a pity for a charming lady like you to say such things like that."

The two young onmyouji's shock was taken over by their reflexes and they quickly leaped away from the source of the voice, which was behind them. Rikuo and Yura turned around and stood with their shoulders touching as they glared at the person that had surprised them.

A short black haired boy looking no older than seventeen stood with a polite smile on his face. His long bangs nearly touched his eyes as he smiled pleasantly at them, "Good evening. No need to get so worked up, I mean no harm…," his smile turned sinister as his eyes observed them, "for now, that is."

Yura reached for her wallet, but a strong hand caught hers and stopped her before she could summon her shikigami, "Oops, don't do some stupid thing, onmyouji." Yura's eyes caught the face of the boy that was holding her arm. A boy with dirty blond hair smiled at her hungrily, his long tongue nearly licking her face if she hadn't kicked his feet and used the momentary pain to snatch her hand away from him.

"A feisty one." The blond boy chuckled as he walked towards the other teen, hands in his pockets.

Rikuo watched the two suspicious boys carefully, storing whatever information he got from their behavior and words. They knew Yura was an onmyouji, but he was sure Yura didn't use her skill around him today. Unless they had been watching them for a long time before they chose to attack or there was information being leaked out from the inside. Another matter he had to carefully deal with.

Yura whispered to him, "They are youkai." She didn't summon her shikigami; knowing that they were still in public and summoning her shikigami would only attract unwanted attention and involve the innocent people around them.

Rikuo nodded, his eyes never leaving the two strangers, "Are you the ones who attacked Hihi's clan last night?" he had to withhold as much information as he could about what he already knew. He had to gather as many advantages as he could.

Ignoring his question, the black haired one replied with another question, "You're Rikuo-kun, right? The abomination of the Nura clan." Rikuo frowned when he heard that, but otherwise, didn't react to the insult.

Yura was seething with rage when she heard that, "What did you say? I dare you to repeat that." Almost ignoring the fact that they were still in public, Yura pulled out one of the shikigami talisman in her hand, "Filthy youkai."

The blond teen reacted to Yura's threat with a menacing growl, but the black haired teen calmly held him off with a raised hand, "Couldn't have any youkai to support you, so you turned to an onmyouji for protection? How much more pathetic you can get, Rikuo-kun? Are you really the inheritor of the legendary blood of Nurarihyon?"

Rikuo knew better than to take the bait carelessly like that, "If you're done mocking me, please state your business with me and leave. Unless you decided to challenge us now." If he did challenge them, it would be a disadvantage since he didn't want to get innocent humans involved. But if he needed to, he would fight.

The black haired youkai clearly underestimated him, since he clearly had no interest in him, "You are nothing more than a messenger, Rikuo-kun. The one that I have business with is your brother." He chuckled as he saw Yura take offense to the fact that he had disregarded Rikuo so easily, "Say this to your brother, 'We will take this land. We will be the ones to ascend.' I'm sure that you won't fail in such an easy task, right?"

Yura gritted her teeth angrily, "I can't take this anymore, how dare you treat my friend like that!?" but before she could do anything, Rikuo put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. Yura turned around to her friend to protest, but Rikuo's calm and determined eyes stopped her protest.

_'So my theory was right, they want to take over our land. In that case, the first thing they would do is weaken our hold on this land. The Nura clan is a strong clan on its own, but to grasp control of this land we depend on the accumulated fear that the land gods gathered from people's belief…I see, so that was what he was going to do. I need to order everyone to guard the shrines where the land gods dwells.'_

Pretending he didn't have a clue of what they were planning, Rikuo asked, "Why are you doing this?"

"Why, you ask?" the black haired boy chuckled as he turned around and walked away with the blond teen loyally following him. Rikuo took note of their confidence, in turning their backs to him.

Suddenly, a chilling wind and a heavy aura radiated from them. As if the blindfold that blinded them was pulled away harshly, Rikuo and Yura could see and feel the strong and enormous fear that came from the seven figures that appeared behind the two teens. Their limbs felt as if they were stuffed by lead and the air tasted foul and stained.

Before disappearing into mist, the black haired boy spoke clearly without turning back, "It's because I, Tamazuki, will restore darkness to this world."

Yura and Rikuo watched as they disappeared. Finally, after the air was clear from the youkai's Fear, Yura turned to Rikuo and angrily stomped her feet, "How dare that arrogant bastard demean you? If I meet him again, I swear I will make a hole in his head!"

Rikuo just sighed before pulling Yura along, "Just ignore his words. Let's go back."

Yura glared at her friend as she was pulled along, her free hand flailing around in protest, "But Rikuo! Aren't you at least mad at that youkai?"

"Being mad would only please that guy." Rikuo smiled reassuringly, "Besides, it would feel even better when I get my revenge on him later, right?"

Yura pointed at Rikuo with her free hand, "You _will _get your revenge! Even I won't be satisfied until I get Tanrou to devour him at least once!"

As Yura continued rambling on about what they should do as their revenge, Rikuo repeated what Tamazuki had said over and over in his head, trying to find the hidden meaning in those words.

_'Tamazuki. I'm sure that he hold a secret weapon, if he was so sure that he could take over our land even after knowing what our clan was capable of.'_ Rikuo smiled secretly when Yura wasn't looking,_ 'But no matter what secret weapon he has, I will thwart every plan he has up his sleeve. I will show him how much an 'abomination' like me can do.'_

* * *

><p>Back at the Nura's clan main house, more chaos awaited the youngest Nura in the form of an angry brother.<p>

"He what!?" the outrageous shout spoke of how much anger and hatred the other Sandaime felt as he heard the story from the young onmyouji. Rikuo sighed as he regretted asking Yura to come over for a drink before going back home to her apartment. Now she had told his brother everything Tamazuki had said to him, and he passionately agreed with the onmyouji that he too wanted revenge for Rikuo.

Yura scoffed, "You want revenge on him? Get in line." She wouldn't let her chance to show how painful onmyou skills were to that arrogant prick… wait, since when had she and this youkai gotten along so well?

Rikuou snarled, "You said that you won't be satisfied until that oversized dog of yours ate that bastard? You should at least fry him first. I will gladly lend my fire."

The onmyouji smiled dangerously, "Oh, if we're going to barbeque him, we should stab him with a meat skewer. That sword of yours seems good enough."

The young youkai seemed to forget his animosity with the young onmyouji for a temporary partner-in-crime relationship, in avenging his brother's pride, "Don't forget the seasoning. I'm sure onmyouji like you have a lot of purifying salt on you, right?"

Before they could actually do what they had planned, Rikuo averted their attention, "Rather than talking about that, I'm more worried with what he will do. If my theory's right, he will aim for the land gods next. Do you want to assign our people to protect them?"

The silver haired youkai grinned, "Your theory will hit them right between their eyes. I will order Kurotabou and Aotabou to take care of guarding the shrines."

Yura glared at him, "That reminds me, why didn't you assign anyone to protect Rikuo today? Are you trying to make him bait again?" if he had, Yura was so sure that she would shoot him with her shikigami gun, ignoring the fact that he was Rikuo's brother.

Rikuou met her glare with his own cold one, "It's not me. It's him that wanted to be bait again this time." Like he would let his brother go off without a guard. If Rikuo didn't threaten to stop smiling at him, he wouldn't let this matter go that easily. And as cute as it is to see his younger brother acting so cunningly, if he was the one on the receiving end of that cunning mind, it was not as funny anymore. Why did his brother have to be so adorable that he couldn't resist those puppy eyes and pouty lips? He's regretting the fact that Rikuo was his younger brother. If he wasn't, Rikuou wasn't sure if he could restrain himself from kissing the daylight out of the not so innocent temptress.

Yura sympathized with him in that. She knew how stubborn Rikuo could get if he was determined at something. Wait, she wasn't supposed to sympathize with a youkai! If her brother knew about this, she couldn't imagine the mocking and teasing she had to endure from that sadistic older brother of hers…

The youkai and onmyouji sighed at the not so different problem. Rikuo only smiled, thankful that they could get along for once.

The quarter youkai looked at the looming gray clouds that could be faintly seen in the darkening sky. Rain…but the chocolate haired boy trembled as he felt a bad premonition. He could only hope that nothing too bad would happen.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in another place after a few hours passed from the meeting between the youngest Nura and the enemy's leader…as the moon gleamed solemnly in the hospital, the quiet night was broken by the shriek of a terrified girl.<p>

"Torii!"

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dictionary<strong> :_

_1) Hachijuuhakki Youkai : I'm not really sure since I haven't researched it yet, but I couldn't find this term in the youkai encyclopedia I had. Different from Nurarihyon's Parade of One Hundred Demons, this one was Parade of Eighty-Eight Demon._

_2) Muchi : Same here, I couldn't find anything about him on my book. I could find Yosuzume and some others, but I couldn't find this one. I'm sorry. From the manga, it was said that the demon Muchi used poisonous winds to attack, which made sounds like lashes of whip._

_Since I got hold of the Parade of One Hundred Demons book, I don't really search using internet anymore. If you want, you can add your own research here. I will add it up on the dictionary and credits you of course. If you like youkai, you can buy the book on Amazon. Or you can search it on the internet. Who knows, maybe you could find out the true identity of my OC there. XD_

_Oh, do any of you know any good anime/manga quotes site? I want to post some anime/manga quotes too, but it's a pain to search it one by one. If it's possible, I want it to be organized with the themes of the quotes._

_Thanks for reading!_


	18. Chapter 17 : Counter attack, begin!

A/N : Hello everyone! I'm still pretty much alive, thankfully. XD;; don't worry, I'm trying my hardest to keep this story alive! Even with how my internet connection being a jerk and how exams practically buried me alive, I will keep this story going! So thank you for your patience with this incompetent author and enjoy the update! I can't promise that the next update will be soon, but I will try. Please review and cheer me on, that will keep me motivated! XD

* * *

><p><em>Your naked heart is wandering<em>  
><em> Having nowhere to go<em>  
><em> And is setting sharp thorns around<em>  
><em> For fear of being touched<em>

_(Moments - Hamasaki Ayumi)_

* * *

><p>It was a busy time in the Nura clan main house. The children of Karasu Tengu were flying back and forth sending messages and orders from the pair of Sandaime, weaker youkai were keeping their eyes around the main house for intruders, and the stronger youkai were being sent out to protect the land gods.<p>

Tsurara tried to move as swiftly as she could while keeping the tray of tea and snacks in her hands steady. She still had many things to do, but it didn't mean she could slack off from her job of serving her beloved Rikuo-sama and Rikuou-sama. Not to mention they had a very special 'guest' right now…

Tsurara slid open the door politely after announcing her arrival, "Here is your tea and snack, Rikuo-sama, Rikuou-sama, and…Keikain-san." She purposefully let her tone drawl a bit, letting her displeasure of having an onmyouji as a guest known, "please rest a bit. You three haven't taken any break at all since three hours ago, right?" These past three hours, the three of them had combined their heads to make a counter strategy against the enemy's invasion. They had searched for the list of the land gods in the town, calling the heads of the clans that swore their allegiance to the Nura clan, and had begun searching for clues on their missing Shodaime.

Rikuo smiled a bit at his friend and took the steaming mug that was offered by her, "Thank you Tsurara, but we can't rest yet. There are still many things to do."

Yura ignored the chilly glare being sent her way by the ice maiden and stole pieces of cookies from the tray, smirking as the youkai fumed silently.

Rikuou helped himself with a tea while his aide having staring contest with the onmyouji, "How about the old geezers, Tsurara? What are they doing now?"

Tsurara broke the cold war between her and Yura to answer her master, "They are displeased and worried now that the Shodaime is gone without a trace. We tried to withhold that information from the others, but it's only time until they start to become suspicious." Before she could say anything else, someone started shouting for her and she quickly excuse herself before going out to do the rest of her duties.

Yura scoffed as she heard about the first head of Nura clan, "Running away with his tail between his legs, how shameful."

Rikuou glared at the young onmyouji, "Watch it, girl."

The quarter youkai broke off the fight before it escalated any further, "Stop it. We don't know the reason for Ojii-chan's sudden departure, but we can't let the order crumble away in his absence. Think of it as Ojii-chan giving us a test to see whether we are capable of bearing the title of Sandaime."

Rikuou sighed, "Using enemy's attacks as a test?" the corner of his lips twitched upwards as he smiled wryly, "that does sound like what our grandfather would do."

Rikuo looked at the three of them, "While normally, youkai wouldn't stand a chance against a god–even if it's a land god–in the recent years, the number of human worshippers has been diminishing rapidly. Some gods still had their power, but others weren't as lucky. Leaving it as it is, they wouldn't be able to fight back if a youkai specialized in killing gods attacked. Still, they wouldn't foolishly attack big shrines. We have to search for little or abandoned shrines that people don't usually visit."

Yura looked at her phone, "As you said, I have asked Kiyotsugu-kun for information on youkai that specialize in killing gods from Shikkoku. There is only one youkai matching: Sodemogi. He kills by cursing those that look at him when he plucks their sleeves. The only way to escape from his curse is by giving that sleeve to him."

Rikuou looked at Yura and then back to Rikuo, "You sure have a useful friend." He smirked, "and this lifts off the heavy burden on us. As long as we kill that Sodemogi bastard, we don't have to stretch our men thin like this again. In times like this, you will need as many guards as possible."

"No." Rikuo's quick refusal startled everyone, "that youkai named Tamazuki clearly underestimates me, and hates me deeply. It won't be a wonder if he would attack me soon, as I am the 'easier' target. If the time comes when he attacks, it would be easier for me and Yura to capture his minions if we can utilize our onmyou ability freely. Meaning, no youkai from our side should be by my side."

Rikuo's words brought joy to Yura, but annoyance to Rikuou, "With this bad tempered onmyouji? Wouldn't it only become a disadvantage to bring her along with you?"

Yura glared at Rikuou and pulled out an ofuda from her wallet, "Want me to show you just how bad tempered I can be?"

Rikuo sighed, "It'll be okay, Onii-sama. Yura-chan is stronger than me." Before he could reassure his brother further, his mobile phone began to ring, "Oh, sorry. Please excuse me for a second." He walked out quickly from the room to accept the call.

Without the brunette to negotiate between them, the silence was tense. The youkai and the onmyouji glared at one another.

Rikuou crossed his arms and scoffed at the onmyouji, "Even though Rikuo asked me to be nice to you, I really can't stand a snobbish brat like you."

Yura glared at the young youkai with intense hatred, "The feeling is mutual then." She clenched her fists so tightly, her nails left crescent marks on her palms, "Youkai can't be trusted. I just have to open Rikuo-kun's eyes and let him see the truth." Youkai are black. Humans are light. That is the belief that she has held onto like a life line since she learned of their existence. Gray didn't exist, and she would make sure to drag Rikuo to the light with her.

Rikuou growled dangerously. Of all of the humans he had met and interacted with, this woman proved to be the most annoying of them all. Most humans would tremble with fear or be charmed with his magnificence. Few humans, like Wakana, could even become precious to him. But why did this one continue to test his patience and the mere sight of her make his blood boil, especially when she was with his brother?

His mother said that it was jealousy that made him immediately dislike this human, but surely it couldn't be that? It is his brother's choice to pick which woman he would like to become close to, but he couldn't deny the flame that nearly burned all of his senses to dust at the mere thought of his brother being taken away from him by a mere human. Not only humans, anyone. This was even stronger than the childish jealousy he had felt in the past when his brother would look at their father or grandfather with awe and admiration.

Not good, his hand nearly went to grab his sword. He had to control himself. This wasn't a good time to add anymore conflict when it could be avoided.

Surprised that the youkai didn't retort, Yura stared at Rikuou suspiciously. Rikuou took a deep breath to calm his rage before asking, "Are you in love with my brother?"

Like a broken machine going berserk, Yura immediately stuttered like crazy and blushed redder than a tomato, "W-w-w-w-w-w-what? I-i-it's not your bu-business!"

Aha. So that was why. Even though he didn't want to admit it, they were more similar than they thought. Both of them didn't want to let go of Rikuo and both of them were insecure of their place in Rikuo's heart that they keep seeing the other as a threat, a threat that would someday take away the most precious person in his life if he wasn't careful.

But, even if he did understand her feelings, it didn't mean that he would let her take his little brother away from him. She would have to step over his dead body before she would be able to do so.

Still trying to calm her heart's erratic beatings, she changed the topic, "W-well, how about you? I think you are more obsessed with Rikuo-kun than from what I would normally see in a brotherly relationship."

Rikuou's heart stopped when he heard that, "…What do you mean?"

Yura regained her composure and spoke with confidence, "Don't try to fool me. I have seen the way you look at him. It's different from when you're with anyone else, even your own parents." She had only met him a few times, but it was enough to realize that his eyes were closed off from any emotions. She had seen the way he would put a barrier when he was with his family on the few occasions she saw them together. But it was different when he was with Rikuo. Even she was shocked at how easily his barriers, that he had carefully built, crumbled when he was with his brother. The emotions that were rolling off of his eyes were enough to tell her that Rikuou put his brother before anyone else.

She knew that blood was thicker than water, and she would think that Rikuou was a family man if it wasn't for the glint of madness that was carefully hidden in the depths of his crimson eyes.

Rikuou was obsessed. The longer time passed, the stronger that obsession became. Like a poisonous flower that would bloom at any moment and kill those that were enchanted by its intoxicating scent.

This was why she had to take Rikuo and escape as soon as possible, because who knows what he would do when that obsession overtook his senses.

Before Rikuou could reply and Yura could interrogate him further, the door was opened loudly and a panicked Rikuo came inside, "Yura-chan! Torii-san suddenly collapsed and she is in a critical condition in the hospital!"

Yura quickly got up on her feet when she heard that, "What? Why?" She was worried. It had been short time since she had met them, but she liked all of them. They may adore youkai, but they were still nice people. To protect those nice people from youkai, was one of the reasons why she became an onmyouji.

Rikuo shook his head, "I don't know! Maki-san said that she noticed that Torii-san didn't follow her and she heard screams. By the time she found Torii-san, she was already in that state."

Rapid footsteps echoed in the halls and broke them from their panic induced moment. Three pairs of eyes looked at the newcomer that came bearing grave news, "Rikuou-sama, Rikuo-sama! Kurotabou has informed me that he came into contact with the enemy when he was on patrol! The enemy targeted an abandoned shrine in a hospital, so by the time he reached that place, the enemy was already there!" Kubinashi continued the report, "Thankfully, he managed to save the land god. But…he said a human girl was caught in their battle and was cursed by the enemy."

(Page Break)

Heavy rain drenched his body to the bone, but he ignored the cold as he ran as a black blur on the empty streets. What a failure, he thought to himself. He was a youkai born from the hopeful wishes of children that wished for protection from the cruel world. He was born for that reason, yet he had failed to save a little girl from that curse. It took only a moment of carelessness. He didn't think that there would be anyone that came to that abandoned shrine. While he had his hands full in protecting the frail land god, he couldn't reach the girl in time to warn or protect her.

Blaming himself, Kurotabou vowed to find that Buddha statue and kill him in order to break the curse on the girl. He wouldn't rest until he managed to save her. Failure was not an option.

He was surprised when he saw that his path was blocked, but a surge of awe bloomed in his heart when he saw his young master standing in front of him under the rain of black feathers from the children of Karasu Tengu that floated behind him.

A smirk graced the silver haired youkai's face, "Let's go Kurotabou."

(Page Break)

Rikuo breathed out a sigh of relief as he ended the call. His brother and Kurotabou had managed to find Sodemogi and kill him. They had managed to bait Sodemogi to a shrine where they had been hiding and ambushed him. Not to mention, Senba-sama had regained his power when Torii's grandmother, Hibari-san, had prayed for hours under the cold rain for the recovery of her granddaughter. The strong wish enhanced Senba-sama's power and in no time, Torii had recovered.

After the ruckus from Kiyotsugu's squad, they had to leave since the visiting hours were over. But, as Rikuo walked home with Yura, Yura could see the change in her friend's expression from his usual gentle smile to a cold anger.

Rikuo whispered with rage dripped in every word, "Shikoku youkai…Do they really think they can trample over our territory, hurt my friends, and get away with it?"

Yura worriedly put her hand on Rikuo's shoulder, "Rikuo-kun."

Rikuo took a deep breath before gazing straight at Yura, "Yura-chan, will you please help me?"

The young onmyouji looked puzzled at Rikuo's sudden request but nodded anyway, "What will you do?"

Rikuo smiled, "We will begin our counter attack."

(Page Break)

Rikuou watched as Rikuo worked on the preparations that he would need in order to ambush the enemy tomorrow. Ofuda were being neatly stacked up on the low table of his room and various protection beads were piled up next to the stacks. Purifying salt and dried peaches were safely stored in a box. All of those things were sacred talisman to exorcise youkai and even though he didn't mind that Rikuo studied the art of onmyouji, he couldn't quell his instinct to flee from the room as soon as possible.

Finally realizing that his brother was in the room with him, Rikuo's hand stopped writing spells on the numerous papers with his brush and stored his equipment away before signaling for the older youkai to sit next to him.

Rikuou was slightly less tense when the talismans were out of sight, though the room still radiated with too much purity power for his liking, "Are you done?"

"Just a bit more." Rikuo smiled, "By the way, thanks for saving my friend."

The silver haired youkai smiled before ruffling the younger boy's hair affectionately, "It's okay. They are precious to you, so I will protect them for you. I will even protect that onmyouji, though I might let her be ruffled up a bit…"

Rikuo's hand playfully smacked his brother's hand away and fixed his hair, "Don't be like that. You two are so similar; I wonder why you don't get along well."

"I think you are more obsessed with Rikuo-kun than from what I would normally see in a brotherly relationship."

Yura's words echoed in the young youkai's head as he watched his brother smile at him. It's true that Rikuo was his most precious person, but did that feeling become more than simply a brother's affection? And if so, since when?

And by becoming more, what did he actually feel for his brother?

All that he knew was that his brother was the only thing that mattered to him in this world. To protect him he would do anything. He would make sure that his brother would stay by his side.

Was that an obsession?

He was too confused to actually know what his heart was feeling towards his younger brother, but he did know that his heart yearned for him. He longed for the only one in the world that would fill the empty space in his heart and soul.

Before he realized what he was doing, Rikuou had pulled Rikuo gently into his arms. Rikuo didn't resist, used to his brother sudden acts of affection.

It was at that moment when they embraced each other, that Rikuou felt everything was right. Like the missing piece that he unknowingly yearned for in his life had finally come within his grasp. His heart was overwhelmed with so many feelings that it felt like he was being filled up to the brim. Their bodies fit in each other's arms like pieces of a puzzle and Rikuou could see their shadows unite as one. It felt so wonderful and he didn't want to let go.

Lulled by the warmth they shared, Rikuou felt as if it didn't matter anymore. Maybe he was in love with his brother. But even if it wasn't love, it didn't change the fact that Rikuo was his most precious person. Even if his brother didn't love him as much as he did, he would be content as long as he could stay by his side.

"Onii-sama?" Rikuo asked in confusion. His brother had become silent since he had hugged him, which was weird. Besides, there was something different with the way Rikuou held him this time. It felt more…close, more intimate.

Rikuou's crimson eyes opened, he hadn't been aware that he had closed them, "Will you really be alright tomorrow?"

The smaller boy smiled reassuringly and he patted his brother's back, "Don't worry. I will return triumphantly."

Rikuou snuggled closer to the younger boy and leaned his head on his brother's shoulder. Such small shoulders, yet they carried the weight of responsibility heavier than anyone, "…I trust you. But, if you need my assistance…just ask. I will always be here for you."

Rikuo blinked as he heard that word.

Trust.

Had he placed his trust in anyone?

He knew that his brother wouldn't betray him, but did he trust him? Did he trust his brother to choose him over anything else?

There were many things he hid from his brother in order to spare him from the pain, but if he were to trust his brother, he would need to discard his mask. He would have to reveal himself.

Trust was something that was a must between them as the pair of Sandaime, but when would he be able to trust his brother?

* * *

><p><em><strong>No Dictionary this time, sorry!<strong>_


	19. Chapter 18 : Performance

A/N : Sorry for the four months waiting! My beta is a busy person, so it couldn't be helped. I already had the next chapter ready and already sent it, so pray for my beta to be able to work at it as soon as possible.

* * *

><p><em>I don't want to lose<em>

_So I try to be strong_

_But all that's really done_

_Is surrounding myself in a barrier_

_So now I'm alone_

_Fighting so very alone_

(Hikari - Wataru Hatano)

* * *

><p>"Hey, look at him."<p>

"He is pretty cool! What is he doing here, though? His uniform is different…"

"Maybe he is waiting for his girlfriend?"

"Ah, I'm so jealous. I want a cool boyfriend like him."

The teen with dirty blond hair looked at the girls with disgust, _'Tsk, humans. No wonder their will is so easily bent by Tamazuki.'_

Inugami, Tamazuki's most loyal follower stepped inside the school where his target was. Yes, he was given an important mission, one which made his heart leap with joy at the fact that Tamazuki trusted him with the mission. If—no, when he completed this mission successfully…Tamazuki would praise him. He would be his master's favorite and no other would be as close to Tamazuki as him.

Pleasure clouding his mind, he didn't feel the slight tingling feeling he got when he stepped inside the gates. All that he could think of was quickly finishing the mission and offering the best present he could give at the present time to Tamazuki: Nura Rikuo's ikigimo.

* * *

><p><em>"As worthless as he is, his ikigimo is still quite a rare delicacy. Bring it to me, Inugami." Desire was apparent in his golden eyes, "A human heart is frail and will quickly stop beating when you tear it off from their body, so make sure you come back quickly." So he could still feel the pulse of life in his hand when he crushed it to pieces. After all destroying a piece of dead flesh wasn't as fun.<em>

_Inugami wrapped his arm around Tamazuki's shoulder. Tamazuki was in a good mood, so he allowed the act of affection, "Whatever it is that you desire, Tamazuki, this Inugami will grant it to you." To become his fang, that was the sole reason for his existence._

_That's right… all he needed to do was obey Tamazuki's words._

* * *

><p>Inugami's thoughts were disrupted by the loud chattering of the students near him. He growled in annoyance at their ignorance over the fact that a dangerous youkai was near them. But, soon it would be different. When Tamazuki rose as the world's supreme ruler, humans would tremble in fear when they saw him. They would piss in their pants and cry for their mommies when he glared at them. It would be an ideal world for youkai: being feared and worshipped by weak humans.<p>

But now, he attracted too much attention from the students here. Not the kind of attention he liked too; curious eyes followed his every move. He needed to find a spare uniform to blend in and make it easier to get to his target without alarming him. It's not like that boy could do anything, but Tamazuki disliked it when he got home dirty. That boy better be grateful that he was going to die a quick death. Oh! but he will make sure that it will be a painful death nonetheless.

Another loud noise nearly made him bite off a student's neck, but what the teen said quickly quelled his anger, "Did you hear? Kiyotsugu is going to do a crazy performance for his student council election speech! And that Nura guy's gonna help him with it!"

"Oh, that transfer student? Man, he sure is a very nice guy. Just yesterday he helped me clean the class."

"He let me take a peek at his answers in last week's exams, and I heard he took a girl to the nurse's office when she fainted due to anemia."

"So, want to take a look?"

"Hell yeah, it's during first break, right?"

Inugami collected all the information he could get from the conversation. Anger burned in his heart as he heard how famous the younger Nura was. Humans seemed to be fond of him, even though he had a quarter of youkai blood in his veins.

"What are you doing, trying to get yourself to belong among humans…? You're a youkai, aren't you?" he seethed in rage as madness danced in his eyes.

How, he thought, how could a quarter youkai like him get so many friends among the humans? Before his power awakened, he had to endure the human's torture and shunning. Why, why was Nura Rikuo's life so different from his?

His hand clenched his clothes tightly, "Not enough…still not enough." He panted as he could feel the surge of power that threatened to explode inside of him, "Back then, I hated Tamazuki more than this!"

* * *

><p>Inside the school, on the back stage of the gym, Rikuo waited patiently as Yura was changing her uniform to the clothes they had prepared for the performance.<p>

"I still can't believe you even proposed this idea to Kiyotsugu-kun." Rikuo could hear the rustling of clothes behind him, and he couldn't help but blush a bit. He wouldn't dare to take a peek even if he wanted to; Yura had chased down Ryuuji with Tanrou when he accidentally walked in on her when she was changing clothes.

Rikuo scratched his cheek, "Well… Kiyotsugu asked for a suggestion a few days ago. Coincidentally, the enemy chose today to attack me, so I figured…why not?" they had felt it, the moment the youkai had stepped foot into the school. They had marked all areas of the school with seals that could pass off as gibberish to humans. The seals would send off signals to them if and when a youkai entered the area, that's why he had prevented Tsurara and Aotabou from coming to school the past three days.

It was a bit difficult the first day since so many youkai took residence in the school, but they had familiarized themselves with their signals. So, when they felt a new and strong signal enter the area, Rikuo and Yura asked around if anyone had seen a stranger entering the school and voila, apparently they weren't smart enough to blend in among the students. Rikuo's shiki had been tailing the youkai carefully at a safe distance to let them know if the youkai did anything suspicious, and so that they could take their time to prepare for their counter attack.

"Even so, I didn't expect you to involve the rest of the students here." Yura's head poked out from behind the boxes of gym equipment, "Are you sure this'll work?"

When Rikuo stopped hearing the rustling of clothes, he took it as cue that Yura was done and turned around. Yura had stepped out from behind the boxes, wearing her onmyouji uniform which she had brought along for the event, "Don't worry, I won't let him hurt anyone." He smiled as he looked at his friend, "You really look pretty when you wear that."

Yura flushed a bright red when she heard that, making her tug at the ceremonial clothes embarrassedly, "P-praise will get you nowhere, you know!"

Before Yura could tear off the clothes with the force she was using to tug at them, Rikuo's hand stopped her and held her hands reassuringly, "We can do this, together. We are partners, right?"

Yura's blush turned even redder when she felt the warmth of his hand, but she smiled happily because of his words, "Of course. Together."

A knock at the door interrupted their moment as they could hear Shima calling them, "Are you two ready? It's almost your turn!"

Rikuo shouted, "We're ready!" he turned around and tugged at Yura's hands, "Let's go!"

Yura nodded, "Ok!"

* * *

><p>Inugami frowned when he sat down among the humans as he watched the stupid event going by. When would the younger Nura show up? He was sick of this stupid event.<p>

_'Or maybe, he already ran away. Maybe he thinks that his life is far more important than the people here.'_ Inugami had felt the shiki that had been following him for a while now, but it didn't follow him inside the gym, _'So, that's all you amount to, and here I thought he would protect the humans since he was shunned by youkai. What a worthless existence, just like what Tamazuki said.'_

The crowd gasped in surprise, making him notice that a wide screen had suddenly taken over almost all of the stage. A person named Kiyotsugu appeared on the screen, looking like a spoiled rich brat. He didn't know how, but he managed to answer the stupid wish of a girl that asked for a new bag or something.

"That's right! This Kiyotsugu will grant all of your wishes! Why? It's because I am a god!" the rich boy laughed proudly, "so, choose me as your student president! Your wishes shall come true!"

Inugami growled angrily at the ridiculousness of this event. Seeing that Rikuo wasn't here, he should probably search somewhere else. The youkai rose from his seat, but something in the corner of his eyes stopped him from leaving.

"Oh, look at the time. Well then, I shall leave the rest of the speeches to you." As if in response to Kiyotsugu's words, a boy came up on stage. The boy had sandy brown hair and warm chocolate eyes as he walked to the podium confidently. The boy smoothed out the wrinkles on his school uniform and coughed before he put his hands on the podium and announced.

"Good to see you everyone, how are you today?" Nura Rikuo's voice echoed from the speakers in the gym, "This is Nura Rikuo."

_'He didn't run away?'_ Inugami stared at the smiling boy in disbelief, _'what's a youkai like you doing up there…?'_

"Oh! He's the one who weeded the school ground for me!"

"He's the one who always takes out the trash for us!"

When the crowds recognized him, everyone cheered him on. Maki, Torii, Kana, and Shima were surprised to see Rikuo's fame.

Maki asked, "Was Nura always this popular?"

Kana almost couldn't hear anything, "The cheering is so loud!"

'Why…' jealousy and rage filled Inugami's heart as he became a spectator of Rikuo's success in blending in among the humans, 'is a youkai like you…being cheered on by people?'

Inugami growled dangerously, but the loud cheering snuffed out the sound, _'I have only known the sound of jeering, I have only been showered with words befitting a youkai.'_ Sharp teeth grew from Inugami's mouth as he could feel the transformation from his anger and hatred, _'I…resent humans!'_

As his head turned into that of a ferocious dog, a silent whisper cried out in his heart, '_I…wanted to be like you…'_

His hatred turned him into a killer weapon. Inugami's head was suddenly torn off from his body as it flew off towards the object of his hatred. Rikuo's eyes widened in shock as he could only see his attacker aiming straight at his neck.

_'I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I HATE YOU!'_

The crowd's cheers turned into horrified gasps as they saw a dog's head flying from nowhere and attacking Nura, Rikuo who got toppled over from the assault. Sharp fangs pierced the flesh between his head and shoulder, threatening to tear his head clean off his shoulders. The pain was so unbearable that Rikuo couldn't help but scream. The scream created unrest among the students, who panicked and also screamed in horror as they saw blood pouring out from the dying boy.

Kana quickly stood up from her seat in worry, "Nura-kun!"

Shima looked at Maki and Torii, "This is part of the performance, right?"

Torii shook her head, "I don't know! No one told me about this!"

Maki stopped Kana from running onto the stage, "Kana-chan! What are you doing?"

Kana tried to pull her hand from Maki's grasp, "I will help Nura-kun, what else?"

Shima tried to calm them, "He-hey, relax! Maybe this is all part of the plan!" but Rikuo's screams of despair and pain became a haunting doubt in their hearts.

Inugami bit harder and harder, sinking his fangs deep inside the boy's soft flesh, "Why…why is a quarter youkai like you, shunned even by your own brethren…so loved by humans?" What made them so different? Why was it that when he tried to be among humans he had to be tortured every day?

He, who was cursed by the resentment of an Inugami, didn't have a place to call his own. Not until Tamazuki acknowledged him and opened his arms, drawing him in among his subordinates.

But, even to get that acknowledgement, he had to endure torture every day. To draw out his dormant power, Tamazuki had made his life a living hell until his hatred exploded and he annihilated everyone. When he had to face such hardship, why was it that this boy could gain their love…their acceptance so easily?

"You…are wrong."

Inugami was surprised when Rikuo stopped screaming and talked to him. What happened? Why did this boy look at him with confident eyes?

"I'm not shunned by youkai. My family loves me, and my clan depends on me. That's why…as Sandaime, I won't let you hurt my clan anymore!"

Rikuo's words only fueled the resentment in Inugami's heart like oil to fire. Without warning, he bit Rikuo with all of his strength, successfully tearing off the boy's neck.

"H-his head!"

"Kyaaaaaa!"

Horrified screams filled the gym as the students could only stare in shock at Rikuo's corpse. Inugami's head floated in the air, looking at the dead body in disdain.

'This was too easy…wait, where is that onmyouji girl that's always with him?' the sound of screaming irritated his sharp hearing and he glared at the students, _'Well, who cares. Tamazuki wouldn't be mad if I played around for a bit before heading back, right?'_

Inugami howled terrifying the students as they slowly backed away from the stage. Their fear excited the youkai, making it difficult for Inugami to wait for the time when he could paint the gym with their blood.

Inugami opened his mouth wide to start the massacre, but to his shock he couldn't move. Inugami's eyes widened as he tried to wriggle free from whatever it was that was binding him, but he couldn't move even an inch!

"Got you."

The sound of rattling chains made the dog youkai realize that his head was being shackled by golden chains. The chains were shining and the light was hurting him. Inugami growled dangerously as he figured out that he was trapped.

To everyone's surprise, someone entered on stage. Inugami glared as the person aimed their weapon at him, "Onmyouji…!"

Yura aimed her shiki gun at the youkai's head, "This is the end for you, youkai." She smirked triumphantly at the trapped youkai, "Too bad it's because your head is gone, your brain couldn't work. To think that you would fall for a simple trap such as this. Are all of you youkai idiots? Maybe even your master is nothing more than a snobbish, cowardly youkai that couldn't do anything but sit on his ass while ordering his servants to do all of his deeds."

Angered beyond anything when he heard his master being mocked, Inugami broke free from the chains. His body grew and transformed into a giant beast that just barely fit inside the school gym. Inugami's body leaped toward the stage, taking his head and reattaching it back to his body.

Inugami glared down at Yura, who stood without fear in front of him, "I will devour you, onmyouji!"

But, just as he was about to strike, the screen flashed to show Kiyotsugu dressed in a rich ceremonial kimono that made him look like a deity, "So you have shown yourself, youkai!"

Inugami's body froze in surprise. What really happened here? What did this human mean by that?

Kiyotsugu brandished an expensive looking fan and pointed it at Inugami, "I won't let a running riot in this school! My faithful follower, the almighty onmyouji will exorcise you!"

"What? Do you mean all of this is just an act?"

"Way to scare me man!"

Thinking all that had happened was just a performance, the crowd started cheering for Yura. Yura smiled as she was being cheered on and took out her shiki paper from her wallet, "It's not only you that can devour! Come, **Tanrou**!"

The appearance of Yura's shiki wolf only made the cheering get louder. Inugami, irritated and really disturbed by the voices, howled at the audience. Different from before, the students didn't show any hint of fear and continued to cheer for Yura.

Taking advantage of Inugami's carelessness, Yura leapt along with Tanrou to the larger dog. Tanrou jumped onto Inugami's arms and continued on, dodging Inugami's claws that were trying to swat at him. Tanrou bit Inugami's ear and tore it off easily, making the youkai howl in pain. Yura used that moment to shoot bullets of holy water at the huge youkai, which worked like potent poison, and Inugami's huge body only made it easier for her to aim at him.

**"Rokuson! Bukyoku!"** two shiki papers were thrown at Inugami and transformed into a deer and samurai. Rokuson charged at Inugami's back legs and the force from the hit crippled Inugami's legs. Bukyoku stabbed his spear and sword into Inugami's front paws.

Inugami used his free head to chomp at Tanrou and Yura, but Tanrou backed away from the enraged youkai. Yura had enough time to charge her onmyou power to the maximum, before shouting, **"Banish to the darkness! Yura MAX!"**

The powerful purified water shot was enough to force Inugami to fall over. The youkai's body almost taking all of the stage's area.

Yura shouted, "Rikuo-kun! Now!"

To his surprise, Inugami could see Nura Rikuo, dressed in ceremonial robes just like Yura, running onto the stage with a wooden staff in his hands. In anger, Inugami rose to attack the boy but another Yura MAX was shot at him, preventing him from moving.

Once on stage, Rikuo knelt onto the wooden floor and clapped his hands together. His lips parted in a murmur of a spell, **"Ide, ware wa sono te o moto."** Suddenly a red circle appeared beneath Inugami. In the outer circle, eight kanji symbols were written for every cardinal point. Inside it another four kanji for the four guardian beasts. At the core of the circle, an eye was drawn for the eye of god which saw everything.

Rikuo got up and knocked the wooden staff with its talisman stuck on the head to the wooden floor, making a clear sound that echoed just like a ripple on a lake.

The screen flashed once again, showing Kiyotsugu in his regal ceremonial robe chanting spells, "Vanish into the darkness, youkai!"

Rikuo threw a pot at Inugami and with his other hand raised into the air grasped another talisman as he finished the chant, **"Tsukare, yami o mamorushi mono yo!"**

The pot shone brightly the moment Rikuo finished his spell. Black tendrils like hands came out from the mouth of the pot and wrapped themselves around Inugami. Inugami struggled to break free, but the pull from the spell was strong. The huge youkai trashed around like a fish out of water, making the gym tremble from the force of his trashing. The students couldn't stand straight and almost everyone fell onto the floor.

Rikuo kept his concentration and power on the spell, making sure that Inugami couldn't escape. The black tendrils kept coming and began dragging Inugami towards the pot, but Inugami wouldn't go down that easily.

Yura ran up to Rikuo and holding his outstretched hand, lent him her power. The added power managed to forcefully pull Inugami to the pot and sealed him inside the pot for good. Rikuo fell to his knees in exhaustion as the pot dropped to the floor harmlessly, "Yura-chan, the lid!"

"Leave it to me!" Yura, having more onmyou power than Rikuo at the moment, was able to run to the pot that was starting to shake and popped the lid onto it, blocking the only exit for Inugami. She took the talisman Rikuo used on his staff and wrapped it around the lid, making sure the youkai inside wouldn't be able to escape.

Rikuo let his body hit the floor and sighed, "It's over…" he would let the youkai become weakened by the spell on the pot until he wouldn't be able to harm anyone, then it would be his brother's turn to interrogate him. Well, he managed to catch the enemy's big shot, that should be enough to raise his clan's morale and they could get the information they needed if they managed to make him talk.

Yura walked to her friend, bringing the pot along with her, "Are you alright, Rikuo-kun?"

Rikuo used his hands to support himself so he could rise to a sitting position, "I'm fine. How about you? I didn't expect him to get bigger and stronger like that."

Yura looked at the pot, "Inugami, eh? That is one of the forbidden cursing techniques. It's sad that the descendant of the practitioner had to endure the same fate." Her eyes then fell to the ripped paper doll lying where Rikuo's body supposedly laid, "Good job with the decoy. Your _kagenie_ is still as good as ever."

Rikuo smiled sheepishly. He had used a _kagenie_ to replace himself when he got upstage and then cast a spell on the doll that would activate if the _kagenie_ was broken. The spell would ensnare the attacked in chains, which would enable him to seal the enemy. Unfortunately, the enemy was too strong for mere chains and had managed to break free. That's why Yura had to weaken him and limit its movement while Rikuo activated another trap, which he had made on the stage before. After Yura's relentless attack, Inugami was weak enough that Rikuo could seal him inside the pot.

Aside from the traps and seals, he had also made sure that Inugami wouldn't be able to hurt anyone in the gym by distributing a pamphlet for the student council election with a talisman carefully glued between the papers. He had made sure to tell everyone to bring the pamphlet, so they would be protected.

Rikuo snapped his head up when he heard the groans of everyone that had tried to stand up from the earlier impact. Rikuo stood up with Yura's help and was about to return to everyone when a black blur flew above their heads and destroyed the lamp, turning the gym pitch black.

Everyone was surprised at the sudden lack of light, but they still thought that it was part of the performance. For Yura and Rikuo though, it was not part of their performance anymore. They tried to look around them, but the darkness was making it impossible to see anything.

"Kyaa!"

Rikuo nearly had a heart attack, "Yura-chan!" he flailed his arms around to search for his friend, dread filled his heart when his feet made contact with someone's body, "Yura-chan!" he kneeled and patted around, searching for his friend's hands.

"I-I'm alright." Soft and warm hands touched his own, even without seeing he knew the hands belonged to his friends, "But, I lost the sealing pot!"

"Looking for this?"

Yura and Rikuo froze the moment they heard the voice, "Are you…Tamazuki?"

A chuckle echoed all around them, "So you remembered. I'm surprised that you could seal Inugami. It seems that I underestimated you. I forgot that all of the Nura are cunning youkai."

Rikuo frowned as he thought of all the options he had. With his current power, he wouldn't be able to protect everyone from this youkai. If he had Yura's help, maybe they could do something, but Yura was hurt and he didn't want to endanger his friend, "What do you want? Did you come here to rescue your follower?"

"Rescue?" a cruel laugh mocked him, "I don't need to rescue this piece of dog trash. Weaklings should just die. Yes…weaklings like you and this dog."

Yura snorted in disgust, "I pity that dog. His loyalty is so deep that he got stronger to protect your name, but you just heartlessly throw him away."

"I don't need humans to judge me." They could hear the sound of flapping wings near them, "Yosuzume, take care of them."

The sharp sound of a blade cutting the air near them alarmed the two young onmyouji. Yura quickly summoned Rentei again and used the light from the summoning to brighten the darkness, but that light was quickly snuffed out when she saw black feathers dancing madly around her, covering her eyes from the world. Yura cried out in surprise when darkness once again stole the light from her eyes and no matter how hard she wiped her eyes with her arms, she still couldn't see anything.

Rikuo turned to his friend when he heard Yura's cries, but his freedom was stolen from him when he felt something hard strike his abdomen. When he doubled over from the pain, another attack hit his head strong enough to send him skidding over onto the wooden floor. Rikuo fell over from the assault and could feel a wave of dizziness attack him from the blow to his head.

Another sharp sound came from above and Rikuo knew he had to dodge, but his body felt weak. He forced his body to roll over to the side as the bird youkai's spear stabbed the floor where his body once was. His fingers drew another talisman from his sleeve and slammed it onto Yosuzume. Sparks of divine lightning paralyzed the youkai, making her unable to move. Rikuo's eyes had finally adapted to the darkness and could see the faint silhouette of his enemy. Unsheathing his short blade, Rikuo went in for the final blow. Suddenly, a rain of black feathers obscured his view. He waved his hand around to sweep them away, but when the feathers were gone…Yosuzume was missing!

"What…?" that youkai shouldn't be able to move with the talisman he had used earlier on her, so why…?

"Pathetic, trapped like that by such a childish trick. Whatever, I will deal with you myself."

Panic and dread grew inside Yura's heart, even though she knew that she shouldn't let fear overtake her when battling against youkai, "Rikuo-kun, watch out!" she tried to search for her friend, but her sight had been taken from her. It scared her; that losing her ability to see would cripple her like this.

Darkness surrounded him and the fear from knowing that his enemy was near him somewhere froze his body. He couldn't see his enemy and no matter how hard he searched for a source of light, nothing was able to penetrate through the deep darkness. It shouldn't be cold in the summer, but Rikuo's body trembled. Where…where was his enemy? When would he attack? Would he survive? Those questions only made his fear slowly eat away at his sanity; he couldn't stay calm and think of what he should do at the same time because of the paralyzing fear coursing through his body.

He could hear the flurry of footsteps and knew that the enemy was coming, but from where? What will Tamazuki do? How should he dodge or block the attack? Rikuo ordered his body to move, but his feet felt so heavy like he was being chained.

"This is the end, Nura Rikuo!" Tamazuki's voice neared Rikuo rapidly. He could hear Yura's panicked scream and the young boy closed his eyes tightly, like a frightened child on a stormy night.

_"Why do you close your eyes, Rikuo?"_ a familiar voice echoed in his head, _"Don't fear the darkness. Even if light won't become your guide, you are not alone in this cold darkness."_

_'Okaa-sama…?'_ Wakana's gentle words triggered a flashback in his mind. He could remember the warmth that enveloped him in his brother's loving embrace. The warmth that protected him, 'Onii-sama…'

_"Call him, Rikuo."_

"Onii-sama…" Rikuo's whisper turned into a shout as he called for his brother, "Rikuou-onii-sama…!"

Tamazuki didn't let him, "Too late to cry for your brother!"

"Back off, bake tanuki!"

Tamazuki widened his eyes in surprise as a sharp sword was swung at him. With his quick reflexes, the Shikoku leader managed to narrowly dodge the sword's attack. Tamazuki looked at the newcomer and his eyes glinted with delight at seeing the famous third head of the Nura clan.

Even though his eyes couldn't see, his other senses practically screamed in joy when he felt his brother standing in front of him, protecting him from Tamazuki's attack, "Onii-sama!"

Rikuou couldn't tear his eyes away from the dangerous enemy in front of him, but he held Rikuo's outstretched hand to comfort his younger brother, "I'm here."

"Fufu…" their attention returned to their enemy, "My, this is truly an honor to be able to finally meet the infamous Nura, Rikuou face to face. You truly are as gorgeous and interesting as what they said."

Rikuou glared, displeased to see that arrogant smirk on Tamazuki's face, "And you're as annoying as what my brother and his friends said."

Tamazuki shrugged his shoulders, "It seems that I need to reintroduce myself." Leaves appeared out of nowhere around Tamazuki, "I am the one who controls the Hachijuuhakki Yakou of Shikoku, and the one who holds the chief of the eight hundred and eight tanuki as his father, Youkai Inugami Gyoubu Tanuki, Tamazuki is my name."

In the instant the leaves surrounded his body, Tamazuki transformed into his youkai form. A _Noh_ mask covered his face and long white hair grew out of it, hiding two raccoon ears on top of his head. Traditional clothes adorned his body, making him look just like what old tales described regal youkai as wearing.

"Take your place behind me." The tanuki youkai offered, or more like commanded him, "Behind I who have robbed you of your 'Fear', in my Hachijuuhakki Yakou."

Without a moment of hesitation, Rikuou smirked as he threw the offer back at him, "That's my line, little tanuki."

The two youkai stared at one another in what seemed like forever, before Tamazuki grabbed the paralyzed Yosuzume's arm, "In that case, farewell. We shall meet again." As if he had just remembered, he took the pot that sealed Inugami, "I don't need him anymore. I suppose if you destroyed this pot, it would kill the one inside it too, right?"

Rikuo was shocked, "You will kill your own follower?"

"I have no use for trash. Even though he was supposed to become stronger the more he hated his enemy, but he ended up being sealed away by someone like you." Tamazuki dropped the pot onto the floor and raised his foot, intending to break the pot and kill the Inugami inside, "Disappear."

Inugami may be his enemy, but it was still not an excuse for him to let him be killed. Rikuo chanted a short spell to pull the pot towards him and the pot quickly shot off towards Rikuo's waiting hand before Tamazuki could destroy it. Annoyed but not finding any reason to prolong his stay, the tanuki youkai disappear in a whirlwind of leaves along with Yosuzume.

After Yosuzume disappear, the curse on Rikuo and Yura was gone along with her. Their sight was returned, and they could see that the students were dazed as if they had just woken up from a very long dream.

"It seems that the tanuki hypnotized them, so they wouldn't be able to see and hear what just happened. That way, no one would disturb him." Rikuou crushed one of the leaves that was left behind, "What a melodramatic tanuki."

Yura ran towards Rikuo, worry apparent on her face, "Rikuo-kun, are you alright?" then her eyes fell onto the silver haired youkai, "You! What are you doing here?"

Rikuo looked at his brother, curious as to why he got here so fast. Seeing the two curious (and one malicious) gazes, he scratched his head, "Well…I was worried. Since you said I couldn't get onto the school grounds, I was waiting nearby so if anything happened I would be able to get here as quickly as possible. Then, I saw Rikuo's shiki seeming to be in a panic so I quickly came here. Thankfully, I was able to hear Rikuo calling for me, or else I wouldn't have been able to locate him." Then Rikuou's smirk turned mischievous, "I am very happy that you called me, little brother. Did I come just in time like the prince charming in those fairy tales?"

Rikuo grumbled, fighting a blush from appearing on his face, "Thanks for your help…"

Yura ignored Rikuou's words and turned her attention to the pot in Rikuo's hands, "What are you going to do with him?" even though he was sealed, he should be able to hear what happened…how his master forsook him and nearly killed him.

Rikuo looked at the pot carefully. After deep thought, he shrugged and popped the lid open, which surprised Yura and Rikuou, "What are you doing? Why did you release him?"

Rikuo tilted the pot and grey smoke slowly drifted out from the pot, "He no longer has a master. I don't think he will bring anymore danger to us."

As the smoke lifted off, Inugami–who had returned to his human form–sat dejectedly on the wooden floor. Even if they couldn't see his face, they could tell how much despair he was in. Betrayed by the one he trusted the most, they wouldn't be surprised if Inugami was crying.

Suddenly, Rikuo walked forward, reassuring his brother and friend that it would be alright. He stopped in front of Inugami and asked, "What will you do now?" if he understood anything about Tamazuki, Tamazuki wouldn't take Inugami back no matter how much Inugami tried.

Inugami whined pitifully. He no longer had any place he could call his own. Even if Nura killed him now, he wouldn't resist. It's not like he had any other reason to keep living now that Tamazuki abandoned him.

Rikuo smiled as he put his hands on Inugami's shoulders, "Do you want to join my clan?" Rikuo's offer surprised everyone, enough to make Inugami finally raise his head and stare disbelievingly at Rikuo, "When I sealed you, I could feel your memories and feelings. We aren't that different, you know? I was shunned by humans and youkai alike, but I just managed to find the way to make them tolerate me. It's hard at first, but in the end I found my place. You too, right? You found yourself by following Tamazuki. So, if you lost your place now…you can find a new one. Don't be afraid to try."

Rikuo looked back towards his brother, which made Rikuou sighed as he stared at Inugami, "I will welcome you with open arms, as long as you swear your loyalty to the Nura clan."

Inugami was shocked. He had never thought that his enemy would offer him a place after he was forsaken by his master. But…as he looked closely at Rikuo, Inugami figured out why he had hated Rikuo so much.

Rikuo was similar to Tamazuki. They attracted others to them, welcoming them with open arms…yet they always kept them away, never letting them get too close. Maybe Rikuo wasn't as ruthless as Tamazuki, but they were still alike. They didn't trust others, which would later become their downfall if they continued to walk their path alone.

This was why Inugami couldn't accept the offer.

"As tempting as that was…" Inugami rose to his feet, "I wouldn't be able to accept it."

Yura glared at the dog youkai, "Ungrateful youkai, here, my friend is, offering you a place yet you decline it?"

Inugami stared at Rikuo, "This Inugami is Tamazuki's loyal follower. Regardless of the matter that my trust was betrayed or even that I was abandoned, I will still return to him." He whispered to Rikuo, "You two are the same. If you don't want others to hurt just like I do, I suggest you start trusting people more."

Leaving a shocked Rikuo behind, Inugami walked away, "Still, I'm indebted to you. I will find a way to repay this somehow. Thanks for the offer, but I can't leave my master's side."

Because he couldn't leave Tamazuki alone.

He had to stay by his side to let him know that no matter what happened he wouldn't leave him.

So that in this cold and dark infested world, he wouldn't have to walk forward without anyone by his side.

* * *

><p>They were snapped from their hypnotized daze, after they registered the riot and cheering that was being made by the students at Kiyotsugu's sudden entrance. Seeing as they had nothing else to do, both Rikuo and Rikuou walked out of the gymnasium heading home together. Yura had already gone home first, dead exhausted after the day's ordeal.<p>

"You two are the same. If you don't want others to hurt just like I do, I suggest you start trusting people more."

Had he unknowingly caused the same pain to others, like what Tamazuki had done to Inugami? Inugami had said that he was similar to Tamazuki…and he couldn't help but agree with the dog youkai.

"Nii-sama…" Rikuou tilted his head towards his little brother, slightly surprised that Rikuo was talking to him. He had made sure that no human would be able to see him, so Rikuo would look to be walking and talking with himself, all alone. After making sure no one was nearby, he answered, "What's wrong, Rikuo?"

"If…if I abandoned you like what Tamazuki did to Inugami…" Rikuo clenched his fists tightly, "Would you still stay with me? If I betrayed your trust, kept secrets from you…would you still believe in me?"

Rikuou's eyes widened and Rikuo hung his head low, afraid of what his brother would answer. A few long minutes passed and no one said a word. Rikuo was about to say that he was joking, and was about to reassure his brother to not think on it too seriously, when he felt a pat on his head.

"If you abandoned me, I would still stay with you. Even if you lied, I would still believe in you." Rikuo slowly raised his head to look at Rikuou's gentle crimson eyes, "Because I know, if my brother did those things…it would be for my sake. Your heart is too kind to allow you to do those things whether you want to hurt me or not."

Tears pooled in Rikuo's chocolate orbs and Rikuou's smile was too precious that he didn't think himself worthy of seeing it. "That's why, you can trust me. Believe that I will stay by your side no matter what you do or what happens. Even if others can't understand you, I will still stand by your side. Together, we will face this world."

The silver haired youkai was surprised when Rikuo practically threw himself into his arms, but as he comforted his younger brother, he found that he could not bring himself to regret what he said.

* * *

><p>Natto kozou, the only youkai currently accompanying the first head of the Nura clan on their trip to Shikoku panted, as exhaustion drained the last of his remaining energy, "Shodaime… is it still far? I fear that I will ferment soon…"<p>

"Just a little more, Nattou." The golden haired youkai looked around the path of the mountain that they had been trekking for days, "But really, Shikoku…what's going on here?"

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Dictionary<strong>

****"Ide, ware wa sono te o moto. **Tsukare, yami o mamorushi mono yo!" = "Come forth, I seek your hands. Seize it, defender of darkness!"******

******Kagenie = a sacrifice (usually a paper, doll, or even living things like animal or human) that receive curses or attacks for the victim as replacement. A professional onmyouji usually use him/herself as kagenie and rebounded a curse back to it's practitioner. A curse failed will come back to the practitioner ten-fold. Youkai like Inugami is the result of this failed curse.******

******Inugami is a curse in a form of deep resentment from a dog that was buried until it's neck and left starved for days. When it's just about to die, the practitioner placed a food in front of it. When the dog stretched it's neck to get the food, the practitioner cut it's head off with sword. The head then placed/given to the person the practitioner want to curse. Curse like Inugami is similar to how you cut a pinkie off from a little child when they reached out for food when they are in the verge of hunger in Korean style.******

******Yosuzume is a rare bird yokai found on Shikoku and in neighboring prefectures. Yosuzume appear to travelers at night, swirling around them in a creepy, unnatural swarm. By themselves they don't do any particular harm other than startling people; however they are a sign of very bad luck and are thought to bring terrible evil to those whom they swarm around.******

******Noh mask is a traditional mask in Japan that is used for ritual, drama, or traditional dance. It looks like a face of a person.******

* * *

><p>AN : Yay! It's been a long time since I made a decent Dictionary! XD

By the way, Yosuzume is going to play quite a big part in this story. So pay attention to her, people! Those who actually check her out will find out what kind of an OC that I had made. See you next chapter, everyone!


	20. Chapter 20 : Proof of Trust

A/N : ...and I forgot that I was supposed to update this two months ago. Damn my short memory orz I forgot because I didn't like the way this chapter going, but then I forgot when I was supposed to edit it. The blame is all mine. =_= so sorry it's short, but the next chapter will be really long. Really. I will try to update this month...or next. Depends on the result of this semester. College, I hate you with so much.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"They think to be a winner they have to be surrounded by lots of people. Even if it's only one person, go out and find someone unique." - Yato, Noragami<strong>_

* * *

><p>Tsurara bit her lower lip in anxiety as she watched the meeting become so chaotic. As if fate had decided to not let her young master have any rest, Rikuo now had to accompany his older brother on another meaningless meeting that only stressed him even further.<p>

She knew, after all, she had observed how Rikuo worked day and night endlessly to make sure no one was getting hurt. He kept going to school, patrolling the town, and planning out strategies along with the onmyouji and her brother. Strategies that would help to minimize the amount of casualties that would result among the, ensuring that no innocent human, weak deity or youkai would get hurt.

But, it only worried Tsurara more and more as Rikuo continued doing these tasks for days. Unlike everyone else in the Nura household, Rikuo's body was more human than youkai. And from what Tsurara understood quite well about humans was that they were really weak. With how little rest Rikuo managed, Tsurara could only hope that her young master would be able to endure it. If anything were to happen to her dear master…Tsurara could just feel the disturbing clench in her stomach as she imagined the worst.

The snow maiden shook her head as she heard Hitotsume demand for responsibility from Rikuo. Rikuo's blank face only angered the daiyoukai further, but Tsurara noticed the tension in his shoulders. Thankfully, Zen and Rikuou quickly defended the young master and the fight continued on until Shouei, Hihi's successor, finally got fed up with it.

The meeting ended at last, leaving a bitter taste for everyone. Rikuo excused himself for a quick break to freshen up before having another discussion with his brother. Tsurara was quick to follow him, waiting impatiently in front of the bathroom.

When Rikuo left the bathroom, he noticed Tsurara was waiting for him, "Tsurara? What's wrong?"

Tsurara fidgeted before taking deep breaths to calm herself, "Rikuo-sama…please rest. Just for tonight, I beg of you!" her hands reached out for Rikuo's cheek, noticing the faint dark circles under his eyes, "I'm worried. Please, take a rest. You look horrible…"

Rikuo gently grasped Tsurara's hand to his cheek, her cold hand comforting him, "I will be okay, Tsurara. Thank you for worrying about me."

"But—"

Rikuo put his hand on Tsurara's shoulder before walking away, "I will rest when all of this is over. I can manage until then." Tsurara opened her mouth to protest, but the sight of Rikuo's back silenced her.

Droplets of tears turned into blocks of ice as Tsurara cried, "Rikuo-sama…why do you never let us help you?"

* * *

><p>Rikuo walked calmly to where his brother and Zen were waiting for him, noticing how quiet the night was. Everyone was afraid and anxious. They doubted in him. They doubted in his ability to lead, because he was three quarters human.<p>

If Tsurara could see how weakened he was, he had to work harder so the others could not. Keeping up his strong front, he pushed his body to its limit, trying to prevent the hyakki yakkou from falling apart. Just a little more; he had ordered Gozumaru and Mezumaru (with the help of Gyuuki, of course) to slip in among the enemies and find out their secrets and their base. He also made sure to ask Karasu Tengu's children to patrol nearby, so if anything bad happened, they would be able to rescue them. Zen was doubtful at first, but his brother went along with the plan anyways.

He knew that with the way everyone was doubting him, it would be better if they picked up the pace. The sooner they could attack Tamazuki, the better.

"Rikuo-kun?" Rikuo was a bit surprised when he heard someone calling his name. He found Otome standing underneath the sakura tree in the garden. She looked so beautiful, standing under the falling sakura petals. Otome smiled gently, beckoning Rikuo to come closer with her hand.

Even though he had to return quickly to his brother, the way Otome looked at him with those black eyes as deep as the darkness itself…it was clear that Otome wasn't inviting him; it was an order. He sighed as he knew that he wouldn't be able to refuse and walked to the garden, standing underneath the sakura tree along with her.

It felt awkward, standing with Otome, alone. It was not that it was his first time being alone with his step-mother, but rather that they were usually doing something or at least, talking. But Otome did not start a conversation nor seem to want to start one either, so Rikuo was left feeling tense as the seconds passed. Did she want something from him? Or would she scold him for being reckless in regards to his own body? Or…would she request him to rest just as Tsurara had done earlier?

To Rikuo's relief, the flower youkai finally spoke, "Rikuo-kun, do you know about the 70-30 sakazuki?"

The quarter youkai stared at his step-mother in confusion, "I do." Was there something wrong? "The 70-30 sakazuki was a sakazuki divided into portions for the boss and his subordinates as proof of loyalty."

Otome nodded, "Rihan-sama once said, that the 70-30 sakazuki was an oath that could not been sworn without genuine trust." She tore her gaze off of the falling petals and turned it to Rikuo, "Rikuo-kun, why don't you do the 70-30 sakazuki?"

Rikuo was, but in all honestly, the thought had never occurred to him before, "I… never thought about it before." Suddenly, the falling petals became very interesting to him as he broke their eye contact, "My brother…did he do it?"

Otome didn't mind as she looked towards the falling petals again, "He did, a while ago." As Rikuo didn't ask for further details, Otome continued, "Rikuo-kun…sakazuki was not just a symbol. Sakazuki was an honest, genuine pledge made by two parties who believed in each other. To put their trust in the one they follow, and in return, their leader trusted his back to them. It's a bond that will never be broken, stronger than even blood."

Rikuo let it all sink in, before asking, "Why…are you telling me this?"

Otome just smiled and patted his back fondly, "Because I don't want you to end up like your aunt. She trusted no one, and performed sakazuki with none. That's why, until the very end…she was alone." She massaged his shoulder, easing the tension that he wasn't even aware of, "But Rikuo-kun, there are many that would love to perform sakazuki with you. Your burden isn't just yours alone to bear, there are many who will bear that burden with you. Whenever you feel too exhausted to take a step forward, they will push you along. Trusting others isn't easy and it may take years to be able to fully trust someone with your back, but I assure you that it will all be worth it in the end."

As minutes passed by, Rikuo couldn't find it in himself to answer. As long as he remembered, he trusted no one. Even Yura, his dearest friend, he couldn't trust her. She was an onmyouji and he knew that at any moment she could decide that he was a lost cause and attack him. No one in the Keikain house trusted him, no matter what he did. He even learned onmoyodo in the hopes that they would see him in a better light, but they wouldn't look beyond the youkai blood in his body. Youkai only thought of him as a weakling and a delicacy. Humans looked at him as someone useful to have around.

Could he…could he forget about his past? Could he start to trust in anyone?

Rikuo whispered, "I…"

Their peaceful moment was broken by the sudden shouts and panicked yelling from the entrance. Rikuo quickly asked Otome to hide inside as he ran to the source of the chaos. His trepidation turned into shock and horror as he saw the terrible state of Gozumaru and Mezumaru in the arms of Karasu Tengu's' children.

His brother and Zen had arrived too, "What happened—Gozumaru! Mezumaru!" Zen quickly tended to their injuries while Rikuou ordered someone to bring Gyuuki. Mezumaru was unconscious, but Gozumaru wouldn't be conscious for too long with the injuries he had.

Rikuo shakily stepped towards them, "Gozumaru…Mezumaru…I'm so sorry…" he clenched his hands so tight, but he still couldn't stop the shaking, "It's my fault. You were just acting on my orders, but to think that something like this would happen…"

Every youkai started chattering amongst themselves, their doubt was as clear as day and they were even badmouthing his brother, Gyuuki, Zen, Daruma, and everyone else that counted on him.

Gozumaru angrily snapped, "You shut the hell up! Do you think I would—" he coughed harshly, but his glare didn't waver, "get beaten up because of a human like you? I just wasn't strong enough!" his glare silenced a few youkai, but they still wouldn't stop.

Gyuuki tried to comfort him, "Rikuo-sama, this course of action was one that I recommended. The responsibility for this…lies with the Gyuuki clan."

_'That's not true. Stop it, Gyuuki…you did nothing wrong.'_ Rikuo could feel it, the judging eyes, their displeasure, their doubt, and their disappointment, _'I can't… keep them together. The hyakki…the hyakki that ojii-chan and otou-san trusted me with…it's falling apart.'_

He could faintly hear Shouei shouting for vengeance, but no one was responding. Rikuo didn't have it in him to agree nor deny Shouei's request for permission. Everything was falling apart around him, distorting and spinning madly that he felt sick. He felt bile rising from his stomach and he couldn't endure it any longer.

Rikuo fell to his knees, his hand pathetically trying to prevent himself from puking. His consciousness fading away into the darkness, and all that he could hear was as he fell unconscious was his brother calling out his name.

* * *

><p><em>It was summer again. The harsh sunlight and humid air that greeted him upon waking up was unbearably hot. Rikuo groaned as he tried to shelter his eyes from the unrelenting sunlight and he forced his body to sit up. His body strangely felt so weak.<em>

_"Good afternoon." A voice called to him, surprising him from his dazed state. "I never thought that we would meet again so soon. Having trouble at home?"_

_Rikuo quickly looked up to the source of the voice to see a boy with the same face as his looking down at him from his perch on one of the branches of the sakura tree._

_"W-who are you?"_

_The other him gasped in mock surprise, "You mean, you don't know your own face?" seeing the annoyed scowl on Rikuo's face, the doppelganger laughed, "Well, as you can see, I'm you."_

_"Me?" Rikuo stood up, staring at the mysterious person disbelievingly, "I would try a better lie."_

_"Hmm…" his doppelganger pondered, "You don't have to worry. At least I'm not your enemy. I'm here to help you stay alive."_

_Rikuo glared, "Why should I trust you?"_

_The doppelganger chuckled merrily, "It's not like you trust anyone in the first place." He didn't bother to hide his smirk when he saw Rikuo flinch. "You don't have to trust me. You don't have a say on whether I exist or not, it's just your fate."_

_Trying to keep calm, Rikuo sighed, "What do you want from me?"_

_"I have said it before. I want you to stay alive." Rikuo watched warily as his doppelganger chuckled, "By the way, there will be a war soon. Because I want you to survive, I will tell you a secret."_

_"A secret?"_

_The doppelganger nodded, "Don't you wonder why sometimes–especially when you or someone precious to you is in danger–there will be a relapse in your memory?" Rikuo had wondered about that, but with all that was going on, he had kind of forgotten. "It's because your youkai blood was awakened. Your human body didn't react well with the power that was usually lying dormant within your blood, so for a few times you were unable to control that power and it went berserk. Don't worry, your body will eventually adapt to it."_

_As he thought about it, it actually fit with what he had thought. But, why didn't anyone tell him about it? Was it because they were just as confused as him?_

_"But, there is something preventing that power from awakening once more." The doppelganger pointed at Rikuo's glasses. "It's that onmyouji seal."_

_Immediately, Rikuo took his glasses off and just as he thought, there were seals painted on it. The ink of the same coloring made it hard to be seen at first, but if he squinted really hard…he could make out some lines from the seal. He recognized the seal; it was one of the Keikain. "Yura-chan…?" she was the one who handed him the glasses when he thought they had been burnt along with the warehouse._

_The doppelganger chuckled, amused with his confused face, "I have told you about your power. Whether you are able to use it or not, it's up to you." Suddenly, a fan appeared in his hand and he opened it to cover his face, "Still, it will be better for me if you're alive. It will mess up my plans if you died now."_

_Knowing that his time was up, Rikuo quickly asked, "Wait! Who are you?"_

_Before everything went dark and he woke up, he could hear the doppelganger teasing him with his hints, "That is for me to know, and for you to find out."_

* * *

><p>Rikuo's eyes fluttered open, immediately noticing that he was back in his room with his brother by his side. His left hand felt warm and he knew that his brother must have held it while he was unconscious.<p>

Rikuo weakly called out, his body felt so weak and he was just so tired. "Onii-sama…"

The older Nura quickly snapped out of his musings and held onto Rikuo's hand tighter. "Rikuo…how are you feeling?"

Rikuo smiled so as to reassure his brother, "I'm fine. What happened?"

The silver haired youkai didn't believe him, but he accepted it, "You collapsed from exhaustion. Zen threatened that he would scold you because you didn't take care of your own body once you woke up. Don't worry; he is busy taking care of Gozumaru and Mezumaru for now."

When Rikuou saw the pained expression, he remembered the reason for why he had collapsed, Rikuou comforted him. "Rikuo, it's not your fault. Gozumaru admitted that he went too far and hadn't obeyed the order of not placing himself at risk. Rest now, when you wake up…everything will be over."

Rikuo's eyes widened, "You're going to war…?"

His brother nodded, "Thanks to them, we knew that they had intended to attack soon. Everyone is already preparing themselves as we speak. I came here just to make sure you were alright, but you woke up." Rikuou kissed his brother's forehead. "Zen prepared some medicine. Drink it and go to sleep."

He was about to stand, but Rikuo tugged at his kimono, "W-wait! I can't just rest here while you'll be out there, risking your life! I'll do something…anything…so that it will help you!"

Crimson eyes gazed into his chocolate ones gently, "You have already done enough. Look at yourself; thoroughly exhausted like this…you don't need to overdo it."

Rikuo shook his head, "I'm not overdoing things. If I can't do this much…then what use am I to you as a partner? I'm also Nurarihyon's grandson, I'm also the Sandaime, but I'm not even able to keep the hyakki together!" he clenched his blanket tightly, "I'm…unable to make them trust me."

Wasn't it already clear? Who wanted to trust a third quarter human like him? Who wanted to trust a person that was unable to trust anyone?

"Rikuo." The younger Nura flinched when he heard his brother's serious voice. "The truth is this isn't the way I want it to be. But hell, maybe this is the perfect time."

Rikuo stared at his brother in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Rikuo, the two of us are Sandaime. But, do you know what makes us different?" Rikuou quickly added, "And no, it's not about the differences in our blood."

Seeing that Rikuo wasn't answering, Rikuou answered it for him. "I am leading my own hyakki yakkou, but you…you're leading our predecessor's hyakki yakkou." Rikuo's eyes widened in shock; "Rikuo, you haven't performed your own 70-30 sakazuki, right?"

"Ah…" Rikuo ducked his head. "Shouldn't I lead the same hyakki yakkou as you? I am your partner, right?"

"We may have the same authority as Sandaime. But, it's up to our subordinates to choose who they want to serve." Rikuou petted his younger brother's head. "The truth is I want to make sure everyone sees that you are capable of being my partner. I want them to choose by their own accord to serve you, not by my or our predecessors' orders. That is why I never brought it up. I didn't think that it would be this bad…it's my fault."

Rikuo shook his head furiously, "No, it's not your fault. Even if we bring that up now, I'm sure no one will want to perform a 70-30 sakazuki with me."

No one spoke after that. The seconds passed by slowly, and Rikuo felt as if the silence was choking him.

Tsurara's voice could be heard from the other side of the door, "Sandaime-sama, are you ready?"

"Ah, just in time. Tsurara, gather everyone in the garden."

"In the garden, Rikuou-sama…?"

"Yes."

"Understood."

As they heard Tsurara's rapid footsteps diminishing, Rikuou didn't waste time and pulled the blanket away from Rikuo, surprising the younger brother. "W-what…?"

Rikuou scooped his younger brother into his arms and carried him carefully, "We won't know until we see it ourselves."

"S-see what?"

Rikuou smiled at his brother. "I'm sure someone will want to perform sakazuki with you."

* * *

><p>For all that he remembered he had never felt as nervous as he was feeling now. He sat in the room overlooking the garden, where most of the youkai from the Nura clan had gathered. His brother had told Zen to fetch something for him and Zen had yet to return.<p>

His brother had said that he was supposed to just ask. Not plead or beg. He just had to ask…if anyone wanted to be his subordinates…and then perform the sakazuki

When Zen returned with a bottle of sake in hand, Rikuou spoke up. His voice was loud and clear, confidence brimming from every word. "Shut up all of you! My brother wants to speak to you!"

As every eye turned to him, Rikuo steeled himself and stood. His body still felt wobbly, but thankfully he managed to stand without stumbling. He took a deep breath before asking, in the same voice as his brother. "Will you perform a 70-30 sakazuki with me?"

His question immediately had everyone chattering amongst themselves. He could hear insults and outright denials, but he stood his ground and waited.

It was a hopeless cause that is until someone stepped up. Rikuo was surprised, but he couldn't help a smile of happiness as he saw who it was. "Tsurara."

Tsurara returned the smile with her own, her face radiating with pure happiness. "Rikuo-sama, our time together may have been short…but, with these eyes I have seen your dedication and hard work. How you pushed yourself to your body's limits for our sake, how you protected both the humans and youkai, and how you treasured us. I have the honor of being your friend, and now I will trust you as your subordinate. Even if you only have a quarter youkai blood in you, I still see you as a suitable supreme commander."

Rikuou smiled and poured the sake into Rikuo's cup. "Here, Rikuo."

The youngest Nura accepted the cup in his hands. Tsurara sat in front of him, waiting for her turn.

_"Rikuo-kun…the sakazuki wasn't just a symbol. Sakazuki was an honest, genuine pledge made by two parties who believed in each other. To put their trust in the one they follow, and in return, their leader trusted his back to them. It's a bond that will never be broken, stronger than blood."_

_"That's why, you can trust me. Believe that I will stay by your side no matter what you do and no matter what happens. Even if others can't understand you, I will still stand by your side. Together, we will face this world."_

_'If…if someone could trust me like that, then I can surely trust them back. It doesn't matter if it's just Tsurara and my brother…these precious bonds, these irreplaceable trusts…I will accept and return it.'_

Rikuo drank his portion of the sake, giving the cup to Tsurara who gratefully accepted it and drank the rest of it.

The quarter youkai smiled at his first subordinate. "Thank you, Tsurara. Your trust…I will never betray it."

Tsurara blushed a bit, but she smiled as well. "You are free to use me as you wish, Rikuo-sama. Let me protect your back."

A sudden shout broke through their moment. "Rikuou-sama! It's the enemy, they have started moving!" hearing that, every youkai started panicking.

"Stop cowering!" Rikuou's orders were loud and clear, silencing everyone immediately. "Our opponent is just a little bake-tanuki. Prepare for war!"

As everyone cheered, Rikuo stared at his brother. He was entranced by his brother's Fear, who commanded so much fearsome respect. He had read about his grandfather's legend, and hearing stories from the youkai who had lived to tell the tales. His brother was definitely the successor of Nurarihyon, who was an immense, radiant vessel of power, a spirit resembling a darkness as deep as black lacquer.

He wouldn't be able to charm youkai like his brother, but he would still support his brother. Because, more than anyone, his brother was the one he trusted the most. Now, he could only lead Tsurara…but he would work harder, so that someday…he would be able to lead the same hyakki yakkou as his brother.

Rikuo looked at Tsurara, who was just as entranced as him. "Tsurara." The snow maiden quickly focused her attention on him, ready to accept her first order. "I won't be able to fight with you guys. So please, in my stead…protect my brother."

Tsurara nodded firmly. "Understood. I will protect Rikuou-sama with my life."

Rikuo smiled. "Don't die, okay?"

The ice user chuckled pleasantly. "I will do my best." She hurriedly went to finish her preparations along with the other youkai, leaving only the Nura brothers in the room.

Rikuo stood up with more difficulty than the last time and leaned on his brother. "Don't die. Good luck."

The silver haired youkai carried the exhausted boy in his arms back to his room. "Rest. When you wake up, everything will be over. Now that I think about it, we still haven't spent time together like you had promised." With everything that had been going on, it was not like they had had the time to hang out anyways.

"After this is over…let's hang out in the town." Rikuo snuggled closer to his brother, sleep already taking him.

"It's a promise then." Rikuou laid his younger brother gently in the futon. Rikuo was already asleep.

After this war was over…they would finally have time for themselves.

Rikuo cupped his brother's cheek gently. "After this war is over…I will tell you. I will tell you how much I love you." He leaned closer, kissing Rikuo's lips softly.

He would return victorious, he swore it.

.

.

.

To be Continued...

* * *

><p>AN : Don't worry, Rikuo will get some action too. He just need to rest up a little first XD

No Dictionary this time.


End file.
